Rise of Team DARC
by Lord Draconius
Summary: Join Dylan and the rest of team DARK (DARC in later chapters) as they make their way through their time at Beacon Academy. Set at the start of Volume One. Follows RWBY timeline with some modifications because it's an AU. Rated T for cursing and possible sexual innuendos
1. Chapter 1: The Shining Beacon

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends.**

Dylan Dragnox was extremely bored. He was dressed in his usual battle gear: a purple undershirt, red hoodie, black overcoat, purple shoulder pauldrons, black combat pants , purple greaves that ended with a point an inch above his knee and black combat boots. His hair was black and dyed red at his sidebangs up to where his hairline would be. He stood at 6'3, not the tallest male but he cut an intimidating figure. He was leaned against a wall, arms crossed, looking at the other students with his red reptillian eyes. Some of the racist human students has already put the pieces together and figured out that he was a dragon faunus, if him occasionally exhaling smoke and his eyes were any indication. His eyes kept wandering until they stopped on a pretty black haired girl with a bow. He looked on for a bit and noticed that it would twitch once in a while. 'So she's a cat faunus' he thought to himself. He was lost in thought that he didn't realize she had caught on to his staring and had been standing in front of him for the past 2 minutes, trying to get his attention. "Excuse me?" The dark haired teen asked him.

He snapped out of his daze and focused on the smaller female in front of him. "Yeah?" He asked, attempting to keep calm. 'Holy shit, she's even prettier up close!' He exclaimed internally. "You were staring at me for a while there" she said to him, her cheeks slightly tinged with pink, the same with the dragon faunus. Dylan debated whether or not to say that he knew her secret when there was a sound that was reminiscent

of a vomitting person. The duo turned to the sound and saw a blonde boy empty his stomach on a female blonde's shoes. The crimsonette next to the blonde maned girl reeled back in disgust. Dylan chuckled and walked over to the blonde male. "You ok bud?" He asked as he pulled out a bottle of pills from his pouch and hands them to the boy. "What are-" the boy was cut off, "They're to help with your motion sickness, just take one and you should be good for the rest of the bullhead ride." The blonde boy thanked him and the two exchanged names and decided to exchange scroll numbers as well, in case of any emergencies that would require assistance. The amber eyed teen was still where Dylan had left her, a smirk on her face. Dylan tilted his head in confusion, causing the incogneto faunus to let out a small laugh at his antics. "At first I took you for a pervert," Dylan gaped at the remark, "but now I guess I should let you explain yourself" the ravenette finished as Dylan sighed in relief. Although he may have denied it profousely at the moment, he enjoyed the girl's company. The two sat in a more secluded area of the airship and Dylan told her that he knew that she was a faunus. She sighed and nodded, saying that she was a cat faunus and that she had heard from some of the racist students that he was a type of reptile faunus. Dylan nodded and told her he was a dragon faunus. At this, the teen gasped. Dragon faunus were rare to find, since most of them chose to live away from the other faunus civilizations and humans.

* * *

The two talked for the remainder of the flight, eventually exchanging scroll numbers and names. The flight came to an end and they, along with the other students, got off of the bullhead and made their way to the amphitheater. The two decided to continue their conversation. They had been talking about faunus rights and such, a topic that theh both agreed strongly on. Dylan was about to give his opinion about the White Fang's current actions when he was cut off by a cute sounding sneeze and an explosion following soon after. The duo jogged over to the site of the sound, and found the crimson haired girl from earlier in the middle of the crater, being berated by a girl with snowy locks. The crimson haired girl, who he then learned was named Ruby, has made a comment about a princess. Blake corrected her, saying that the white haired teen was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Dylan had found a crystal in one of Weiss's suitcases and absentmindedly nibbled on it, catching the attention of Blake, Weiss, Ruby and now Jaune, who had appeared to help Ruby up.

Dylan was starting to feel uncomfortable with their stares and swallowed the last of the crystal that he had eaten. "What?" He asked, confused. "You just ate a fire dust crystal, how are you not dead?!" Both Weiss and Blake half yelled at him. "Well, I'm a dragon faunus and a part of my semblance allows me to consume dust and use it in my attacks." The faunus explained, drawing a look from Weiss. "Are you planning to attack us then?" She started interrogating the dragon faunus, who looked towards Blake for help. She sighed and yanked his arm and dragged him to the auditorium, where the first years were to sleep on the day before initiation.

* * *

"Thanks again, Blake." The dragon said to the girl on his left, who was now changed into her yukata. Dylan was in a pair or black lounge pants and a grey shirt. He sits in front of his sleeping bag, his front facing the cat faunus. "What are you reading?" He asked. She was about to answer when the golden maned girl and Ruby walk up to them. "Helloooooo" the blonde said in a sing-song voice. "I see you and your boyfriend are talking, and you seem like relatively nice people, so i was wondering if you guys would like to meet Ruby." The boxer said as she presented Ruby the the two. Blake and Dylan blushed at the thought of being a couple. Dylan recovered first and clarified, "We're not together." 'Yet.' He thought to himself. Ruby coughed awkwardly and looked at Blake, "So what are you reading?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "It's a book about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." She told her.

Dylan had gone to go get a small book from inside his sleeping bag. He started idly sketching in it until the time to sleep had come. Ruby and Blake kept talking were told to shut up by Weiss. Dylan looked up from his sketch of a Blake, which he didnt realize he had done until that moment, and saw Weiss point at Jaune, calling him "tall, blonde, and scraggly" Dylan audibly facepalmed at Jaune's remark and decided he should just go to sleep. The other teens near him thought the same. Blake blew out the candle and climbed into her sleeping bag. "Goodnight Blake." The dragon faunus said at only a level she could hear. "Goodnight... Dyls." She teased. Dylan rolled his eyes under his covers and let the sleep consume him.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Step

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends.**

Dylan helplessly tried to cover his eyes from the sun, but to no avail. He sighed and got up. He rolled up his sleeping bag and looked to his left and saw that Blake had already gotten up. He grabbed his drawstring bag and went into the showers to clean himself off and refresh himself. As he dried his soft hair, he looked at his scroll, seeing a text from Blake. It read "If you don't get here in 10 minutes you'll be late." It was sent 5 minutes ago. Dylan's eyes widened as he changed, dashed past the other first years and grabbed his weapons out of his locker. He looked at the time, 3 minutes. Dylan picked up speed and vaulted over a table. He scaled a small wall to take a shortcut to the launch pads.

He skid to a stop behind the pads, and calmly walked over to his, acting as if he had not almost been late. "Thank you, Mr. Dragneel, for arriving." Professor Ozpin said calmly. Dylan cursed under his breath, and simply nodded towards the headmaster. After giving his speech, he started to launch off the students. He noticed a pair of siblings together, the female getting launched off and then the male. Blake was next, then some orange haired teen. Dylan readied himself. He got into a crouch and waited to the pad to launch him. The pad sprung and he shot up forward into the sky. He had to dodge multiple birds and the occasional tree. He eventually got fed up with the trees and unholstered his dual pistols, Umbra, and shot through the trees that were in his way. He soon ran out of ammo in his magazine for both and ended up crashing into a tree, smashing it to splinters. His aura had protected him. He got up and dusted himself off, as well as reloaded Umbra. He heard a branch snap and whipped his head towards the source of the sound. He unsheathed his sword and stepped forward towards the bush. He inserted a fire dust crystal into the hilt, and his sword, Lux, became coated in flames. The dragon faunus slashed the bush, burning it to a crisp. His eyes widened when he saw a white haired male look at him. Dylan apologized and extended his hand out, as in an agreement to be partners. The young man accepted and showed Dylan his name on his scroll. "Alright Rapha, from what I saw up in the sky, the temple should be over there" Dylan said. As the pair were walking, the heard a feminine scream. The two turned towards the sound, shrugged, and continued walking.

* * *

Jaune had just gotten speared to a tree by Pyrrha. She had found him and the two became partners. They walked through the forest and Jaune was struck in the face by a branch that Pyrrha had moved out of the way. After being cut by the branch, she told him about aura. When Jaune showed no knowledge on the subject, she unlocked it for him, saying she used her own aura to unlock his.

They trekked through the forest and found a cave that was the home of a Veteran Deathstalker. The Arkos pair was oblivious and walked in, using a torch made by Jaune to travel through the cave. Jaune reached for a glowing object that he thought was the relic, only for his Mistrali partner to realize that it was the stinger of the DeathStalker. "THIS IS NOT THE RELIC" Jaune cried out as he was launched in the sky. Pyrrha ran to where she guessed his landing would be. The scorpion grimm gave chase, not wanting its prey to get away from it.

* * *

Ruby had been ditched by Weiss earlier, only for the girl with snowy locks to return after choosing to have Ruby as a partner over Jaune. The WhiteRose duo had ended up fighting a pack of beowolves, and Ruby accidentally caused a part of the forest to be set ablaze.

* * *

Lie Ren had landed in a part of the forest that was the home of a king Taijitu. The dual headed serpent lunged at Ren. The magenta eyed teen used his aura to create a force barrier. He used the snake's momentum and snapped it's two large fangs off, impaling its eye with it.

He then fighting the white half of the snake. He shot at the white half of the snake with his dual SMGs, StormFlower. After taking many hits from Ren's StormFlower, it fell and disintegrated, signifying that it was dead. As he dusted himself off, Nora came out of a tree upside down and poked him on the nose. "Boop" she said playfully.

* * *

Yang had just finished killing one of the Ursai that had cut part of her hair when the other had almost snuck up on her and struck her down, had it not been for Blake and Gambol Shroud. Blake smirked and Yang shrugged, the pair walking in the direction of the temple, not much opposition their way apart from a couple of Ursai and some Beowolves.

* * *

Alexis huffed in annoyance. She had spent 15 minutes in the forest and had yet to find her partner. She sat down on the floor when all of a sudden, an object flew out of the sky and landed in front of her. Alexis got up and looked to see what, who it was.

The girl introduced herself as Kieran. Alexis intorduced herself as Alexis, saying she prefered to be called Alex. The two had to fight a couple of Beowolves, but they were easily disposed of.

* * *

As the pair of Dylan and Rapha were traveling through the forest, they had to fight a large pack of beowolves. Here, Dylan learned of Rapha's semblance. The two continued on and ended up reaching a secluded part of the forest. Dylan sighed. "Where the fuck is it?!" He yelled out to no one in particular. Rapha remained silent, like he had been the entire time they were walking together. Dylan was going to have to figure that out. Team communication or just regular communication was important, regardless if you went on solo missions or missions with your team.

The two made their way to a much denser part of the forest where it was much harder to see. Well, It wasnt for either of the , since Dylan and Rapha were able to see perfectly clear due to their faunus heritage. He saw a cave up ahead. There were no markings on this one, unlike the one they say earlier that had what looked like a Deathstalker and stick people running from it.

They slowly entered the cave and Dylan immediately felt like something was off. They were being watched by something that wasnt the headmaster or any of the teachers. 'Grim' the red eyed teen thinks to himself as he looks at his small partner. "Looks like this was the home of one of the more older Veteran Grimm" he says to Rapha, who nods in agreement. Dylan looks around and sees the sleeping body of the grimm. The dragon faunus motions for his companion to do the same. As they walk out of a cave, Dylan scrapes his arm on part of a wall. He cursed loudly, causing the sleeping King Taijitu to awaken and hiss at the two. The two red eyed teens ran out of the cave, the serpent grimm following close behind them. Dylan made a motion for Rapha to follow him to the temple, which was coming into view.


	3. Chapter 3 : Players and Pieces

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends.**

"Come on!" Dylan sighed as he fired three more shots towards the snake. That stupid King Taijitu was still chasing them. Rapha ran ahead to the temple after being told by Dylan. Dylan was the stronger of the two, but Rapha was faster, so the snowy haired man was told to go to temple and see if there were any other students at the temple.

* * *

Rapha vaulted over a fallen tree and stepped over a dead beowolf. He never really understood why some grimm disintegrated and others remained. As the smaller red eyed teenager arrived at the temple, he saw the girl with the bow that had been with Dylan the day before and a girl with a yellow blonde mane of sorts. She had that much hair. Rapha went over to the pedistals and picked a black knight piece. An Ursa appeared from the forest, fell over and releaved Nora, Ren appearing to her left. Nora grabs a white rook piece and starts singing "I'm Queen of the Castle!" Ren calls her name out in irritation. A loud roar was heard, causing the five teens to ready their weapons. A figure was thrown into the temple wall, creatinga crack in the wall. "Dylan!" Blake called out, concern for her fellow faunus evident in her voice. Dylan got up, with the help of Blake and Ren. Blake's bow twitched as she pointed up, causing the other 5 to look up, seeing Ruby Rose falling from what appeared to be a Giant Nevermore. The dragon faunus heard wind rushing and turned to the right, seeing Jaune get launched into Ruby, sending the two into a tree. Weiss started yelling from the Nevermore, but Dylan opted to ignore her, seeing as how Jaune had jumped off the tree to catch her. He was successful, but the blonde knight angled himself incorrectly and the two plummeted to the ground, Jaune landing face first and Weiss on his back. "My hero," Weiss remarked sarcastically, filing her nails.

The Nevermore screeched as it swooped down and almost clotheslined some of the students. Ruby noticed that she didnt have her scythe and saw it in the grass a couple of yards in front of her. The sprinted forward, with the help of her semblance, and grabbed it. She started sprinting back when the Nevermore screeched again and shot out it's razor sharp feathers, one getting caught on her cloak. "It's going to kill her!" Yang screamed, causing Dylan and Blake to recoil at the loud noise. The dragon faunus looked at Weiss, "Give me one of you ice crystals." The faunus said, holding out his hand. When Weiss didnt move, Yang yelled at her to give it to him. She did, reluctant on trusting the faunus. Dylan ate the crystal and told Weiss to freeze the Nevermore when it came back around to divebomb Ruby. Weiss nodded, and the two hunters-in-training shot out ice, freezing the Nevermore's wings. Dylan walked over and snaped the feather holding Ruby's cloak captive, the small reaper running to her sister. "That won't hold for long." The cat faunus says, seeing that the ice was starting to crack. Dylan sighed. Rapha handed him the black knight piece and unsheathed one of his blades, twirling it around idly. His blade almost hit a pair of girls, one looking similar to Rapha with the exception of eye color. Rapha recognized her and embraced her. Dylan gets up, towering over some of the smaller students and Rapha. "We should leave, the ice is cracking more," the red eyed faunus said. Ren nodded, "It's time we left" he said in being acquainted with Alexis and Kieran, who also chose a black knight piece. The 12 teens all agree that running would be a better idea than fighting the Veteran Grimm. They made their way over to a broken bridge and what looked like part of a massive pillar structure. All the students with firearms stayed back a bit while those with weapons that had more of a function having to do with melee moved towards the back. Dylan and Jaune noticed something was off. "The King Taijitu's gone" they both say at the same time. "I'll get the people with the same relic as mine in a team, I suggest you two do the same." Jaune tells the two, an air of seriousness around him. Ruby and Dylan nod, the small reaper dashing off.

* * *

The Deathstalker was closing in on Nora, who backed up and ended up knocking Blake off of the bridge. Dylan saw that and made a motion to go see if he could grab her. The King Taijitu blocked his path. Dylan growled and kicked the massive snake in the jaw, stunning it for a bit. In the small amount of time, he saw that Blake had used Gambol Shroud to swing herself over to the pillar structure. He sighed in relief and noticed the serpent under him started moving again. Dylan jumped off of it and sidestepped the white half's lunge. "Alexis, freeze it. Kieran and Rapha, you two know how each other fight, just do your thing" Dylan commanded. "What about you?" Alexis asked him, thinking he was going to do nothing. Dylan smirked. "You'll see," he said as he unsheathed Lux from his back. Alexis nodded and froze the snake, the ice already starting to crack. Rapha activated his and Kieran's combination attack. Rapha activated his gray aura and Kieran activated her pink aura, the twins dashing back and forth, slashing at the body of the snake. The Veteran King Taijitu hissed at them, the black half having been killed by the combination attack. Dylan roared and jumped on the giant serpent's back. He pulsed his aura and Lux started glowing purple. The dragon faunus jumped and spun with his sword out, acting as a kind of shuriken. Lux cut through the snakes scales and decapitated it. Dylan landed, and took out a cloth. He wiped the blood off of his sword and sheathed it back onto the sheathe on his back.

The team turned and saw Jaune's team kill the Death stalker with its own stinger, quite the impressive feat if you asked Dylan. He nodded towards them, indicating that his team's grimm was killed. The two teams looked at Ruby's team as she was launched into the cliff, her scythe blade hooking around the Nevermore's neck. Weiss's gravity glyphs glowed on the cliff as Ruby ran up the cliff, the Nevermore's head being cut off when she had reached the top. "Woah" Jaune, Nora, Alexis and Kieran said, amazed at the teamwork the team displayed.

* * *

"Dylan Dragnox, Alexis Rowley, Rapha Thornsdon, Kieran Thornsdon. You have chosen the Black Knight pieces, from this day forward, you will be known and Team DARK (Darkness) lead by, Dylan Dragnox," Headmaster Ozpin read from his list. Dylan's eyes widened in slight surprise, he usually worked alone. 'I guess leading a team shouldn't be that hard' the faunus thinks to himself as his team congratulates him. The team steps off and Jaune's team steps on. "Jaune Arc, Nors Valkarie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren. You have chosen the White Rook Pieces. From this day forward, you are Team JNPR, led by, Jaune Arc. Congratulations young man." The headmaster continued on and got to Ruby's team. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. From this moment, you will be known as Team RWBY, led by, Ruby Rose." Weiss looked absolutely indignant. Yang brought Ruby into a bear hug. Dylan waved Blake over and congratulated her with a hug, surprising the both of them and their friends, since the dragon faunus seemed to be a somewhat isolated person. They seperated, a small blush on both of their cheeks. "We should probably go get dinner now" he says and the two go with their respective teams.

Teams RWBY, JNPR and DARK all gathered at a table, their food already having been selected by certain people of the group. Dylan had asked for beef stew. It was given to him by Alexis, who placed it in front of him, and Dylan got a good whiff of it. Dylan dug in immediately, causing the remaining teens to look at him in amazement and disgust(Weiss) "At least try to eat like a human being" the heiress remarked, drawing stares from all the people at the table. Dylan growled very audibly, causing Ruby, Nora, Alexis and Kieran to cower in fear. The dragon faunus's reptilian eyes glowed a couple of shades lighter than usual. He got up, threw out his tray and went to his team's dorm, which was to the left of JNPR's and diagonal to RWBY's. He left the dorm again and went to the training grounds, forgetting about the curfew that Beacon had in place.

Back at the table, Blake and Yang told the heiress off for being disrespectful to the faunus. "Don't you think he's had to suffer enough for being a faunus, let alone a DRAGON faunus. They're considered one of the deadliest types of faunus. Up to the point where they've been hunted and killed." "I'm pretty sure you dont want to get on his bad side, if the small crater in the table from him slamming his fist down is any indication" Blake informed, Pyrrha adding the ending bit. Weiss's face showed no emotion. Weiss got up and also went to her dorm, muttering something about a useless reptile, most likely an insult to the fuming dragon that was across from their dorm. "Well that was a thing" Yang remarked, trying to make light of situation. Ruby and Blake stood up, the former going to check up on Weiss and the latter going to find out where Dylan went. "They're totally gonna bang" Yang joked, causing the remainder of the table to groan at her crude joke.

* * *

Dylan wasn't at his dorm, so Blake called him to ask where he was, as it was getting late. Dylan told her he was at the training grounds, relieving some of his anger. He told her not to worry, that he would be fine and be back before curfew. Blake knew he was lying, and went to the arenas herself, seeing a lone figure in one of the rings, fighting what looked to be 5 Atlesian Knight 200s. They went down with ease, causing him to just sigh and turn off the simulation. He sat at a bench, Blake making herself known and joining him. "You really shouldn't let what Weiss said get to you, you know," the cat faunus told her fellow faunus, who sighed. He looked at her, "I know, but you know about the problems between the White Fang and the SDC. I can tell she thinks I'm part of them. I mean, I've heard her say I'm going to end up betraying or killing you guys." The swordsman said as he got up from his seat. "Anyways, my team needs me, so I guess I should go. Thanks, Kitten. I'll see you tomorrow" the dragon tells the ravenette, chuckling as she blushed a bit. She ended up giggling as well. The last person she felt this attached to was Adam, but she knows that the dragon faunus would never hurt his comrades. With that, she got up and followed him out, the two going into their dorms, one dreading the next day of classes, the other thinking about a certain black and red haired male.


	4. Chapter 4: The Badge and the Burden

**(A/N: Surprise! Double Upload!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends.**

Dylan groaned as his teammates shook him to get out of bed. They were all dressed in the Beacon uniform, and were waiting on him. He groaned again and gets into the dorm's bathroom's shower and cleaned himself off. He sighed in content as he feels the hot water trail down his body. Turning off the water and drying himself off, he puts on his uniform, his dragon necklace going around his neck and two metal bracelets going on his right wrist. He grabbed his bookbag and opened the door, watching as team JNPR and RWBY ran past, saying that they were going to be late. Team DARK's eyes all widened as they realized that the three teams all had the same class. It was Professor Port's class, Grimm Studies. On one of the top floors. Dylan knew that they werent going to make it if they took the regular route. "Looks like we'll have to make an entrance" Dylan said to himself as he and the rest of his team started to scale the school building. Dylan found the classroom and lifted the window up, and dropping in stealthily. The rest of team DARK came through the window, calmly walking away, except Kieran, who fell facefirst onto the floor. She yelped in pain, drawing everyone's attention to the four students by the open window. Dylan slowly raised his arm to close it. "Ah excellent, you see class, had Miss Thornsdon not made such a racket, Mr. Dragnox's team would have made it in without a sound. I applaud you for the effort." The four blushed in embarassment and took their seats.

* * *

"Alright class, who wants to volunteer?" The professor asked the class, Weiss's hand shot straight up. Dylan had zoned out the grey haired man's lecture. Weiss came back in her combat attire, Myrtenastr at her side. She made her way to the middle of the room. Peter Port used his Blunderbuss-Axe to release the Boaratusk that was in the cage. 'How did I not see the cage?' The dragon faunus thought to himself as he watched Weiss battle the boar grimm, eventually spearing it through it's unprotected belly. The class clapped at the performance. Professor Port cleared his throat and began "Excellent job Ms Schnee. We have time for one more demonstration." At this, Dylan let out an audible groan. "Mr. Dragnox, would you like to go?" Dylan looked up from playing with his butterfly knife that he found in his pocket, shrugged his shoulders and stepped down from his seat. He removed his blazer and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and got in the middle of the small ring in the classroom. He twirled his knife and looked at the cage in front of him. Port laughed and opened the cage, a large beowolf breaking out and roaring at Dylan, the wind of the roar blowing his side bangs out of his face, his right eye showing. Blake and the RY of RWBY noticed that he had a three clawed scar on his right eye, but didn't comment on it. The Beowolf looked at the faunus in front of him. It showed no fear or any actual interest in fighting the it. Dylan looked at the Beowolf and twirled his knife in front of it, drawing its attention. The class watched in fascination as Dylan walked towards the large wolf grimm, reaching out his arm and resting it on the grimm's head. Dylan then flicked his wrist, snapping it's neck. Dylan twirled his his butterfly knife closed and walked back to his seat as the bell rung. "Well, that seems to be all the time we have for today, remember to do the reading!" The Grimm Studies professor called out as the students filed out. As the teens were walking, they noticed Weiss had stayed and Ruby was nowhere to be found. Jaune had gone to look for Ruby and the BY of RWBY had stayed for Weiss. NPR and DARK continued to walk to their dorms, since they only had one other class, Combat Class, later in the day. "So, how did you know how to kill the Beowolf the way you did?" Pyrrha asked the faunus, who took out his knife again and started doing tricks with it out of boredom. He shrugged. The two teams went to their dorms and changed into their combat clothing.

"So now what do we do?" The Mistrali asked as the eight of them made their way out of the hall with their dorms. Everyone shrugged. They couldnt go out to Vale because they had a class at 1:00 p.m. and it wqs currently 10:30 a.m. "Library?" Dylan asked the other six, them shrugging in agreement, there was nothing else better to do at the moment.

Team RWBY and Jaune walked into the Library, having recieved a text from Ren that they had gone there to kill some time. When they arrived at the table, they found Dylan sharpening a dagger with a whetstone, the others playing a board game (NP + Kieran and Alexis) or reading (Ren and Rapha). Five chairs were moved to the table they were at. "So where were you?" Dylan asked BWY. Weiss told them that she told Port of her opinion of Ruby being selected as leader and what he said back. Weiss had let it go after talking to Ruby. Dylan nodded and pulled out a kukri. Blake frowned, "Where are you getting those blades from?" The ravenette asked the seated faunus, who looked up and pointed to his belt, that had his butterfly knife and his dagger. Weiss turned and glared at him. Dylan frowned at her and sheathed the kukri on his belt. "Is there a problem?" The reptile eyed faunus asked, his sharp canines growing a bit without his knowing. "How do you expect us to trust you when you're always carrying weapons?!" She exclaimed, causing the librarian to shush her. Dylan pinched the bridge of his nose. "My team trusts me, JNPR trusts me, even your team trusts me, so I don't really understand why you can't. I have no reason to cause harm to you." The dragon faunus had gotten up from his seat near the end, angry at the heiress for making racist assumptions. The bell rang, signifying that the last period of the day was going to begin soon. The twelve students got up and walked across campus to the class room where Combat Class was held. They were the first ones there, so they all chose to sit near the back. Dylan sat next to Blake, whose team was to her right. The rest of Dylan's team was to his left. JNPR was behind them.

As the last students came through the doors, Glynda Goodwitch walked to her podium, heels clacking against the tiled floor. Dylan yawned, he was already bored and the class hadn't even started. Dylan looked up when the blonde teacher started announcing the fights. "Yang Xiao Long and Dylan Dragnox, take ring 8" the teacher says. Yang smiled widely and grabbed Dylan's arm, dragging the poor boy to the selected ring.

* * *

Dylan and Yang took the opposite sides of the ring and adopted their fighting stances. Yang got into a boxing stance and Dylan kept all his weapons sheathed, getting into a stance that resembled taekwondo, a martial art from Vacuo. Yang charged the dragon faunus and threw a right punch at him. He leaned back and pushed the arm so that it passed harmlessly above him. His evading and her constant anger continued, drawing the attention of some other students. RWB's eyes widened as she saw Yang's semblance activate. Dylan smirked and made a motion for her to attack him. She went for the bait and reeled her right fist back. She shot forward and threw the punch at the dragon's face. The fist connected with something and everyone in the crowd gasped. Dylan had caught the punch with his right hand and was glowing with his black, red and purple aura. Dylan unsheathed Lux and held it in front of him. If Yang was going to use her semblance, so was he. His eyes glowed and he roared, knocking a few surrounding students back. Scales started appearing on his arms, sides and face, his sides hidden due to his clothing. Yang stepped back in surprise and slight fear. Dylan roared again, louder this time, and rushed at Yang with his sword, hitting her with the pommel of the sword. Yang knocked his sword away, making hin unholster Umbra and start firing. When he ceased, Yang shot out and punched him straight in the jaw, knocking him back. Dylan coughed and stood up, about to unsheathe one of his knives when he was punched away again. He spit out blood and growled at Yang, running at her and spearing her. 'Hm... Not as heavy as I thought. Should make this easier' the faunus thought to himself as he picked up Yang by the waist and performs a Beil Throw. The blonde maned girl rolled out of it and went to kick him while he was down, only for his scaled arm to block it and push her off him. The dragon shook his finger in a 'no' gesture and pushed forward until she started backing up to where his sword was. As soon as the dragon faunus felt the sword under his foot, he kicked Yang back and kicked his sword up, slashing at her with the blade. She staggers back and goes in to attack again, but stops when Dylan sheathes his sword. She looked up and saw her aura had dropped into the red, almost gone. The momentum carried over and she slammed into his back. Dylan smiled and patted her head and went to go retrieve his pistols from Blake, who had picked them up. The students were dismissed and Ruby ran up to the yawning dragon faunus. "THATWASSOCOOLHOWYOUDIDTHETHINGANDTHENYOU-" the small reaper had her mouth covered by her older sister. "Yeah, how DID you do that?" The blonde asked the faunus, who yawned again and leaned on Blake, who gave up resisting. RY, NP and AK all cooed at the two faunus. Yang continued to press on about Dylan blocking her semblance powered fist, the faunus only replying with "Don't worry about it." Yang huffed but stopped, seeing as Ruby started tugging on his arm. "What was that thing where you had scales on your arm and face?" The crimsonette asked as she looked up at him with her curious silver eyes. "It's my semblance. It's like Yang's but I dont get stronger with every hit or set stuff on fire. My body gets covered in scales and my power increases. The rest you'll see when the time calls for it." The dragon explained as he yawned again and the twelve students left to their dorms, actually looking forward to the school year.


	5. Chapter 5: Jaunedice

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends.**

It had been 3 months since the first years had had their initiation process. Weiss had began to trust Dylan. Teams RWBY, JNPR and DARK became the best first year teams, in that order. Dylan had been doing badly in history, and Blake offered to tutor him, for unknown reasons. He had excelled in certain classes, mostly Dust and Aura Usage class.

* * *

Now the dragon faunus was half alseep in one of the seats in the History lecture hall. He hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night, having studied all night so that he wouldn't be behind the rest of the class. He let out an audible yawn and attempted to prop his arm under his chin to stop him from laying his head down. He failed and his head banged against the table, drawing concerned glances from his friends and teammates. Doctor Oobleck spared the sleeping faunus a sad glance before continuing his rambling. "Can anyone tell me why General Lagune failed?" The professor asked his pupils, unaware of what Cardin Winchester of CRDL was doing. Cardin flicked a paper at a half awake Jaune, causing incoherent words to come out. "Ah, Mr Arc, finally contributing to class I see! Wonderful, simply wonderful!" The man said as his blue eyes scanned the blonde haired boy. JNPR's leader tried to come up with an answer. Jaune's eyes scanned the room and landed on Pyrrha, who was trying to show him 'night vision' but ended up making it look like binoculars. "Uh... Binoculars?" The blonde asked the teacher in confusion. Everyone in the class laughed, waking up the sleeping dragon faunus. He growled in both anger and irritation but stopped as Blake put her hand on his forearm, stopping him from getting up. He huffed but sat back down. "Mr. Winchester, anything you would like to add?" The green haired teacher asked the blue eyed teen. "Well, I know it's easier to train an animal then a human." At this, Dylan shot up from his chair and reached in his blazer to unsheathe his karambit. Doctor Oobleck sped in front of Dylan and stared him down. Dylan growled, grabbed his bag and left the class. Murmurs rose among the students, but were quieted by Oobleck. "It's ignorance like that that gets people killed and vice versa." Blake spoke up, thinking about the humans that were killed by the White Fang's acts of 'equality'.

The professor nodded, and continued his lecture, the correct answer being given by Pyrrha.

As the class finished, the green haired professor asked for Cardin and Jaune to stay back, and for someone to have Dylan come back to the class. Blake grabbed her scroll and sent him a text, recieving an answer rather quickly. Most of the students left and Dylan walked in the room, Blake telling him to meet her at the library to study for the upcoming test. Dylan nodded and she left. "You three have been struggling in my class. Mr. Dragnox, I have noticed you've made an effort to improve your grades, it has shown. But that is not why I have asked for you here. I've asked you to come to talk to you about your behavior." Dylan groaned. "You have to control your anger. I understand you despise racism, you must not let your anger cloud your judgement. That is all." Dylan nods and leaves to his dorm so he can change into more casual clothes.

Back in the classroom, Oobleck assigns the two remaining leaders an extra reading assignment. As the two leave the class, Cardin pushes down Jaune, and leaves, laughing. "You know, I really will break his legs." Pyrrha tells him as she helps him up. Jaune shakes his head no and team JNPR goes to their dorm just as Dylan is coming out, wearing grey lounge pants, a black shirt and a pair of black sneakers. He nods a greeting to them and makes his way to the library, history notebook in hand. This causes an idea to spark in Pyrrha's mind. She looked at Jaune. She knew he was having problems with Combat Class. With that in mind, she dragged him upstairs to a secluded area on the roof. Jaune looked confused. Pyrrha began her proposal. "I want to help you" she begins, and Jaune frowns a small bit. "I noticed that you were having problems in -" "I dont deserve to be here" Jaune cuts her off, looking at the floor dejectedly. Pyrrha looked confused. Jaune continued, "I cheated my way in here. I got a hold on some fake transcripts and I lied." The blonde Arc says, his voice becoming a mere whisper at the end. With that, Jaune left the roof, only to be pulled to the side by Cardin, who for some reason was still in uniform. Cardin threatened to reveal Jaune's secret if he chose to not do what they said.

A week past after the issue with Cardin and Jaune. It was about 10:30, an hour past curfew, when Cardin sent Jaune a voice message on his scroll. Cardin sent him to go get Rapier Wasps. Jaune sighed and left his dorm, hoping no one would hear him. Dylan's eyes snapped open at the sound of a door being opened. He opened his team's door, his Karambit, Glacies, in hand. He poked his head out and saw Jaune leaving his dorm. Dylan went back inside to grab his scroll and left his dorm. "Jaune," the faunus calls out to the leader of JNPR. Said leader freezes and turns around. Dylan continued, "Where are you going?" Jaune sighed and told the concerned faunus about his predicament. Dylan frowned, Cardin always seemed to use people or harrass them to cover up his own weakness. "Should we do something about it?" The faunus asked. Jaune shook his head and told Dylan goodnight. The black and red haired teen went back into his team's dorm.

* * *

Glynda was chosen as the chaperone for the field trip Professor Peach had sent them on. Dylan had seperated from the group to go find a certain flower he heard only grew near Forever Fall. His disappearance didn't go unnoticed, Rapha had seen the dragon duck back and go to the right of the group. Rapha internally shrugged his shoulders, his leader's love life was none of his concern.

Dylan growled as he cut through another branch trying to find the flower. Another growl was heard. The faunus frowned and turned towards the source of the noise. It was an Ursa Major. It roared loudly. Dylan kicked it in the kneecap, shattering it, and drove Lux through it's skull, killing it. Dylan flicked the blood off his sword and continued his small journey. He reached a clearing and found the flower he was looking for. It was a variation of Poinsettia, but it was black and purple. Dylan reached down to pick up a few. He had picked one for her hair and two others to make into a corsage. Dylan chuckled, he usually didn't put this much effort into things like this, but he really liked Blake, so he figured it was a necessary sacrifice. Dylan made his way back to where he heard voices. Immediately, he recognized the voice of Cardin Winchester. Dylan growled in anger and went to the other direction, where he heard Ruby's voice.

As he appeared through the clearing where his friends were, all eyes and weapons were drawn towards him. The faunus quickly hid the flowers and unsheathed Glacies from it's sheathe in his over coat. The three teams calmed down after seeing Dylan, who sheathed Glacies and motioned for Blake to come over to where he was. She seems unsure but is pushed by Yang, Ruby and Alexis. She approached the faunus, who was using all of his willpower to both not blush and to not think about how pretty she looked at the moment. "Fuck it" he mumbled and tucked the single flower in her hair and put the corsage around her left wrist. Blake looked at Dylan, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Will you go on a date with me?" The faunus asked, his voice dropping for a moment. Blake smiled "Of course, I'd love to." While she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she was secretly hoping that he would ask her. How does tomorrow at 7:30 sound?" The dragon asks his fellow ravenette. "It sounds great" the cat faunus confirmed and went back with her team. Dylan watched her walk away and fist pumped, a small noise of celebration escaping his lips.

Before Blake could be bombarded with questions by the teams, a loud roar shot through the forest, along with some screams. Dylan could be heard growling. He went into his coat and unsheathed Glacies and Tenebris, his butterfly knife. He ran into the forest, only to be thrown back by three ursa majors. One went back into the forest, most likely where the screaming was heard. Dylan sheathes his two knives and looks towards his team. "Go to Goodwitch," he commanded. Pyrrha told the same to Nora and Ren, and Ruby told Blake and Yang the same. Dylan, Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss quickly disposed of the two Ursa majors that were there, then ran after the last one, who was larger that the two majors. "Crap, crap crap," they hear a young man wail as he backs up from the Ursa. The Ursa went to swipe at Cardin, only to be blocked by Crocea Mors. Dylan holds out his arm to block the three females from interfering. This was Jaune's fight. Jaune jumped over another swipe but was brought down by the Ursa's next strike. Jaune gets up and goes in for another strike, but his shield arm is down, leaving him open for the Ursa's strike. Dylan looked to his right and saw Pyrrha's arm glow black, and Jaune's shield arm raise up and block the strike, allowing tbe blonde to decapitate the large Grimm. Ruby looked confused. "How did you-" "Polarity" the dragon faunus answered for Pyrrha, who nodded. Cardin looked at Jaune in surprise, befote being lifted up by the smaller male. After setting things straight with Cardin, Jaune leaves with the temporary team of RDPW. Ruby starts telling Jaune about what Dylan had done prior to the Ursai encounters. Jaune flashed the faunus a thumbs up. Said faunus had raised his red hood up to cover his faces, flushed with embarassment.

They all arrived to their dorms later that day, and it was at this moment Dylan had realized that he had no plan. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"


	6. Chapter 6: Scales and Ribbons

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends.

Dylan was pacing around his team's dorm, thinking about the events that would transpire later that day. Unbeknownst to his friends, he had a motorcycle in Beacon's garage, where Yang's Bumblebee and Jaune's sports car, Armageddon. No one knew about Dylan and Jaune's vehicles. They had been seen in the garage by Yang, but she didn't question it. Dylan's plan was to take Blake out to dinner at a restaurant he had found yesterday. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do after. There was a park nearby, so he guessed that they would go for a walk in the park. He sighed and went to shower and change. When he got out of the shower, he put on a red dress shirt, a pair of black slacks, a pair of black dress shoes and a black blazer. He grabbed his two bracelets, his dragon necklace, his scroll and Glacies, then put it down, seeing as how he didn't think he would need any weapons.

Dylan looked down at his scroll. It read 7:25. He shrugged, walked across the hall and knocked on team RWBY's door. Both Yang and Ruby opened the door, smiling widely. Dylan sweatdropped at their exitement. They stepped aside and Dylan's jaw dropped. Blake was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress. Dylan shook himself out of his stupor and offered his arm to the cat faunus. She accepts, they link arms and the two walk off towards the direction of the Beacon Garage. This drew confusion from RWY, as well as JNPR and ARK, who had stuck their heads out of their dorms to watch.

Dylan and Blake made their way over to the garage. Blake looked at Dylan confused, "Why are we coming here?" The asked. Dylan smirked and pulled out his scroll, typing a command into it. And engine is heard revving up and soon, a sleek black and red motorcycle with purple accents is seen driving up to the couple. Dylan gets on and helps the cat faunus on. He hands her a helmet, puts on his custom helmet with his dragon symbol on it, and revved the engine of the motorcycle again before driving off, not noticing the surprised glances of their friends from behind him. Yang's attention is then brought over to a white sports car with the Arc Crescent on all 4 rims. The remaining teens all turn to look at Jaune, who simply shrugged.

* * *

Dylan weaved past a couple of cars, but not fast enough to make it uncomfortable. Dylan started slowing down, causing Blake to look up from her face being burried in the dragon's back. She gasped, it was one of the more expensive restaurants in Vale. She looked at Dylan, who said," I'll explain when I'm ready." She nodded and the two walked into the Mistrali restaurant. The Maitre D' greeted them and led them to their reserved table. Soon, a waiter came with water and bread. As the two faunus' made small talk, Blake noticed that some of the people in the restaurant were faunus. Dylan could feel the question she wanted to ask. He answered,"It's a non-discriminatory restaurant. It's gotten surprisingly good ratings." The waiter came back and took their orders. Blake asked for some type of fish dish while Dylan chose a type of steak. The two continued to talk, about recent events and some things about school. Soon their food came and the two stopped talking and started eating.

After they had finished and Dylan had paid, the two went to the park nearby. Dylan's motorcycle, Drákon, was parked by the restaurant, but it could be called over at will so it posed no problem. The two continued walking in the park when Dylan had stopped. He turned around to look at Blake, who looked up towards him. "I just need to know something," he begins, " I really like-" Blake places a finger to his lips. " I know what you're going to say, and I wouldn't have accepted if I didnt feel the same." She says as Dylan brings her into an overdramatic hug. As the dragon faunus sets her down, he asked " So are we a thing now or..?" Blake giggled at his nervousness. Dylan pouted but it quickly faded as she nodded. The faunus' were walking back to the restaurant where Drákon was and got on, Dylan revving the engine and driving in the direction of Beacon Academy.

The two arrived around 11:30. It was a Friday, so there was no specific time for curfew. After Dylan parked his motorcycle, the two made their way over to the dorms, where they parted ways. Dylan thought about what he was going to do. He shrugged and turned around, pulling Blake in for a kiss. She yelped in surprise and snaked her arms around Dylan's neck, who in turn wrapped his other arm around her small waist. The dragon used his tongue and licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. The cat faunus opens her mouth a small crack, enough for Dylan to slide his tongue in and wrestle with hers. After about 3 minutes, the two seperated for air. Dylan smirked and started trailing kisses down her neck. He found the spot he was looking for and bit her softly, drawing a gasp from her. He chuckled then started to wrap his lips around the area of her neck where the pulse point would be and started sucking. She moaned in ecstasy and Dylan stopped. "I'll see you tomorrow, kitten," he said as he planted a kiss on her forehead and watched as she went into her dorm, which contained her now sleeping teammates. Dylan sighed in content and went into his team's dorm, where his teammates were also sleeping.

* * *

The next morning, before anyone had woken up, Dylan texted Blake to meet him outside of their dorms. She replied with a yes and found the faunus standing outside with a black scarf in his hand. She looked at him confused. He explained, "Um... Yesterday I kinda left a hickey on your neck yesterday when we were making out" he nervously laughed. Blake didn't look mad, which surprised him. "So I brought one my scarves to cover it up, if you want." The faunus finished; Blake looked at the blushing faunus and took the offered scarf. "Thanks," she said, still somewhat embarassed by having a hickey on her neck.

An hour later, teams DARK, JNPR and RWBY went down to the cafeteria and went to their table. The first thing the teams noticed were that Dylan and Blake were standing a bit closer together than usual, and that he had his arm around her waist. The teams sat down and it was at this time that Yang noticed her partner was wearing a black scarf around her neck. Yang went to go reach for it, but Dylan started growling from the cat faunus's right. Yang stopped and looked at the growling faunus. "Yang, I don't think you should touch the scarf..." Ruby spoke up from across from Yang. Satisfied, Dylan stood up and went to the cafeteria line to go get Blake and himself food. He saw Jaune, Ren and Rapha over at the back of the line. The faunus made his way over to them and was immediately questioned by the 2 males of JNPR about what happened the day before. Dylan blushed at thinking about the events and the mark he left on a certain cat's neck. The males immediately understood and proceeded to congratulate him. The 4 got their food and went back to the table where the girls were waiting.

At the table, Yang kept trying to take off Dylan's scarf that was wrapped around Blake's neck. "Hold her down, girls." The blonde boxer commanded the other females. They all grabbed part of Blake except for Weiss, who continued to file her nails. Yang reached for the black scarf, Blake whining in protest. The blonde yanked it off and gasped. There was a small mark on Blake's neck. All the girls including Weiss looked at Blake, who was blushing. "What exactly did you do yesterday?" Blake's partner asked, wiggling her eyebrows, but also concerned if they had done what she thought they had done. "Nothing like that... We just kissed and ended up getting a bit too touchy." The cat faunus replied as Yang kept staring at her. "OK!" The blonde brawler exclaimed, dropping the subject immediately. Blake sighed, she really didn't want to be interrogated right now, it was too early for that.

The males returned with the breakfast food and everyone settled in for another one of Nora's dream story things. Dylan was idly playing with his sandwich, glaring in the direction of team CRDL, who was bullying a rabbit faunus. Dylan growled and stood up, Jaune following behind him. Everyone at the table knew the two men hated injustice and knew Jaune's mother's words: "Strangers are just friends you haven't met". They watched as the two swordsmen made their way over to where the team of bullies were. "H-" the two were cut off by a massive shadow being cast down from over CRDL. Dylan and Jaune's eyes went wide. It was Yastuhashi of team CFVY, which was the bunny faunus's team, apparently. The bunny ran over to the 7 foot student as he glared down at Cardin and his team, who ran after seeing the massive student's sword. Dylan coughed awkwardly, causing the quieted students to start talking again. Velvet walked up to the two males, who greeted her. "I want to thank you for trying to help me back there..." The shy bunny started, but her voice went lower as she finished. Her partner walked up to the his fellow swordsman, who looked up to see his face. "You have the thanks of myself and my team." He said, smiling a tiny bit. Dylan nodded, "Don't worry about it, I have to protect my fellow faunus after all." He stated, and Jaune agreed, "As an Arc it's my job to protect everyone, even if they're bad people." Yatsu nodded at the two shorter males' words. He clasped the two on the back and left with Velvet, most likely to their team's dorm. Dylan let out a breath, "What the fuck did they feed him?" The questioned the Arc next to him, who shrugged and started walking back to their table. Dylan sighed and walked over to the table, taking his seat next to Blake.

Yang leaned in really close to Dylan's face. He raised an eyebrow as she started to open her mouth, "So... Did the Kitten conquer the Dragon..? Or did the Dragon take charge?" Dylan's eyes widened as choked on part of his sandwich, causing Alexis and Blake to hit his back. "I'm good, please stop." He whined after Alexis continued to strike his back. He turned to see Yang even closer, causing him to lean back. "Answer my question... Dyls," the blonde teased, having seen Blake's contact name for him. Dylan growled and sighed in frustration, "What do you think?" He asked, slightly irritated at their personal life being invaded. "Me thinks that the dragon marked his territory," she said, pointing to Blake's neck. Said person blushed and adjusted her, his, scarf. Dylan chuckled, "Well, Xiao Long, you wouldn't be wrong. And you know what I say? Don't touch what's mine." At this, Yang smirked, "I wouldn't, but I can't say the same for... others." The blonde said as she showed him her scroll, which showed the social media that most, if not all, Beacon students had. Dylan frowned at the picture he was shown. It was of him and Blake walking to the dorm halls the night. The caption of the picture read: "Black Haired Beauty from team RWBY returns to dorm with dragon scumbag." Dylan scrolled up and saw the user who posted it. It was Cardin, of course. Dylan went to stand up, but was held down by his lover, who shook her head, "He's not worth our time." She said. He calmed down and sat himself back in his seat, continuing to eat his food, drawing attention from the people at his table and a few nosy students. Everyone who knew or heard about Dylan knew that when he gets angry he doesn't calm down that fast, so Blake being able to do so in a matter of seconds was impressive. The dragon faunus looked up, confused; "What?" He asked seeing the stares his friends were giving him. "Nothing," Ruby said, smiling. Dylan looked at Blake, who shrugged.

Dylan finished his food and motioned for Blake to follow him. "Library?" The faunus asked, extremely bored at the moment. Blake's eyes lit up at the mention of books and nodded. The teo faunus made their way over to the school's library. They waved to the blue haired librarian and continued on their way over to a secluded section of the library. Blake was leading him at this point, since all he read were fictional novels, which were near the middle; they were at the back of the library. Dylan read a sign," Smut and Romance section." Dylan looked at Blake, who blushed. "Fuck it," he mumbled and picked out a book titled, "Ninjas of Love 2: Masami's Conquest." Blake saw the book in his hands and gasped excitedly. She uncharacteristically dashed over to him and plucked the book out of his hands. Dylan deadpanned. "I was gonna read that you know," he said, not really mad about that. "I know, and now I'm going to read it." She shot back, causing him to pout. "We could always read it together you know..." He said as he sat on a beanbag chair. She looked at him in surprise, "You actually want to read it?" She asked, not believing him. "Well, at first I wasn't really into it, but I wanna see why this book excites you so much." He told her, watching her walk over to him. Without warning, she plopped into his lap and opened the book. 'She has a really soft- NO, BAD DYLAN, NO DIRTY THOUGHTS' he scolded himself. Blake saw his small internal debate and smirked, 'Bellabooty, works everytime', she thought to herself, before leaning into Dylan's defined chest. The black and red haired teen wrapped his arms around her waist and layed his head on her shoulder, reading along with her. Dylan frowned upon seeing he didnt really understand much of what was being read. It was a problem he had due to his past. The one who taught him how to read and write in English wasn't very educated in the language, but she tried her best to help him. Dylan's eyes watered a bit, thinking about his childhood. Blake turned her head and saw him sniffle, concern now evident in her eyes. "Are you ok?" She asked her boyfriend, who quickly wiped away his forming tears and smiled, albeit a fake one. "I'm fine." He said, his breaths becoming less ragged. Blake frowned. "Kitten, I'll tell you when I'm ready," he says, wiping another tear away. She sighs but nods, continuing to read. Dylan started reading along too, but he started struggling again. He sighed sadly and leaned back, yawning and falling asleep. The ravenette on top of him noticed this, smiled, and started stroking his hair. A sound akin to a purr started to sound from the dragon faunus. "He's like a giant kitten," she said, unaware that the dragon faunus had heard her. One of his eyes opened, "I'm not a kitty, that's your job," he teased, leaning forward to plant a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

"So... We kinda have a history exam on Monday and I didn't study... do you think you can help me?" The reptile eyed faunus asked the amber eyed faunus who continued to sit on his lap. The ravenette nodded and stood up, Dylan doing the same. "Mine or yours?" The cat faunus asked, causing Dyls to raise an eyebrow, "Pardon?" She sighed, "Are we studying at my dorm or yours?" She clarified, Dylan nodding in understanding. "Yours," Dylan said, not really caring about which room or aware of team RWBY's haphazardly placed bunk beds. The two made their way upstairs to the dorm halls and Blake swiped her scroll over the lock, the door swinging open by another force. As the door opened, Dylan suddenly felt a bit more threatened, but that was probably due to Myrtenastr being held at his throat. Dylan moved the rapier aside and walked in the dorm behind Blake, Weiss apologizes profousely to Dylan, who eventually got fed up with her apologizing and placed his hand on her forehead and shushed her. "Change of plans, Blakey," the dragon said as he grabbed her hand and went to his dorm to grab his textbook. "Hold this," he told her, handing her the book. She takes the book, only to be lifted up bridal style by the dragon faunus, who went back to the secluded area of the library. They had the intent of studying, but they may or may not have gone to do more... interesting activities.


	7. Chapter 7: The Stray

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends.**

Another month had passed since Dylan and Blake had started going out. Dylan had visibly changed, being a bit more social and somewhat happier than when he first came.

* * *

It was a friday, classes had ended and team RWBY was going out for a walk in the middle of downtown Vale, just hanging about, not really doing anything of importance. JNPR and DARK was also there, but the two other teams had gone to do other things. Dylan, for one, had to get Blake something for her birthday next week. Kieran and Rapha had gone to look for anything the team dorm would need. Alexis was at a bakery, looking to buy a strawberry cake. JNPR was at an arcade, Jaune and Ren having taken up a hobby of crushing those who chose to challenge them at the dancing game, their two female companions going with them to watchRuby noticed there was police tape over what looked like a crime scene. The team of females approached and asked one of the detectives about it. They learned that it was the second dust shop being hit that week. After the second detective's comment about it possibly being the White Fang and the two not getting paid enough, team RWBY left. "The White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss remarked, an anger in Blake rising up. "What's your problem?" Blake asked, some anger seeping into her voice. "My problem? I just don't care for the criminally insane." "The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a bunch of misguided faunus." After a small bit of back and forth between the two, team RWBY left to the docks.

Team RWBY reached the docks, Ruby complaining about how it smelled like fish while Blake had somewhat of a dreamy face, also due to the fish. "Hey! After him!" A distant yell was heard. The four turned and saw a blonde monkey faunus jump off of a light pole. "Thanks for the ride boys!" He yelled back as he ran past the two detectives. As the monkey faunus ran past team RWBY, he winked at Blake, then continued to run, making a left turn. Ruby looked at the hidden cat faunus, "Uhhh... should we tell Dylan about that?" the small reaper asked, Blake shaking her head, it wasn't really worth it. "After him!" Weiss yelled as she dragged Ruby to chase the faunus. The remaining pair sighed and ran after the two skirt wearing teens. Weiss ran into a ginger haired girl, who simply smiled. "Salutations!" She said, still smiling. Weiss got up and apologized, the fallen girl still making no motion of getting up. "Do you... want to get up?" Yang asked the girl, who nodded and did a kick-up. The four took a step back in surprise. The girl introduced herself as Penny, and told them she was planning to compete at the Vytal Festival. Weiss's eyes lit up at that. "Does that mean you know that monkey tailed rapscallion?" Penny looked confused. Weiss continued to degrade the faunus, and Blake snapped. "Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop callig him a degenerate! He's a person!" Weiss glared at Blake, and the two went off onto an argument. The argument carried on unto the dorm, Ruby and Yang looking between the two. "I'm a victim!" Weiss said, rather loudly, allowing Dylan's more sensitive hearing to pick it up. He sighed and changed clothes, still hearing the black and white themed women arguing with each other. He left his dorm in grey combat pants and a black hoodie with black combat boots. He had a lot of boots, okay? "Maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" He heard Blake yell. He started making his way over to the dorm when the door shot open and Blake ran into his chest. She ended up knocking him over. His bracelet caught onto part of her clothing and he ended up being dragged to the monument at the middle of the school. "Blake why... I though you loved me!" He wailed as he was dragged. She stopped and he got up, noticing she had tears in her eyes. She wiped it away and took off the bow, not realizing that she had ended up dragging Dylan and the blonde monkey faunus from before were there. "I knew you'd look better without the bow," he commented, causing Dylan to growl. Blake put her right hand on his arm. He looke down to her and visibly calmed.

* * *

The three faunus were at a café, Dylan having gotten up because his team had called for something. "So you want to know more about me..." Blake started, causing the monkey faunus, now known as Sun Wukong, to smirk. "Finally she speaks! Nearly two days and you've given me nothing but small talk and weird looks." Dylan came back, "Team called, need me to help them out with something. Call if you need me." He told the two, more specifically Blake. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving the café, the lien for his tea on the table already. Sun looked both confused and a bit heartbroken, but didn't touch on the subject. "Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?" "Of course, there isn't a faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. A bunch of stupid, holier-than-thou creeps who use force to get whatever they want, a bunch of freaks if you ask me." "I was once a member of The White Fang." at this, Sun choked on his tea. "Wait, YOU were a member of the White Fang?" "You could almost say I was born into it."

*Flashback images start*

"So, have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked her

* * *

RWY were walking down the streets of downtown Vale once more, this time looking for Blake. "Maybe we should call Dylan, he might know." Yang suggested, but immediately taking it back. "Nevermind, he looked pretty out of it when he got to the dorms, almost about to collapse. Almost like he didn't get any sleep." Ruby made a sound of agreement while Weiss laughed slightly. "He won't say anything even if he was wide awake, you know how that reptile is." She told the two. "Weiss, you're not helping!" Ruby whined. "You know who might be able to help? The police." "Weiss..." Ruby whined again after hearing Weiss's comment about the police. "It was just an idea" she defended, only for her small reaper of a leader to retort with "Yeah, a bad one." Yang jumped in, "Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story first." "I think when we do, you'll realize I was right." "And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today!" Penny said excitedly, causing the three to jump back in surprise. Yang explains to Penny that they're trying to find Blake, only for Penny to surprise them with her knowledge of Blake's cat ears. "Cat ears? She wears a... bow..." Yang finished, a tumbleweed passing by. Penny grabs Ruby by the shoulders and tells her that she won't stop until she finds Blake.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Sun asked the cat faunus next to him, his arms behind his head. "I still don't believe The White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much dust before." Sun's eyes widened, "What if they did? I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there, right?" He said, using both hands to point at her with both his index and middle fingers out. "The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be." She responded. "Well, while I was on the ship, I heard the crewmen talking about unloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." "How huge?" "HUGE. Big Schnee Company freighter." Sun's arms go up to emphasize. "You're sure?" Blake asked, leaning in to check if he was lying.

* * *

"Thanks anyways!" Yang called out to someone in the building she and Wiess were in, asking if they had seen Blake. "You really don't care if we find her, do you?" "The innocent never run, Yang."

Ruby and Penny were walking down the streets once more, Penny alsing Ruby a bunch of unnecessary obvious questions. "She might not be who we though she was." Penny gasped at this. "Is she a man?" "NO PENNY. Well, I dont know what she is. She didn't really say when she ran off." "I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Ruby looked down dejectedly, "Me too..."

* * *

 **(Music: Emperor's New Clothes by Panic! At The Disco)**

Night had taken over Vale. Blake and Sun were on the roof of a warehouse overlooking the area of the SDC shipment. "Did I miss anything?" Sun asked the cat faunus. "Not really. They unloaded the duet, but now they're just sitting there." She responded "I stole some food for you." He said, holding out an apple. "Do you always break the law without a second thought?" "Hey, weren't you in a cult or somthing?" He retorted, only for her to glare at him. "Okay, too soon." Multiple bullheads can be heard in the distance. "Might as well call Dylan." She mumbles to herself. Sun looks at her, confused. "We can take 'em" he assures her. She puts a finger to her lips and points towards Roman Torchwick and a white fang lieutenant with a sniper rifle. Upon closer inspection, the lieutenant had blue hair, a green hooded cloak, green and gold combat skirt and tall black boots. "Yeah?" Dylan's voice is heard through the scroll. "White Fang are here, we might need some help." "On it. Be there in a bit, kitten." The dragon faunus hung up. "So are you and he a thing or..?" Sun asked, somewhat afraid of the answer. "Yes, he's my boyfriend." She affirmed him and jumped down, both blades of Gambol Shroud at the ready. She dashed forward and held Roman Torchwick and blade point. The lieutenant takes aim with her sniper , as do the rest of the White Fang soldiers. Blake takes off her bow. "Brothers of The White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?" She asked, seeing as how the soldiers hesitate to shoot. Roman chuckled. "Didn't you get the memo kid? The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." "Tell me what it is and I'll put an end to you little operation." Blake emphasizes her point with pushing her blade up to Roman's neck a bit more. Another three bullheads come into view. Using her surprise to his advantage, the criminal uses Melodic Crudgel to shoots at her feet, the red dust blowing up and launching her back. The explosion catches the attention of Penny and Ruby.

A motorcycle is heard as Sun jumps down from the building. Both Sun and Blake turn towards the sound. Sun frowning since he didn't know what it was and Blake smirking since she knew exactly what it was. The lieutenant stepped forward and shot at the now visible black motorcycle. Dylan, now wearing his regular combat gear, growled as he unsheathed Lux and cut the bullet in half, drawing looks of surprise from all the faunus and Roman. He got off of Drákon, the motorcycle using it's autopilot feature to drive away from the battle. "Son of a-" Roman is cut off by Blake kicking him in the chest.

Dylan looked at the lieutenant. "Oh look, Kitty called her boyfriend." Dylan growled. "Oooo, he's a feisty one." Dylan charged at her, using Lux to swipe and slash at her open abdomen. The hawk faunus evaded and kicked him away, her wings now being shown off to the world. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT BULLSHIT!" Dylan yelled out in anger. The blue haired faunus laughed and landed. "I am Lydia, one of the two White Fang lieutenants." Dylan pointed his sword at her. "I dont care who you are, you tried to hurt my kitten, PREPARE TO DIE." With that, Dylan rushed her, only for her to shoot at him with her sniper and multiple other White Fang soldiers to also fire. Blake heard the gunshots and saw her lover be taken down. "Dylan!" She cried out, only to be hit in the stomach by Roman's cane. Sun had disposed of his batch of soldiers and had gone to help Blake. A loud roar echoed through the vicinty, causing Ruby and Penny, who were on the roof, to stagger, as well as all the people on the ground. A large ethereal dragon rose from the ground and knocked all the soldiers surrounding Dylan away. Dylan got up, only for Lydia to snipe at his arm again. This time, the bullet dinked his arm and fell to the side, defeated. Her eyes widened when she saw the scales all over his body. His irises glowed red as he ran at the soldiers , striking them in non-vital places, seeing as how he didn't want to kill them. Lydia pulled out a dagger and ran at Dylan while his back was turned. She let out a battle cry and stabbed his upper back, near his shoulder. The semblance enhanced faunus roared in pain and grabbed the hawk faunus, who tried flying away. He opened his mouth and black flames shot out, draining the female lieutenant's aura. He let go of her leg, and she dropped. Dylan roared and flared his black, red and purple aura. DragonForce caused his aura to pulse out and knock down Lydia, who tried to get up again. She used her wings to jet up in the air, only for Dylan to also jump up and kick her in the stomach with an aura infused roundhouse kick. She screeched and hit the ground, a crated forming. He yanked the dagger out of his back and snapped it in half. "Cheap ass knife." He laughed and tossed the two pieces aside, not caring his back/shoulder was bleeding.

"Is the dragon your friend, Ruby?" Penny asked the red reaper. Ruby looked confused for a minute, then nodded frantically. The scythe wielder was about to jump down when Roman had shot her with dust, knocking her back. Penny jumped down and her swords activated, and she attacked the remaining soldiers. Dylan's eye's widened as he saw a lot of blood from some of the soldiers. Blake saw the angry look in his eyes and went to stop him, but she and Sun were preoccupied with Roman. Dylan ran at Penny, blocking her swords with Lux. Penny looked at the angry dragon confused. "Aren't you Ruby's friend?" She asked. Dylan roared angrily and kicked her aside, taking note of the fact that he felt metal when he kicked her. "YOU'RE KILLING THEM!" He yelled out, shooting another concussive blast at a couple of soldiers with half of Umbra. Penny's eyes widened in what looked like fear at the angry dragon faunus in front of her. Dylan dashed back to Roman, who had just knocked Blake and Sun aside. Penny ignored Dylan's previous concern of The White Fang and charged up her energy beam. Roman kicked Dylan in the knee and smacked his face with Melodic Crudgel. At this point, he stopped using DragonForce and was weakened by his fight with Lydia. Dylan, Blake and Sun all got up. "Woah, calm down, my animals" with that, he shot out his last dust crystal at Blake, only for Dylan to push her out the way and take the full brunt of the blast. Sun and Blake double teamed Roman, who ended up escaping with Lydia in a bullhead. Blake realized that Dylan had not gotten up from Roman's blast and went to go see where he had landed. He was currently climbing out of a bunch of rubble from impacting the wall of the warehouse. Sun had gone to go get Ruby from the roof. She had come put relatively unscathed, same with Penny. Blake found the wounded dragon faunus on top of the pile of rubble and helped him up. "I'm fine kitten, don't worry about me" he tried to assure her, but winced as she moved his left arm. An ambulance and police were already on the way. Blake wrapped Dylan's arm around her shoulders and helped him walk over to some crates and barrels. Soon the ambulance arrived and the wrapped his wounds with gauze. Dylan turned to the cat faunus next to him, "How... How many died?" He asked, his voice breaking. "About 15," Sun responded, also saddened by the deaths of some The White Fang soldiers. Dylan winced in pain as he got up. "Where is she." No one answered. He growled and looked at Ruby. "Tell me where she is." Ruby cowered. "I don't know, she just left."

Dylan growled and punched the warehouse wall, causing it to crack. Yang and Weiss walked up to them, having followed the police vehicles over to the site. "Woah, what happened to him?" Yang questioned, referring to the wounded Dylan, who was partially leaning against Blake, not being able to stand at the moment. "White Fang, took a shot for me that took a lot out of him." She summerized. Blake got up and walked towards Weiss. "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang, back when I was with-" "Stop." Weiss cut her off, "Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this." Everyone looked at Weiss, Dylan attempting to grab Tenebris, but giving up seeing as how he was weak as shit right now. "And in those twelve hours, I've decided, I don't care." "You don't care?" Blake asked, surprised. "You said you're no longer one of them, right." "No, I haven't been since I was younger an-" Weiss made a noise to cut her off, "I don't want to hear it. All I want to know, is that the next time, is that when something this big comes up, you'll come to your teammates." Dylan coughed. Weiss sighed, "Or boyfriend, and not someone else." Dylan cut in, "Technically she came to me and then we ran into Sun so I don't know how that would work." Team RWBY looked at him. He smiled sheepishly and moved back and sat down, wincing as he felt his back crack. "Of course." She replied. "YEAH, TEAM RWBY IS BACK TOGETHER!" Ruby cheered, rather loudly. Dylan whined and covered his ears at the sound, causing Ruby to apologize. Sun and Dylan stood up, Dylan internally crying at all the unnecessary movement he just made. "I'm still not sure how I feel about you," Weiss told Sun, who laughed nervously. Dylan leaned over to Sun, "You'll get used to it, trust me." Sun laughed again, this time out of humor and not at the thought of having his balls frozen off. "Hey, where's Penny?" Ruby asked, looking for the ginger haired girl.

Penny is seen inside of a car, looking out towards the group of teens. "You should know better than to running around in a strange city." A man's voice is heard. "I know, Sir." Penny said as she looked down, sad. The car drove away, leaving the Beacon teens to go back to Beacon and Sun to do whatever it is he does.

Ozpin is looking at his scroll, a video feed from the encounter having been played. Soon, a message popped up from Qrow Branwen, saying: "The Queen has pawns." Ozpin's expression became grim at that.


	8. Chapter 8: Trials and Tribulation

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends.

All the students of Beacon had gathered at the amphitheater to hear Headmaster Ozpin's announcement. "Students, today you will be selecting your first mission. Choose wisely." Ozpin finished his announcement and the teams of students broke off to find the mission they wished to go on. RWBY had chosen a village evactuation, JNPR selected a scouting mission and DARK had chosen a grimm extraction near the outskirts of Vale. The teams were allowed to assist their fellow classmates if they took less time on the mission than expected, so the three first year teams had agreed to do so.

Team DARK returned to their dorm and got their combat gear ready, along with an extra change of clothes if needed. Then the four teens went to the locker rooms to retrieve their weapons. Dylan strapped Lux to his back, holstered Umbra on both of the holsters and sheathed Glacies and Tenebris in the sheathed he had made to go on his arms. Looking over to his team, he asked, "Ready guys?" They nodded and the four set off to the air docks. As they boarded the airship, someone called out to Dylan. He turned and saw teams RWBY and JNPR jogging up to them. "Why aren't you guys leaving?" the dragon faunus asked, confused. "Our missions were postponed for another day, so we're here to wave you off." Weiss explained. Dylan nodded, his black and red hair flopping around due to the movement. Blake walked up to Dylan and stood on her tip toes. She planted a kiss on his lips and whispered, "Stay safe." Dylan smirked, "Always." He turned to his team, "Alright guys, lets go." He said, and motioned for his team to follow. They boarded the airship, Dylan giving the pilot the coordinates for the drop zone and made his way to the co-pilot seat, being the only one on his team who knew how to drive multiple vehicles. Kieran and Alexis were talking about classes and Alexis was bugging Kieran about a person said teen had developed feelings for. Kieran denied all accusations, not wanting her secrets to be exposed. Rapha sat next to his sister, asleep.

-G

"Alright kids, drop zone's coming into view, we'll be there in 3 minutes." Dylan nodded and got out of the co-pilot seat, walking over to his sleeping team. He sighed and pulled out one half of Umbra, intending to fire a blank to wake them up, but decided against it, seeing as how the pilot would be startled. He reholstered the pistol and settled for shaking them awake. Once the other three woke up, they made their way to the door of the bullhead and Dylan opened the door. "3,2,1... Jump!" Dylan commanded as he dived out, doing a backflip, before straightening out and diving at a clearing in the foresty area. Rapha followed, using his two blades as wings of sorts to balance himself out. Kieran and Alexis jumped out feet first, then went into more of a dive. Dylan activated his Aura, the black, red and purple energy surrounding him and cushioning the impact of his body on the ground, and created a crater. The red eyed teen dusted himself off as the rest of his team landed behind him. The leader looked at his scroll, "looks like the area where the reports say most of the grimm are, are near some time of body of water." Dylan told his team. Alexis and Dylan cut through the trees that were getting in their way, when two Ursa Majors busted through the clearing and tackled them. Dylan grunted as his aura softened the blow. The Ursa had him pinned to a tree. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rapha leap from a tree with his two blades pointed down. Dylan smirked and kicked the Urse back, using the tree as leverage. He managed to push it away, but the combined weight of the dragon and the Ursa Major caused the tree to snap and fall. Rapha lept down and impaled the Ursa, and went to go see how Dylan was.

Alexis and Kieran were dashing back and forth, striking the ursa's knees, trying to get it to fall. It's knees buckled and it fell over, allowing the two girls easy access to the bear grimm's head. The two swung their blades, cutting deep into the skin of the grimm. It let out a pained roar before being decapatated, the body parts dissintegrating.

Rapha helped Dylan up and the two regrouped with Alexis and Kieran, who had just killed the other Ursa. "So... Whatever's at that point is attracting a bunch of grimm. I hear more coming, ready up." Dylan commanded as he unsheathed Lux and Glacies. Out of the clearing, a pack of 12 Beowolves with 4 Alphas ran out, followed by 4 more Ursa Majors, 20 Creeps, 2 Deathstalkers and 2 medium sized Nevermores. Dylan groaned in aggrivation and thought to himself, 'what the hell is wrong with the world. WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS BULLSHIT?!' He looks directly at one of the Alpha Beowolves, Lux in his right arm. He charges forward to meet it. It jumps over him, but he manages to slash at its midsection. It growls at him and charges him, only for the dragon to sidestep it and stab it through the mouth with Glacies. He sees a Nevermore about to attack Kieran and throws Glacies at it's wing, cutting it off entirely. "Hm... Well then." Dylan says to himself as he flips over a Beowolf to retrieve Glacies.

-G

Team DARK fights off the grimm rather well, not taking too much damage to their Aura. All that was left was a lone Deathstalker. Rapha and Kieran uses their semblances, Erebokinesis and Lumokinesis, to create a trap for the DeathStalker's pincers. Alexis uses her semblance to freeze the Deathstalker's stinger back. Dylan charged forward, Lux glowing a red hue and impaled the Deathstalker through its face mask. It hissed in anger and pain before going slump and disintegrate. "Well then, that's something I never want to do again." Alexis remarked, rolling her injured shoulder. Dylan nodded, "Let's get this over with" his team nodded and they set out the the center where the grimm were coming out of.

An hour or two of searching for the point of the spawning grimm, DARK reached a lake. "Hm... Theres a body of water here, but the grimm seem to have l-" Dylan was cut off by the sound of an elephant's trumpet. Dylan cried internally, why couldn't this have been easier? "Alright guys, ready your weapons." The leader commanded as he unsheathed Lux and unholstered Umbra and combined them into their assualt rifle form. Out of the trees two Goliaths emerged, seeming furious at something. It was probably them. The smalled Goliath charged the team, only for them to jump or roll out of the way. Dylan looked at Rapha and Kieran and nodded, the twins already knowing the plan. Rapha charged up his red aura and pulsed it outward, chaining the goliath's legs to the floor. Kieran charged her blue aura and tugged it inward, as if to yank the aura chains. The goliath fell with a groan, allowing Alexis to swing down Chionothyella and decapitate it.

Dylan looked at the larger Goliath that stood back and watched its younger comrade die. 'This one's smarter... Hmm...' The dragon faunus thought to himself as the Goliath ended up charging at him, head down, using its face mask to protect it. Dylan steeled himself and ran at it too, intending to jump on it. He pumps aura into his legs and jumps, running on the mask of the grimm. It shook its head, causing Dylan to stumble, but he held on. He sheathed Lux onto his back. He then flipped out Tenebris and unsheathed Galcies, stabbing the Goliath's eyes with the two smaller blades. Grabbing the combined Umbra, he fired explosive dust rounds into its skull, creating cracks in the armor. Dylan smirked. He seperated the two hand cannons and holstered them, then unsheathed Lux again and struck the blade deep into the Goliath's skull, killing it. He yanked his sword out and flicked the blood off, watching the body disintegrate.

-G

Team DARK walked up to the lake and peered down. "Hmmm..." Dylan began, before his eyes widened, "GET BACK!" He yelled, grabbing Alexis and pushing her to the ground, Rapha doing the same with his sister. Out of the water, a giant kraken grimm emerged from the lake, its tentacles whipping about. "That's a Chobotnice." Dylan tells his team, who seemed to recognize the name of the octopus-like grimm. It let out a disorienting screech, causing Dylan to falls on his knees with his hands on his ears. He got up and shot at it with Umbra. "KILL IT!" He yelled out, his voice becoming louder and slightly deeper. The giant octopus grimm screeched and swiped at the team with its tentacles, 3/4 of the team evading it. Dylan growled in anger and grabbed the tentacle, activating DragonForce, and ripped it clean off. The dragon faunus laughed and tossed the dismembered tentacle aside.

Team DARK kept battling the kraken grimm, but they were tiring. Even missing one tentacle, the grimm was still deadly and was really doing a number on them. "Kieran, Rapha, chain it dow-" Dylan never got to finish; a tentacle had knocked into him and flung him into the forest, multiple trees cracking and breaking. Rapha and Kieran nodded to each other and used their semblances to create chains out of shadows and out of light. The grimm struggled against them, trying to break the chains. Suddenly, the light chains snapped and one tentacle shot forward and grabbed Kieran, who screamed. Rapha's crimson eyes narrowed as he leapt forward, attempting to strike the Chobotnice, only to be swatted down by another tentacle. The grimm threw Kieran to the ground, and broke free off the shadow chains. Alexis tried to freeze it, but the grimm batted the ice away and slammed two tentacles into her, knocking her into a tree, slightly dazed.

The grimm focused on Kieran, who was struggling to stand. It shot one of it's tentacles forward and pierced her chest. She gasped and looked down, seeing the spiked tentacle protruding through the center of her chest. Rapha ran to his sister, avoiding the tentacle grimm. She looked at him, knowing she was going to die. "Rapha, I need you to take something." She begins, seeing her brother nod. She summons up the last of her power and reaches up to touch his face. By this time, Dylan had just gotten back from being launched multiple meters across the forest, and was watching the interaction between the siblings. Kieran's eyes glow white for a moment, then they fade back to their normal color. Rapha's eyes glow white as well, and once the return to normal, widen as he realized what this meant. "I love you, brother." And with that, Kieran died.

Rapha's eyes glowed white as his aura started to pulsate. A gate that looked like a type of spirit rose from the ground behind the snowy haired man and out of it came a flaming Ursa minor. It was about 10 feet tall and its mask and paws were on fire. The flaming Ursa minor roared and charged at the Chobotnice, only to be smacked aside. 'It's not powerful enough' Dylan realized. He knew what he had to do. Dylan activated his semblance, DragonForce, and let out a roar that made the flaming Ursa's roar sound like a mere kitten. The dragon faunus's eyes and his aura began to pulsate. Out of his body, cane forth his Ethereal Dragon, a technique he had been working on for the past 5 years. The dragon roared and charged the kraken grimm, only for it to be shot down as well. The black and red haired teen looked at his angry partner. "Rapha, we have to attack the Chobotnice together. Alexis is pretty much out and it's up to us!" Rapha nodded and used hand movements to command his Ethereal Bear to attack in sync with Dylan's Ethereal Dragon. The two spirit animals managed to overpower the octopus grimm, and the partners ran forward to kill the kraken grimm. Dylan let out a dragonic roar as he flipped his sword in a reverse grip and struck the Kraken through the head, Rapha using his arm blades to do the same. The grimm screeched and then was silenced by Dylan, who shot it right in the mouth.

Dylan went over to Alexis and shook her awake. "I'm going to call for an evac. The mission is done, but at a great cost." Dylan told the light blue haired girl, who gasped and started to cry. Rapha held the lifeless body of his twin, also letting tears fall. Dylan unlocked his scroll and called Ozpin, who answered immediately. "Ozpin! Get an evac here. NOW!" The dragon basically yelled into the scroll. "What happened over there? Why are Mr. Thornsdon and Ms. Rowley crying? Where is Ms. Thornsdon?" Ozpin asked the angry leader, already guessing the answer. "I'll explain it later. The only thing that matters is that we get out of here." Dylan told his headmaster. Ozpin agreed and sent a bullhead to their location.


	9. Chapter 9: Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends.

A week had passed since the death of Team DARK's Kieran. It showed noticably for the entire team. Rapha had began to be more violent in spars, and Alexis started being more quiet. The only one who had no visible changes was Dylan. That was what the school thought; that he didn't care about Kieran's death. In truth, he was actually the most affected out of all of them. He felt that as leader, it was his job to protect his team. He believed that he failed. His friends tried to convince him that it wasnt his fault, but he couldn't bring himself to believe them.

Team DAR, RWBY and JNPR were in Ms Goodwitch's Combat Class. Most of the students had gone already, leaving only Dylan and Cardin Winchester of CRDL to spar. Said dragon faunus was currently asleep, head resting on Blake's shoulder. Cardin's name was called, and the orange haired leader stepped into the ring. Glynda then called for Dylan, only to recieve no response. "Dylan Dragneel, please step into the ring." She tried again, only to receive a snore. At her third try, the reptile eyed teen woke up and groggily made his way to the ring.

"I know you're a useless reptile and a failure of a leader; but come on, this is combat class, you can't possibly br a failure at this. Oh wait, you can." Cardin instigated, drawing gasps from those who were near the ring. At this, Dylan's eyes dilated and his aura started to pulsate violently, signaling the activation of his semblance. The scales on Dylan's body started to appear, on his face, sides, and arms. The klaxon rung and Dylan charged at the bully immediately. Cardin smirked and swung his mace at Dylan's head, only for it to be grabbed and snapped in half by the dragon faunus's knee. The leader of CRDL growled in irritation and went in for a punch, only for it to be blocked and for Dylan to twist his arm at an uncomfortable angle. The infuriated dragon drove his palm into the redhead's elbow, causing a resounding crack to fill the room. Everyone cringed as Cardin let out a yell of pain. Dylan let him go, Cardin going in for a sloppy kick. Dylan sidestepped it and grabbed the Winchester's leg and actually lifted him up and flipped him upside down. The dragon faunus let out a roar as he dropped down, performing a tombstone piledrive on Cardin. Cardin's aura had protected him from nerve damage, but it still hurt. A lot. Glynda called the match and had Cardin sent to the infirmary. "Mr. Dragneel, you have detention after class." Dylan ignored the teacher, his scales still apparent on his skin. He shoved past the rest of CRDL, who tried to instigate him just like their leader had.

The angry faunus grabbed his bag and left the lecture hall, the door slamming with a loud bang. "Class dismissed, someone go get Mr. Dragneel back here." Glynda told the students as they filed out of the last class of the day. The rest of Dylan's team, as well as RWY and JNPR looked at Blake, who looked back at them, understanding what she had to do. She called him, and he picked up after the second attempt. "Yeah?" His voice was heard through the scroll. "Where are you?" The dragon's lover asked, her voice full of concern. "Near the statue of Jaune's grandfather," was the reply. Blake nodded and said goodbye over the call and to the three teams, making her way over to the monument.

-G

She found Dylan sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. She made her way over to him and sat down next to him. He looked up to face her. She could tell he had been crying. "Are you ok?" She asked him. "No, I'm not. Cardin's right, I'm a shitty leader." He said, his eyes watering a bit. Blake shook her head. "I WAS TOO WEAK. I LET MYSELF GET HIT BY THAT STUPID TENTACLE." The saddened faunus yelled out, to no one in particular. "You couldn't have known the Chobotnice would aim at her." "I know, but I still feel like I could've done something to prevent her death." "That's how all leaders feel when one of their own fall. But by you and Rapha killing it, you prevented hundreds of lives being lost." Dylan sighed at this. He knew she was right, he didn't like it, but there was nothing he could have done to stop Kieran from dying. Death was something no one recovered from, it always came and never let go. Dylan understood this and rose from his seat, Blake following. The faunus couple went to the cafeteria, seeing as how it was around 6:00 p.m. which was the time when dinner was being served.

During the time of Dylan storming out, Cardin was visited by a certain snowy locked teen. Cardin looked up from nursing his broken arm. "What do you want?" The red headed male said, malice evident in his voice. Rapha pulled out his scroll and used a text to speech app, saying "Next time, keep your mouth shut, and keep your nose out of other people's business." The robotic voice faded and Rapha left, his point made to Cardin.

The three first year teams sat at their table, making small conversation and such, when Glynda Goodwitch walked up to them. "Mr. Dragneel, you still have to make up your detention." She firmly stated, causing said dragon faunus to internally weep and look at his food with a sad expression. "You will be allowed to finish you meal, but besides that you will not do anything else." The faunus nodded and stood up from the table with his friends and left with the professor. The dragon turned around and mouthed "HELP ME", causing the other teens to laugh at the dragon's predicament.

It was 8:30 when Dylan had returned to his dorm, and his hand hurt. Goodwitch had him write "I will not perform tombstone piledrivers on people" about 3,000 times. The faunus reached his dorm and opened the door, walked to his bed and collapsed on the bed, completely done with life. Soon after, the other two members of his team walked in, showered, and changed into their nightclothes. Dylan continued to lay on his bed, then decided to do the same as his team mates and go to sleep.

The next day was rather uneventful. It was nearing the end of the first semester and the start of the preperstion of the Vytal Festival. The students were told of the tournament that was going to be held, so classes were dismissed early so the students could go practice. Dylan frowned. He wasn't sure how his team was going to participate with 3 people. Sure, his team was skilled, but 3v4 put them at a severe disadvantage. He decided to just train harder so that the percentage of them losing would become smaller and smaller until it was almost non-existant. Alexis and Rapha agreed. Teams JNPR and RWBY had finished doing their partner training and had come to see what the team of three was doing. They sighed when they saw the three training. They were in the top three teams of first years, there wasn't too much of a reason for them to train. The leader called off the training session and the three teens went to go do different things. Dylan had gone to the Library, Rapha had gone to Vale to get whetstones to sharpen his and his teammates' blades, and Alexis had gone to do who knows what.


	10. Chapter 10: Best Day Ever

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARC. Rest of team DARC belongs to my friends.**

Team DAR, RWBY and JNPR were sitting at their tables, extremely bored. Nora was using a spoon to fling grapes at Yang's open mouth, the blonde happily eating them. Dylan had gone to go get another tray of food, not having eaten much the day before, when he heard Yang's pun of "I always start my semesters off, with a Yang" Dylan, along with the rest of his group of friends, booed at the blonde's pun, Nora going as far as throwing an apple at her. Yang growled and threw something back. Weiss stood up, only to be struck in the face by a pie. The dragon faunus stood up and walked towards the end of the table, eating his steak in peace.

He rose an eyebrow when JNPR started to stack tables up, and frowned when they got to the two soda machines. He sighed and dropped his steak and walked over to his two team mates, who started to make a fort. "JUSTICE WILL BE SWIFT, JUSTICE WILL WE PAINFUL, IT WILL BE... DECILIOUS!" Ruby yelled out, squeezing a carton of "Udder Satisfaction". A lone tear fell from Dylan's eye. 'Poor Edgar... He didn't deserve to be squeezed like that' he though to himself, grabbing a baguette and holding it like he would hold Lux. "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" Nora called out, leaping down from her perch on top of the mountain of tables to flip another table that was full of watermelons. Jaune flipped, grabbed a watermelon and launched it towards team RWBY. Pyrrha threw two, and Ren kicked up a tray and kicked three. "Yang, turkey!" The small reaper of RWBY commanded, the blonde boxer shoving her fists into the turkey and actually smashing the watermelons apart. Blake amd Pyrrha both picked up baguettes and rushed at Dylan, the male faunus swordsman ended up backing himself into a corner. He ducked and rolled out of the swings, causing the two to end up fighting each other. As the faunus was running, a turkey came from his left, causing him to lean back and the turkey to pass over his head, his hair being the only thing that moved. The turkeys nailed Jaune in the stomach and chest.

Weiss dashed forward towards Nora, who had a watermelon stabbed with a metal pole as a makeshift war hammer. Nora ran forward and slammed the hammer into the ground in front of Ruby and Weiss, the two sent flying. Dylan broke the baguette in his hand and dual wielded the two pieces, running at Yang, who had just knocked down Jaune. Ren ran behind him, and the two fell to Weiss's ketchup trap. The faunus looked around and found another baguette. He picked up the bread, and vaulted over the table, only to have his mouth filled by Blake's sausage link whip. He let out a muffled sound at both his team mates being knocked to the floor. The faunus spit out the sausage and gaped when he saw Ruby jump on a tray and use it as a skateboard on the table. "Oh, theres the sausage whip again" Dylan sighed as it managed to slam him into a pillar, creating a crater. "Blake, why... I thought you loved me..." The dragon faunus yelled out as he felt his back connect with the pillar. He got out of the small crater, only to witness Weiss being slammed into a crater from Nora's hammer. The snowy haired heiress dropped, only to be caught by Ruby. As Dylan got up, he saw Ren grab two leek sticks and ran at Yang, who had her turkey gauntlets on her fists. The two made contact and held for about 5 seconds, then Yang uppercutted the pink eyed man and sent him in the air. The dark haired teen flipped and threw both of his leeks ar Yang, who jumped up to meet him mid air.

She punched the boy in the back and knocked him into a bunch of tables, taking him out. Nora ran up and the two powerhouses of the team attacked, Nora's extended range with her watermelon hammer allowing her to strike first and send Yang flying though the air and through the cafeteria. Blake dodged the falling ceiling parts and grabbed another sausage whip. "AGAIN WITH THE FUCKING WHIP" Dylan complained, only to laugh when Nora was batted aside by said whip and launched into the two soda machines. "Oh... That's gonna hurt" Jaune remarked as Nora started throwing soda grenades, and Pyrrha using her semblance to pick up all the soda cans and shooting them towards the cat faunus. The ravenette was shot into a wall, and Dylan ran to catch her to prevent unnecessary injuries. He placed her down next to Weiss and glared and Pyrrha, who simply pointed behind him. Ruby was charging up her Speed semblance and now started to run at them. Jaune's eyes widened and he accidentally made a light barrier, which was part of his semblance. Dylan's aura started to pulsate as he dug his now visible claws into the ground to stop him from being lifted up by Ruby's vortex. The rest of JNPR wasn't so lucky and got thrown into the wall, a crater forming. Dylan let go of the ground, dusted himself off and looked at the other two leaders. "So... Tie?" He asked them, really not wanting to see how the two were going to use the food as weapons. They nodded and went to go pick up their fallen teammates. They failed to notice Sun and a blue haired male standing at the entrance, the blue haired teen covered in food, while Sun remained clean. "I love these guys." Sun told his companion, whi glared at him, his blue hair now purple. The doors behind them slammed open and in came Glynda Goodwitch, growling in irritation. The teacher used her telekinesis semblance to fix the cafeteria. "Children... Do not play with your food." She said, emphasizing the 'play' part. A crack was heard and the students and teacher looked up, seeing a falling Yang create another hole in the ceiling. Glynda sighed, "They're supposed to be the protectors of the world." Ozpin walked up next to her, "And they will be, but right now they are still children, let them play the part. After all, it's not a role they'll have forever..." With that, the two adults left.

* * *

A dark warehouse is shown, and inside are a bunch of White Fang members and a certain orange haired thief. Roman turned as he heard footsteps behind him. "Oh she sent the kids again, this is turning out just like the divorce!" The green eyed man said as he wrapped his arms around the two teen's shoulders, in what appeared to be a friendly hug. The green haired girl shoved his arm off of her. "Please spare us the thought of you procreating." She said in disgust. The red headed thief took a paper out of her pocket. "Why do you have this address?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. "Cleaning up your mess" the grey haired male next to her said. The three bickered, Roman Torchwick being interrupted by a dark haired woman with a red dress, who said, "Do what, Roman?" "Cinder!" Emerald said, some happiness shown in her voice. Cinder took the elevator down and walked up to Roman. The two talked, then Roman motioned towards his rather large hauls of dust. "Sorry if I've been a little busy. I've got the whole city running scared. Dust prices through the roof, cops in every corner..." Roman finished and Cinder opened her mouth, "We're done with Dust. It's time to move onto phase two." Roman frowned in confusion. The yellow eyed woman walked up to him and cupped his face. The thief lip rose the slightest bit and Cinder continued, "You'll know what you need when you need to know..." With that, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury left the warehouse.


	11. Chapter 11: Enter: Cerulean Pierce

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARC. Rest of team DARC belongs to my friends.**

"You know, some more students are arriving, should we go and greet them, since we're the highest ranking first years?" Dylan asked the other 10 people behind him. They all agreed, Weiss mostly wanting to get extra information on her team's opposition. The 11 made their way over to the air docks where the international flights were at, Dylan having zoned out of everything completely due to him having put on his headphones. The poor dragon faunus ended up running face first into a door, the door breaking from the impact. Dylan frowned, there was nothing behind the door, just an empty space only 3 feet wide. "WHY IS THERE A DOOR HERE?!" The dragon asked, not regretting having broken down public property. Blake hit him in the ribs with her elbow. "The transfers from Shade are here" she told her lover, who nodded, signifying that he was now paying attention. The two caught up to their friends, who were murmuring between each other. "What're you guys talking about?" The reptile eyed faunus asked them, and they all leaped back in surprise, save for Rapha, who had not been speaking, as usual. "Definitely not talking about how cute you and Blake's kids would be." Ruby blurted out. Dylan deadpanned. "Ignoring the fact that you and I were totally not thinking about the same thing, some students from Shade have arrived. Might be useful to look into some of their weapons." Dylan told them, his cheeks taking a bit of a pink color. Weiss's eyes lit up at the mention of competition and she sped off, dragging Ruby with her. JNPR had gone with them, leaving Yang, Blake, Alexis, Rapha and Dylan. "Well then, this is awkard..." Yang said, after 3 minutes of silence. "You know saying that only makes it more awkward, right?" Alexis retorted, still grumpy from having been awoken early by a certain dragon faunus's alarm that was set for his morning workout. Said faunus was focused on a dark blue haired male who looked a bit confused. "I'll be right back." The red eyed dragon told them as he seperated from the group and walked over to the confused male. "Hey. Are you lost?" Dylan asked the teen, who looked up from his scroll. "Hey, I kind of have no idea where I'm going. Think you can help?" The male asked him. "Sure. Name's Dylan Dragnox, Beacon's resident dragon faunus and leader of team DAR" the dragon introduced himself. "Dragon faunus? I thought they were wiped out by humans when they were on Menagerie. Name's Cerulean Pierce, by the way." Dylan's expression darkened at the mention of his people's extinction. Cerulean noticed this and apologized. Dylan shook it off, "It's fine, my team's over there, and so is my girlfriend and her partner." The faunus told the smaller male as he pointed to the group who had sat down on some benches.

* * *

Dylan and Cerulean walked up to the BY of RWBY and the AR of DAR. "Back. I made a friend." Dylan said, sounding like a happy 5 year old. Cerulean introduced himself, and the other four introduced themselves, Rapha taking immediate interest in the male. The two ended up getting along rather well. Dylan leaned over to Blake. "I ship it." He whispered into her ear, nibbling on it to tease her. She blushed and hit his arm. He laughed at her reaction, and did the same to Yang and Alexis, without the ear nibbling, of course. JNPR and RW returned from their "patrol", being immediately introduced to Cerulean.

Ruby popped the question that had been on everyone's mind, "Hey Cerulean, where's your team?" There was an awkward feeling surrounding the group as they all looked towards the blue haired male. He laughed nervously, "You see, the thing is, I kinda don't have a team?" He said, the end coming out as a question. An idea made its way into Dylan's head, but he shoved it back down into the depths in which it came from. "My mom had just moved to Vale about a week ago, so I was planning and transfering here. Back at Shade I was a freelance student, helping out the other first years in their missions should I be required." They all nodded at this. "Interesting story, Mr Pierce." A mature voice made its way into the group. The Beacon students turned to face their Headmaster. "Come now children, being outside isn't really the place for us to discuss this."

* * *

Dylan and the rest of the group followed Ozpin to Beacon Tower, where his office was located. "Nice place you have here, you and Glynda do anything up here besides paperwork?" Dylan asked the headmaster, wanting to hear his response. "We only do as much as you and Blake do, Dylan." The headmaster replied, a smirk making its way to his face. Dylan gaped and blushed, the cat faunus next to him doing the same. Yang leaned over to Nora and Alexis, "So did they bang or not?" The two faunus in the room cleared their throats, Dylan flashing his sharp canines at her. "We can still hear you, you know." Yang laughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck. "And for your information, no, we didn't." Dylan clarified and then focused his attention to the headmaster, who motioned for Cerulean to step forward. Ozpin began, "I have heard of your situation. I have a proposal, you join us at Beacon and participate as one of us in the Vytal Tournament." Cerulean scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "I thought there were no open teams?" Ozpin sighed sadly, "There weren't any, previously. However, due to some... complications, team DARK has lost a member and is in need of one to participate in the tournament." "What happened to their final member?" Cerulean asked the headmaster, whose response was: "That is their job to say." Ozpin motioned for Dylan to explain. "My team was on a mission. Faced a Grimm we didn't expect. Kieran was killed in battle due to loss of aura and getting impaled throught the chest." The dragon faunus summed up, clenching his right fist in anger, causing Blake to grab it to comfort him. The dark blue haired male spoke up, "I don't want to replace your fallen teammate." Dylan shook his head "you wouldn't be replacing Kieran. You would be an entirely new member to the team. No void to fill or anything." Cerulean smiled, maybe this day would turn out to be better than what he had thought.


	12. Chapter 12: Welcome to Beacon

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARC. Rest of team DARC belongs to my friends.**

Teams RWBY, JNPR and DARC were sitting in the library. RWBY was playing a board game, JNPR was attempting to study, and DARC was either reading or watching the board game between RWBY. Dylan had fallen asleep, both the board game and the history textbook extremely boring. Dylan was snapped awake by Ruby's declaration, "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!" Yang reciprocated, "Bring it on!" Ruby smiled, "I summon, The Atlesian Air Fleet!" The red reaper raised the card in the air and explained what the card enabled her to do. Dylan sighed out of boredom and walked over to the team, his own team having gone to study, at least try to study, with team JNPR. "Who's winning?" The reptile eyed teen asked the cat faunus who was now in front in him. "I honestly have no idea..." She said, uninterested with the game. The two dark haired teens looked towards Yang, who revealed her trap card, Giant Nevermore. Yang slammed her hand on the table, causing the pieces to fall. Yang ended up rolling an 8, allowing her trap card to function properly against Ruby's army from Atlas.

Ren turned the page from the Grimm Studies book, the page popping Nora's snore bubble. Jaune was seen reading an X-Ray and Vav comic, which was taken by Pyrrha and replaced with a textbook. The Mistrali then started to read the comic, much to the dismay of the Arc child. A piece of the board game bonked Jaune in the head, causing him to look up.

It was currently Weiss's turn, and she had no idea what to do. Yang leaned over and explained, "You're playing as Vacuo, meaning all Vacuo based cards come with a bonus. Let's see, you have Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge, OOH Resourceful Raider! See, you can take Ruby's discard air fleet, and put it in your hands. And since Vacuo warrior have an increased endurance bonus against natural hazards, you can play Sandstorm to disable my ground fleet and infiltrate my kingdom. You remember, I will not forget this act of war." The blonde boxer warned the Schnee heiress as she leaned back into her seat. "And that means..?" Weiss questioned. "You're just 3 moves away from conquering Remnant" Ruby wailed, her head still on the table.

Weiss started laughing maniacly, causing Dylan to raise an eyebrow, "What in the actual fuck?" RBY all shrugged. "Ah yes, fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes, weep as they take your children from your arms-" "Trap card." Yang interupted, then knocked down Weiss's little firgurines. "Your army has been destroyed." Weiss let out a small cry, "I hate this game of emotions we play..." Ruby jumped on Weiss's lap. "Stay strong Weiss, we'll make it through this together..." Weiss wrapped her arms around the reaper, "Don't touch me!" The two skirt wearing huntresses cried at the destruction of their armies.

"Alright Blake, you're up." The raven haired huntress in training looked up, confused. "I'm sorry, what am I doing?" Dylan answered, "You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer Remnant." Jaune walked up to the group, "Hey, can I play?" The blonde leader asked. "Sorry Jaune, but we already have 4 players." Ruby apologized, and Weiss replied with, "Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning I seriously doubt you have." Dylan frowned, "Was that really necessary?" The dragon faunus was ignored. "Bring it on Ice Queen, I'll have you know I've been told I'm a natural born leader." Weiss laughed, "By who, your mother?" "And Pyrrha." Said redhead waved to the group, "Hello again!" Jaune pleaded, "C'mon, let me play your hand for a turn." Weiss scoffed, "I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo." Jaune looked confused, "Why not, you've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake was secretly a Fau-" "Fun loving person, who we all admire and respect." Blake glared at them, Dylan's deep chucking barely muffled. Jaune laughed nervously, "Right, that. Ladies, enjoy your battle."

"Sup losers" the voice of Sun was heard, his blue haired partner walking with him. "Hey Sun!" Ruby greeted. "Ruby, Yang, Blake, Dylan, Ice Queen." Sun greeted. "Why does everyone keep calling me that?!" She asked indignantly. "I never got to formerly introduce you guys to my old friend." The bluenette spoke up, "Aren't libraries for reading?" "THANK YOU!" Ren said, rather loudly. Nora woke up, "PANCAKES." Sun looked at him, "Shut up, don't be a nerd." Neptune shushed him, "Intellectual, thank you. I'm Neptune." Weiss opened her mouth, "So Neptune, where are you from?" She asked, taking interest in the blue haired male. "Haven. And I don't believe I caught your name, Snow Angel." He replied, sounding extremely suave. Dylan and Jaune gaped when Weiss stuttered. "I'm Weiss." "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Jaune whisper-yelled. "Pleasure to meet you." The boy said to the snow haired girl. Sun looked down at Blake, "I never took you for the board game type." "Right, I think I'm done playing for tonight. See you guys later." They all looked at Dylan, who shrugged. He knew what the problem was, he just felt it should be her who tell them, and not him. Nora spoke up, "Women."

* * *

Blake is seen sitting in bed, thinking about the time at the pier, her voice and the voice of Torchwick playing in her mind. She thinks of the interrogation with Ozpin about her knowledge of the White Fang's activities. Dylan had refused to leave her side, Ozpin agreeing to having Blake's significant other stay in the room. "This has been an eventful evening." Blake looked up. "I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery, you just want to go home and take a nap. But, I was hoping to get a chance to talk." Blake nodded, "Of course." "As you know, in order to enroll in my academy, students must pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preperation at one of the multiple combat school across the kindgom. You and your boyfriend here are some of the few who didn't. And you passed the exam with flying colors." At this, Blake turned her head towards the dragon faunus, who suddenly found the floor rather interesting. "I was raised outside the kingdoms, if you can't fight, you can't survive." Ozpin continued his speech, "You have most certainly survived, Blake. I admire your drive. I am proud to run a school that accepts students from all paths of life. Rich, poor, human, faunus." Ozpin sighed. "Why do you wear that bow Blake?" Blake replied, "You may be willing to accept the faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your species is not." "True, but we are starting to take strides to avoid seperation." "With all due respect, you need to start to take some larger strides. Until then, I would rather avoid unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am." "And what are you?" Dylan looked up, slightly angered, and Blake looked confused, "I don't understand what you're asking." "How did you know The White Fang would be at the ship yard tonight?" She shook her head, "I didn't. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time." Ozpin looked at her, "You wouldn't have been the first. But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a huntsman. It is my sworn duty to protect this world against those who conspire against it. Are you sure there is nothing else you wish to tell me." Blake nodded, "I'm sure." Ozpin got up, "Very well, thank you for your time, Ms Belladonna. And if you need any help, please. don't hesitate to ask." Ozpin then looked at Dylan, who had leaned down to tell Blake something. "Mr Dragnox, a word please." Dylan nodded and walked over to Ozpin. "When will you tell her about what happened?" The dragon faunus sighed. "I'll tell her when I'm ready. I trust her, I just don't trust myself with my own reaction." Ozpin nodded, "Goodnight, Mr. Dragnox"

* * *

"I can't believe it! We should have never let him play." Yang growled. Ruby laughed, "You're just mad cuz the new guy beat you." Weiss walked up to Blake, who was about to leave. "Stop. Lately, you've been quiet, antisocial and moody." "Uh... Have you met Blake?" Yang cut in. Weiss digressed, "Which I get, is kind of your thing, but, you've been doing it more than usual. You made a promise, to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong. So Blake Belladonna..." Weiss got up on a chair, the chair tilting as she tried to balance. "What is wrong?" Weiss got down and put the chair back, then dashed back to Blake. "I just.. I just don't understand how everyone can be so calm." "Still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby cut in. "The White Fang, Torchwick, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything!" "Ozpin said not to worry. Between the police and the huntsman, I'm sure they can handle it," Yang put in her two cents. Blake shook her head, "But I'm not, they don't know The White Fang like I do." Weiss shut them all down, being the self proclaimed voice of reason. "We're students. We're not ready to handle this sort of situation. We're not ready." "And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just gonna wait for graduation day. They're plannig their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready... or not." Ruby smiled, "Ok, all in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses to single handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring to bring down the kingdom of Vale, say I." Yang fist pumped, "YES! I love it when you're fiesty. And I know Dylan does too." The last part was whispered so only Blake could hear it. Weiss nodded, "I suppose it could be fun." Ruby looked down dejectedly, "None of you said 'I'." Blake looked around, "Alright then, we're in this together." Ruby smiled again, "let's hatch a plan!" The reaper gasped, "I left my board game in the library."

She sped out of the room, Weiss's comment of "We're doomed" being heard outside by Dylan, who had gone out to get his book frim the library. He looked at the red blur that was Ruby as she knocked into someone. "Sorry. Are you ok?" The green haired girl nodded. "Just watch where you're going. Red reptile eyes scanned the three Haven students in the hallway. Emerald helped Ruby up. "I'm Ruby, are you new?" A dark haired woman spoke up, "Visiting from Haven, actually." Ruby looked at them. "Ooh, your here for the festival. But exchange students have their own dormitory." The grey haired male spoke up this time, "I guess we just got turned around." Ruby laughed. "Don't worry, happens all the time. Your dormitory is to the left of here." At this point, Dylan had walked up to Ruby, and was handing her the board game that he found when he went back to get his book. "Oh look, He'll show you around." Ruby offered, only for the faunus to make up an excuse. "Actually, I just got a message from Blake, she's helping me with somethig." Ruby deflated, "Anyways, welcome to Beacon!" She waved at the trio as they walked away.

Emerald leaned towards Cinder. "That guy knows something. Should he be considered a threat?" Cinder shook her head, "Only if he interferes with out plan..."


	13. Chapter 13: A Minor Hiccup

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARC. Rest of team DARC belongs to my friends.**

The three first year teams were currently in Port's class. Dylan had fallen asleep on one of the chairs, feet propped up on a desk. The other students had similar ideas, sleeping or playing on their scrolls. The rest of team DARC had started to play a gamr on their scrolls with RY and JNPR. Blake had fallen asleep too; and ended up curled up next to Dylan, who had moved to adjust himself to the new presence next to him.

Weiss looked at the digital clock in front of her in boredom. She let out a sigh as Jaune slid next to her, having backed out of the game with RY, his team and ARC. "So Weiss, I was thinking, after this, maybe we could go get a bite to eat?" The blonde leader looked towards Port, who kept on talking. "I've um, uh, got two tickets to the new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna take the trip to Vale. I hear it's awesome." Jaune paused for a moment. "After that, maybe we could study together? I mean, your smart and I'm uh... you know-" Jaune began to offer to the Shnee Heiress, only to be cut off by the clock hitting 4:00 and the bell ringing, signalling the end of the class.

The bell caused the two sleeping faunus to fall over, both wincing at the fall and the lingering ringing sound in their ears. The dragon faunus made a motion to get up, but there was a weight above him that he hadn't felt before. Dylan opened one eye, to see two amber eyes staring back at him. "Why hello there," the dragon teased as he got up, helping her up after. "I need to talk to you about something," she said, her tone serious. Dylan nodded and Blake dragged him out of the classroom. "My team's going to get information on the reasons behind the incident from a month ago. Since you, Yang and Jaune are the only ones with vehicles, we thought maybe you could help..?" The cat asked, then continued when Dylan had nodded. "We don't want to get too many people involved, so Jaune's out of the question. That and he has a sports care while you and Yang have motorcycles." Blake told him" Dylan nodded again, "When's this going down?" He asked her. She looked up at him and then down at her scroll. "Later today." The dragon nodded and pecked her on the lips before going to his dorm.

* * *

Dylan went into his wardrobe and took out a pair of grey combat pants, a black shirt, a black mask that covered his mouth and nose, a black hoodie, and a pair of grey combat boots. He went to the bathroom and changed. When he got out, he was faced with three pairs of eyes, all belonging to his team. "Where are you going?" Cerulean asked him, still getting used to being on the team. "Gonna take a trip to Vale," he responded, grabbing his sword, knives and two guns. Alexis rose an eyebrow. "So why are you taking weapons?" She questioned, only for Dylan to sigh and look at them. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a couple of hours" he assured them. They reluctantly nodded and went back to what they had been doing before.

Dylan knocked on team RWBY's dorm. Blake opened it and yanked him inside. "Alright everyone's here. You guys know what you're doing?" Blake asked the three members of her team. Dylan was about to say "no" but was cut off by Ruby, "Weiss and I'll head to the Cross Continental Transmit System to make a call to the SDC" Weiss took over, "I'm family so it shouldn't be too hard." After that, Yang stated what she was doing, "I know a guy in the shady part of Vale, getting answers from him won't be a problem." Blake then said what she and Dylan were going to do, "The White Fang's monthly meeting and recruitment happens today, if we can get in," she gestured towards herself and Dylan, "then we can see what their planning." Dylan made a sound of agreement.

A new male voice is heard, "Hey guys, what're you up to?" The 5 students turn and see Sun Wukong hanging out of team RWBY's dorm from a tree. "Are we finally gonna get back at that Torchwick guy for what he did at the docks?" "WE are going to investigate the situation, as a team, " Blake told the blonde monkey. Ruby shrugged, "Sorry Sun, don't wanna get friends involved." Said faunus let out a laugh and continued, "That's dumb, you should always get friends involved, that's why I brough Neptune." He then pointed to the left of where he was standing in the dorm. Team RWBY poked their heads out of their window and saw Neptune clinging to the wall and standing on the edge of the building. The bluenette waved and laughed nervously, "Can I come inside?" Dylan snorted and commented, "Inside of Weiss, sure" the dragon faunus leaned to the left to avoid a lamp thrown by a red faced Schnee Heiress.

"Sun goes with Blake and Dylan I guess, and Neptune goes with Yang to get information from her friend." Ruby summarized, causing Weiss's eyes to widen in surprise. "Have Sun go with Yang, and Neptune come with us." The heiress tried, but to no avail. "I think it would be better if Sun went with Blake and Dylan, since they're all faunus. Neptune and Yang know how to dress so they should go get the information from her friend." Dylan audibly facepalmed, drawing stares from the people around him. As his hand slid off of his face, he sighed and shook his head, "It's nothing." Ruby nodded and the three groups went out to their assigned objectives.

* * *

The faunus trio walked over to the garage, where Dylan had Drákon parked. "Shit..." The dragon faunus cursed under his breath, having realized that he had two helmets and space for two on his motorcycle, the driver and passenger. Blake turned to look at him and tilted her head, "What's up?" Dylan laughed nervously and explained, "So I kind of have only two helmets and space for only two people on my bike..." Sun nodded, understanding the situation. "I'll take a bullhead. Send the location to my scroll." Blake took out her scroll and the location of The White Fang meeting to the blonde monkey. "Let's get this done," Dylan told the two as they seperated, Blake going with Dylan and Sun taking the bullhead.

The faunus couple sped past the cars on the road, being cautious to not hit any of the pedestrians walking on the sidewalk. Music was currently blasting in the dragon faunus's ear as he drove down the street. He stopped and pointed to what looked like a unveiling of sorts. "Should we go check that out?" Dylan asked the cat faunus clinging to him. She shook her head no, having seen the Atlesian Knight 200s from their position across the street. "Alright, we'll keep going." Dylan told her as he revved up the engine and started to drive off, taking a moment to glance back at what looked like a giant mech suit.


	14. Chapter 14: Painting the Town

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARC. Rest of team DARC belongs to my friends.**

The faunus couple got off of Drákon, which was parked across the street from the location. Sun had met up with them and the three were going over the plan. "You two go inside. If anything bad goes down, I'll be up on that roof." Dylan told them. Blake rose an eyebrow in question, "And what exactly do you plan to do from a rooftop?" Dylan smirked and unholstered Umbra, the sound of small gears whirring and plates shifting being the only sound heard. He slammed the butt of the left hand gun into the front of the right one. The butt of the right gun shot out and became a stock, and the left hand gun mechashifted to have a scope and a longer barrel. "Oh..." She trailed off. "I'm not planning to kill anyone, don't worry." Blake visibly relaxed, "I'll just cause a distraction should you need it." She nodded in understanding and she went into the alleyway with Sun. The dragon faunus cracked his neck, put up his hood and adjusted the face mask so that it covered his nose and mouth and went up onto the roof.

* * *

"Alright kitten, what are they up to?" Dylan spoke from the earpiece he gave her and Sun. "Nothing yet, but a lot of faunus have congregated here." She told him, Sun looking around for any members to eavesdrop on.

Dylan was laying front down across the street, having a clear window of space to look into the building with his sniper. He smirked as he saw an electrical box in the right hand corner. He continued looking into the warehouse and stopped on a small figure who stood next to Roman. The figure was a female, about 4'11 with heterochromatic eyes and looked strikingly similar to neapolitan ice cream. "No..." Dylan said under his breath, "Why is she here of all places? I thought I told her to be careful." Dylan began to mumble to himself, unaware that he had left the com on and that Blake and Sun had heard him. "Who are you taking about?" Blake asked, a slight edge in her voice. Dylan sighed through the earpiece, "I'll tell you later, I promise."

* * *

"And we've managed to snag a few before they hit the shelves." Roman announced, drawing a few mumbles and whispers between the new faunus recruits. A giant grey mech suit is unveiled behind Roman, Sun recognizing it immediately. "That's an Atlesian Paladin, they were just released by the Altas military today." The blonde informed the two dark haired teens. "Great, giant mechs, who doesn't love giant mechs with murderous people in their cockpits?" Dylan remarked, frustration evident in his voice.

Roman looked towards the crowd. Purple cat eats and a cream colored tail came into his view. 'Wait a minute...' Roman began to realize where he had seen those features before. He started to point towards the two incogneto faunus when a loud sniper shot is heard. The lights go out and Blake called out to Sun, "Sun, the window!" Dylan heard her through the earpiece and drops down from his perch on the building, onto his motorcycle. "Tailing the Paladin, where are the others?" Dylan called through the comms. Blake called Yang, and she came in with Neptune in Bumblebee.

* * *

The dragon faunus and the blonde boxer weaved past cars, both on the paladin's tail. Blake and Sun were skipping across the cars on the highway. Neptune stood up on the back of Bumblebee and took aim with his gun. He put his goggles on and fired at it, but the mech took little to now damage. Neptune twirled his gun and it mechashifted into it's trident form. The blue haired boy jumped up towards the Paladin, his trident impaling itself into its backside. The teen was being flung slung side to side by the robot's movements. Sun jumped on a car in front of his teammate and the Atlesian Paladin. "Neptune, hang on!" He called to him. Sun put his hands together, his hair and tail glowing. His semblance, Via Sun, activated, creating spectral clones of himself to attack the Paladin. The clones made contact with the mech, but they dissipated immediately. Sun then jumped up with Riyu Bang and Jingu Bang in their staff form and went to strike the mech. The mech jerked forward, launching Neptune off of it with his trident in his hand. Neptune crashed into Sun and the two went flying across the city.

Dylan sighed, looks like he was going to have to do this himself. "Blake, get on," he tells his kitten, who jumped from a car onto his motorcycle. The dragon faunus stood up on Drákon and unsheathed Lux from his back. His eyes glowed red from behind his hood and face mask. He let out a roar and shot forward towards the mech, only for it to swat him away and send him into a clothing store a couple of blocks away.

"Never again," Dylan commented as he put down his hood and mask. A small hand tapped on his shoulder. He glanced up and saw the young woman from before. She held out a hand to him. He took it and hauled himself up. "Thanks, Neo." The red eyed teen said, ruffling her hair, like a brother would to a younger sister. Except that Neo was older than him by about 3 years. Said woman pouted, her small stature making her look like an indignant child. Dylan's eyes took on a look of sadness. "Neo, why..?" He asked, the sadness evident in his tone. She knew what he was talking about, why had she joined Torchwick. She hesitated to answer. "I had gotten in a lot of trouble with the authorities... Roman managed to take them off me... As long as I worked with him from now own." She said, quietly. Dylan frowned. "You know, you don't have to work with him anymore..." Neo tilted her head in confusion, "Then where would I go?" Dylan thought for a moment, "You could come to Beacon..?" Neo shook her head and looked down at her scroll, then back at a saddened Dylan. "Roman's calling me, I have to go." She told him. Dylan sighed but nodded. Neo walked up to him and embraced the taller male, "I love you," she told him, tears threatening to leave her eyes. Dylan sighed sadly and responded, "I love you too, be safe." The two psuedo-siblings seperated, Neo activating her illusion semblance to teleport and Dylan calling Blake to send over his bike.

* * *

"Where's Sun and Neptune?" Dylan asked as team RWBY arrived with Bumblebee and Drákon. They all shrugged. "They're probably at Beacon already. We should go too. Review over what we found out tomorrow." Dylan told them, mounting onto his motorcycle, Yang getting on hers. Ruby got on with Yang and Blake got on with Dylan, Weiss settled on using her Glyphs for mobility and the five students ventured off into the direction of Beacon.

Dylan arrived at his dorm and stripped himself of his clothing and winced, still a bit sore from being punched 10 blocks awag by a robot that was 20 feet high. His team was asleep, thankfully, but the faunus knew he'd have to answer their questions later. Dylan grabbed a towel and went to the shower. As he got out, a knock on the door was heard. The dragon faunus walked over to the door, only dressed with a towel around his waist. He opened it and was met with the amber eyes of his love. "What is it kitten?" He asked, only to have her eyes widened and her mouth open in an "o" shape, a small amount of blood oozing out of her nose. Dylan looked down and realized what the problem was. He closed the door slowly and put on a shirt and boxers. He opened the door again, and wiped the blood off of her nose. He poked her face when she didn't respond. He continued this for about 10 seconds when she finally came to and grabbed his finger. "I just came to say thanks." Dylan pouted, "No goodnight kiss?" Blake rolled her eyes, stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on the dragon's lips. "Goodnight Dyls," she said, Dylan responding, "Sleep well, kitten." With that, the two faunus seperated. Blake to her team's dorm, and Dylan to what he called the 2nd Wonder of Remnant. The first was Blake's Bellabooty, of course.

 **A/N: The relationship between Dylan and Neo is that of a brother and sister who have been through a lot of issues with life events, so natually they are close. Besides that, there is nothing between them. :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Extracurricular

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARC. Rest of team DARC belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.**

Teams DARC, RWBY and JNPR all sat in Glynda Goodwitch's combat class. Most of the students in the group of twelve had been called, except for Dylan and Pyrrha, who had just been called to fight the entirety of team CRDL. Dylan, per usual, was asleep for the majority of the class, only awake at the moment due to Blake finally managing to get his head off her lap. He let out a sound of protest but sat up and looked on in the class in mild interest.

* * *

Team CRDL's fight against The Invincible Girl wasn't much of a fight. They were completely demolished by Pyrrha, causing Dylan to let out a couple of deep chuckles. He especially liked when Pyrrha got Cardin in the air and put him in a chokehold with Milo in it's Xiphos form. Ms. Goodwitch caught Dylan's attention. "Now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more match." The blonde teacher paused, then continued. "Ms. Belladonna, you've been rather, docile for the past few classes," Blake's eyes widened, "why don't you-" Goodwitch was cut off by a silver haired male who raised his hand to signify he was the one who spoke. "Mercury, was it? Alright, I'll select an opponent..." Mercury spoke up again, "Actually, I want to fight... her." The black and silver clad male pointed to Pyrrha. Glynda shook her head. "I'm afraid Ms Nikos has just finished a match, you'll have to choose someone else." Pyrrha shook her head, "It's fine, I'd be happy to oblige"

Mercury stepped down, and Dylan's head shot up from where he had it rested on her shoulder. He had heard what seemed like gears and springs in the direction of Mercury. "Hmm..." Dylan thought out loud, gaining a stare from his team and the cat faunus who he ended up leaning on again. "Dylan, what's up?" Alexis asked her leader, only to recieve a shake of his head as a response, "I thought I heard something, guess I'm more tired than I thought." Alexis nodded and then diverted her eyes back to Mercury Black, a certain spark in her eyes that Dylan recognized too well. She had begun to fee attracted to Mercury. He'd talk to her about it later, there were more important things to worry about.

* * *

The fight between the two students went by rather quickly, Mercury having conceded defeat after having Pyrrha's semblance used on the greaves on his legs, or possibly his legs themselves. Dylan chose to keep that to himself, seeing as how it didn't seem like that much of a big deal.

Now, the three teams were making their way out of the school building. The dragon faunus stopped and grabbed Blake by the arm. She turned and looked at him, the bags under her eyes now clearly visible. "Are you okay? You've been nose deep in that book and it's really been taking a toll on your health. The dance is coming up too, and I'd like if we could both be there." Blake nodded, "I'm fine, it's nothing you should concern yourself with. And sorry, but I don't have time for a stupid dance, I thought you of all people would understand." The last part came out rather cold, and the effect of her words became clearly evident on the dragi faunus' face. His eyes glassed over and he nodded, leaving them and his team as he made his way to team DARC's dorm.

* * *

"You WHAT?!" Blake exclaimed as what her team had told her processed in her mind. Ruby reiterated, "We want you to go to the dance." Blake shook her head, "That's ridiculous." Yang entered into the conversation, "Blake, we're worried about you, this investigation is starting to get to your head." Weiss's turn, "You can't sleep. You hardly eat. And to be honest your grades are suffering." Blake's eyes widened in anger, "You think I care about grades?! People's lives are at stake!" Yang put her hand on Blake's, "We know, and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to." Ruby interjected, "Thanks to you, Dylan and Sun, we know they're working around the southeast side of Vale." Weiss added her two cents, "And, the Schnee Dust Company records single out Vale as the primary target for dust robberies over the last few months." "Don't forget about their missing military technology too," Yang commented. "But there are still unanswered questions!" Ruby sighed, "Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open." "All we're asking is that you keep it easy for one day," the cat faunus's partner tells her. Weiss agreed with them, "It'll be fun. Yang and I will make sure of it." Yang nodded, "Yeah, Wiess and I are planning the whole event!" Blake rolled her eyes, "Excuse me, team CFVY's away mission took longer than expected. And once it's all over, we'll return to the search, rested and ready." Ruby looked towards the amber eyed faunus, "So, what do you think?" Blake frowned, "I think this is a colossal waste of time." She got up. "I'll be in the library." With that, she opened the team's dorm door and left. Yang sighed, "Great..." Weiss frowned, "She can't keep going like this. Dylan's starting to get affected by this too. Last I had heard from Alexis, he had gotten a call from Ozpin about something." Weiss told them. Ruby spoke up, "It can't be something bad, Dylan hasn't done anything to deserve getting punished." Yang shook her head, "Knowning him, he'd take on her consequences on top of his. But like you said, it's probably nothing too serious." A knock on the door is heard. Weiss opened it. Jaune was at the other side, with Dylan's acoustic guitar strapped around his neck. Dylan swore to never let anyone touch his electric guitar. The blonde knight started strumming the instrument. "Weissss!" Said girl closed the door on his face. He knocked again whining at her to open the door. She relented , and started playing, surprisingly well. "Weiss Schnee, Will you accompany me, To the danceee onnn... Sunday?!" Ruby leaned over to Yang, "That was actually kind of good." Weiss heard her leader and rolled her eyes. "Are you done?" Jaune smiled sheepishly, "Yes?" Weiss frowned, "No." She slammed the door again, a defeated Jaune going back to return the borrowed guitar and mourn over his rejection yet again.

* * *

Dylan had his hood over his head, covering most of his eyes. He didn't know why Ozpin had wanted him to meet with him and Ironwood, but he didn't question the man. He made his way to the elevator that led to Ozpin's Tower. The elevator dinged, and the dragon faunus stepped out, making his way to the two taller males.

"What did you need?" The dragon asked, rather coldy, still affected by Blake's response to him from earlier that day. "Watch your tone, Dragnox." The general warned him, causing Dylan to awkwardly adjust his arm bracers that he had custom made to match his greaves a week before. Ozpin cleared his throat, causing the two men to look at him. "The reason we called you up here was to ask you something. Are you familiar with the story of The Twin Dragons of Remnant?" Dylan nodded his head, having been told the story many times by his mother. "What if we told you that that wasn't the whole story?" Dylan let out a laugh, "I know the real story."

The faunus continued, "A long time ago, when Remnant had first been created, there were two dragons whose domains were that of what some may call Heaven and Hell. A war broke out, one different from the Color Revolution, and the two dragons were the center of it. The White Hell Dragon wanted to have full control of both domains, and the only thing that was stopping him was the Black Heaven Dragon. The White Hell Dragon, known as Áspro, promised the people who sided with him power and control. He sought out those who wanted to build a world from ideals. The Black Heaven Dragon, Mávros, wanted to stop his brother. He wanted to save the world from the corruption his brother had faced, and build a world structured on truth, equality and freedom. The Twin Dragons fought for 15 years and in the end, were both sealed away in stones by a powerful hunter with the cost of losing their life. The stones were referred to as the Heaven Jewel and the Hell Crystal."

General Ironwood looked at Ozpin in surprise, "Looks like you made the right choice, Ozpin." Ozpin nodded, then continued, "We have a proposal." Ozpin held out a small box, and handed it to Dylan. The dragon looked at it curiously, but took it. He opened it, and inside was a black ring, with red crystals lining the band unti it reached the setting, where a larger purplish black crystal was. "You're not asking me to marry you are you? I'm flattered but I don't swing that way," Dylan said, closing the box and backing away slowly. Ozpin and Ironwood laughed. "No, that's not it. You see that stone in the middle of the ring?" Dylan nodded. "That's Mávros. And by the way, Mávros is a female." Dylan gaped at the information he had just been told. "Wait, what does that have to do with me?" Dylan asked. Ozpin elaborated, "Mávros asked us to find a partner for her. Out of all the first years here, you were one of the few powerful ones, and the only compatible one." Dylan tilted his head, "Why first years? And how do I know you're not just bullshitting me?" A new, feminine voice spoke up. "A younger body has an easier time adapting to changes. The fact that you are a dragon faunus with incredible power and semblance is just a plus." Dylan looked towards where he had left the box, which was now open and the ring was now floating in the air. Mávros' ring floated over to him and plopped itself down onto his right palm.

Ozpin cleared his throat, "Do you accept being Mávros' partner?" Dylan nodded, and put the ring on his left ring finger. "This may hurt..." Mávros said, yet there was no indication of sympathy for him in her voice. "Wait wha-" Dylan let out a roar of pain as he felt a surge of power shoot into his body and he fell of the ground. Dylan's eyes dilated as his aura started to pulsate, his semblance activating while he held his hand in pain. His scales covered the usual places on his body, and the pain started to subside, along with the scales. Ozpin and Ironwood helped the dragon faunus up. "What was that?" He asked them, the two adults shrugging. "I was linking myself to your aura and semblance. You're a promising one..." Mávros said, her voice trailing off at the end. Ozpin and Ironwood looked at each other and nodded. "That is all." Dylan said goodnight and left the tower, looking at the hand that now had the ring with the Black Heaven Dragon residing in it. "You know..." Mávros spoke up, drawing Dylan's attention, "If I were a human girl, I'd totally bang you." Dylan laughed nervously, "I have a girlfriend, just so you know..." Mávros simply laughed and responded, "There's another reason I chose you and not anyone else." Dylan stepped out of the elevator and made his way to the dorms, looking at Mávros in confusion, "Is it about... her?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "Yes. She was an old friend of mine. I know she would never raise an idiot as a child, even if he wasn't technically hers. Goodnight Dylan." Dylan's eyes glassed over as a tear fell from it. He wiped it away, and opened the door to his dorm. He changed into his lounge pants and jumped into bed, thinking about how he was going to help his kitten.


	16. Chapter 16: The Shadow and the Lily

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARC. Rest of team DARC belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.**

Dylan awoke the next day, groaning as he cracked his back. He looked around the team's dorm and noticed that they had were all gone. "Probably went to go eat. Might as well go join them." He said to himself as he sat up from his bed and went into the shower. "My my, someone's been working out..." A feminine voice called out. Dylan looked around, before calming down and looking down at the ring on his left hand. "I'm gonna have to get used to you." He said, sighing. "I'm just teasing. You'll learn to love me." The female entity said, a playful edge in her voice. Dylan groaned and finished cleaning himself off. He grabbed the towel he used for his hair and dried it profousely, causing Mávros to let out a noise of interest. "So you care a lot about your hair?" She asked her new partner. "Yeah, Mom did say I had soft hair." "Mitéra was always one for things like that." Dylan looked down at his new companion, "Were the two of you good friends?" He asked The Black Heaven Dragon as he put on a pair of grey combat pants and a black muscle shirt. "Yes, we were the best of friends back then. I'm sorry about what happened. If I wasn't stuck in this form I would have helped." Dylan shook his head. "It's not your fault. It's his." Dylan's eyes narrowed as his eyes started to dilate. He blinked, and his eyes were back to normal. "We should probably get going soon, your friends are probably waiting for you." The dragon faunus nodded and tied his boots, walking out room while putting on a black hoodie.

* * *

Dylan made his way over to where the group of friends would usually sit. He only found his team there. He sighed sadly, and continued to make his way over to the table. "Good morning Dylan, did you rest well?" Cerulean asked, knowing that the dragon faunus had gotten back rather late at night. "Somewhat. I feel like someone just threw 10 Ursai at me though." He responded. 'Again, I am sorry about that.' Mávros said, now using telepathy to speak to her partner. 'I don't blame you, it's for the best anyways.' The dragon replied to her mentally. Cerulean cleared his throat, "So, I was wo-" the dark blue haired teen is interrupted by Alexis, "Where'd you get that ring? It's pretty." The sky blue haired female asked. Dylan sighed, "Ozpin gave it to me since I was improving in my studies. It was too congratulate me." Alexis nodded, trusting her leader. Cerulean coughed, causing Dylan and Alexis to look at him. "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted," Cerulean glared at Alexis, who shrunk back in embarassment, "was that I was wondering if you mind me and Rapha going on a date together." Dylan rose an eyebrow, "You guys are into each other?" Cerulean and Rapha nodded, allowing Dylan to continue, "Yeah sure, your relationship. As for me, I have other things to attend to." With that, Dylan got up and went to go and get a pair of purple arm bracers. After he had gotten the arm bracers, he went to the training grounds and went to see how well he would do with Mávros at his side.

* * *

Cerulean looked to Rapha, the smaller male looking back up ar him curiously. "We should change clothes. Meet me at the monument at 5:00" he told the snowy haired man as the two went to the dorm, Cerulean grabbing his clothes and going to team JNPR's dorm to change. Jaune didn't really question why Cerulean needed to use their dorm, but complied with his request. JNPR went out for what Nora called "building chemestry between the team." It was actually a plan to get Jaune and Pyrrha together, because everyone knew of the latter's feelings for the former.

Ceru looked at his watch. It read 4:20. He let out a small chuckle at the time before going down to the cafeteria, where he had negotiated with the cooks to prepare food for the date. Basically he told them that Dylan would stop stealing all the brownies.

He made it to where the Beacon cooks were, which was surprisingly not in the kitchen. They had their own lounge. Cerulean knocked on the door and was greeted by a young woman, who seemed to be about 23. She had black hair with purple eyes. "Hello..?" He greeted, unsure of who he was speaking to. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm one of the new cooks thaf Ozpin hired. Specifically for Coffee and Brownies... Anyways, the others told me to give you this basket." She said, holding out the basket. Cerulean accepted it and extended his hand in greeting, "I'm Cerulean, the fourth member of team DARC." The woman shook his hand and relied "My name's Akeno. I'm also one of the new nurses here." She said, smiling. Cerulean said his thanks and left to the monument, where Rapha was waiting.

* * *

Cerulean took Rapha to the park, at the recommendation of Dylan. The teen seemed to enjoy being at the park, where it was peaceful. Rapha had a look of content on his face as he sat under the shade of a tree. Cerulean sat next to him, the two enjoying the comfortable silence. Cerulean spoke up, "Shall we eat?" Rapha nodded, and the two hunters in training began to eat the sandwiches that the Beacon cooks had prepared. "So, tell me about yourself." Rapha glanced up from his sandwhich and help up his scroll, which spoke: "I had a twin sister named Kieran, whose semblance was oppsite to mine. She controlled the light, and I, the darkness. You pretty much now everything else about me." The machine said. Cerulean nodded and then told the smaller male about himself, "I'm from Vacuo, and I moved here with my mom. My semblance lets me manipulate water, hydrokinesis, if you'd like to call it that."

The two teens continued to eat and talk, eventually finishing their food. Cerulean stood up and held out his hand towards Rapha. "Shall we?" Rapha nodded and took the taller male's hand, and the two made their way back to Beacon.

When they returned, they had seen that both Dylan and Alexis were not in the dorm. Dylan was probably letting out his anger about... previous events on the combat training droids in the training grounds, and Alexis was doing whatever Alexis does. Cerulean looked down towards Rapha and smirked. Rapha let out a smirk of his own as the two went into the dorm and closed the door quietly, not wanting to draw attention to themselves.

To this day, Alexis doesn't know what occured in their dorm...


	17. Chapter 17: Burning the Candle

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARC. Rest of team DARC belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.

Ruby was sitting down on a chair in front of a small round table. Weiss walked up to her with two samples of table cloth. "Pick a tablecloth," she asked her leader, only to recieve a confused look and the response of, "aren't they both the same?" The Schnee heiress let out a groan of frustration as she stormed away. Yang walked behind Ruby, carrying a speaker and dropping it down with enough force to make the red reaper jump out of her seat. Yang walked up to her, "So did you pick out a dress for the dance?" Ruby put her head down on the table, "What's the point? None of this matters if Blake isn't going." Yang smirked, "Don't worry, she's going." The blonde brawler took her scroll out of her pocket and texted Dylan to find out where he was. After finding out he was at the training grounds, she decided to be nice and meet him there instead if having him meet her at the library.

* * *

Dylan was sitting in the courtyard, studying the Ouranós Ring, which is what Mávros said the ring was called. In the Draconic languange, which Dylan had learned as a child, Ouranós meant Heaven, which made sense, seeing as how Mávros was the Black Heaven Dragon. The two new partners had been conversing vocally, the gem in the ring lighting up whenever the dragoness spoke. "So your saying that if I focus enough and get stronger, you'll grant me a new power?" "Mhm, at your current state, you're not strong enough to use it at it's full potential. Let's go to the training grounds and see how powerful you are right now." Dylan nodded and got up to go to the training grounds.

The dragon faunus arrived at the arenas and went to the closest one. He adjusted his pauldrons and greaves before stepping inside the ring, setting the robots to maximum difficulty. The first one came rushing with a sword. He sidestepped the swing and drove his knee into it's abdomen, hunching it over and letting him impale it's head with Lux. "That was rather brutal, don't you think?" Came Mávros' comment. Dylan rolled his eyes, "They're robots, they have no feelings." Dylan continued until he faced 15 of the Atlesian Knight 200s. "Hm..." He made a sound of thought before sheathing Lux and unholstering Umbra. "Let's have a little fun, shall we?" With that, the black and red haired teen rushed forward towards the Atlesian Knights and flipped over two, shooting them with his dual pistols as he flipped. Two more started to push him into a corner with their mace and sword, eventually causing his back to press against the wall. He let out a dragonic growl ,infused aura into his fist, and punched the robot's face. It didn't react. "We may have a problem..." He said to Mávros, who made a sound of agreement. He looked around and saw a small opening in the increasing amount of robots. "Fuck it." Dylan holstered Umbra and kicked off the barrier that covered the ring, flipping over them as he did so. One of Knights decided to be a little ballsy and shoot him in the back. His aura protected him from any major damage, but it still hurt like hell. Dylan slowly turned around, his aura pulsating. Black, red and purple scales started to cover his face, arms and sides, only the sclaes on his face being visible. His aura flared around him, being the same color as his admittedly beautiful scales. He unsheathed Tenebris and Glacies and ran at the robots, his aura infused into the blades, making them sharper. He cut through the robots, watching them fall as their limbs were removed from their bodies. He sheathed his two small blades. "Dylan, you've proven yourself to be capable of utilizing my power. Here's a bit of an upgrade. Anavathmízo!" Dylan felt another surge of power fill him as his pauldrons began to have more of an intricate design on it, the same with his greaves. A familiar weight made itself known on his forearms. The dragon faunus looked down at his arms and saw his purple bracers, now with two spikes jutting behind his elbow, also having the same design as his greaves and pauldrons. "You've earned the title of Black Dragon Emperor. Wear it proudly." Mávros told him, a hint of praise in her voice. Dylan nodded, looked down at Mávros' ring and smiled, "Thank you." Mávros spoke up again, "This is only some of the power you can recieve. Keep growing stronger, and protect those who can't protect themselves." Dylan nodded again, "I will, you can count on it."

A cough was heard, drawing the attention of the Black Dragon Emperor. He looked to his right and saw Yang leaning across the frame of the door with a bottle of water and a towel for his face. "Mind explaining that?" She asked him. He shook his head, "I'll tell everyone later today, I promise. But can I get the water..?" Yang pouted but handed him the water and towel. The faunus dried his face and took a large gulp of water. "Thanks, now what did you need me for?" Yang smirked, "We're getting our kitten back. You got a lazer pointer?" The cat faunus' lover looked confused, "No, why would I need a- OHHHHHH," he cut himself off, understanding why she asked for one. "Doesn't matter, I have one." She responded. Dylan sighed, "She's been at the library for two full days, lets hope this works. The two made their way to the library. Before they entered, Yang made a comment, "Nice armor by the way." She winked and entered the library, leaving a facepalming Dylan behind her.

* * *

The two stood on opposite sides of a bookshelf, Yang popping up behind the corner to use her lazer pointer to get Blake's attention. Blake was reading something on the computer screen, when she noticed a glowing red dot on her screen. Her eyes focused in on the dot and followed it. The dot disappeared after getting on her hand. Blake's eyes narrowed as she got back to working on whatever it was she was doing. The dot appeared again on her hand, captivating the kitten's attention once more. The dot moved up to the screen again, and Blake began to become irritated, up to the point where she slammed her fists on the table. She huffed and got up, following the dot as it moved along the floor. She followed it around a corner, finding something that wasn't the dot. Yang. "Hellooooo!" She sang out, but was immediately shushed by the people in the library. Dylan wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug. "We need to talk." Yang said as she yanked both Blake and Dylan to an empty classroom.

* * *

On their way there, they saw Jaune drag a shirtless Ren into the dorm, Ren's Samurai Shampoo falling to the floor. Dylan picked it up and threw it into JNPR's dorm before it's door closed. They continued on their way.

* * *

As soon as Yang threw the two faunus into the empty classroom, Jaune was heard yelling, "NORA I SAID HEADPHONES ON!" The three hunters in training looked at each other and shrugged. Yang took a seat on the professor's table and Blake began to pace around the room. Dylan decided to lean on the front desks. "Yang, Dylan, if your going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath." Yang shook her head, "We don't want you to stop, we want you to slow down." "We don't have the luxury to slow down." Yang shook her head again, "It's not a luxury, it's a necessity." Blake's eyes narrowed, "Our necessity is to stop Torchwick." Dylan spoke up this time, "And we will, but first take a seat and listen to what we have to say." He got up and took her hand, "Please." Blake nodded and sat down next to Yang. Dylan had moved to lean on the chalk board.

Yang has started to give Blake and Dylan the story of how she tried to find her mother when she was nothing but a little girl. Her uncle Qrow had to save her and Ruby, who was in a wagon, from a pack of Beowolves while trying to find clues on her mother's location. While she was telling the story, Yang had gotten up and went to the board, drawing what Dylan had assumed was Qrow's symbol. When Yang had finished, the two looked at Blake, who looked like she was half convinced. Yang looked and Dylan, who sighed. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." He said, his voice only above a whisper. Blake looked confused when Dylan looked at Yang and motioned for her to sit down again. Yang looked concerned, "Are you sure you want me hearing this?" Dylan shrugged his shoulders, "Doesn't matter, it'd find a way to get out anyways." He steeled himself for what was about to happen. He began.

"I was born in a small village in Mimar." Dylan pointed to a region on the map that was on the table that Blake and Yang were sitting on. "The village was full of dragon faunus; we looked after each other. I don't remember much of my family, other than my mother was caring and my father was protective. When I was about 4, a group of around 8 Rogue Hunters came to the village and burned it to the ground, killing my family and everyone else in it. The only things I had left were my three bracelets and the necklace you see me wearing now. They were too big for me at the time so they were kept in a box. Anyways, I guess my parents knew they were coming, and gave me an address to go to. Keep in mind, I knew no English, only Draconic, which was the language of dragons. I still know how to speak it. So, I made my way to the address after looking at the house numbers that matched the english numbers written on the paper. The door opened to reveal a man with brown hair and a woman with pink hair. I showed them the paper and they instantly knew who I was. After I had settled myself in, I noticed an older girl, about 3 years older, with brown and pink hair, the pink hair having streaks of white in it. Her parents told her that I was her new brother, and she was... overjoyed to put it lightly. The girl introduced herself as Neo, then went to her room, seeing as how it was around 11:00 in the night. " Yang and Blake recognized the name and description but chose to not say anything about it. "They sat me down on the couch and told me how they knew who I was. Apparently, the father was a hunter who had gotten stranded near out village to the brink of death. My biological parents had taken him in and nursed him back to full health; after his encounter with my parents, he promised to make it up to them somehow. So that's why they took me in. I lived with them for two years, Neo and I became close, like actual brother and sister." Dylan let out a sad laugh, then continued, "We were playing in the backyard when we heard a knock on the door. Neo's parent's looked threw the keyhole and back to us, giving us two backpacks, filled with food, clothes and water. They told use to run, and that's exactly what we did, run. We reached a clearing, and turned to see the house become consumed with an explosion. Neo was mortified. I tried to get her to come with me, but she refused. She wasn't talking either, which was an effect of the trauma. She looked down to me, kissed my forehead and ran. Left me alone in the forest." Blake and Yang's eyes narrowed at this part, which Dylan didn't notice, due to him trying to contain him emotions.

He powered through and continued, "I went deeper into the forest that was about 10 miles away from where Neo had left me. I kept walking up to point of exaustion. I saw a clearing up ahead, and I knew I was either hallucinating fron the fatigue or dying. It was neither. I struggled to make my way over to the clearing. I had made it, but didnt have time to relish in my accomplishment. I fainted, the fatigue had finally got to me. When I woke up, I thought I was dead. I was in a cave, and I saw a scaly figure in front of me. I walked over to it and got closer to see it's face. It was an actual dragon, with beautiful purple scales and vibrant blue eyes. It snapped an eye open in what looked like anger, before softening and crooning. Then she spoke using Draconic through telepathy. She introduced herself as Mitéra. She asked me what my name was and why a little boy like me was wandering around the forest up to the point of exaustion. I explained to her what had happened to both sets of parents that I had, and she decided to keep me as her own child, seeing that I was a dragon faunus myself. If I'm to be completely honest, she felt more like my mother than the other two that I had. She taught me the basics of the English language, and I grasped speaking it really well, up to the point where I could have a normal conversation with an adult about politics and such. Reading and writing was a bit more difficult for me, but I did my best to manage. She even helped me make Lux, Umbra, Tenebris and Glacies. She's also the one who unlocked my aura, but it was a different incantation than what you guys might be used to. She told me that she used Draconic Magic to make the weapons, saying that only dragons could use this type of magic. The metal in the weapons would never break, and the incantation used to unlock my aura was a type of Draconic prayer. When I reached the age of 13, I applied to the hunter academy there, called Fate if I remember correctly. The teachers there were nice, I guess. I kind of kept to myself, if people stood out of my way, I stood out of theirs. It was going fine, I was passing my classes, Mitéra helping me with writing and reading the assignments given. Combat classes were easy for me, having been taught by a dragon really had it's advantages. I managed to get to the last year at the school. I was going to the cave where Mitéra and I lived, to tell her I had made it to being a fourth year at Fate. As soon as I made it past the forest and unto the clearing, I heard gunfire and a roar that sounded a lot like my mom's (Mitéra). I unsheathed Lux and ran into the clearing, ready to kill whatever was trying to harm us. I never expected it to be the same hunter who had killed my parents and Neo's parents. That's when it all clicked, he wasn't here for my mom, he was here for me. I yelled at him to get his attention, and like I figured, he turned towards me and smiled one of the most sinister smiles I have ever seen. He told me he wanted my blood, for it was the only thing that could cure him from some type of curse that was placed upon him. Mitéra tried her best to protect me, but that rogue hunter killed her." A couple tears fell from Dylan's eyes, promoting Blake to grab a hold of his hand.

"When I realized that he had just killed one of the most poweful beings of Remnant without much difficulty, I got scared and ran. Sucked that he had friends to back him up. They cut me off and pinned me to a tree, where the one who killed my mom came up to me and took my weapons away. That pissed me off. A lot. But I couldn't do anything since They put aura nullifying cuffs on my wrists. I was useless. They beat me to the point of near death, then that dragon slaying fucker came up to me with my own karambit, Glacies, and cut my arm," after saying this, Dylan took off his pauldrons, bracers, black over coat and red hoodie with black accents and a black hood. He rolled up the sleeve of his purple muscle tee to show the scar that went from his right tricep to his bicep. It was a bit dark and jagged.

Dylan rolled his down and put his other layers and armor on, then continued, "He took my blood and put it in a vial. Then he threw my weapons in front of me and left with his lackeys. I got what is arguably the angriest I have ever been and then I felt a surger of power flow through me. I grabbed my weapons and sheathed them. When I was grabbing Lux, I noticed that my aura was pulsating violently and that there were scales on my face and arms. I looked down and saw that they were on my sides too. I had unlocked my semblance, even if at the time I hadn't realized it yet. I let out a roar and chased the group of three down, wanting answers and revenge. I rushed him with Lux out. I didn't realized that he heard me. He turned and slashed his sword at me, specifically my face. It's a miracle I can still see out of this eye" Dylan stopped again and moved the hair that covered his right eye. There was a scar there too, this one not as dark but still visible. Blake ran her fingers over the scar on the dragon's face as he continued, "I was so mad that he got me down that my aura started to pulsate again. I got up again and attacked him, harder, faster. His lackeys tried to stop me, but they were knocked away rather quickly. We fought for what felt like hours. We both took major hits, and I didn't know anything about my semblance or what it did. He managed to get a hit on my temple, which dazed me enough for him to create space. I wanted to yell, and I did, but instead of sound came black flames, which burned the right side of his face. While he was downed, I grabbed the vial with my blood and crushed it under my boot. The man yelled in anger and tried to grab me, but his two friends dragged him away. Last I heard from him was his vow for revenge. I traveled around Mimar, as a freelance hunter, helping out villages with any Grimm problems. I was resting at a village near the outskirts of Mimar, when I was told I had vistors. I was confused, but i went to go see who they were. It was Ozpin and Glynda. Ozpin had somehow found out about what happened and wanted me to come to Beacon as a student. I hadn't graduated from Fate, and he knew, yet he didn't care. I accepted and here I am, with you guys." Dylan finished, wiping any remaning tears with his free hand, seeing as how Blake had his left had between both of hers. The dragon faunus brought her into a hug, saying, "Please, slow down and be careful. I was worried about you." She sighed and nodded, the concern of her boyfriend finally making her think straight.

Yang spoke up, wiping a tear from her eye at Dylan's past, "Where'd you get your armor from? And your ring?" Dylan looked up from having his face nuzzled into Blake's hair and explained, "I had the pauldrons and greaves made with Mitéra in mind, which is why they're purple. Have you heard the legend of the Twin Dragons of Remnant?" Yang and Blake nodded, confused as to what that had to do with him. "That's not the full story." Dylan told them the actual story, then explained about the ring. "The Black Heaven Dragon, Mávros, is in this ring. She created this new armor that you see me wearing." Yang raised and eyebrow, "She? I thought they were both dudes." Another feminine voice made it's way into the conversation, "I can assure you that I am Mávros. I have chosed Dylan as my partner due to our compatability and his abilities as a hunter. At this point he has earned the title of Black Dragon Emperor."

Yang snorted as Blake's eyes narrowed. "Looks like Blakey's jealous, Dylan." At this, Dylan let out a laugh and kissed her ears. "No one can replace you, Kitten." Blake blushed and hit Dylan in the arm with as much strength she could muster st that moment, which was a small amount. "So I guess that means you're going to the dance?" Yang asked her partner, who nodded. "Well then let's go!" With that, Yang dragged Blake away, leaving Dylan in the empty classroom, doing a small victory dance.


	18. Chapter 18: Dance Dance Infiltration

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARC. Rest of team DARC belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.**

Dylan and Blake walked into the ballroom, arms linked. As soon as Yang saw them, she let out a squeal of joy, like a proud mother, "You two look so CUTEEE!" Dylan and Blake blushed at the blonde brawler's exclamation, Dylan scratching his neck awkwardly. Blake was wearing a black dress with black heels. Dylan was wearing a black suit lined with a dark red. The faunus couple walked into the ballroom, where they found a table near the right hand corner of the room. Dylan looked around the room and nudged Blake, who turned and saw Ironwood and Glynda dancing.

"I'll go get us drinks." Dylan said and stood up, walking towards the punch bowl. He saw Ruby and Jaune by it and nodded in greeting. "I see you guys are hiding by the punch bowl too." Jaune commented, Dylan shaking his head in denial. "Not really, no. I'm jusy here for drinks." "Oh." Jaune said as he took a sip of his punch. Dylan departed from the two other leaders. After a minute or two, Ruby told Jaune that Weiss had come alone to the dance, which caused him to get a bit mad at Neptune. He was making his way over to Neptune and Sun, who were with Dylan and Blake, but stopped when he saw Pyrrha walk past him, with a sad look on her face.

* * *

Jaune did the smart thing and went to go see why Pyrrha seemed sad. "Hey Pyrrha..." Pyrrha turned around, "Hello Jaune." "You look great. Your date won't beat me up for saying that, right?" Pyrrha let out a sad laugh, "I think you're safe for the night." Jaune paused for a moment and looked around, confused, "So where is the guy?" He asked her after not seeing anyone around. Pyrrha looked sad for a moment, then looked right at him. "Jaune... There is no guy. No one asked me." Jaune looked at her, mouth agape. "What? You're telling me that no one asked you, Pyrrha Nikos, to the dance?" The redhead shook her head no, "No one asked me. They put me on pedistal where I'm in a position they simply can't achieve. That's what I liked about you, Jaune." The red headed amazon paused for a moment to look at her leader in the eyes. "When we first met, you didn't even know my name. You treated me like anyone else... I guess you're the type of guy I wanted to come here with. To be with." The last part went unspoken as Jaune processed what Pyrrha had told him.

The blonde leader looked over the balcony, still in thought. "Wai-" Jaune cuts himself off when he sees Pyrrha leaving and Neptune of all people walk up to him. "Hey. Jaune, right?" Jaune let out a sigh, "Yeah." "This party's pretty lame, huh? I mean, ballroom dancing, pfft." Neptune commented, reminding Jaune of the flames he was feeling inside the depths of his soul. "Yeah..." Jaune said, clearly uninterested with the conversation. "Cute girls though, right?" Jaune let out a growl, which Dylan had heard from the bottom floor. The dragon faunus let out a laugh and continued his conversation with Ren. Jaune turned to Neptune, "Is that all you think about?" Neptune looked confused, "Huh?" Jaune continued his small rant, "Do you even care about the girls you're hitting on, how they feel about you?!" Neptune had a look of shock on his face, which if Jaune was to be fair, made him even stupider. "Woah, where's this coming from?" "How could you just turn her down like that?" Jaune said while making hand motions to emphasize his point. "Who?" Jaune internally groaned, "Weiss!" Neptune's face changed from confusion to recognition, "I -uh-, it -uh- it just didn't work out, you know?" Jaune's eyes narrowed, "What, you think you're too cool, too many other options? Weiss Schnee asked you to the dance, what could possibly make you -" "Can't dance." Neptune squeaked out. "Beg your pardon?" Jaune asked, now confused "I can't dance man" Neptune looked like he would actually break into tears. "You... You refused to go with Weiss just because you're too afraid at the fact you can't move in rhythm to music?" Jaune asked in disbelief. The blue haired male in front of him nodded his head sadly, "That sound about right, yeah." Jaune sighed, "Do you like her?" Neptune nodded, "I mean, I don't know her that well, but yeah." Jaune then reiterated what Pyrrha had told him, "Then go talk to her, no fancy pick up lines, nothing." Neptune nodded again. "You know Jaune, you're a pretty cool guy" Jaune laughed, "You don't have to lie to my face"

The two teenagers parted ways, Neptune to go talk to Weiss and Jaune to go retrieve a certain item that he had bought...

* * *

Dylan looked at the punch in his hand. He knew it had alcohol when he got a whiff of it. Whoever wanted to spike it put wayyyy to much alcohol, but honestly, Dylan was too tired to care. So he downed the cup in one go. He knew that he couldn't get drunk easily, due to having lost a bet to Yang and ended up having to drink about 6 bottles of Vodka. However, the dragon faunus started to doubt himself when he saw what appeared to be Jaune in a white dress. The red eyed teen leaned over to Blake, "Is it just me or is Jaune wearing a dress?" Blake rose an eyebrow at the dragon's statement and turned to the direction he was looking. She realized that her lover was actually being serious. "He's actually wearing a dress, Dyls." She told him, stiffling a laugh as his face dropped down on the table they were sitting at. "I thought he was kidding about that." He mumbled as Jaune walked up to Pyrrha, ignoring the laughter of the other students.

The dragon faunus slowly raised his head when the music changed to something more upbeat. His mouth gaped when he saw the entirety of team JNPR start a dance routine completely in sync. "That's actually impressive..." Weiss commented, walking up to the faunus couple with Neptune behind her.

* * *

Dylan looked out a window of the ballroom, noticing a young woman in black making her way to the communications tower by rooftop. Dylan made his way over to the exit to intercept her, but was stopped by his team calling him over for something. He let out a growl and went to his team. His eyes trailed the woman, internally sighing in relief when he saw Ruby follow after her. His attention turned to Cerulean, who was explaining to the team about an upcoming mission they were being assigned to. Something about shadowing a hunter or huntress. Dylan nodded and talked with his team a bit, asking them how their night was going. Rapha and Cerulean had gone together, as expected. Alexis had said she was coming with someone, but none of the team had seen who it was. Dylan had seen that Mercury kid come in with a mint haired girl, so he knew it wasn't him, unless Mercury had lied to Alexis. Seemed like something the silve haired boy would do.

His attention went back to Cerulean, who, after trying to get his attention for the past five minutes, called Blake over to sit on his lap. Dylan looked down to his lap then back to Cerulean, the faunus' face adopting an expression of confusion. "What were you expecting to happen? Its not the first time I've felt her a-" the dragon got cut off by Blake, who was blushing and had her hand cover his mouth. Muffles sounds came from the blacl and red haired teen until he resorted to licking at her hand. The cat faunus' eyes widened and she pulled her hand away, wiping away the bit of saliva on her hand, a light blush tinging her cheeks. "Dyls!" She exclaimed, a small smile forming on her face. The dragon let out a laugh and looked at Cerulean, "Do you happen to know who we're shadowing?" Cerulean nodded his head, "The huntress is actually not that much older than us, she's one the nurses and one of the cooks so it should be interesting." Dylan nodded, satisfied with the answer. He checked the time on the watch he decided to wear. It read 11:45. The red eyed teen yawned and made a motion to stand up, forgetting that there was a Blake seated on him. "Kitten, I'm gonna go sleep, mind getting off?" She complied, "I'll go with you." She said, and the faunus couple left the ballroom.

* * *

Ruby exited the CCT, angry with herself for not being able to defeat the masked woman. She trudged back towards the ballroom, surprised that Dylan and Blake had left. She expected two of the three darkest members of the group to stay the longest. Alexis told her that Dylan went to go sleep due to a massive headache he recieved from constantly being near loud, crappy music. Blake had gone to make sure he didn't fall asleep outside the dorm, which had happened the second week of their time at Beacon.

* * *

Cinder Fall walked into the ballroom a few minutes before the Red Reaper. She walked up to Mercury, talking the place of Emerald Sustrai, who showed no signs of being against what just happened. "So... How was your night?" The silver haired teen asked the older woman, who smirked. "I got what I needed. Let's enjoy the dance," she said sarcastically. To be honest, she saw no point to this dance, and just wanted to set her plan in motion. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the red eyed dragon faunus and his date, the former member of the White Fang, leaving the ballroom, the male holding his head in what looked to be pain. She couldn't blame him, the music was pretty shitty to say the least.

Eventually, the time for the students to depart came, and with that came the conclusion to the dance. Cinder, Mercury and Emerald walked out of the ballroom, the two teens slightly trailing behind the pyrokinetic woman.

"So now what?" Mercury asked Cinder when they reached the dorm. The woman smiled evilly, "Now... We put our plan into motion..." Her yellow eyes lit up for a brief moment before being engulfed in the darkness of the dorm.


	19. Chapter 19: Field Trip

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARC. Rest of team DARC belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.**

Dylan cracked open one eye and looked at his scroll. Ozpin had left him and the other first year leaders a message. "Gather your teams and go to the ampitheater." The tired faunus let out a sad noise as he got up, let out a roar to make his team get up, and walked to the bathroom to clean himself off.

Dylan was drying his hair when another message appeared on his scroll, this one from Blake, saying "Help." Dylan rose an eyebrow and stepped outside without his shirt and walked over to team RWBY's dorm. He knocked, and as soon as the door opened a black blur collided into him and latched itself to his body. The dragon faunus looked up, seeing Blake clinging to his back as if she was a child. "Care to explain?" He asked her, somewhat surprised that Blake's eyes were wider than saucers. She rose a finger towards the dorm, which Dylan walked into. He realized that he didn't have any weapons on him in case this was a serious threat.

He stepped inside and felt a nudge on his right leg. The dragon looked down and tilted his head curiously at the being in front of him. It was a corgi, no taller than his calf. "So... Where's the threat Kitten?" The dragon asked her, unaware that the rest of her team was there and raising eyebrows at both his entrance and his choice of clothing. Yang cleared her throat, "Blake, I didn't think you were brave enough to ravage Dylan's body in broad daylight... Which to I might add, looks very nice" She teased, drawing the attention of the dragon faunus. "Thanks?" He said, still uncertain of what was going on. "Blake's scared of Zwei, she called you and ended up latching herself onto you." Ruby explained. "What the hell is a Zwei?" The dragon asked, recieved a yelp from the corgi who was nudging his leg. Dylan put two and two together, realizing that Zwei was the corgi. "Actually nevermind. Why do you have a corgi in your dorm?" He asked the four girls, glancing down at his scroll to look at the time. They had to go to the ampitheater soon and he didn't even have a shirt on. "Our dad." Yang said. Dylan didn't question it and turned around to leave the dorm. As he was walking out, a throat being cleared was heard. He turned around, seeing Yang with a hand on her hip, "You sure your not taking something that we might need?" Dylan tried to make Blake let go, but her grip only tightened around his neck. "Yeah... She won't budge." He told the cat faunus's partner, who only smiled and pointed to her side and made a tickling motion. "He he he..." Dylan let out a small laugh and poked at Blake's sides, causing her to let out a squeak and release him from her hold. "I'll be going now, I'll see you four in a bit." With that, the leader of team DARC left the dorm and went to change. Yang slid next to Blake, who was standing up. "So Blakey, like what you felt?" She teased, expecting the faunus to blush, and not expecting the answer of "Yeah... He's been working out more..."

* * *

Dylan sheathed Lux and walked over to the ampitheater with his team. Team DARC stood next to behind team JNPR. Dylan stood with his arms crossed, looking at Alexis and Cerulean, who had stayed up late thinking about the upcoming tournament, and as a result, were extremely tired. Rapha was there trying to keep the blue haired teen awake, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

Ms. Goodwitch walked up to the microphone, "Hello students. Ozpin has an announcement for you." The platinum blonde haired teacher stepped off of the microphone, and Headmaster Ozpin stepped forward. "Today we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale, The four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day nearly 80 years ago the greatest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more that where borders fell or who traded with who, but the very individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which was the destrcution of every form of art and self expression. As you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyrrany began naming their children after the core aspects of art itself, color. It was their way to demonstrate that they wouldn't tolerate this oppresion, but neither would the generations to come. This is a trend that has held for centuries. We encourage indivuality, expressionism and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united, but this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today when the rest of the world celebrates peace-" Dylan let out a small whimper, he knew that meant they were going to have to do work. "-hunters and huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsman or huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls throughout the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." The headmaster concluded his speech while the students and Goodwitch clapped. The students dispersed, Ruby squealed with excitement, "This is awesome! We get to shadow a real hunstman or huntress!" The small reaper dragged her team over to a screen and looked over the missions. Blake paid half attention. She was looking over to Dylan and team DARC, half of which could barely stand due to fatigue. Said faunus walked over and gave her a peck on the lips, telling her to stay safe.

* * *

Dylan looked through the missions on the screen and found one that was gathering intel. It was near the outskirts of Vale, and since half the team was extremely tired, this should be easy on them. Dylan put in his team name and the system put them in as having taken the mission. They made their way over to the air docks, where they were designated to meet their hunter/huntress. "So you're the team that's shadowing me? This'll be fun!" The dragon faunus slowly turned around and looked down, seeing a dark haired woman that seemed to be in her early 20's. "You're our huntress?" The ravenette nodded and looked to Cerulean, "What happened to Cerulean?" Dylan sighed, "Cerulean and Alexis both stayed up late thinking of strategies for the tournament even though I said I had it covered. How do you know Cerulean?" "I'm Akeno Himejima, one of the nurses and one of the head chefs. I mostly bake desserts though. Cerulean asked us to make a basket for him for a date and that's how we met." Dylan was now on his knees, surprising his team, "ARE YOU THE ONE WHO MAKES THE BROWNIES AT THE CAFETERIA?!" He asked, rather loudly, which was unusual. Akeno nodded, and her eyes widened as Dylan picked her up and hugged her, "THANK YOU FOR MAKING THE BEST BROWNIES IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!" She laughed as she was put down. "I'll be sure to make an extra batch for you." She said, smiling. "You'd do that?" Dylan said, his eyes watering slightly. "Of course, but the focus now is to get this mission done." She said, smiling. Dylan nodded but then noticed something, "So if we fight, you're gonna fight in that?" He asked, pointing to her choice of clothing. She was wearing a white robe with a long red skirt that was tied at the front. It looked like it took inspiration from some of the clothing in Vacuo. "It'll be fine, let's get going." Dylan nodded and started walking to the bullhead, only to realize that his team wasn't with him. He sighed and threw both Cerulean and Alexis over his shoulders and carried them over to the bullhead, where he dropped them down onto seats. Rapha came in and looked at Dylan, who said "Stay here with them, I'll go to the co-pilot's seat. Rapha nodded and sat next to Cerulean, who ended up asleep with his partner, the two leaning on each other. Rapha didn't mind that much, seeing as how she was tired.

Dylan walked past Akeno, who stopped him from going to the co-pilot's seat. "And where do you think your going?" She asked him, having to look up to talk to him, due to her being 5'6 and Dylan being 6'3. "I'm going to the co-pilot's seat, like I usually do." He answered, unsure of what the problem was. "Not this time, since half of the team is asleep and from what I've heard about Rapha not speaking, you're the only one who can tell me about their abilities and weapons."

Dylan nodded and the two hunters went to the back of the bullhead where ARC was at. The bullhead started ascending. "So, tell me about them." "Rapha's semblance is Erebokinesis, Alexis' is Cryokinesis and Cerulean's is Hydrokinesis." Akeno laughed, "what are you? Pyrokinesis?" "No, actually I have something called DragonForce. I'd show you but I'd rather not make the bullhead flip over." Akeno made a hum of interest, "Sounds powerful. What about your weapons?" Dylan continued, "Cerulean uses a bow, Astéri Neró. Alexis uses two swords that create a bladed staff, Chionothyella. Rapha has arm blades, Skotádi." Akeno tilted her head, "What about you?" Dylan laughed, stood up, and unsheathed Lux from his back, unholstered Umbra from his hips unsheathed Tenebris and Glacies from their new sheathes on the back of his belt. He set the weapons out in front of her, "I have these." Akeno nodded and looked at the Ouranós Ring on Dylan's left hand. "I can feel an ancient power coming from that ring. Is there somethig you're not telling me?" Dylan gaped at the fact she was able to find that out rather quickly. He regained his composure and nonchalantly said, "It's Mávros." Akeno raised an eyebrow, "The Black Heaven Dragon from the legend? Dylan, I haven't known you for long, but I have to ask... Have you been taking any drugs?" A female voice spoke up, "I can assure you that my partner hasn't taken any drugs and he isn't crazy. Quite the opposite actually." Akeno's eyes widened, "What was that?" Mávros spoke up again, the ring's gem lighting up, "I am Mávros, the Black Heaven Dragon. I selected Dylan as my partner about two weeks ago, when Ozpin and General Ironwood called him up to see if he and I were compatible partners. You should be able to figure out the rest." Mávros went back to being silent. The raven haired nurse looked at Dylan, "Guess you weren't kidding." "Yeah. Having a voice in your head isn't that bad though. Helps out when I'm fighting." The dragon faunus said, sheathing his weapons back onto his person. "How long until we get there?" Dylan asked the huntress next to him, while taking a glance at Cerulean and Alexis, who looked better after having slept for most of the trip. "Two more hours." Dylan nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

Akeno and the ARC of team DARC looked at the sleeping dragon faunus. "Is he usually like this?" The three teens sighed and nodded. "How do you usually wake him up?" Cerulean shook his head, "We don't. His girlfriend's probably the only one who can do it successfully. And by successfully I mean he stays awake the entire day until night." Akeno smiled evilly, "I have an idea..." She walked up to Dylan and charged her hand with a small spark of electricity. She poked at the metal pauldron's on Dylan's shoulder, expecting the shock to wake him up quickly. Nothing. She tried again, this time with more power, and on his chest. It worked, just not the way she expected. Dylan yawned loudly and cracked his neck, back and knuckles. "Alright guys, lets go." He said as he walked out the bullhead, not even his hair reacting to being electrically shocked. Akeno looked confused, and looked towards his team for answers. "He's a dragon faunus. Probably the only one left if what he said was true. Since he's a dragon faunus he has increased endurance and I'm going to assume dragon-like skin in the terms of toughness. Also helps that he was raised by a dragon for half of his life." Alexis explained. Akeno nodded and thought back to a friend of hers who also had abilities given to him by a dragon.

Temporary team DAARC made their way to the location they were given. It was a dust store. "That's odd... Why a dust shop?" Dylan looked towards his team and their huntress, the teens shrugged. Akeno spoke up, "The owner has been doing some shady deals with some gangs and such. We're here to find out to who and why." Team DARC nodded and Dylan gave out roles. "I'll interrogate. Rapha and Cerulean, shut off the lights. Alexis, kidnap. Ms. Himejima, if she doesn't want to talk, make him." Dylan's team nodded, but Akeno looked at Dylan, surprised. "You're going to kidnap him during the afternoon?" Dylan nodded, "He won't expect it. It'll build fear that someone would "attack" in broad daylight.

Dylan brought Rapha and Cerulean to a building where they had a clear shot of hitting the lightswitch. Dylan unholstered Umbra and mechashifted them into their sniper form. "Since you dont have a ranged weapon, use Umbra." Dylan handed Umbra to Rapha, who nodded and took aim, along with Cerulean who nocked an arrow into Astéri Neró, taking aim soon after. Alexis and Akeno were situated at the corner of the block where the store was. They each had an ear piece to hear Dylan when he gave the order for the small "heist" to begin. Rapha and Cerulean were next to him on the roof so they didn't need them. "Get ready... On my mark... FIRE."


	20. Chapter 20: The Seven Seraphs

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.**

"FIRE!" Dylan commanded, Rapha and Cerulean easily shooting the power box at the back of the shop. The dragon's enhanced hearing allowed hin to hear the man yell out in fear. The faunus smirked, "Alexis, Akeno, your turn." The two women went into the shop. The shop owner backed up into Akeno, who released a shock of electricity to knock him unconscious. Alexis used her semblance to freeze his mouth shut. Alexis spoke into the earpiece to Dylan, "We got him, now what?" Dylan got Umbra back from Rapha, and peered into the scope. "From here, it looks like there's a back door you can go through. Go through there and come out the back, Rapha, Cerulean and I will meet you there." He commands the two women as he and the ShadowLily couple drop down from their perch on a building that was a block down. The three vaulted over cars as they crossed the street, making over to the alleyway next to the shop.

Akeno and Alexis opened the back door as Dylan was holstering Umbra in their hand gun form. "That him?" He asked Akeno, who nodded. Dylan raised up his face mask and grabbed the man, scaling the Dust Shop and tying the man to a small structure protruding from the roof with rope he had brought with him. The rest of his team and Akeno went up to the roof, wanting to see how Dylan would get answers from the man.

* * *

After 15 minutes, the man slowly regained consciousness. He opened his eyes groggily, his eyes slowy focusing on the dragon faunus in front of him. Dylan turned to the man, his red reptilian eyes the only thing visible. "What are you?! Some type of demon?!" The man yelled out his questions, only to hesitate to yell for help when He caught sight of the five weapons on Dylan's person. "I'd be compliant if I were you." The dragon faunus said, crouching down to the level of the shop keeper. "Now tell me, what's your name?" The shopkeeper refused to speak, causing Dylan to let out a dragon like growl and punch the brick structure next to him, causing it to crack and slowly crumble. "Tell me. NOW!" Dylan said, this time more forceful as he grabbed the man's shirt. "Lance. Lance Blanc." Dylan smirked behind his mask. "Alright Lance, tell me, why were you seen giving dust to terrorist organizations like The White Fang and The Seven Seraphs?" The man's heart rate started to increase, "I don't know what you're talking about." Dylan growled again and gripped the man's shirt tighter, causing the man to start to sweat. "White Fang was talking about some big operation in Mountain Glenn. Seven Seraphs? Last I heard they were planning of making a giant weapon. Something about blowing up hunter schools." Dylan's eyes dilated, making him look even more dangerous. "Where." Lance looked like he was about to cry. "Their base is near the outskirts of Vale. Please, don't hurt me."

Dylan nodded, "Thank you for your cooperation." He delivered a swift kick to the man's head, knocking him out cold. "You heard him, lets go." The other four nodded. Akeno spoke up, "Our mission was to get intel. It's probably best if we put a stop to this operation too, you know, extra credit for you kids." Dylan rose an eyebrow, "You're like 4 years older than us, soon three for me since my birthday's next week." Akeno sweatdropped, then smiled, "I'll be sure to make you a cake then." Dylan's eyes watered, and the faunus hugged her, "You're so nice to me!" The raven haired nurse/baker patted his head, "You remind me of my little brother, guess it's just sisterly instinct." Dylan fixed his hair, thinking, 'Oh great so I basically have two older sisters. It's. Fuckin. Litt.' The last part was partially sarcastic. It felt nice having people to call family. Dylan shook off the thought for the time being. There were more important things to worry about.

* * *

Akeno and Team DARC sat in the bullhead, which was now headed towards the northwestern part of Vale, the complete opposite of Mountain Glenn. Dylan was looking out of the window. "I can see some structures in the distance. Jumping in 3 seconds." Dylan said, his voice monotone the entire time. Akeno and his team looked at him confused, "Jump?" They asked, save for Rapha, as usual. "3... 2... 1... Bye!" Dylan waved and dived out of the plane, weaving past trees and the occasional bird.

The bullhead landed in a nearby clearing. AARC got out of the aircraft, finding Dylan perched on a tree with his hood up and mask on once again. The dragon took notice of them and dropped down, "Mávros said she sensed a lot of dust being used in that warehouse over there." He pointed towards a barely visible building. Akeno nodded, "Let's get moving, shall we?" DARC nodded and followed behind the huntress.

* * *

It was dawn, around 6:00 a.m. , and the team was going over the plan for the last time. The purple eyed nurse looked at the warehouse from behind some bushes. "Dylan and Cerulean, stay back and provide cover fire. Rapha and Alexis, push up through the right side. I'll take the left side myself." Akeno pulled out two kama blades, with lightning dust canisters at the bottom of the handle. Dylan had an idea, "Do you have any more lightning dust crystals?" He asked the nurse, who nodded and handed him one, thinking it was for Umbra in it's sniper form. The dragon faunus nodded his thanks and ate the crystal, black lighting crackling around his fists. "Are you stupid? You could've died?!" The nurse/baker whisper-yelled at the faunus, who smirked and said, "Perk of my semblance. Continue with the plan." The other four nodded and got into position. Dylan and Cerulean perched on trees with near perfect sightlines, Rapha and Alexis hiding in bushes, and Akeno behind a rock. "On my mark... GO!" The huntress commanded the first year team, who began their assault.

It was going well, until the sound of cackling from a familiar avian faunus was heard. Dylan let out a growl and dropped down from the tree, holstering Umbra in their hand gun form, running into the warehouse. Alexis stared at Lydia, eyes wide in shock. She couldn't believe that her sister was actually a part of the White Fang. She froze up, causing her to be knocked away by Lydia's gusts of wind. The hawk faunus flew over to Alexis, who could only say one thing. "Why?" Lydia growled and glared. "I don't want to hurt you. Get out of my way, dear sister." The female faunus turned around and focused in on the two students behind her.

Cerulean and Rapha ran at the White Fang lieutenant, only for the hawk faunus to kick the two teens away. Lydia turned around and faced Dylan, who put his hood and face mask down. He glared at her, "What are you doing here?" The hawk faunus let out a small laugh, "That's a question you should ask yourself." Akeno looked at the dragon faunus, "You know her?" Dylan nodded, "Focus on the others. I can handle her myself." The huntress sighed but nodded nonetheless, motioning to Cerulean to follow her.

Dylan cracked his knuckles and narrowed his eyes at Lydia, "I'm only going to ask this one more time. Why are you here?" The hawk faunus made what looked like a thinking gesture, "Adam thought that we could use some extra man power. Since the Seven Seraphs is an organization with an abundance of avian faunus, he wanted me to come in." Dylan cocked his head to the side, "Who's Ada-" the dragon never finished his sentence as he was kicked in the gut by Lydia. He growled and unsheathed Lux, parrying the attacks the smaller faunus made using her dagger. He charged his sword with electricity and struck her with the pommel of the sword, causing her to be disoriented for a moment. The gem in the middle of Lux's hilt started to change from blue to red, signifying a change in element. The teen smirked and ran at the hawk faunus, Lux now coated in flames. She sidestepped his swing and swung her elbow into his back, his momentum causing him to get knocked over. He growled and threw Lux at her, the hawk catching the sword by the handle, but dropping it when it started to increase in temperature and sparking. The gem in the middle was now purple, which meant that both fire dust and lightning dust were in play. Dylan took advantage of her state of shock and started to shoot at her with Umbra in their handgun forms. She started to back up, unholstering her sniper from her back and shooting at him, the shots just barely missing him. He stuck his left hand out, the Ouranós Ring's gem glowing a white color as did Lux's gem. Lux came flying at Dylan by the handle, allowing the faunus to grab onto it, albeit now he held it in a left handed reverse grip, which was his off hand. Lydia looked at the faunus's hand, noting the ring on his ring finger, "So it's true, you have the power of Mávros, the Black Heaven Dragon. It's a shame really, to have someone so unworthy to wield such power." Dylan's eyes started to dilate as he felt his mind urge him to activate his semblance. Dylan let out a loud roar of anger as his semblance activated, scales covering his body. His aura started to visibly pulsate around his body. The DragonForce empowered faunus channeled the lightning dust he consumed earlier into his fist, dashing towards Lydia at a blinding speed, repeatedly striking her midsection.

The roar drew the attention of Akeno and the rest of team DARC. Her eyes widened as she noticed how aggressive he was being. "We have to leave. Now." She commanded the hunters-in-training. They looked confused, then Alexis realized how he seemed more angrier than usual, and how his eyes were violently glowing, the colors changing from red, to purple, to black. "Guys, whenever Dylan uses DragonForce, that doesn't happen, right?" She asked Rapha and Cerulean, motioning towards his glowing eyes, how there was more blind anger in his fighting form, to the fact that he wasnt using his weapons, only his fists. "Mávros, what's going on?!"

"He's too angry! He won't listen to me!" The dragoness' voice was filled with concern. Ever since she and Dylan became partners, she was in his mind, even when he used his semblance, which allowed her to create strategies with him to use. Now that he was in full rage mode, he wouldn't listen to anyone, his only goal to destroy Lydia. "You have to leave! Now!I'll do my best to stop him!" Màvros told the four, who put their trust into the Black Heaven Dragon and ran out of the warehouse, out of the range of any explosion, should one occur.

* * *

Some Seven Seraphs soldiers rushed Dylan while Lydia backed up to shoot him from afar. The angry faunus growled and slammed his hands into the ground, black flames spewing up from the ground and either hitting or knocking back the soldiers. Dylan let out another roar as he looked around for Lydia, who was perched up on a platform, her sniper supported by a railing. The dragon saw the glare of the scope and shot at Lydia with Umbra, causing her to have to move around, in the end having to drop down and mechashift her sniper. As her sniper, Bōsei, mechashifted into it's Beared Axe form, a door behind the dragon faunus opened up, prompting the DragonForce empowered teen to turn and look at the newcomer, his eyes still interchanging between color. The figure let out a laugh as we walked out, "Kid, what's wrong with your eyes?!" The man continued to laugh as he looked at Lydia. "Really, this kid's your problem? Theres nothing special about him. Oh wow he can have glowing eyes, so scary." The man, who Dylan identified as an eagle faunus, shoved the dragon faunus, who didn't budge at all. Lydia facepalmed, even she knew that Dylan had something special about him, and she knew damn well that he wasn't weak.

Dylan let out another dragonic roar, causing the over confident leader of the Seven Seraphs, Zephyr, to realize what he stepped into. "Say Lydia, this wouldn't happen to be Dylan Dragnox , that kid who stopped the joint Seven Seraphs and White Fang operations down in southern Vale, would it?" Lydia sighed and nodded. Zephyr's eyes narrowed as his wings spread, "I've got a bone to pick with you, kid." He reached behind his back and pulled out some type of sword. The sword started to spin like a drill. Dylan growled and unsheathed Lux, holding it out infront of him. He showed his sharp canine teeth, "Come at me then."

Lydia and Zephyr flew at the faunus, axe and drill-sword aimed to attack. The faunus lifted up Lux and blocked the two blades, but was pushed back by the force behind the blows. The two avian faunus kept striking in sync, causing the dragon faunus to be backed into a wall. By this point, they resorted to punching and kicking him. Dylan dropped Lux on the ground and clutched his chest. "Dylan, are you ok?!" Mávros asked him, the concern now overflowing in her voice. The dragon faunus nodded slowly and got up, sheathing Lux. When Lydia ran up to attack him, ducked down and used his flame pulse attack, which Mávros ended up calling his Dragon Emperor Destruction Pulse. Flames erupted from the ground and consumed Lydia, earning and angry yell from Zephyr. Dylan roared at Zephyr and started focusing his energy into a fire breath attack. Lydia got up again and kicked Dylan in the stomach, but he didnt budge. She stepped back with Zephyr, who started to look concerned. The dragon faunus teenager opened his mouth, and out spewed a giant flame breath, with made contact with the dust containers in the warehouse. Lydia took note of this and fled the bulding with Zephyr, who vowed revenge on the teen. The warehouse exploded, everyone in the warehouse most likely having been killed.


	21. Chapter 21: Breach

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.**

Akeno and the ARC of team DARC gasped when they saw the warehouse explode. "No... He can't be dead..." Akeno and Alexis both said. Cerulean frowned, "Who's gonna tell Blake?" Rapha shook his head, and made hand motions, his two teammates being able to understand what he was saying. "Rapha can hear breathing. Its a bit ragged, but whoever that is, is alive." Rapha made another couple of hand motions. "He can hear another breathing pattern, this one's more controlled." A few more gestures. "The ragged one stopped." The three teens and huntress feared the worst, until they heard a familiar dragonic roar.

Dylan lifted up a piece of fallen rubble, tossing it aside. His semblance was still active, but his eyes stopped changing colors and stayed their bright red. He made his way over to his team and Akeno, cracking his back. "So, what's up?" The huntress glared at him, "What did you do?" Dylan looked confused, "What do you -" his scroll rang. The faunus picked it up, seeing it was from Ruby. There was no answer. He called Jaune to see if he also got a call. The blonde leader of JNPR confirmed his assumption. He told Jaune to keep an ear open in case he heard anything else.

* * *

Vale's Grimm alarms went off, signifying that something akin to an incursion was happening. Dylan's head perked towards the sound. "We have to go. Now!" The other four nodded and ran towards the bullhead's location, something about Dylan still being in DragonForce causing them to be more inclined to listen.

* * *

Akeno stood by the door of the Bullhead, waiting for the pilot to tell her that she and the team could get out. She looked towards her team of first year students, before smilig evilly and going over to the pilot, pressing the eject button for the passenger seats.

Dylan heard a click and looked down, seeing his seat be ejected from the bullhead. The DragonForce empowered faunus looked to his team, who were also in the air. "Well guys, looks like we're gonna have to 'fly' in," The faunus told his team, who nodded. Rapha was the first to get out of his seat, his hidden Bat Faunus wings spreading out, and flew to Cerulean, who latched onto his boyfriend. The two took off, Rapha flying towards the location Dylan had given him, having gotten it himself from a distress signal from Ruby's scroll. Alexis was the next to get out, using her coat tails as "wings" maneuvering around in the sky, slowly declining into a glide once she reached Rapha and Cerulean, who were still flying. Dylan's eyes glowed red in anticipation as he took ripped off the belts that strapped him in. He planted his right foot at the back of the seat and he focused his semblance into tapping into it's slight pyrokinetic abilities. His fists were set aflame, and the still semblance powered faunus made the flames shoot out of his fists, like a rocket. He kicked off the chair and blasted through the sky, doing small twists and twirls.

The faunus started to catch up to his team. "Bank left, towards the center of the plaza." The dragon's team nodded and tilted towards the left, going into a dive. "Aim for the two Ursai! Alexis, you're with me. Rapha and Ceru, you guys know what to do."

Dylan's aura pulsated as he slammed into the Ursa, slashing at it's open back. The creature of Grimm roared out at the dragon faunus, only for Dylan to let out a growl and roar back, louder than his usual roars. Alexis's hair was swept back by the force. She shook it off and combined her swords into her bladed staff form, impaling the bear grimm through the chest.

Rapha and Cerulean both jumped onto the back of the Ursa, Rapha stabbing it's back with his arm blades and Cerulean stabbing the Ursa's eye." The grimm let out a wail, but shortly after recieved a blade throught it's cranium.

* * *

Dylan raised flicked the blood off his sword and sheathed it as he made his way over to the main plaza. Dylan saw teams RWBY and JNPR repelling some of the Grimm, but more were spilling out.

A Beowolf was running towards Blake, who's back was turned due to her having to deal with an Ursa. The dragon's dilated eyes glowed for a moment as his aura pulsated and he shot forward at an amazing speed, jumping on the Alpha Beowolf's back. He impaled the wolf grimm's head with Tenebris and Glacies, killing it. He yanked the two small blades out and sheathed them, winked at Blake then jumped towards a leaping Beowolf, kicking it in the chest. Dylan rose his fists in a martial arts stance, not really feeling like using his weapons on what looked like a very young Beowolf. It leapt at him, the faunus ducking under and punching its sternum with his left first, the Ouranós Ring adding more to the impact. Mávros made a sound of indignation, "Was that really necessary?" Dylan laughed nervously and turned his head to the sound of a bullhead. From where he was, he could see Professor Port and a very tall male, who he remembered was Yatsuhashi Daichi from team CFVY.

* * *

The dragon moved over to a pile of rubble to rest a bit. He was expending a lot of aura due to his semblance being constantly up. He didn't know why his DragonForce didn't deactivate, and it started to cause problems in his fighting, hence the reason he sounded like he had just ran around the entire continent. Dylan got up from his seat, only for his body to sway slightly. Mávros spoke up, "Dylan, are you ok?" Said faunus shook his head and collapsed, fallig back into the rubble.

* * *

Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY and the ARC of DARC stood in the plaza in the aftermath of the breach. "Thanks for coming to help us. Who knows what would've happened if you didn't." Ruby told the two first year teams, who naturally said it was their leaders who told them to come. That was when they noticed one of the leaders was missing. "Where's Dylan?" Ruby, Blake and Team DARC asked, looking around for the dragon faunus.

Akeno walked up to the three first year teams and gestured to a stretcher that was beig lifted into a seperate medical bullhead. "I was afraid this was going to happen." Blake rose an eyebrow, "What happened?" Akeno sighed, "On our mission, he released an enormous amount of power when activating his semblance. From what his team told me, it was more than he usually does when using DragonForce. This caused him to be in that state of power for a longer period of time than what his body was currently capable of. That's why when he and Team DARC dropped in he was already in DragonForce. His excessive use of his semblance drainee him of his aura, and he collapsed of aura depletion. We found him in a pile of rubble not to far from here. Some bruises and a couple of broken ribs." Blake's eyes looked frantic, "Is he going to be ok?" Akeno nodded, "Aura depeletion isn't something rare, and Mávros is using an ancient Draconic healing incantation to keep him stable and to help his aura recover. His bones should heal with his aura and the incantation." Blake nodded, seemingly calm about the situation, but her face said otherwise. Akeno saw this and "Ms Belladonna, you should come with us to the bullhead, you can tell us what you know about his dragon faunus physiology." Blake nodded and the two raven haired females went into the medical bullhead.

* * *

"I hope everything is okay..." Ruby said, idly playing with her food. None of the teens at the table felt like eating. After all, one of their strongest, if not the strongest, first year student was currently suffering from aura depletion and was now reported to be having what they believed was a type of attack.

* * *

Blake, Glynda and Akeno held down the faunus as he thrashed around in the bed, hyperventilating. When he calmed down, Blake took hold of his right hand, taking some comfort in the fact that it wasn't cold. Glynda and Akeno walked outside, to talk about what to do.

"We have to temporarily lock his semblance. It's the only way we can ensure that he doesn't act out again or suffer from SAD (Severe Aura Depletion)." Glynda told the nurse, who refused, seeing as how it wasn't his fault that he was triggered by The White Fang lieutenant. Glynda sighed and looked at the nurse, "I want to help him just as much as you do. It won't be a painful process. We'll create a dust tattoo and put it on his right forearm. With the help of Mávros, it will temporarily disable his ability to go into his DragonForce state." Akeno reluctantly nodded and the two huntress' went into the room where The Black Dragon Emperor was being held. "You know he'll get mad, right?" Blake asked the two women, having heard the conversation they were having. "We know, but we're doing this for his own good." Glynda emphasized. "You can stay if you want, I'll let the other nurses that his girlfriend is in the room watching him." Blake nodded and moved to the dragon faunus' left side, allowing the two women to get a better look at Dylan's arm. There was a small scar on his thumb, but besides that, nothing too serious there.

Glynda left to go get the Dust required for the sealing tattoo. The dragon started to slightly thrash, as if suffering from a nightmare. Blake grabbed his left hand, and he calmed down, earning a chuckle from the cat faunus. Akeno looked at the couple in thought. 'Blake is the one of the only people Dylan loves. There must have been some outside force that caused him to be fearful that something would happen to her. So then the only way to calm him down is to have her here with him, where even if he's unconcious, he knows she's with him.' The door opened again, revealing Glynda, who motioned for Akeno to come outside.

The two women looked at the Dust in front of them. "We need to combine the Ice and Lightning dust. Then we can add the Wind and Fire dust to the mix. That should be enough to create a block for DragonForce." Akeno said, looking over the dust and the paper in her hand. Glynda nodded and started to combine the dusts in the order the nurse had said. Soon, they were met with a silver colored dust. "Use your lightning to fuse them and make it into a type of ink." Glynda commanded, to which the nurse complied.

The two women walked into the room, to see that Blake had falled asleep, using Dylan's lap as a pillow. Akeno cooed at the sight, but an elbow from Glynda silenced her. They removed the top part of the hospital gown and noticed that he had his symbol tattooed on his left shoulder. "Looks like someone's dedicated." Akeno commented. They straightened the dragon's arm and started to apply the dust tattoo, which wrapped around his forearm, starting from his wrist and ending just beneath his elbow. The tattoo glowed for a moment before sticking to the faunus' arm. The two huntress' left, leaving the dragon and his kitten to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22: Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.**

About 5 days went by, with no response from the dragon faunus. After 4 days of not going to class, Team RWBY managed to convince Blake to come with them. It was a stuggle though, seeing as how without Blake, the dragon had to be sedated by Akeno. His nightmares seemed to get worse too. He let out pained groans and small mumbles, which the human ear could not hear.

The remainder of Team DARC was not faring any better. Cerulean tried to control Alexis and Rapha from basically murdering some of the students from Shade who started to talk trash about Dylan and his current condition, along with some of the Atlas and a few Haven students. Team CRDL took a small part in this, which wasn't much of a surprise to anyone, seeing as how Cardin pretty much still hated the dragon faunus.

* * *

"I'm going to go check up on him." Blake told her team, who sighed and nodded, watching the ravenette walk out of the room. The three other girls looked at each other, before Yang spoke up, "I don't remember the last time she was so worried about something like this. He's been injured before, so I don't think that's the problem." Weiss looked at her partner's sister, "But he hasn't been in a comatose state before. It's no surprise she'd be concerned about him." Yang looked at her shoes in shame. "Right... Sorry."

Blake stepped into the room that Dylan was being held in. Akeno was there, looking at something on her scroll. "How is he?" The cat faunus asked the nurse, who looked up. "Physically, he's fine, his bones healed. Mentally, however, he seems to continue to have these 'nightmares'. Sounds like it might have something to do with you." Blake tilted her head, confused. "Isn't there a way to find out what it is he's dreaming about?" Akeno shook her head, "Unless you know someone with a mind reading semblance, no. And I feel like the mind reading will affect him more." The nurse walked out, going to check up on another student who injured themselves while testing out a grenade launcher feature on a short sword. It didn't work out well.

Blake looked at the sleeping dragon faunus, having taken his larger hand with both of hers. He calmed down once again, his heart rate going back to being it's regular pace and not it's quickened pace from before. "Please, wake up... I miss you... We all miss you. I love you, just please, wake up..." She placed a kiss on her lover's hand, then noticed that a tear had fallen. She made a motion to go wipe it off, only to stop as a larger hand wiped it away. "Don't cry, my kitten." A raspy masculine voice makes itself known, causing Blake to look up. She let out a gasp and hugged the now awake faunus, burrying her head into the crook of his neck. "I thought you weren't going to wake up," she said, her voice slightly muffled. Dylan chuckled, running a hand through her hair. "Well, I had a reason to wake up." He kissed the top of her head, then each of her cat ears. "I'll go get Nurse Himejima, hopefully you can leave." Dylan nodded and began the process of sitting himself up.

Akeno and Blake walked into the room, seeing Dylan now propped up on the bed and looking at something on the TV. "Good to see you're awake. Now if you'll let me check you one more time, I'll see if you're okay to leave." Dylan made a sound of agreement and let the nurse check his vitals and his body for anything that still needed to be healed. "Looks like you're good to leave." The nurse removed the heart monitor and the IV unit, allowing the dragon to get up. He soon realized something, "I have no clothes. Help."

A knock on the door is heard, which Blake opens. In comes the rest of Dylan's team, Rapha holding a bundle of clothes and a hoodie with his symbol on the back of it. "I'll go change and you guys can tell me what I missed." ARC nodded and left the room, followed by Akeno. Blake sat in a corner of the room. "I told them you woke up. And no, I won't leave. Someone has to watch you." Dylan let out a small laugh and rolled his eyes. "It's nothing you haven't seen before, right?" The dragon teased her, turned around and yanking the hospital gown off of his person. Blake blushed, but it died down when the faunus put on underpants and a pair of regular black jeans. He grabbed the red shirt and slipped it on, then put on his hoodie, zipping it up and rolling up the sleeves. He saw his necklace and bracelets on the table, and put those on too.

"Let's go, shall we?" Blake nodded and followed the dragon out of the room. Dylan looked around for his team, then looked down at his scroll, which showed he had a message. "Had to leave for a class. You've been excused from classes until next week since you're awake now." The message from Alexis read. "Huh. That sucks. Wait, what time is it?" The reptile eyed teen asked his lover, who replied with "around 3:30. My last class was Grimm Studies so I came here." "Cafeteria? I'm reallyyyy hungry." Blake let out a small laugh and nodded, taking the dragon's hand and leading him to the cafeteria.

* * *

Once the two faunus got their food and were seated, Dylan started to ask about what he had missed. Apparently it was nothing important, since the teachers felt that stressing the students out before the Vytal Tournament would be counter-productive and would only end uo hurting them in the end. "And this is my last question. What is this?" The dragon asked, motioning towards his right arm, which had the silver sealing tattoo. Blake's eyes widened, trying to find an explanation that would cause the least amount of damage. Mávros decided to just be blunt. "They temporarily sealed your DragonForce." Dylan looked appalled. "Why?!" Blake took hold of his hand to calm him. "You're semblance was activated for a really long time. It really drained you. Ms. Himejima and Ms. Goodwitch did what the felt was right." Dylan sighed, "There's going to be a problem." Blake tilted her head, "What?" "My aura won't be able to heal me as fast without or block blows as much as it used to. Right now, my aura could head a broken arm in about 5 days, where it would usually take about 1 and a half or 2. Our semblances are an extension of our aura. If that gets locked, then so does a part of our aura."

Blake let this information sink in, "So does that mean that you're not going to participate?" Dylan shook his head, "Of course I'm participating. Have to show some of these kids there place." Blake laughed at his words, then continued eating.

* * *

The week of freedom was over for Dylan, meaning he now had to get back to classes. He slowly made his way to his last class, which was combat class. Instead of his regular combat outfit, he just went with grey boots, black combat pants, a black muscle tee and a grey hoodie that also had his symbol on the left side, near his heart. His weapons were still sheathed and holstered where they usually were.

The faunus sat in the back, near the exit door. Blake sat with him, just to make sure that he would be ok. Totally not to go and make out with him now that he was for the most part fully recovered. The class went by smoothly, until Dylan was called up to fight. "Mr. Dragnox, step forward." Dylan got up and went down into the ring. "Mr Ravenwing, step down." The teen with blonde hair walked down into the ring and stood opposite to the dragon faunus, who was rolling up his sleeves. The teen looked at the dragon faunus, then back at Goodwitch. "Is this a joke? You think that he's good enough to fight me? I don't have time to fight weak kids who just got out of the doctor." Dylan growled angrily and unsheathed Lux. "If you think I'm so weak, why not hurry and make this quick?" The red eyed teen taunted, holding Lux with his left while keeping his right near a half of Umbra. Ryan scoffed and cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to enjoy this." Dylan smirked, "Of course you will."

The two males went to opposite sides of the arena, Ryan now weilding his mace. Dylan scanned over the boy. He took a guess at how the teen fought. He was strong, but not fast. The dragon knew he could use that to his advantage.

When the klaxon rang, Dylan sprinted forward, slashing diagonally with Lux. The attack was repelled and Dylan was knocked back by a punch from Ryan, which knocked off more aura than usual, due to his locked semblance. 'His reaction time is certainly fast, might have to actually try now.' Mávros told him telepathically. Dylan nodded and unsheathed Glacies, holding it in a reverse grip. Dylan ran forward, then leapt upwards, flipping behind Ryan and slashing at his covered back. Ryan swung his mace around, and it collided with Lux. Dylan sheathed Glacies and held Lux in a two handed grip, Ryan doing the same with his mace. Dylan let out a grunt and kicked the taller male away, lightly panting. 'They really shouldn't have done that to me.' He thought to himself, swaying slightly. "You really are weak, aren't you. 3 minutes in and you're already tired. I heard a lot about you, I thought you were better than that!" The student of Shade taunted, which caused Dylan to raise and eyebrow. "Every other time we've fought, I've won. Don't get too cocky." Ryan growled when some of the students started to laugh at him. He swung his mace downwards, causing the ground to explode in a line. Dylan stuck Lux into the ground to absorb the blast, forgetting that in order to do that he had to use his aura. The blast knocked the dragon into the wall, creating a crater. Ryan didn't let up, taking advantage of the faunus' state of confusion and hitting him with his fist. The blonde haired male grabbed Dylan and threw hin across the arena, the faunus landing with a thud.

"Fuck..." Dylan groaned as he used Lux to prop himself up, spitting out blood in the process. Ryan charged forward once more, only to be stopped by a knee impacting his nose, breaking it. "Argh!" The boy staggered back and held his nose in pain. Dylan sheathed Lux and unholstered Umbra, using each pistol to shoot at the Ravenwing's legs, dropping him to his knees. He grabbed the boy's shirt, who only smirked and stabbed the faunus in the leg with a small knife. Dylan let out a roar of pain and yanked the knife out, tossing it aside. His adversary came up to him and struck him with his mace, knocking him off his feet. Ryan stood over him, raising his mace. He swung down, eyes widening in surprise when the faunus caught the mace between both of his hands, the weapon slowly slipping. "Mr. Ravenwing! What is the meaning of this?!" Goodwitch's voice cut through the classroom, drawing the two teen's attention to her. "I was taking out the trash." He replied, not realizing an important factor. "You lost." Dylan told him, getting up from the floor, holstering Umbra, and activating his aura to heal his wrists and the rib that probably fractured. "What?!" The boy seemed confused. "You used too much aura in your attacks. And you threatened the life of another student. Had Dylan's reflexes not been so well developed, you would have killed him." Ryan wasn't phased by that information. He looked at the faunus, "Next time, you won't be so lucky." Dylan growled, "Tell that to yourself."

* * *

Dylan was laying on a beanbag in the library, Blake reading a book while sitting next to him. "Blakeeeeee, I'm boreddddd" the dragon faunus whined, nuzzling into her midriff. She flicked his forehead playfully and continued reading. "I'll tickle you..." The teen moved up towards her ear and said in a husky voice, "I know exactly where you're ticklish." She hit him with her book this time, knocking the red eyed teen back down, his head going back to her lap.

He pulled out his scroll and started playing a game about capturing small creatures and using them in battle. He was quiet, until his entire team got sweeped by a red fish creature. The dragon made a sound of aggrivation, his vocal cords making it sound like he was yelling at a much higher pitch. "Going to sleep. Goodnight Kitten." The black and red haired teen snuggled into her lap and fell asleep, Blake's hand absentmindedly going through his hair.

His nightmares no longer plagued him now that he had his kitten once more.


	23. Chapter 23: New Challengers

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.**

It was the start of the Vytal Festival. Hunter schools from all around Remnant sent students to participate in the Vytal Tournament. The Vytal Tournament pitted these student teams against each other in a test of strength, for entertainment of the people, and to display the new generation of hunters and huntresses who were going to defend the kingdoms of Remnant.

* * *

"Team RWBY of Beacon versus Team ABRN of Haven!"

Dylan winced. Reese Chloris had just fallen on her tailbone after getting hit by Gambol Shroud. Blake let out a gasp as the green haired girl held her rear in pain. "Oooooh... That looked like it hurt!" Professor Peter Port commented, his voice amplifies through the speakers around The Amity Coliseum. Dylan shook his head; he didnmt understand why Ozpin had chosen Port and Oobleck to be the commentators. One spoke way to fast and the other made people fall asleep. Well, at least thats what it was like in class. Right now, they were doing an exceptional job narrating the fight.

The dragon faunus rose an eyebrow at Arlsan breaking the giant ice sphere with one blow. "Well, that was impressive," Alexis commented, having recorded that moment and posted it on her dustgram page. Dylan nodded, then his eyes widened. "JNPR's next, right?" His team nodded. "We're after JNPR." They saw what had drawn his attention. They never went over the plan. "We'll just wing it." The dragon said, his team reluctantly nodding. Team DARC turned towards the fight once more, just as Peter Port announced the winner. "Team RWBY wins!" Dylan, along with the rest of the spectators, clapped.

* * *

"Was it really wise to eat before a fight?" Ren asked his team and Team DARC, who all shrugged. All twelve teens watched in interest as Dylan ate his fifth plate of food. "Are you sure you'll be fine?" Blake asked the faunus, who nodded and wiped his mouth. "Alright guys, we have a fight to win!" The dragon exclaimed to his team and Team JNPR, who nodded. The twelve students stood up, Jaune looking a bit sick and Nora having a saddened look on her face.

* * *

"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!" Brawnz yelled at towards JNPR, prompting Jaune to turn and retaliate, "AND WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION!" Dylan started to laugh hysterically at the exchange of yelling from his seat, causing the other spectators to look at him wierdly.

* * *

"Team JNPR wins by knock out!" Port announced throughout the speakers, causing Dylan and the other faunus' at the Amity Coliseum to wince and hold their ears in pain.

Dylan looked at his team. "Looks like we're up. Let's make this good, shall we?" His team nodded and they exited the locker room and made their way to the center of the arena. The cheers of the Beacon students and their friends filled their ears. Dylan turned and winked towards Blake, mouthing, "This is for you." The dragon and his team then focused in on the team they wouldve fighting. "Next up is Team DARC of Beacon and Team BYTE of Haven!"

Dylan cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders, watching as the randomized battle fields were chosen. Dylan frowned. They got Mountain and Desert, two somewhat open battlegrounds. "Guess that rules out my sniping. We'll have to take a more... direct approach." The dragon unsheathed Lux from his back, the sword's middle gem glowing red. His team readied their weapons, each one already focused in on who they would take. Dylan would take Brooke Alicea, the team's leader. Rapha took on Yasmin, Alexis with Tyler and Cerulean with Erik.

* * *

"3-2-1... BEGIN!" Port's voice echoed throughout the stadium, the two teams rushing each other. "Rapha, you know what to do," Dylan looked towards the smaller male, who nodded and leapt onto his back, using Dylan as a launching pad to divebomb Yasmin.

* * *

The bat faunus sharpened his arm blades as he slashed at the blonde haired woman.

Her weapon was rather simple. If you considered a blowgun that shot out explosive darts. Rapha weaved past the first few darts, but got hit by one that landed near his feet. He was blown back into the desert side, where a sandstorm started to blow into his face. Rapha growled as he got hit in the face by the blowgun, which now became a spear. He opened his eyes and they started the darken. "Looks like Rapha has started to use his Semblance, Order of Sitri. Things are starting to spice up!" Port narrated as he saw Rapha started to say what looked like a chant. His shadow seperated from its position behind his body and seperated into 4 individual clones of himself. They all wielded his armblades, and looked rather angry. Yasmin started to get nervous. She had heard bits and pieces of this team, what had occured to their previous fourth member and how said member was the sister of the teen she was currently facing. This could end two ways, she could get demolished, or she could use her spear to shine a light at the clones and cause them to dissipate. Two of Rapha's clones pushed forward and attacked with their armblades, the blonde girl blocking the blades and striking them back, causing them to dissappear. "Guess I don't need the light." She commented, not knowing what she had just triggered in the teen. Rapha's eyes narrowed as his aura and eyes went from their regular crimson to a deep blue, a few shades darker than Jaune's. His arm shot out, tendrils of light swiping at the astonished girl, who couldn't block the attack. She flew back into the mountains, impacting a mountain and creating a crater. She looked up and saw that her aura had gone down into the red. "Dammit." She cursed under her breath as she got up and went into the locker room.

* * *

Alexis parried Tyler's nunchucks with her sword, though it wasnt going so well. She huffed and forced her way into his guard, kneeing him in the stomach. He let out a cough and punched her in the abdomen, sending her a few ways back. She growled and activated her semblance, Frostbite, completely fed up with the boy who a few moments earlier had been throwing flirty remarks towards her, even though she said she was taken. Ice shot forward and froze the boys legs, rendering him immobile. "Really babe? I thought you could to better than that... Guess I'll go for that black haired chick in RWBY..." Alexis rose an eyebrow at that, knowing full well what was about to happen.

Dylan backed up from Brooke, who was still shooting him, and punched the teen with enough force to make a resounding crack. "She's mine, and here's some advice. Don't be a fuckboy." Dylan growled as he got shot in the arm by Brooke and rushed forward, leaving Alexis with Tyler.

The white clad girl frowned when she saw the boy rub his jaw and start to melt the ice with his semblance, which was revealed to be Pyrokinesis. He shot a blast of fire at her. She shot back with an ice blast, the two colliding and the two fighters being blown back. Alexis ended up getting launched upwards and landing on her back, her aura being completely drained, meaning she was eliminated. Tyler had survived with his aura at 30. She left the battle ground and went to the locker room, upset with herself.

* * *

"Shit, Alexis got taken out!" Cerulean called out to Dylan, who was busy with Brooke, who now started to kick and punch him. Dylan rolled out of the way, looking towards Rapha, who had spread out his hidden bat wings and was now flying towards him. "Go get Tyler, I can take her myse-" The dragon got kicked in the stomach, winding him. Rapha nodded and furiously attacked the weakened teen, who ended up using his pyrokinesis to get a mutual KO. Cerulean frowned as he saw his boyfriend get taken out. "Hey! Don't take your eyes off of me! I'm more important here!" The wolf faunus in front of him, causing the archer of Team DARC to slowly turn and face the wolf faunus. "That's funny." Cerulean laughed. "You are NOT more important than him. Never will be." The blue haired male readied his bow with 3 arrows and took aim. The wolf faunus smirked, thinking that his superior agility and stamina would help him. He was wrong.

One thing everyone at Beacon knew was that you didn't mess with Team DARC's romantic relationships, it only ends badly.

Cerulean's eyes narrowed and he shot the three arrows, each one impaling into the top of the wolf's vest. The wolf growled out in anger and threw one of his knives at the teen, who sidestepped and activated his semblance. Cerulean's light blue aura flashed as water started to rain down from the clouds above the mountain. He darted his hand out towards the wolf faunus, who stood still. The water impacted him and he remained standing. "Looks like Erik has just activated his Semblance, Supreme Defense!" Port exclaimed, as Oobleck continued, "Yes, Mr, Wolfe's semblance allows him to take on all the damage taken from an attack and not be affected by it at all." Ceru raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? How about this then?" The teen ran forward, sliding down the moutain, firing arrows from Astéri Neró. The arrows exploded on impact, drenching the wolf faunus in water. Cerulean's aura flashed again and the water became extremely cold, causing his muscles to tense up and his agility to be nullified. "Shit..." The faunus groaned as he realized what this meant. Cerulean walked up to the semi-frozen faunus and delivered a swift roundhouse kick to the side of the head, knocking the boy out.

* * *

Dylan growled as more SMG concussive bullets made impact with his arm. He very much regretted changing his outfit from his regular overcoat, hoodie and muscle tee to a sleeveless hoodie and tanktop, which revealed his symbol tattooed onto his left shoulder and the sealing tattoo on his right forearm. His mask and hood were up, the dragon deciding that if he was going to get shot, he might as well try to cover his face. Brooke combined her SMGs into an LMG, causing Dylan to sweat drop. "This is so not fair..." Dylan said, looking at Umbra, which were holstered on his hips. Lux could only block so many bullets, and he was stupid to think that Tenebris and Glacies could work against the brunette in front of him. 'Unless..' Dylan had an idea. Dylan unloaded his clips from Umbra and shoved the handles of Tenebris and Glacies into them, "This is totally not gonna work but I guess I'll try." He threw the combined forms of the first half of Umbra with Tenebris and the second half with Glacies. The idiotic invention fell apart almost immediately, but gave The Black Dragon Emperor just enough time to throw Lux at her. His aim was a bit off however, due to him being shot in the arms constantly. Lux went from being aimed at her shoulder to impaling the part of her skirt between her legs, and getting stuck on a rock behind her. "Well, shit." Dylan grumbled as she yelped and her Machine Gun started to fire at him. "Cerulean, a little help?" The archer nodded and shot two blinding arrows, causing the girl to fire more frantically, allowing the dragon faunus to dive for Umbra, Tenebris and Glacies. He loaded Umbra and used his two smaller blades to impale the top of her blouse to the rock. He motioned for Cerulean to take aim, as he did the same with his hand guns.

Brooke shook her head, removing the remnants of blindness from herself. "Concede. I don't wish for this to go on longer than it should, and for people to get hurt for idiocy." Brooke raised an eyebrow, "Give up? Never." She activated her semblance, Seismic Wave, and knocked the two remaining members of Team DARC off their feet, while causing the dragon's blades to slide out. Brooke grabbed Lux and held it to the downed dragon faunus' chin. "Surrender." She said, as if she was mocking him. Dylan only smirked as Mávros did her work from within the Ouranós Ring and forced the sword out of her hands. "Mine." The dragon growled as he stared down the girl, before using his current position to sweep her legs. "Cerulean, do the-" the faunus looked at the screen, seeing Cerulean had gotten knocked out of the ring by the seismic wave. "Alright then, guess I'll do this myself..." He was going to use one of the special attacks he had been working on, 1,000 Dragon Fang Strike. The dragon forgot a crucial factor, his semblance was locked.

Brooke kicked the faunus off of her and started to mechashift her SMGs turned LMG into what looked like a giant sword. Dylan internally cried, seriously, why and how the hell was that even possible? The two combatants locked blades, Dylan's superior strength working with him and allowing him to overpower her. "Time to end this." The dragon continued to slash at her as she blocked, moving closer to the edge every single time, before Dylan smirked and knocked her sword aside. "THIS! IS! REMNANT!" Dylan yelled out, kicking the girl in the abdomen, knocking her out of the ring. Dylan sheathed his blades and holstered his hand guns. "TEAM DARC WINS!" Dylan raised his arms in victory, then sent a wink towards Blake, mouthing, "Told you so..."

* * *

Team SSSN's fight went by somewhat fast, and then came a team from Shade's fight. Team RIZO (Resolution), who's leader what the same mace wielding teen Dylan had fought the week before. The dragon looked to his left diagonal, since his team and Team SSSN were behind RWBY and JNPR, and saw that Yang seemed particularly interested with the brunette male, Richard Zodiac. Dylan decided to ask her, "You recognize him?" The blonde girl nodded, "That's Rick, he was a childhood friend of Ruby and I. He was my best friend before coming to Beacon." Dylan nodded, then went back to toying with Blake's hair, his kitten's ears slightly twitching at the feeling, the two watching the fight with the rest of their friends.


	24. Chapter 24: Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.**

When Team RIZO's match ended, all the students and spectators left the Coliseum.

Yang bolted past Teams RWBY, JNPR, DARC and SSSN, knocking all the members away, some even getting knocked down on the floor. Dylan and Jaune got up and helped up their friends. "Might as well follow her." Blake said, as Dylan and RW nodded. "You guys go on without us we'll check out some of the stuff here then catch up with you guys later." Sun said, motioning towards his team. Alexis spoke up herself, "I need to go see someone..." She ran off, leaving the dragon faunus to look at Rapha and Cerulean. "Date." Cerulean said, Dylan nodded in understanding and Team RWB + D all went off in the direction of where Yang had gone.

"Weiss? Why'd you stop?" Ruby asked the heiress, who had ended up at the back of the group, looking at something in the sky. The other three looked in the same direction, seeing an airship making it's way to the courtyard. "She's here..." Weiss said, running over to the courtyard. "Ruby, go with her. Blake and I can check up on your sister. I promise." The small reaper nodded and used her semblance to catch up with Weiss. "So, know where she went?" Dylan asked his lover, who shrugged. "Guess that means we have to find wherever the hell Team RIZO went to." He said, his voice showing signs of irritation.

* * *

"It's 3:30 where the hell did she run off to?" Dylan groaned out. He wanted food, badly. "Found her," Blake said, pointing to a tent. The Black Dragon Emperor looked in that direction and saw Yang talking to a tall brown haired male. "That must be that friend she was talking about," she told him. He nodded and looked down towards her, "Should we go and meet this guy then?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Might as well." The faunus couple walked over to the blonde brawler and her companion.

"Ahem," the dragon cleared his throat, causing Yang to jump and turn around, facing the two faunus. "Care to explain why you knocked everyone down in a mad dash to leave?" Dylan said, his eyebrow raised in question. "Sorry... I just had to see Richard again..." She said, sounding like a child who just got scolded. Dylan and Blake rolled their eyes in sync, the dragon extending his hand out in greeting. "I'm Dylan Dragnox, Beacon's resident dragon faunus and the leader of Team DARC. I'm also Blake's boyfriend, just in case you or your team get any ideas." He introduced himself as the brunnette chuckled and shook his hand. "Name's Richard Zodiac. But please, call me Rick." Dylan nodded, looking towards Blake and motioning at her to introduce herself. "Blake." She said simply, scanning the teen over. Rick looked to Dylan, "Not much of a talker?" The dragon laughed and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Not really."

"Oh yeah! That reminds me, Me and Rick were actually going to go on a date... I was wondering if you two wanted to come with us, make it a double date." Yang said, with an unusual sense of nervousness. Dylan looked at Blake, who had pulled out a book and was reading. "I guess we'll join you guys," he said, Yang smiling and grabbing Rick by his arm and dragging the boy to a tent. Dylan had an idea. He lifted Blake up and carried her bridal style to the food tent, seeing that they had more than just noodles. That made the faunus rather happy, since to him, noodles ended up becoming bland after a while.

* * *

"So Yang, you and Rick a thing now or what?" The dragon asked her, smirking when the two teens blushed and looked away from each other. "I'll take that as a yes then." He said, then went back to eating his food, which was possibly the biggest steak any of the other three had ever seen.

An explosion was seen in the distance. Dylan perked up, his head facing the direction of the sound. "You three stay here, I'll go check out what that was." The Black Dragon Emperor got up and ran towards the sound. Blake sighed, "I'll go after him, make sure he doesn't get himself killed or anything." The new couple nodded as they watched the cat faunus run after her boyfriend.

* * *

Yang and Rick had started walking around the grounds, having heard from Blake that Dylan hadn't really found anything too important, and that she'll tell her what they found later. "So Rick, what made you go to Shade Academy?" Rick put a finger to his chin in thought. "Well, my father thought that going to Vacuo would let me get new experiences. I agreed, seeing as how I had a couple friends going to Shade too. I really am sorry that I couldn't come to Beacon with you though." The boy said, looking down in shame. Yang grabbed his hand, "That doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here now, with me" The blonde pulled the boy into an embrace.

"Let's go get out of here, and tell the others the news." Yang said, grabbing Rick and basically dragging him all the way back to where Ruby had told her they would be.

* * *

"Are you sure you should be rushing into something like this?" Came the voice of Weiss Schnee, who was with the rest of Team RWBY and who was now with her arms crossed, looking a bit upset. Yang looked around, confused, "I just don't see what the problem is. I've known him since we were kids, and our feelings are mutual."

Weiss sighed, "Alright, fine. As long as you two don't do anything reckless." Yang's eyes lit up as she hugged the white clad heiress. The snowy haired girl yelped in surprise at the blonde's sudden display of affection, "Let go of me you brute!" Yang laughed nervously and let the girl go.

"Thank you!" She said as she ran out the dorm, not expecting to run into a dragon. Dylan raised an eyebrow, "Why did you run out of your dorm, and why did you think it was a good idea to run head first into me?" He said, a slight chuckle evident in his voice. Yang smiled, "I was actually planning on meeting up with Rick, know where he is?" Dylan nodded, "As a matter of fact, I do. Saw him outside the courtyard laying down on a bench. Said he was tired or something." Yang thanked the faunus, who continued walking towards the sparring arenas.

* * *

"Rick!" Yang called out, seeing the teen on the bench. Said teen started to sit up, his attention now on the blonde in front of him. "Yeah?" He asked her, confused as to why she came. "Why are you out here by yourself?" Rick laughed nervously, "Well you see, I just so managed to forget my scroll back at my room and my team's out somewhere so yeah... Can't really get in to my dorm." Yang let out a giggle and shook her head, "You know you could've asked Ren to hack and deactivate the lock for you to get in, right?" Rick deadpanned, "No, I didn't. No one told me..." Yang patted his head, "I guess I'll see if you can stay with my team for a bit."

"Hey Rick!" A familiar voice called out, causing the two hunters to turn around towards the source. It was Ryan, the leader of Team RIZO, along with the two other members. "We're gonna head back to the dorms. You coming with?" Rick's leader asked him, noticing that the teen was with Yang. Rick sighed and got up, "Looks like I have to. Left my scroll there anyways." Yang pouted, but it quickly turned into a smile when Rick brought her into a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" She nodded and the two went their seperate ways.


	25. Chapter 25: It's Brawl in the Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.**

An explosion was seen in the distance. Dylan perked up, his head facing the direction of the sound. "You three stay here, I'll go check out what that was." The Black Dragon Emperor got up and ran towards the sound. Blake sighed, "I'll go after him, make sure he doesn't get himself killed or anything." The couple of Yang and Rick nodded as they watched the cat faunus run after her boyfriend.

* * *

Dylan sniffed the air, using his enhanced sense of smell to find the source of the smoke. It had come in the direction of the courtyard. The dragon ran towards the courtyard, stopping when a familiar scent reached his nose. 'Why is she here..?' The dragon thought to himself, turning around once he heard Blake's footsteps come up behind him. The two continued to walk towards the place where a large amount of students had congregated.

Two figures were seen fighting, one clad in white and the other in grey. Dylan made his way to the front of the mass of students and saw Ruby and Weiss standing at opposite sides. "Reminds me of the Civil War movie..." The dragon commented, to which Blake raised an eyebrow. "What Civil War movie?" Dylan gasped, "The one with Captain Vale and Titanium Man... The one we saw a week ago." Blake still looked confused, causing Dylan to sigh. "You fell asleep during that, didn't you?" The cat faunus looked down bashfully and nodded. Dylan shrugged and explained the background, "Basically two superhero best friends get into a fight and drag their other superhero buddies into it. Its actually really funny. I'll take you to see it again if you want, if you promise to not fall asleep." Blake nodded then pointed to the two figures, who were now running on walls.

The dragon faunus focused in on the white figure. "Wait a minute... WINTER?!" The dragon exclaimed, drawing the attention of both Weiss and the newly identified Winter Schnee. Blake shot a slightly jealous look at Dylan, who kissed her cat ears and assured her it was nothing to worry about. Weiss walked up to Dylan, "How do you know my sister?" Said male scratched the stubble that was growing on his chin in irritation before explaining, "I was sent on a solo mission about 2 months ago to act as sort of a bodyguard to Winter. We actually became good friends. Then there were like these two ex militay guys who wanted to get some "Well deserved revenge" and lets just say that that's the reason I now have a bullet wound scar on my left quad." He laughed at the last part, seeing as how he now had 12 scars on his body. "Anyways, why is Winter attacking that guy?" Dylan asked the Schnee heiress, who's face turned red with anger. "That man insulted Atlas military specialists and equipment!"

The dragon laughed and rose an eyebrow, "Did he say something along the lines of your military being complete and total ass and how you guys thought you were soooo special?" Weiss frowned, "Well, those weren't the exact words but yes, thats what he said." He smirked, "The guy's not technically wrong you know." Weiss's eyes narrowed in a glare, "How dare -" Dylan only sighed, "Duck." When the heires didn't duck, he pushed her out of the way and caught a stray piece of flying debris from the crater that Qrow created.

"So... Are they gonna stop or are we gonna have to watch these two go at it for another hour?"

* * *

Winter and Qrow kept on fighting, until Qrow came to a halt, directly in the sightline of Winter. He held out his sword, the gears in the weapon starting to shift and activate it's third form. Dylan noticed that the blade started to get longer and curver slightly, reminding him of Ruby's scythe. "That's not gonna end well. We have to stop her!" Dylan told Weiss and Blake, who nodded and started to walk towards Winter.

* * *

"Winter!" "Schnee!" Both Dylan and Ironwood called out, stopping her from impaling Qrow's throat with the longer half of her sword. The Shnee sister's eyes widened and she turned, saluting the general. "General Ironwood, sir!" She said respectfully, causing to snicker a bit from where the dragon was standing. "Care to explain?" The general asked, not pleased with her actions. "Well you see... He started it!" She replied, indignantly. "That's not true. She attacked me first." The man with red eyes said.

Dylan rose an eyebrow. "That's not like Winter at all..." He said to himself, before glancing back to Winter, who was now walking with Ironwood and Qrow to Ozpin's tower. Said headmaster was now telling the students about the remaining team matches, and how there were better seats at the Amity Coliseum. And popcorn.

"You guys can go and watch if you want. Ozpin needs me for... Something." Dylan told RWB, two of which nodded and left. "You're not planning on leaving, are you?" The Dragon Emperor asked Blake, who shook her head. "I'll be back in a bit. Promise." He assured her and left with Ozpin to go ask about the man who Winter fought was. "Where the hell did he go?!" Dylan growled as he looked around, not seeing his headmaster anywhere. He let out a noise of aggrivation and walked towards Opzin's Tower, going inside and making his way to the elevator.

* * *

He pressed the button multiple times, getting impatient. He let out a groan and pulled his arm back to punch the door, when the doors opened and Winter appeared in the elevator. Her eyes widened and she let out a yelp as she ducked under the dragon faunus' fist. "Dyls!" The Schnee heiress exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pinning it behind his back. He let out a noise of surprise and yanked his arm free. "Good to see you too, Snowflake..." He said, his arm cracking as he got his arm to not feel sore. Winter laughed and ruffled his hair, "Grow up you big baby, you're stronger than I am." Dylan pouted, "Doesn't mean it didnt hurt. I am glad to see you though. What brings you to Vale?" He asked, his head tilted, as if he were a puppy. "I came to see my sister. I saw her team's match and yours. You did well, but something seemed off. Is something wrong?" The dragon let out an awkward laugh, "It's a long story. I'll explain it on our way back to the dorms."

* * *

"So about a month after helping you out, Ozpin gave me this ring, and the crystal in the middle contains the spirit of Mávros, the Black Heaven Dragon. It's really cool, like having my own personal assistant." Dylan explained, Mávros giving a "Hello there" as a greeting. "And then like a couple of weeks after that, we were sent on missions where we shadowed a professional hunter. There was an incident where my semblance caused me to go out of control and it required my semblance to be temporarily locked." The dragon pointed to the sealing tattoo on his right forearm. Winter ran her hand over the marking, frowning. "They didn't have to do that to you. Anyone could tell your ability to fight greatly decreased when that tattoo was put on you." Dylan sighed, "I guess, but they only did it to protect the students." Winter rose an eyebrow. "Protect them from you? I know that you would never attack anyone without reason, and I know for a fact that you would never hit Blake; you'd rather die than hit her." Dylan gave a sad smile. "On that mission, we found a warehouse and when my semblance went out of whack... I killed people; ended the lives of people who didnt know what they were truly fighting for, people who probably had families... I ruined that..." By this point, a tear had fallen from The Black Dragon Emperor's eye.

Winter wiped the tear from his eye, "I've never seen you cry before. So stop. It wasn't your fault for what you did; they got what they deserved. If you hadn't stopped them, then more people would have died." Dylan sighed and smiled. "I guess you're right. Well, I told Team RWBY that I would drag your ass over to the dorm whenever i found you. So let's go Snowflake." Dylan grabbed Winter's arm and slowly started to pull her towards the dorm building.

"That's funny, because you and I both know you want a piece of this sweet ass." Dylan's eyes widened and he started to cough. "What?" The dragon asked her, confused. "I'm just teasing. But just so you know, what I told you hasn't changed."

"Holy shit..." Dylan said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I really thought it was a joke..."

* * *

The two went their seperate ways, Winter to team RWBY's dorm for Weiss, and Dylan, to sleep.

 **A/N: What did she say? The world may never know...**


	26. Chapter 26: Never Miss a Beat

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.**

"Starting us off is Team CVFY's Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi against Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai from Team CMEN- wait cmen? As in semen from a- " Professor Port got cut off by Doctor Oobleck, who called the four students up into the arena.

* * *

"Coco! Turn the hell around!" Fox yelled from the stands, trying to get the leader of CVFY's attention. She didn't hear him. Yatsu was already eliminated from what he could hear and Coco wasn't faring too well. Sure, he was blind, but it didnt mean he couldnt heighten his other senses to be way more improved and useful than those of regular hunters/ humans and even some faunus. "Coco!" The orange clad teen yelled out again, having heard his leader and lover getting thrown across the arena next to the eliminated Yatsuhashi.

Dylan frowned from his seat behind Fox and Velvet. He knew that Coco and Yatsu had no chance of beating them. But still, something bothered him about the way the fight had gone down. The way Mercury used his legs should have caused some strain, but he kept going like he felt nothing, especially with him using his legs and greaves to block Yatsu's sword. "Hm..." The dragon kept his thoughts to himself as Port called up Yang and Weiss.

* * *

"I'm really not in the mood to fight anyone right now..." Alexis whined. Her leader frowned, "You were the one who volunteered to be my partner for the doubles fight. No turning back now, Alexis." He paused, thinking for a moment. "Besides, our match is after Sun and Scarlet finish their fight. Sun said something about Vale witnessing the power of Team Nice Dynamite." Dylan's team sent him confused looks. The dragon shrugged, "Sometimes, I don't get that guy. I mean, neither of their semblances have anything to do with explosions. Sun makes clones that dissipate on contact and Scarlet makes people or their limbs have a sort of amnesia or makes the limbs not work. For example, if Scarlet were to use his semblance on your legs, it would be like they forgot they were legs. Its wierd and neither is nice or dynamite related." Cerulean cleared his throat, "I don't think that the dynamite part was meant to be taken seriously. I'm 95 percent sure that it's purely a team name." Dylan shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, the match is gonna start, might as well pay attention and watch." The rest of his team nodded in agreement and focused on the first fight of the day, Team RWBY's Yang Xiao-Long and Weiss Schnee against Team FNKI's Neon Katt and Flint Coal.

* * *

Dylan let out a growl of irritation at Neon's constant repetition of "never miss a beat". "I swear, she says that one more time and the only thing missing a beat will be her heart." The dragon faunus said, his eye twitching in agitation and his hands crushing the arms of the chair. These actions drew the attention Ruby and Blake, along with the rest of their friends, who looked at the dragon like he lost his mind.

"That seems extemely violent..." Ren commented. Dylan growled again as she started talking again, "Only violent if it has to be..." He said, one of the arms of the chair breaking.

"Never.. Miss... A.. Beaaaaa- AUGH!" The cat faunus was launched back by a blast of Ember Celica, much to the relief to the dragon faunus. "Oh thank Dust that's been silenced... Oh Yang and Weiss won!" The dragon faunus pointed out, even though it has been announced by Port over the speakers of the Coliseum.

* * *

"Dylan and Alexis of Beacon! Versus! May and Jean from Atlas!" Port announced through the stadium's speakers. Alexis and Dylan readied their weapons, Dylan twirling Lux in anticipation. Their opponents seemed bored, May drawing her gun from her holster rather slowly and Jean started twirling his revolver.

The holographic screens scrolled through the different setting before settling on desert, hot springs, forest and island

"BEGIN!" Port bellowed through the speaker, initiating the fight. Alexis went after May, the two huntresses having a head on clash in what looked like... ice? The dragon faunus groaned, "Greaaaaat, another ice using chick, you Atlas people just need to stop." He said, referring to the somewhat constant theme of ice wielding hunters and huntresses.

"Woah there, don't go on forgetting about me!" Jean called out to the dragon faunus, prompting him to turn. He rose an eyebrow, "And what in the fuck are you supposed to be? Some sort of space cowboy?" Jean let out a chuckle, "Name's Jean, don't forget it." Dylan smirked, "The only thing I won't be forgetting is that ridiculous hat." Jean growled and aimed his revolver, Peacekeeper; and fired two shots, being deflected by Dylan. "Huh, would ya look at that. You can deflect bullets with your sword too, kinda like Garrett, except not as ninja-y." The dragon faunus tilted his head, who was Garrett and why is he important? "I don't know who this Garrett guy is, nor do I care. The only thing I care about at the moment is you being on the ground, eliminated." Dylan said, pulling out Umbra in its pistol forms, sheathing Lux onto his back.

Alexis wasn't doing to well against May, who kept making ice walls to stop her from doing anything. Alexis decided she had enough. "Dylan! Switch!" She called out to the dragon across the arena, who nodded and started to back up to where May was, Alexis having dashed over to Jean and making him use his revolver in its faster alternate firing mode.

Dylan let out an oddly evil laugh, cracking his knuckles. "I'm going to enjoy this." He said menacingly as he holsterd Umbra and started to unsheath Glacies and Tenebris. The Black Dragon Empeor let out a war cry as he rushed towards May, cracking and shattering her ice with every swipe of his blades. May started to panic and started to spray ice particles from her Frost Gun. "Freeze, don't move!" Dylan slowly started to lose the ability to move his body, having been frozen in place by May. "Are you serious?" He growled at her and broke free of his restraints. He decided to attack from above, thinking that she couldnt freeze him that way. He was painfully wrong. This kept going on for about 5 minutes, Dylan's constant angry yelling making the spectators laugh.

"It's time for you to be judged..." Jean said as he took aim with his Peacekeeper. "Look here ladies and gentlemen, Jean has just activated his semblance, Deadeye. It gives him incredible accuracy and enhances the impact of his shots." Oobleck announced as he leaned forward in interest.

Alexis yelped and twirled her bladed staff to deflect it. Dylan was not so lucky and took the full impact of it on his chest. "OW FUCK WHY IN THE FUCKING FUCKITY FUCK? ALEXIS WHY IN THE FUCK DIDNT YOU FUCKING PROTECT ME, YOU FUCK!?" he cursed violently, causing Dylan to be censored on the recordings. The dragon faunus planted Lux down and used it as leverage to stand to his feet against May. "I'm not done yet... I'LL DESTROY THE BOTH OF YOU!" He yelled out, rushing May and furiously slashing at her, forcing her into the hotsprings area and reducing her aura down to 1.

Jean turned around to face Dylan, having finished off Alexis with a few more shots to the arms and legs. Dylan readjusted the grip on Lux and Jean twirled his Peacekeeper. He smirked. "Hey buddy, know what time it is?" Dylan rose and eyebrow, "Its like 3:00 pm?" Jean laughed, "Nope. It's Judgement Day." With that, Jean infused some aura into the bullet to make it even more powerful. "Oh no you don't" Dylan growled and brought Lux up to deflect the shot, which ended up hitting the cowboy in the chest and knocking off the rest of his aura.

Dylan sat down , Lux falling to the floor with a clatter, "And Dylan wins it for Beacon!" Port called out through the microphone, igniting cheers from the crowd. The dragon gave a fist pump in celebration before dropping down on the deserty area of the arena and closing his eyes.

* * *

Alexis saw her sleeping leader and sighed, dragging him off the arena and dropping him in front of Blake. "He's your problem now, I'm going to go and get this sand out of places it shouldn't have been in in the first place."

"Wait does that mean she got sand in her vag-" Ruby and Jaune were both cut off by their partners' hands over their mouths. "Yes! Yes it does now never say that out loud ever again! Please." They said, faces red with embarassment.


	27. Chapter 27: The Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.**

It was now the start of the next and final part of the Vytal Festival, the singles matches. Yang was a bit anxious, having been called to fight first, against Mercury Black. After encouraging words from her friends and a tip from Dylan, she went into the ring.

* * *

Dylan watched from one of the seats closest to the arena. He never forgot what he heard back in the Combat Class a few weeks ago. The sounds of springs and metal grinding against each other. It was odd, and Dylan wanted to see if the fight would allow him to see what was actually going on. Mercury threw a roundhouse kick at Yang, who blocked it to the best of her ability. The thing with Yang was, she couldnt fight too well against opponents who used leg based attacks, which Mercury was using. Dylan at times used his martial arts background from having traveled a year prior to Beacon when fighting Yang.

They fight started getting more interesting when Mercury started repeatedly throw sidekicks as he fired bullets from his greaves. Yang deflected all the ones that were aimed directly at her, but failed to notice that the silver haired boy had started to create a tornado or a funnel of sorts, which he then directed to collapse on Yang.

The crowd cheered as Mercury started to wipe off invisible dust off of his shoulders. The area where he had left Yang exploded into flames, but Mercury didn't even move a muscle. The blonde brawler then unleashed a volley of on the teen. She threw one final punch and that lowered his aura to 0. The crowd started to cheer for Yang, only to gasp as she turned around and used a gauntlet propelled punch to break Mercury's leg. Port ordered for the camera's to be shut off and for Mercury to be put on a stretcher and taken to a hospital. Yang was apprehended and placed under house arrest by General Ironwood, who Dylan didn't really like.

* * *

The next day, Teams ARC, SSSN, JNPR and RWB went into the Amity Coliseum's stands to watch the next fight. Yang couldnt go with with due to her having been placed under house arrest. She opted to watch from the team's room's TV.

Port cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the second day of the 1 on 1 fights! Bart, care to tell us who will be the first two to be stepping into the ring?" Doctor Oobleck nodded, "Of course, it looks like we have Dylan Dragnox of Beacon going against Richard Zodiac from Shade!" The crowd began to cheer as the two students stepped up into the hexagon-shaped ring they were going to fight in. Dylan, wearing his normal combat attire, twirled Lux around and sheathed the blade again, preferring to use Umbra to start off. He unholstered the two hand guns and twirled them to check is they were properly balanced, although he had checked previously. Rick pulled out a staff, Varytita, from his back, twirling it over his head and around his back before holding it in a ready stance.

The four teams were unsure of who to cheer for. On one side, Dylan was Blake's boyfriend so she onviously cheered for him, likewise with Rick and Yang. The dragon's team sided with their leader. However, SSSN, JNPR and RW were still in confusion, before settling on cheering for both, since the two were friends the teams.

"3...2...1... BEGIN!" Port bellowed, the two students charged at each other.

Dylan leaned his head back to avoid getting hit by the metal staff, which seemed to gravitate towards him with every swipe. Dylan eventually got hit in the jaw. He let out a growl and holstered Umbra, deciding to use Glacies and Tenebris instead. Rick was taller however and was able to meet Dylan's strikes with his own counters, even though the dragon's surperior strength should have let him win. The black and red haired teen caught one of Rick's over hand strikes with his two smaller blades, allowing him some leverage. Dylan noticed that Rick had a dagger strapped to his belt. "Hm... AUGH!" The dragon cried out as he was kicked in the stomach and forced to break the hold he had on Rick's staff.

"It's a shame really. I had heard so many good things about you. I was really looking forward to this fight." Rick said, twirling his staff again while looking at the downed Dragon faunus, who wiped his mouth from a dribble of blood. "It's not over yet, Rick." Dylan said as he sheathed his two small blades and unsheathed Lux, rushing Rick, who expertly blocked his attacks.

The red eyed teen was getting extremely annoyed. Lux felt heavier than usual, and he couldnt even use his semblannce because of the stupid seal on his arm. Rick ran up to Dylan, with the intention to drive his knee into the dragon's stomach. He caught the brunette's knee and growled, his fangs starting to show. He headbutted Rick, who was knocked back. "So, it's going to be like that, ok then." Rick pressed a button on his staff, causing it to seperate and show the black dust on the inside. 'Gravity Dust!' Dylan internally exclaimed, knowning that the dust was rarely used due to its somewhat destructive effects. Rick slammed Varytita on the ground, which made Dylan's gravity higher than what it was. Rick's eyes started to glow a grey color as he raised one hand, which was also covered in the grey aura. The dragon couldnt control the direction he was moving, Rick having complete control of his body's gravity.

"Things have started to heat up! Rick has activated his semblance, Surge!" Port announced, then allowed Oobleck to explain, "Yes, Rick's semblance allows him to alter the gravity of himself or a targeted person. Now the only question is, will Dylan use his semblance to fight him, or will it be any good?" He asked the crowd, the professor himself already knowing that Dylan had no way of using it.

"You are WEAK!" Rick yelled at Dylan, slamming him into the floor, earning a pained noise from the dragon. "My Father may not have been able to kill you and your multiple parents but he managed to rid the world of a few pieces of filth." He said, stabbing his dagger through Dylan's right forearm, pinning it to the floor. "You... He did what?!" The dragon yelled at the brunette human, an anger within him rising. "You heard me correctly. My father was the one who went after you and your families. He's told me all about you, how you managed to evade him multiple times, and when he finally caught you after killing that useless flying lizard you called a mother, you ran. Sure, you managed to blind him in one of his eyes, but you ran like a coward." Rick walked over to Dylan and kicked him in the ribs.

* * *

Port was about to order the camera's off, but was interuppted by Rick. "Don't you dare cut the cameras. The world must see the cleansing I'm about to do. HE must feel the suffering I felt!" He yelled out, kicking the downed faunus again.

* * *

In RWBY's dorm, Yang was mortified. She knew about what happened to Dylan after hearing him tell her and Blake back at the day before the dance. She couldn't believe that Rick never told her, or that he would go to such extreme measures to relieve the feeling of vengance he had.

Blake looked at the scene in front of her. Dylan was all battered, bleeding and bruised. The cat faunus had tears in her eyes as she saw her boyfriend get attacked while he couldn't even raise an arm in defense.

* * *

Dylan looked up at his assailant. "You will pay dearly for this." He growled out as he struggled to stand against the increased gravity around him. "That's where you're wrong, Dragon." Rick told the wounded combatant, "You are weak. Just like your parents were, refusing to kill even if it was their only option. Even your dragon mother refused to kill the men who attacked and killed her. Mayber that's why you're so weak." Rick growled at the dragon and stepped on the hilt of the dagger, imbedding it deeper in to his forearm, laughing as he did it.

Dylan's pupil's started to dilate, energy crackling around him. The seal on his arm sent up a shock through his body and Dylan writhed in pain. He let out an angry roar, slamming his tatooed fist on the ground, his anger triggering his semblance. More energy started to crackle as his aura started to pulsate around him. His pupils started to dilate once again and this time, the energy he was releasing was stronger than before. That was due to Mávros feeling a strong sense of anger within herself. 'End him...' She told him telepathically, and to be fair, Dylan was starting to feel like killing him was a good idea. Dylan power rose greatly, his and Mávros' anger fueling him and the two dragon's powers combined. Everyone in the stands could feel the immense power. Cinder felt it from her seat. "So this is the power of the Dragon Emperor... Interesting." She stated, hiding the fact that this amount of power frightened her a bit.

Dylan roared again and yanked the blade out of his forearm, snapping the blade in half and throwing it to the side. 'Dylan. What I'm going to do might hurt a bit.' Mávros said as she released a wave of energy though his body, powerful enough to overpower the seal and destroy it. Dylan let a dragonic laugh be released from his mouth, his semblance finally activating. The black scales with red and purple tint started to cover his arm, sides and face like they used to. However, there was too much aura and power being released from Dylan, which Mávros took note of. 'I didn't want you to have to use this, but it looks like you're going to need it.' She said, and started saying something in her native draconic language, which Dylan then copied. "Caelum Draco... Statera Prævaricator!" He yelled out, fire mixed with ice and lighting shooting out of his mouth, created a kind of mist, and hitting Rick, who was taken aback by what was happening in front of him. "Im-impossible... You should be on the floor, near death. WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD?!" The human yelled out, throwing Varytita at the dragon, only for the staffs to be batted aside by an armored hand. Rick and everyone's eyes widened as an armored dragon like figure made it way past the mist created. The dragon figure grabbed the teen by the collar of his vest and spoke, the voice sounded like two voices, a male and a female's. "Richarad Zodiac. You have let vengance consume you. Prepare for your eternal judgement." Rick looked like he was going to piss himself. Or shit himself. Or both. The figure's faceplate slid into the side panels of its face, revealing Dylan's face. "Now tell me Rick. Will you beg for mercy?" The teen being held up laughed and shook his head. "You won't do anything. Admit it." Dylan growled and the mask covered his face once more. The wings on the back of the armor spread and Dylan took flight, Rick still being held by Dylan. The cameras started to fly behind the armored dragon, making a circle.

"Is this where you'll unleash your 'oh so holy' Judgement?" Rick asked, still skeptical about Dylan. "No. This is where you suffer." Mávros summoned Lux to Dylan's hand. "Catch yourself." Dylan said, letting go of Rick. This drew gasps from the crowd, especially the Beacon students who knew that Dylan wouldn't let someone die unless they truly deserved it.

Lux's center gem started to glow white and crackle with energy. "LET THE DRAGON CONSUME YOU!" He roared out as he shot forward, slashing at Rick, who had used his gravity based semblance to levitate. The blade cut through Rick's aura. He let out a pained yell and he lost control of his semblance and started to plummet down towards the ground. Dylan bolted after him, his sword sheathed onto his back with a new metallic sheath. The armored dragon faunus drew his fist back and punchec the falling Rick, making his impact harder.

Dylan slowly descended, the armor dissipating in energy and flowing back into Mávros' ring. He grabbed Rick's wrist and snapped it. "That was for Mitéra." The dragon faunus grabbed the other wrist and snapped that one too. "That was for me." Dylan grabbed the half concious Rick from behind and tombstoned him, completely knocking him out. "And that... That was for all the people you hurt!" He yelled out, his eyes going back to their normal state and his scales receding back into his skin.

* * *

All the people in the crowd were unsure of what to do. One half wanted to cheer for the dragon faunus and the other wanted to reprimand Beacon for allowing this to happen.

Ozpin, along with Glynda and Ironwood, looked at the scene in front of them, the two Beacon professors discussing what to do. Ironwoof however, decided to take matters into his own hands. "Arrest Dragnox." He spoke into his scroll to the soldiers, who were actually debating on whether or not to listen. "DO IT!" The general ended up saying, rather loudly, catching the attention of Ozpin and Glynda. "James, no!" Ozpin said, knowing what would happen. Glynda merely facepalmed. Ironwood spoke his reasoning, "He has abused the power of the Ouranos Ring, he must be apprehended and the ring must be removed. Glynda once again facepalmed. "Ironwood, Mr Dragnox and Mávros have bonded. Taking the ring would end up killing him. And for Dylan to even achieve that power meant that she would have to have granted him the power." She explained, the general frowning. "I'll have him locked in solitary confinement." Ozpin leaned over to his colleague, "That wont end well." He said to her, chuckling lightly.

* * *

Dylan looked around him, Atlas Military soldiers surrounding him with guns raised. He rose an eyebrow, "Do you plan to shoot me?" He asked, hand going to both of Umbra's holsters on his hips. "Dragnox, stand down." One of the human soldiers said, stepping forward and swapping his rifle for handcuffs. "You honestly should've kept the rifle-" At this, the other soldiers raised their rifles again. "-but, I guess I will humor you." The dragon faunus said, his hands leaving his weapons and being raised to that they could be cuffed.

Dylan was being pushed into a cell, made of some type of extremely durable mix of metals. Said dragon faunus was currently glaring at Ironwood, who was standing outside his cell, looking in through a window. "These cuffs are nothing to me." He said, a dragonic growl escaping his mouth. James smirked, "Thats the latest version of Atlas' cuffs, it blocks off the use of aura and a semblance, I highly doubt that-" a snapping of metal was heard as Dylan yanked the cuffs apart at the chain, then ripped the metal cuffs off his wrists, burning it after he was free with the use of his semblance. "You were saying, Ironwood?" He asked, the anger still evident in his voice. "Nevermind." The general said, and made a motion to leave when he paused in thought. "There is a screen in the cell for you to continue to watch the tournament while you are confined." Dylan laughed sarcastically, "Oh great. That's exactly what I wanted." Ironwood shook his head. Then turned to leave when Dylan slammed an aura infused fist into the door, denting it. "Why am I here?!" He yelled at the leaving general, who turned around and sighed. "You abused the power entrusted to you." He said, to which Dylan punched the door again and made the dent more clear. "You don't know shit you oppresive fuck!" He yelled in anger, smoke emitting from his mouth.

James huffed in anger and left, joining with Ozpin and Glynda in overseeing the remaining fights. Glynda spoke up from the three, "He's not wrong you know. You tend to act out without thinking, and you ignore council from others." Ironwood scoffed and looked at her, surprised. "To think we were on the same side... I guess I was wrong." He said, looking somewhat saddened. Ozpin cleared his throat, "We are on the same side. It's just that we don't agree on the matter that is having Mr. Dragnox imprisoned." James looked at Ozpin, a pained expression on his face. "He's not imprisoned..." Ozpin glared at the general, "You ordered for his arrest then had him confined, cuffed and everything." Ironwood let out a nervous chuckle, "He broke the handcuffs." He said, embarrassed. Ozpin looked at the man; he knew what Ironwood was going to do. Whenever Ironwood becomes embarassed, he acts on this false idea of regaining his honor. Ozpin merely frowned and turned back to the current fight.

* * *

Team SSSN, JNPR and RW had to stop the rest of Dylan's team and Blake from attacking the general for his order to arrest Dylan. Granted, the rest of DARC didn't know what had caused their leader to lash out angrily, but they refused to see their leader locked up for unjust reasons. Blake was furious, her eyes red from having cried when she saw him get taken by the soldiers. Everyone knew he could've easily escaped, but Wiess explained that the cuffs nullified the captives aura and semblance. That was what made the cat faunus upset, the fact that Dylan had just regained his semblance and it was denied from him almost instantly.

Eventaually, the two and a half teams were able to calm the four angry teens down enough to try and reason with them. "I don't think Dylan would want us getting into trouble for his sake. Plus, he chose to go with the soldiers, he must have known what he was doing." Ren spoke up for the first time since the incident. The four teens reluctantly nodded and went with the others to their respective dorms to rest for the day.

Neo was not taking Dylan's arrest very well. She started to teleport around Beacon's campus looking for where he could have been taken. She found nothing. The multicolor haired young woman let out a noise of frustration then stormed back to her temporary team's dorm and threw herself on the bed, a few tears staining her face. Cinder and Mercury looked at the petite girl with no emotion in their eyes, but Emerald sat next to the parasol wielder and rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Due to your previous actions, I have chosen to have you be restrained until the end of the festival, where it will be decided what will be done with you. This is for your protection and the protection of the people." Ironwood spoke to Dylan, who was now cuffed and had ankle braces locking him onto a part of the wall. The dragon let a laugh escape his lips, "Don't bullshit me James. You're scared. You think that I'll go out and kill people with this new power I've recieved. You think that you have the power to keep the people safe? You can't. Now while you keep that mindset you have. Save yourself before you try saving others." The red eyed teen said as he watched the general slowly walk away from his cell.


	28. Chapter 28: PvP

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.**

An Atlas soldier walked towards the cell that Dylan had been confined to, the dragon faunus' first meal of the day in hand. The dragon didn't cause as much trouble as Roman Torchwick, who was in a cell on the airship above him. The teen remained rather docile, having conversations with some of the soldiers who were told to guard his cell. "Dragnox, your breakfast's here." The soldier called out to him, sliding the tray of food through the slot in the middle of the door. After a minute, the sound of footsteps and chains were heard on the metal floor. "Gratia" the dragon faunus said, forgetting to speak english and instead having spoken in his native draconic tongue because he spent most of his time in the cell talking to Mávros The guard looked at him questioningly but said nothing, returning back to where he came.

* * *

"I'm going to go see how Dylan's doing. I think I've had enough fighting for the year." Blake commented to Ruby and Weiss as she started to walk towards the courtyard. "Ditto." Weiss agreed and went to go get coffee while Ruby went to the Coliseum to watch in case Pyrrha was selected.

"-And here I thought your dark haired friend was the emo one." Qrow commented towards Yang, whose face was a mixture of emotions. "Which one?" She asked her uncle, her voice unusually soft. "The one thats not in jail..? She seems more emo while her little boyfriend seems more seriousish and just a buzzkill in general." He started rambling a bit, stopping when he saw his neice's unamused face. "Didn't appreciate that, got it." He corrected himself, waiting for Yang to continue speaking. "I thought I saw my mom." She said, looking to Qrow for answers. "Let me guess, said nothing?" Yang nodded, "How did you know?" The red eyed man let out a sigh, "You're not crazy. You really did see your mom."

* * *

Blake weaved past students who were walking in the opposite direction towards the Coliseum. Dylan was allowed to have visitors, but he told them that it was best if they didn't come too much, it would arouse suspicion between the guards. The airship he was being held in came into view. It was docked on the far side of the courtyard. She stepped in about 5 feet before being stopped by one of the Atlesean soldiers. "Why are you here?" He asked, his voice completely monotonous. "I was told that we were allowed to visit Dylan while he was under arrest." She said, confused as to why the guard hadn't known before. "Fine. You get 7 minutes." He said, moving away from the entrance to the airship.

Blake walked past a few empty cells, before reaching a larger cell that looked a lot stronger than the ones she passed.

"Dyls..?" She asked the space in front of her, expecting him to dash forward in excitement. What she got was the sound of metal scraping against metal as the dragon faunus dragged his chains across the floor when he moved up. "Kitten?" The Black Dragon Emperor asked, his voice having changed from its previous bored tone he took whenever he spoke to the guards. "Yeah, it's me. Hi." She said, unsure of what to do. "My team came here earlier, told me about some of the things that happened in the 15.8 hours I've been put in this cage." He said, his voice filled with malice when he said 'cage'. "It gets pretty lonely in here, having only Mávros to talk to. Most of the guards are dicks, except for Gabe. Gabe's cool, bring me a bit extra food thats left over after the other prisoners are fed." Blake rose an eyebrow, "Other prisoners? There was no one else on the ship." "Roman Torchwick's in the main airship 2 miles above us." Dylan explained, still a few feet away from the bars in front of him. "Why haven't you moved up all the way, it's still a bit hard to see you, even with my night vision." She said. Dylan sighed. "This is the most I can move up. Any further and then this happens." The dragon walked forward to the bars, the strain on his face evident as the shackles became heavier as he moved towards his love. Suddenly, he was yanked back by the chains, hitting the back wall with a strong thud, cracking the wall. "Dylan!" Blake exclaimed in concern. Dylan growled and cracked his back, "I'm fine love. Did they announce who was fighting yet?" Blake shook her head.

"What about Yang, how's she doing?" He asked her, knowing that she had seen his fight with Rick. "She's doing good. Well as good as you can be when you've been put under house arrest." She answered, pausing for a moment before continuing. "As for the Rick situation, she hasnt talked to him since you did... whatever it was you did. He was taken by his team back home to recover. Speaking of the fight, what actually happened?" The amber eyed girl asked the dragon, who was hidden in the darkness of his cell, his red eyes glowing. "I unleashed an immense amount of energy through my anger, Mávros' feelings having been the same as mine. Our energy combined, and she granted me the power of the DragonScale Armor. Basically what it does is boost my power and grants extra protection alongside my aura. Its only a temporary thing, seeing as how Mávros said that at my current level I'm only able to hold that form for a month straight before I'm drained completely." Blake nodded her head, "I meant the things he said. Have they been affecting you?" Dylan audibly growled, but said nothing. "Please. I want to see if I can help-" she was cut off by the guard coming back to his cell. "Times up kid, get out now. Peacefully, before you are forced."

The sound of flesh hitting metal drew both their attention to the dragon faunus who could be heard growling lightly. "She stays. 3 minutes." The guard rolled his eyes behind his helmet. "Fine. Three minutes exactly. After that, I'm going to personally drag you out." He said, walking away.

"So, about what he said. Yes, it's been affecting me. Well us technically, since Mávros was and is still pretty pissed off. She's been going off in angry rants and such." He explained, looking towards the ring on his left middle finger. "Is there anythig I can do?" She asked him, internally smiling once he nodded his head. "Tell everyone I'm ok. That I'll be out of here soon." She nodded, turning to leave. "Wait." The dragon said, his voice sounding strained. Blake turned and saw Dylan walking all the way towards the bars of the cell, reaching his arm out to cup her face. "I love you." He said, his thimb brushing her cheek. She smiled and leaned into his touch. "I love you too." And with that, she walked away.

'Blake, they're planning on taking him back to Atlas. Ozpin can't do anything to stop Ironwood, who wants him incarcerated for his actions. I'm trying to work something out, see if I can figure out a way to get him out of this place. Don't worry.' Mávros told the black cat faunus telepathically, surprising her and making the ravenette turn around, not seeing Dylan by the entrance of his cell anymore. 'Alright, I'm trusting you, Mávros' she thought to herself before walking out of the airship and going to the cafe where Weiss was.

* * *

"For our next match, we have Penny Polendina from Atlas ,against, Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!" Port yelled through the microphone, acting as if the days' previous events had not bothered him.

Dylan was watching from a scroll provided to him by Gabe. "If I get out of here, I'm taking him with me. He's a good guy, doesn't deserve this shit." He told himself, then going back to focusing in the screen. 'Wait... Penny's made of metal... Pyrrha's semblance is Polarity. This should be interesting...' Dylan thought to himself, still having a very strong dislike for the robotic girl after she had killed those faunus back at the docks.

The fight was somewhat boring. Then, Penny drew all her swords back, which were around 14. Pyrrha had a look of terror on her face, concerning the dragon. The red headed champion's hand started glowing black as she swiped her hand, causing the blades to go away from her in the oppsite direction. The cables wrapped around Penny's limbs and viciously ripped them from her torso. "HO-HOLY SHIT" the dragon snickered a bit before realizing that what just happened was televised and children saw Penny get annihilated. He saw Ruby's tearfilled eyes in his mind, the poor girl devastated that her friend was killed. He saw all his friends look at the scene in front of then with wide eyes. Then he looked at himself, his only response a small laugh. He was ashamed of himself, but still held resentment towards the dead robot.

The sound of footsteps interrupted him from his thoughts. "Hey! Where are you guys going?" Dylan yelled out at the guards, Gabe turning and simply saying, "Emergency."


	29. Chapter 29: Battle of Beacon

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.**

Pyrrha looked at the broken and mangled body of Penny Polendina, her eyes wide with fear and surprise. The crowd wore expressions of shock and confusion. Ruby looked at the scene in front of her, tears spilling from her eyes. All the negative energy got the attention of the grimm, causing them to start moving towards Beacon in groups of thousands.

A feminine voice erupted over the speaker.

"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust. Your safety. Your children. To mean who claim to be our guardians. But are, in reality... nothing more than men. Our academy's headmasters hold more power than most armies. And one was audacious enough to control both. They claim to hold this power in the name of peace." Cinder paused. "But what to we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think Grimm can tell the difference. And what I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, then extreme assault, and now this? Huntsmen and huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy. Yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt that defeating Atlas in the tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded the streets. Or perhaps, this was a message to his tyrranical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know that the existence of peace is fragile. And the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you; the situation there is... equally undesireable. Our kingdoms are at the brink of war, yet we, citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you... when the first shots are fired, who do you think you can trust?" Cinder finished, smirking evilly from the rooftop she stoop upon.

* * *

Dylan looked at the screen in front of him, furious. Furious that he couldn't do anything. Furious that he wasn't able to get out of his cell. "WARNING: INCOMING GRIMM ATTACK. THREAT LEVEL: NINE." Dylan's eyes widened. That was one of the highest levels, the highest being ten. And here he was, trapped. "Not for long." He said to himself, letting out a dragon-like roar and pulling his arms forward, snapping the chains from the wall. He grabbed the chains strapped to his legs and ripped them off, walking towards the door. A guard ran to the dragon's cell, intent on stopping him. Dylan growled and kicked the door off it's hinges and grabbed the guard, who tried running away, with the chains on his arms. "My weapons. Where." He asked, his eyes glowing. "I-i-in the ro-room to the left." The guard stuttered out, frightented for his life. Dylan growled and slammed his head against the guard's knocking out the human.

"Mávros, you know what to do." He said, extending his right hand. Lux flew to it, and he sheathed it on his back. Umbra came after, and he grabbed the two hand guns before walking away towards the door of the airship. "Wait I'm forgetting some-" the door was ripped open by a pack of Beowolves, the front two being immediately impaled by Glacies and Tenebris. "There they are." He smirked and yanked the two blades out, sheathing them in his overcoat. The Beowolves looked at their fallen brethren then back at the dragin faunus. "So, who's next?" He taunted, unsheathing Lux and letting out a loud roar.

Dylan cut through the Beowolves with ease, kicking over the last dead wolf Grimm and looking towards the coliseum. He could hear the scream of the frightened students. "Mávros, are you sure I've earned this power?" He dragon asked, looking at the giant Nevermore flying towards the Amity. "I haven't been more certain of anything in my entire life. Now, shall we?" Dylan nodded, "We shall. Caelum Draco: Statera Prævaricator!" The Black Dragon Emperor called out, his aura pulsating and the scales coming out onto his skin. The gem on Dylan's ring containing Mávros started to glow as he began to become covered in the Dragonscale Armor. Two large, leathery wings shot out from the back of the armor as Dylan took flight, jetting towards the coliseum grounds.

* * *

Sun, Coco and the other Beacon students, along with Sun's team looked at the Nevermore striking the dome. Jaune looked at Pyrrha still standing in the middle of the arena in shock. He vaulted over the railing, drawing sounds of concern from Ren and Nora. "Pyrrha you have to get out of there, the Nevermore could break through any minute!"

A metallic black object then rammed itself into the giant bird, before getting swatted aside. The figure fell through a crack in the dome and slammed into the arena, revealing itsef to be Dylan in his armored form. "Fucking hell. That didn't work as well as I thought." The dragon said before standing up, his armor having cracks in it. Dylan said something in his native tongue and the armor started to glow, before dissapearing, the faunus in his DragonForce semblance being stood there instead. Right after, the scales started to recede back into his skin and his tricolored aura stopped visibly pulsating, returning back to its normal invisible state.

Various stares mixed of confusion, happiness and some lingering faces of sadness and horror all faced him. "I know what happened. We can't let -" Dylan was cut off by the extremely loud screeching of the Nevermore, causing him to drop to his knees with his hands over his ears in anguish. The Nevermore broke through, followed by multiple Griffins. Dylan stood back up, slightly disoriented from the loud sound that erupted in his ear. "Team... Where is my Team?" The dragon asked the current Beacon students. Scarlet pointed behind him, towards the one of the entrances.

There stood the rest of Dylan's team, weapons drawn. "We were gonna break you out. Looks like you had that under control." Cerulean said, letting out a small laugh. Dylan smirked, "You guys know what to do." Ceru, Alexis and Rapha nodded, Rapha spreading his bat wings and taking flight. Griffins started chasing after him, roaring. Cerulean nocked an arrow and fired, the arrowhead embeddig itself into the skull of one of the chasing Griffins. Alexis combined her swords and threw it like a boomerang, the sharp edges cutting through the smaller nevermore that started to dash towards her. Dylan unsheathed Lux and started to run towards the Nevermore, only for it to screech and blow his sidebangs back, then his body followed it, slamming into a griffin that had been knocked down by Rapha. The dragon grower and stabbed the fallen Grimm in the eye, his sword cutting through the skin and tissue, a satisfying sound of skin tearing reaching his ears. "Disgusting." He said, yanking Lux out and flicking the blood off. The Nevermore landed in front of Pyrrha and Jaune, knocking them over. It screeched again, and Dylan unholstered Umbra from one of its holsters and shot it in the mouth, causing people to look at the red eyed teen as if he was crazy. "Shut the fuck up you aborted Cocoa Puffs looking ass bitch." Sun looked at Neptune, "Well then, that was unexpected, but shouldnt we focus on the GIANT NEVERMORE?!" The monkey faunus yelled, said Grimm screeching again and diving its head down to impale Pyrrha with it's beak.

Dylan tried to get up in time, only for a red blur to dash in front of the avian Grimm and block it's beak. "Leave her alone!" The small reaper cried, holding one of Penny's swords in her hand. It redirected it's attention to the red haired girl, only to get dropped by multiple rocket lockers as it took flight. "That was rather easy..." Alexis commented, looking at the Nevermore, whose eyes were closed. Suddenly, it's red eyes snapped open and it rose again, knocking the students who had gone to retrieve their weapons off balance.

Rapha and Cerulean helped their leader up, who walked towards Alexis. "Never assume they die so easily. Make sure that it's truly dead." He said, turning his head towards the Grimm, which was swiping its wings to hit the students. Sage leapt up into the air, Yatsuhashi being swung by Arslan to the same height, and the two swung their massive swords into the neck of the Nevermore, decapitating it. More screeches were heard. "Griffons." Ren analyzed, his voice having an air of irritation. Ruby asked Sun for his scroll to summon her locker. It lands soon after, only for a Griffon to land on top of it and roar.

Dylan reaches for Lux, only to stop when the Grimm is shot in the face. The students turn to see Port and Oobleck standing next to each other, weapons at the ready. "Go. We have this under control." Doctor Oobleck told them. Dylan nodded and followed behind the exiting students. The maniacal laughter of Peter Port rang throughout the halls behind them. 'You crazy son of a bitch' The dragon said, taking a glance back at the falling, dying Griffons.

He bumped into a frightened student, knocking them down. "What are you still doing here? RUN!" Dylan yelled, lifting the student and pushing them in the direction of where there were bullheads landing to evacuate students. He saw a small Nevermore fly around. "Die." He simply said, shooting it with Umbra and dropping it. He continued on his way towards his fellow students.

* * *

Dylan walked over to the main platform area where bullheads were evacuating the citizens and students. He also saw a dead Alpha Beowolf on the floor in front of Ironwood. He paid it little to no attention as he regrouped with the rest of the students. The general cleared his throat. "You students have the choice to leave to safety, a choice which I recommend." General Ironwood was cut off by Dylan, the dragon faunus having noticed that both Blake and Weiss were not in the coliseum air docks. "I'm not leaving until I get Blake and Weiss away from the school grounds." He stated, walking towards the edge of the one of the platforms, looking down at the statue in the center of the courtyard. "I hope you realize you can't survive a drop from this height." Ceru and Alexis both said towards their leader, Rapha nodding in agreement. The Black Dragon Emperor laughed and looked at them. "It's been an honor serving with you; but I have to do this. Make sure they get out safe even if I have to commit mass Grimm Genocide." He paused, "Besides, I have a landing strategy." With that, the dragon took a few steps back, before running full sprint off the coliseum air dock.

"Mávros, do you feel like, um I don't know, ACTIVATING MY ARMOR?!" The dragon yelled at the top of his lungs, diving towards the statue. "I'll think about it." Dylan growled and activated his semblance, mumbling the activation command for his armor. Metal plates covered his body, his face being covered by a mask with a red visor, purple tint being visible if he turned his head. The armored hunter twisted his body in a spiral and spread his wings, gliding down to about 5 feet in the air, before deactivating the armor and dropping to the ground, unsheathing Lux, beginning to cleave through the creatures of Grimm.

He yanked his sword out of the last Ursa before turning his head to see a bullhead flying above him, making its way near the docks. "That's odd, don't the pilots know not to land here? Theres a fuck ton of Grimm everywhere." His question was answered as Teams SSSN, JNPR, his team and CFVY stepped out of the bullhead, weapons ready. He walked over to them, confused. "You guys should have gone to safety." He said, sheathing Lux. Coco stepped up to him and frowned, "And let you have all the fun? As if." Dylan chuckled. "Alright, looks like theres massive amount of Grimm by Beacon Tower. Alexis, take JNPR and SSSN with you over there. CFVY, go to the monument amd hold down that part. Rapha and Cerulean with go with you. I'll go with Alexis." The students nodded and took off to the sectors.

* * *

Team CFVY plus RC made it to the courtyard. There, in the middle, were four Paladins. Fighting the four were Blake and Wiess, standing back to back. Blake took notice of a few White Fang members and motioned to Weiss, showing that she was going to follow them Weiss reluctantly nodded and watched as the cat faunus ran behind two members and knocked them unconcious.

The cat faunus continued on her way, following an Alpha Beowolf that ended up escaping via scaling a wall of a broken building. She made a motion to follow it but stopped when she heard the sound of a person struggling then a body hitting a hard surface. Blake turned to her left and saw a sight she didn't think she'd ever see. Adam Taurus. "Hello, my darling..."


	30. Chapter 30: Heroes and Monsters - Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.**

Dylan and Alexis, along with teams JNPR and SSSN all fought off the Grimm, making their way towards Ozpin's Tower. A deafening roar was heard in the distance, only Dylan and Sun being able to hear it. Another one came shortly after, causing Sun to look at the dragon faunus. The dragon eyed man let out an empty laugh before saying, "Fuck."

Jaune looked at the two faunus in confusion, before he himself heard the roars. The other students turned and saw two very large Grimm Dragons flying towards Beacon's Main Tower. Jaune looked at Dylan, nervously, "You can like, talk to those things or something, right?" Dylan turned to the blond leader, a small smirk adorning his features. "Depends what you mean by talking. Jaune, do me a favor and put up your shield." He said, taking a few steps back. Jaune looked confused for a moment before nodding, raising his shield as Dylan started to run. The dragon stepped on the shield, Jaune using his strength to launch the him into the air.

"I'VE COME FOR YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Dylan yelled, the gem on the Ouranós Ring glowing as Mávros summoned the Dragonscale Armor onto the dragon faunus. The metal plating covered the now semblance empowered faunus' body, the armor shooting out from his pauldrons, gauntlets and greaves, making them a tricolor pearlescent of black, purple and red. The large wings spread as he took off in the direction of the smaller Grimm Dragon, which came from a mountain in the same area as Mountain Glenn. The Grimm Dragon paid the armored faunus no mind as it bled out Grimm. 'Hope that they can take care of themselves.' He thought to himself as he flew up to the smaller Grimm's neck. Dylan was about to stab it in the neck joint when he heard a Voice. "Is this what has become of you Màvros? A tool to be used by some unworthy child?" It didn't take long for Dylan to realize that smaller 'Grimm' wasn't actually a creature of grimm but an actual dragon. The gem in the middle of the Ouranòs Ring glowed as Màvros spoke up. "He is more than just a child. We will show you this, Malum." Dylan smirked behind his mask and held Lux with both armored, clawed hands. He let out a dragonic roar as he stabbed into the skin and tissue of the giant dragon's backside. The man on the dragon's back reared his hand back, and it started to become covered in ice, while somehow being set aflame. Small electric sparks also flowed through his fist as he punched it on the joint connecting its left wing to its body. "YOU DIE!" He roared out as he yanked Lux out and stabbed Malum's other wing.

Màvros summoned Umbra from somewhere, as his weapons were hidden in slots in the armor. The armored faunus took hold of the two hand guns and combined them, Umbra becoming it's sniper form. He loaded a clip of Armor Piercing Rounds and eye balled his aim instead of using the scope, starting to fire at the evil dragon's head. A loud roar and frantic thrashing came soon after, knocking the dragon faunus off its back. "Oh no bucko, not done with you. Not yet!" He said as his wings spread once more, holding out his right hand to summon Lux to it, holding Umbra in his left. He stabbed into it's breast and held on for dear life. He shoved the barrel of the sniper into the neck of the beast, firing rapid shots into its head. More pained roaring as it started to decline in it's flight. It turned on its back, glarinng at the dragon faunus who now had Umbra back in its dual hand gun form and holstered them onto the slots on his thighs. He yanked Lux out, narrowly dodging a swipe, taking another one to the head. "Shit!" He cursed as he became disoriented. He slipped off once more, being disoriented while on a flailing dragon trying to kill you was never a good idea. He shook his head, fixing his vision. He growed, then full out roared angrily as he sped through the air, holdinng Lux at an angle. "TASTE THE BLADE OF THE BLACK DRAGON EMPEROR!" Dylan yelled out, Lux's middle clear gem glowing a bright red, engulfing the blade with black flames. With a final window shattering roar, he plunged his sword into the demonic dragon's skull, putting all his weight on the blade. The beast's dying body leaned forward and clipped the side of a building, drawing the attention of both Blake and Adam, who were in the somewhat destoryed building.

* * *

"The hell was that?" Adam turned to his right, looking through the window, seeing a giant mass of scales. Blake looked at the same mass in horror. She knew that sound when she heard it from a distance, then again right before the giant dragon slammed onto the courtyard's pavement. Adam shrugged it off, seeing that the creature was dead, and shifted his attention to Blake, who was still focused on the mass, concern etched on her face. The bull faunus grunted and knocked Blake over, stabbing into her side. The cat faunus let out a yell of pain. An angry roar was heard from Adam's left, the bull barely having time to refocus his attention as he was slammed into a wall, making a crater. He shook his head and looked in front of him, seeing an armored figure standing in front of him, head pointed down slightly, an admittedly beautifully crafted sword clanched in it's right hand.

Slowly, the figure's head looked up, it's visor glowing its odd red and purple glow. It made no noise as it dashed forward at an incredible speed, stopping as Adam kicked it in the stomach, then smacked it across the face with the combined form of Wilt and Blush, which was just its sheathed chokutō mode. The helmet/face mask covering the dragon's face shattered, reavealing his scaly face. Adam chuckled before throwing him on the ground, the rest of his armor shattering and disappearing from his body, probably done by Màvros so she could repair it. Dylan got up slowly, his semblance deactivating, and made eye contact with Blake, seeing the stab wound on her side. He growled as Adam started to walk over to him. "It was rude for you to interrupt me and my darling's 'bonding time'. You will pay." Dylan growled, "You bastard! Get away from her! I'll fucking kill you!" He roared out, grabbing Lux and watching as it became covered in flames and electricity. It connected with Wilt, digging into the blade. Adam's eyes widened behind his mask, glancing towards Blake, who started to move away from the two faunus fighting. Adam saw her concerned face, then the dragon's snarling face. He smirked and kicked him away, aiming at his head with Blush. "How sad. Beaten so easily. Guess you weren't good enough for her." He said, pulling the trigger.

Dylan rolled away, unholstering one of his two hand guns, and fired at the bull faunus. Blake sighed in relief, but soon grew worried. She knew Dylan couldnt beat Adam, his semblance, Moonslice, outclassed Dylan's completely. Said red eyed dragon faunus slashed at Blush, knocking it away before using his gauntlet to block an attack from Wilt. He drove his knee into the White Fang leader's stomach, winding him. Dylan activated his semblance, aura flowing from his body to Lux. Adam got up, his hair and markings on his outfit glowing white as he also activated his semblance. The two blades clashed, an ethereal dragon appearing by Dylan's blade, biting onto a bull of a similar construct. The two faunus pulled back, surprised that the other had managed to defend against their attack.

Dylan knew he had to use all his strength to even have a chance at winning the fight, and to even have a slightest chance to kill Adam if needed. 'Using the armor in this state could kill you. It'll drain to much aura.' Màvros told him telepathically, the dragon growling in anger. "Do it." He growled out to the dragon spirit, who relented and started to summon the armor back into the dragon faunus, who activated his semblance. Adam saw this and ran forward, driving his knee to Dylan's stomach. The dragon fell to the ground, coughing up blood and held his abdomen. 'You have 3 cracked ribs. If you keep this up, you won't make it out alive.' Màvros warned him, and Dylan knew this was true; but he also knew it was worth it. "I won't stop. Not now." He said, planting Lux on the ground and using it as a base for support. Adam let out a noise of irritation, drawing Wilt from Blush.

Dylan activated his aura, to at least speed up the healing of his ribs. Dylan yanked Lux out of the ground as Adam shot out of Blush, blocking the bullets from the rifle. Adam rushed forward again and hit him across the face with the hilt of Wilt, the dragon faunus falling on his knees and dropping Lux. Blake gasped as Adam started to activate Moonslice on the downed faunus. He unsheathed Wilt again and held it to the dragon's neck. Dylan glared at the White Fang leader as he was pushed on his rear end by a figure, who he recognized as Blake. Adam swiped his blade across Blake's neck, decaptitating the after-image she had left in her place.

Dylan's eyes flashed purple before glowing their usual red. "YOU BASTARD!" He roared out, grabbing Lux and slashing at the bull faunus, the blade crackling with electricity. Adam staggered back, holding up Blush and shooting the dragon in the shoulder of the arm he was wielding Lux with. The sword dropped again, Dylan clutching his arm, which now sported a bullet wound. "Guess my Aura's all drained. This can't well." He said to himself, wincing as he used his right arm to feel around his jacket for one of his smaller blades. Adam stepped over to the dragon faunus and held Blush to his forehead. As soon as the leader of the White Fang pulled the trigger, Dylan unsheathed Glacies and stabbed the karambit into Adam's inner thigh. He yanked out his blade and headbutted the older man in the stomach, winding him. Dylan sheathed Glacies and picked up Lux, then leaving the bull faunus on the floor, coughing up blood and cursing.

* * *

Dylan held Lux loosely in his left hand, looking for Blake. "BLA-" he paused, seeing the cat faunus standing in the middle of a pathway, facing away from him. The dragon did his best to jog over to her. "He-" the dragon faunus was cut off as Blake hugged him, crushing his already cracked ribs. He whined in pain. She let go and saw the bullet wound in his shoulder. "Did you..?" Blake began, sighing as Dylan shook his head. "I didn't kill him. Got a few good hits in, he got some better ones on me." He said, motioning towards the bleeding wound. "Remove the bullet. There's gauze in a pouch on my belt. There should be some disinfectant in the pouch next to it." He said, feeling slighty dizzy from blood loss. "Kitten, there's no time, forget what I just said and look away." He commanded, taking off his overcoat and hoodie, and rasing the sleeve of his purple muscle shirt. Blake only got to yank out the bullet before he told her to turn. He set his left hand aflame with his semblance and pressed it to his shoulder, cauterizing the wound to close. "Fucking... Hell..." He groaned out, his fangs biting into his bottom lip.

He let out a sigh of relief as the wound closed, the rolled the short sleeve down back over his arm and put back on his discarded clothing. He frowned when he saw that his right pauldron had a bullet hole it in, then a small smile appeared when it closed, most likely a product of Màvros' dragonic magic. A feminine yell was heard, drawing the attention of the two faunus. "That sounded like-" Dylan began, only for Blake to run off, yelling out "Yang!" The dragon faunus picked up and sheathed Lux before running after her, his aura starting to recover.

Blake and Dylan arrived to the point of the sound. Rick was holding Yang against a wall with his hand at her throat. The brown haired teen turned around, his eyes emotionless, just like when Dylan had fought him. "..." He said nothing as he pulled out a 6 inch dagger and infused it with his aura, holding it at her neck, then trailing it down the brawler's right arm, stopping a bit abover her elbow. "He wouldn't. Rick!" Dylan yelled, wincing as he attempted to run forward, his ribs still not having healed completely. Blake ran forward, only to be blown back by the brunette's semblance, Surge. The cat faunus landed on Dylan, who tried to catch her, regardless of his injuries.

The two faunus groaned as they attempted to get up, Rick's gravity semblance keeping them planted on the ground, unable to move. Rick smiled evilly, dragging the edge of the blade across Yang's face before going back to her arm. "This is for all those times you broke my heart as a child." He said, and swiped the blade across her arm, severing it from the rest of her body. Yang let out a pained yell before collapsing on the floor, unconcious from the blood loss. Dylan and Blake both watched with wide eyes, which then turned into furious glares as they drew their firearms. The two opened fire on the brunette who spun his staff to deflect them before slamming Varytita on the ground to launch himself off the ground and away from the gunshots. Get back here you coward! Get back here and stop acting like some petty bitch!" Dylan yelled loudly, growling as he saw Rick fade in the distance.

Dylan turned to Blake, who had removed the Ember Celica gauntlet from her severed arm. "We have to get her out of here. Preferably where the air ships are." Blake nodded and started to walk in the direction of the air docks, tears spilling from her eyes. The dragon faunus lifted Yang up bridal style, as it was probably the easiest and most comfortable, and carried her to where Blake was leading them.

* * *

The three arrived at the air docks, where they were met by an exhausted looking Ren and a solemn looking Nora. They both gasped as Dylan laid Yang down before collapsing himself, his fatigue catching up to him. Màvros did her best to increase the rate in which his aura returned and healed, but it didn't seem to be fast enough.

Blake looked at the two hunters laid out in front of her, one dismembered and the other one unconcious. She held the dragon's hand, the warm hand squeezing hers slightly, confirming that he was still alive. Blake put her other hand on Yang's, more tears threatening to spill. "I'm sorry." She choked out, before she too fell, her excessive use of her semblance having drained her.

* * *

"You did a exceptional Richard, good job." Cinder said, facing the brunette teen, who's eyes were no longer glassed over or emotionless. "Thanks... But what did I do?" He asked the pyrokinetic woman, who held up a scroll showing the events that had just transpired between him and Yang. He saw the two faunus try to stop him, only to be stopped by his semblance. He saw himself cut off Yang's arm. "What... What did you make me do?!" He yelled, his anger growing when Cinder only smirked. "I made you cleanse the world of a pest." Rick shook his head, not believing her. "Don't even bother trying to tell him. That cat faunus will probably kill you. If she doesn't then her dragon faunus boyfriend will." Rick looked at the black haired woman with wide eyes. "...why..?" He simply asked, unsure of what the purpose of eliminating Yang from the equation would bring her. Cinder smirked again, "Less distractions for you." She said, causing the teen to slowly back away, then full on sprint away from the evil woman.


	31. Chapter 31: Heroes and Monsters - Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.**

While Team DARC's leader had gone to combat the dragon, the rest of his team dealt with their own battles.

"Hm... A shame really, I was really looking forward to killing that boy." A feminine voice said, the owner of the voice looking up towards where the faunus had flown to attack Malum. Alexis turned around and faced a person she never expected to see again. Lydia. She had forgotten that her sister had joined the White Fang. The reason that Alexis was human and Lydia a faunus was that they had a human mother and an avian faunus father. This gave the children a 50-50 chance of being human or faunus; Alexis having gotten the short end of the stick. "Oh, my dear sister, how have you been?" Lydia asked, tilting her head as she asked her question. Alexis didn't respond and shot an ice dart from her hand, the projectile missing the hawk faunus by a few inches. "Looks like you missed me, no?" She taunted, her sniper mechashifting into its beared axe form. Alexis glared at her sister and unattached Chionothyella from where it had been kept in place on her back by strong magnets. She combined her two blades into its bladed staff mode, and twirled the staff, the bladed staff connecting with the axe.

Alexis got kicked away by her sister, who switched the hand she was wielding her axe in. "Why? Why did you join the White Fang?!" Alexis yelled out her question, raising her hand, covered in a light blue aura. Lydia tried to fly away from the incoming ice, only for it to grab onto her leg. "I had to!" The hawk yelled back, shifting her axe back into sniper mode, firing two shots at the teenager, who created a curved ice wall to block the bullets. "You didn't! You could've stayed with me! You left me alone for 4 years! I thought you had died until I saw you at the warehouse!" Lydia growled and shot at the ice encasing her leg. "You still had mom and dad!" The green haired woman exclaimed, descending back onto the ground. "Dad started drinking, he came home and abused Mom. He killed her... When she died, he came after me, and would've killed me if the neighbors hadn't called," Alexis said, softer now that Lydia was a few feet in front of her, her weapon strapped back onto her back. Lydia looked at her broken sister, tears threatening to spill from the faunus' eyes. "I left... I left because the White Fang threatened to kill you three. Dad was a defector of the Seven Seraphs... They worked in close relation to the Fang... I thought I was keeping you safe. Now it looks like I only hurt you in the worst way possible..." Lydia said, drawing in her sibling for a heartfelt embrace. "I'm sorry." They both said, truly meaning their words.

* * *

"Hm... I should have known you would end up as a traitor." A new, masculine voice said, getting closer by the second. The sisters turned around, coming face to face with Zephyr. "You don't have to fight us. You don't have to work with them." Lydia pleaded with her fellow avian faunus, only for her pleas to fall on deaf ears. Alexis stepped back cautiously, calling Cerulean and Rapha on her scroll. Cerulean picked up, "Yeah? What's the..." A grunt was heard then the sound of an arrow being released. "Problem?" Ceru finished, trying to shoot the grimm by using his teeth to pull the bowstring. "Remember Zephyr? He's about to attack me and Lydia." She paused. Seeing as more Seraph soldiers started to fly over to where there leader was. "And he brought a lot of back up." Cerulean frowned from the other side of the line. "We'll be on out way. Send your coordinates." He told her, signaling for Rapha to follow him.

Lydia and Alexis were back into a corner, the hawk faunus running out of ammunition and the blue haired girl's aura draining every time she fired an ice projectile with her semblance. "I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold on." Alexis told her sister, who was in the same predicament. Alexis staggered back, falling onto her knees, using one of her blades as support for her body. She closed her eyes as a Seraph soldier raised his blade, only to open them when she heard the sound of a person choking. Alexis and Lydia both saw an arrow embedded into the soldier's neck. They looked behind them and saw Cerulean standing on a broken building, nocking another arrow onto his bow, pulling on the bowstring and firing another arrow, this one landing in the middle of a group of soldiers and exploding.

Rapha landed on the ground and weaved between the soldiers, using his blades to slash at their joints. The bat faunus sheathed his two blades back into their sheathes, and once they clicked into the sheathes, the soldiers fell, most likely dead. "Where's Dylan? Has anyone tried to contact his scroll?!" Cerulean yelled over the sounds of people choking on their own blood. After recieving a "no" from both Rapha and Alexis, who focused on Zephyr now that his soldiers were killed or taken care of, the archer called Dylan's scroll. It rung twice before the face of Blake Belladonna showed up on the screen. The ringing of her boyfriend's scroll had woken her from her unconcious state. "Blake! Is Dylan with you?" Cerulean half yelled into the scrool, using his free hand to nock an arrow and pulled the bowstring with his teeth, successfully shooting the explosive arrow. He turned his attention back to his scroll, frowning as Blake shook her head no. "He's unconscious. From what I heard and saw he fought a giant dragon before fighting the White Fang Leader, Adam. We managed to get away before Dylan killed the dragin, but it drained a lot of his aura..." Blake said, a forlorn expression adorning her face. Cerulean growled in anger but said his thanks regardless. It wasn't Dylan's fault for his constant need to help people, but it would really be appriciated if he could help out his own team. "Guys..?! I don't think Dylan's coming..." Alexis and Rapha wore expressions of confusion while they dodged a swipe from Zephyr's weapon. "He's unconcious right now. Aura drained completely. Looks like it's just us, and we can just hope he wakes up." The blue haired male's teammates nodded, along with Lydia, who Ceru forgot was still there. "Lydia, provide covering fire. Zephyr's big for his faunus trait, but don't underestimate him, he's fast and agile." Lydia rose an eyebrow, "I'm well aware of that, boy." She told him, then flew over to a balcony and aimed with her sniper.

Alexis looked around confused. "You guys realize that Zephyr just let us waste our time setting -" the ice user was then slammed into a wall by the eagle faunus. Lydia fire into his back, only for the faunus to shrug the bullets off and grab Cerulean, who was standing on the wall that Alexis had been slammed into. Zephyr tightened his hold on Cerulean's neck, the boy doing his best to pry the stronger man's hands off. Rapha's head turned towards the eagle faunus, having "disposed" of the last two Seraph soldiers.

Zephyr threw Cerulean's unconcious body a few feet, chuckling to himself. "Pathetic human." Lydia growled in anger and fired two more shots into the leader of the Seven Seraphs before a flash of light blinded her. She was not the only one affected, Alexis and Zephyr had to cover their eyes from the light.

* * *

Dylan's eyes suddenly snapped open, startling Blake, Nora and Ren, the latter two having staggered over some time during his unconciousness. The four teens looks towards a pillar of black and white light, a smirk growing on Dylan's face. "That can't be good." Ren said, Blake and Nora sharing similar thoughts. Nora noticed the dragon's smirk, "Why are you smiling? This could be serious!" The red eyed teen smirked, "It looks like someone fucked around with Rapha. You never fuck around with Rapha." He said, bringing his body to sit against a piece of debris.

* * *

Rapha's bat wings sprouted from his back, as his eyes began to glow different colors. His right eye shone red while his left was blue. Rapha opened his mouth, "YOU BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU!" The snowy haired teen yelled, his two blades glowing the same colors as his eyes. Zephyr smirked, "Oh, and what will you do?" He raised his drill-sword and held it in a defensive stance. Rapha's eyes glowed more intensely as he rushed forward at a speed that rivaled Dylan's in his Dragonscale armor. The bat faunus slashed at the eagle's body, creating cuts everywhere, all which healed almost immediately. Zephyr knocked the boy aside with a swing of his weapon.

Rapha spat out blood and growled. He rose one hand. "Rise Betsalel, the Pyro Ursa Major!" He announced, a gate sprouting from the ground in front of him. The gate opened and out came an Ursa Major with red fur and orange bone plating. And it was on fire. "Consume him Betsalel!" Rapha yelled, his aura now visibly pulsating.

Dylan felt the Ursa Spirit be unleashed from it's gate. "It seems as if our assistance is not required." Màvros told him, to which the dragon faunus nodded.

Betsalel swiped its massive paw, hitting Zephyr across the face. "You idiotic child! You have unleashed a demon upon us all!" Zephyr yelled as he held his drill-blade in defense. Rapha smirked, "He is a spirit born from the suffering I endured. Losing my sister. Losing my parents." He looked towards Ceru's body, now in the care of Alexis and Lydia. "Almost losing Ceru. You will not be forgiven." Rapha ran forward and imbedded his blades into Zephyr's chest. The brown haired man grabbed Rapha and threw him into a rushing Betsalel. The Ursa gave a pained roar before standing once more.

"Looks like you have a bit of spirit in you. Time to take it." The Seraph leader stated, cracking his neck. "Betsalel, let us finish this." Rapha ran forwards and activated his semblance, creating a dome of shadows around himself and Zephyr. "You idiot, I can still... see... you..." He trailed off, not seeing Rapha's body in the shadows. "I am the darkness. You cannot escape." Rapha said, voice monotone. Zephyr screamed in agony and lashed out, his strikes going through Rapha's body. "I can't see!" The eagle exclaimed, to which the crimson eyed teen let out a laugh. "Very well, you will have what you wish for." The dome made of shadows dissipated, only to be replaced by a dome of blinding white light. Zephyr's eyes burned at the light. "Now, you will pay for what you have done. Betsalel! Consume him! Kare no tamashī o shōhi Kuma!" The flaming ursa roar as it charged forward, on for it to be struck down by Zephyr's drill blade. Rapha's eyes widened in surprise. "Impossible..." He said, before wincing in pain as the eagle faunus stabbed the Ursa Spirit, making it dissipate back into it's realm. "Now you will join your demon." Zephyr said, walking towards a kneeling Rapha.

An ear-bursting screech pierced through the silent air. Zephyr turned around to find the source of the sound. The faunus came face to face with a massive golden snake, which had the same pulsating energy around it. The brown haired faunus noticed that the archer boy he had taken care of earlier was now coated in a golden aura, which was different from his regular blue aura. Zephyr sighed, "You kids these days with your special powers." The golden snake coiled then sprung forward, biting into the faunus's body. He yelled out in pain, attempting to pry the beast's jaw open. Cerulean yanked out one of his arrows from a fallen soldier and nocked it onto his bow, pulling back the drawstring. The golden snake dissappeared, and Ceru fired his arrow, the arrow glowing in the same gold aura that covered Cerulean.

"Fuck..." Was the only word that Zephyr could utter as the snake opened its maw and bit down, killing him as it passed through his body. The Seraphs' leader fell on his knees then fell forward, dead.

Ceru ran over to Rapha, helping the smaller boy up. The two limped over to Alexis and Lydia, who were both in shock. A deafening roar rang through the air as an ethereal dragon landed on the ground, Team DARC's leader hopping off, wincing as he made contact. "What are you doing? You're injured!" Alexis told him, frowning as Dylan ignored her question. "So it seems that you two have been chosen to possess the spirits of Betsalel and Chalice." Rapha and Cerulean nodded, and Dylan continued. "Although I must ask, Rapha, how did you know of Betsalel?" Rapha made a motion to speak, then stopped. Dylan sighed, "I heard your voice, you don't need to hide it." Rapha nodded then explained. "It was a short time after Kieran had died. During the time where we were recovering, I had a dream where Betsalel had spoken to me. He told me that he had chosen me to be his partner." Dylan nodded, "I see, and Cerulean?" The blue haired male laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. "It actually just happened. Rapha was about to die and I was so angry I couldn't do anything to stop Zephyr. Next thing I knew I was being covered in a golden aura and there was a giant cobra hissing at Zephyr and coming out of my arrow." Dylan nodded, then swayed a bit. "How do you know about these spirits?" Alexis asked him, to which Dylan rose an eyebrow, and was about to answer when Màvros spoke up for him. "I told him the legends of the 5 spirits. I will explain it while we go back to the courtyard, we are needed there." Dylan was about to start walking when he took notice of the extra person with them. "What's your story?" He asked Lydia, who wrapped an arm around her sister. "I defected to save my sister." Dylan's eyes narrowed, his red reptilian eyes scanning her face and his ears listening for her heartbeat. He heard no heart acceleration or saw any indication of a lie. "Alright. You're coming with us too." With that, the dragon turned around and started to walk towards the location where Blake and the others were.

* * *

"So, about the legend..?" Alexis inquired, wanting to know if she herself was going to be chosen. Dylan turned his head about halfway to glance at her before continuing to walk, clearing his throat. "So you four know of the legend of the Twin Dragons of Remnant?" They four behind him nodded, then ducked as Dylan stuck his blade in a leaping Beowolf's jugular, then threw Glacies at another. After retrieving his weapons, he continued. "As you can see, that legend was true." He said, gesturing to his ring.

"There are many spirits. Winter Schnee has the abilitly to summon her Frost Beowolf, Kori. There is the Pyro Ursa, Betsalel and the Golden Serpent, Chalice. There are others, but we'll focus on the ones that are more likely to interact with humans or faunus, as the others are likely to kill you. The only two that come to mind, and Màvros feel free to correct me on this, are the Wolf spirit, Lykos and Falke, the Falcon." Màvros made no sound to correct him, so Dylan assumed that he was correct.

"The reason the others will kill you is because of some stupid old law that they choose to follow. Hell, even some of those spirits come after the ones who interact or are partnered with humans of faunus. Anyways, that's not important at the moment. Lykos, the Wolf, doesnt obey this law because humans and faunus interest him. He's one of the younger spirits, only being around 900 years old, compared to Màvros and Betsalel who are around 1,300 and are considered more as adults. Falke, the Falcon, is more rebellious and thats pretty much the only reason he doesnt follow the laws." Dylan explained, kicking another Boaratusk in the mouth as it leapt into the air.

* * *

After a two minutes, Dylan stopped walking. "We're back at the extraction point. Stay here and conserve your energy, you guys are the only ones at the moment who can fight to around your regular ability. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an apology to make." His team and Lydia nodded and watched as the dragon faunus was promptly embraced by his raven haired girlfriend.

"You scared me. You just stood up and left without saying anything. You havent had time to heal and I thought you died!" Blake said, her voice muffled by Dylan's hoodie that was under his overcoat. The red eyed teen let out a chuckle and kissed the top of her cat ears, "I won't die if I have you to come back to." He said, then looked at Blake's partner. "How's Yang?" Blake sighed, "Not good. Hasn't shown any signs of waking up." The dragon nodded and looked back at the girl next to him. "And yourself?" "I've been better, your team looks relatively fine, though."

Dylan smirked internally and looked at the theee teens. "They're strong. I believe in them."


	32. Chapter 32: End of the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.**

Dylan, along with the rest of the regrouped students, turned towards the sound of sniper fire. The dragon and the rest of his team recognized the sound of that specific rifle. It was Umbra in it's sniper form. 'But Umbra is in its dual pistol form on my hips...' Dylan thought to himself, confused. "Look, it's Weiss, Coco and Velvet!" Nora exclaimed, pointing towards the trio. The dragon faunus' eyes focused in on the rifle held by the rabbit faunus. "Looks like Bun-Bun finally knows what true firepower is." He said to himself, chuckling as he, with extreme effort, stood up to greet them. "Good to see you three aren't dead." He said, leaning on Lux for support. "You look like shit." Coco said, gesturing towards the visible bloodied cuts and bruises on his body. "Gee, thanks. Anyways, its good that your here. The extraction should be here in about 5 minutes." Dylan informed them. All three nodded and Weiss looked around for Ruby. "She hasn't arrived yet. She'll be fine, trust me." The dragon said, his turning slightly raspy from a hit to his throat earlier. The Schnee Heiress nodded and looked over at the fallen Yang, arm dismembered and possibly in a coma.

"That's it! Everyone on board! This is a mandatory evacuation!" Port's voice cut through the voices of many panicked students. Weiss looked at the fallen Yang once more, this time Zwei with her. "Oh, I found you!" The white haired girl turned around to see Ruby run towards her and take hold of both her hands. "Ruby! Where were you?!" The redhead shook off her questions, "Don't worry, I'm fine. What's going on?" Weiss stepped aside, allowing Ruby to see her fallen sister, along with Ren, Nora, Blake and Dylan who were nursing their injuries.

Sun spoke up, walking over to Ruby. "They have a transport ship waiting for us. We have to go!" Ren began to stand up, "We're not- We're not leaving." He stated, groaning and falling back on one knee. Dylan nodded, stabbing Lux into the ground. "He's right. This is our home. We have to protect it."

Ruby looked at the five students in front of her. "I'll find them. I'll find them and I'll bring them back." "No." Weiss walked up next to Ruby. "We will find them." The heiress turned towards Sun and Dylan's team, who were still able to fight. "Watch after Blake and Yang. We'll be back." Sun watched the two leave. "You better be!" He sighed, "Idiots..."

-g

Wiess looked at her scroll, seeing Jaune on

the caller ID. "Jaune, what happened?" Said blonde's voice cracked in both sadness and anger. "It's Pyrrha! She went up to Beacon Tower to fight that woman!" Weiss's brows furrowed in concern, "What are you talking about? Where are you?" "Dont worry about me!" Jaune yelled brokenly, "Please. You have to save Pyrrha..." "We will, are you okay?" Weiss tried to calm him down, only for Jaune to let out and angry yell and throw his scroll on the ground, destorying it and cutting off the call.

"I have a plan." Ruby assured Weiss, who nodded and raised Myrtenaster. "Don't you always?" And the pair ran off in the direction of the tower.

"We have to hurry!" Ruby exclaimed, Weiss creating glyphs on the tower wall. Ruby crouched down and began to activate her semblance. The redhead shot forward, Weiss activating her Glyphs to make Ruby scale the tower.

When the leader of Team RWBY had scaled the building, she was met with the scene of Cinder Fall, now with all of the Fall Maiden's power, fighting against Pyrrha Nikos. And from the looks of it, Pyrrha was losing heavily. The Fall Maiden created a bow of black glass and fired an arrow, going through Akóuō and piercing her heel.

Pyrrha fell to her knees, her eyes never leaving Cinder's. "D-do you believe in destiny?" The redhead's voice cracked, defeated. The champion looked up at her assailant, who frowned, "Yes." With that, she created her glass bow and took aim, right into Pyrrha's chest. Cinder let go, the arrow embedding itself into the center of Pyrrha's chest. Pyrrha let out a gasp, then started to choke on her own blood. Cinder walked over to Pyrrha and placed her hand on her circlet, watching as the defeated champion began to glow and turn into ash, her circlet remaining and clattering to the floor.

Ruby looked on, eyes full of tears and wide with her mouth agape. Her eyes started to glow a silverish white color, and she threw her head back, screaming "PYRRHA!" The energy coming from Ruby consume the Grimm Dragon, which was screeching as it became frozen. Cinder looked furious, "What!" She yelled out in anger, as the energy consumed her as well.

-G

Dylan motioned to Sun to pick up Yang and lay her out on one of the stretchers provides for the more heavily injured students. Blake followed behind the two male faunus. Dylan turned to Blake, his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them in comfort. "She's going to be alright." Blake nodded and walked away, presumably to sit down.

The dragon faunus frowned and walked to his team and Lydia, who were each nursing their own injuries. "Look guys. I have a feeling Blake's going to do something stupid. She might go and run off. If she does, I want you guys to know that I will go after her. If today is the last time I see any of you, I want you all to know that it has been an honor leading and serving along side you." The three students nodded in understanding, Rapha putting an arm on Dylan's pauldron covered shoulder. "We wouldn't put it against you. You do what you must." Rapha said to him, Cerulean and Alexis nodding in agreement. Lydia walked up to Dylan, "I'll take care of them, don't worry." The red eyed teen wiped his eyes free of tears and nodded. "If you guys need me, you know how to reach me." With that, Dylan walked off, most likely to calm himself down.

When the airships landed, Dylan saw Blake start to weave her way out between the crowds. Sun noticed as well, and began to call out, only for Scarlet to stop him, "This is something she must do herself." He said, his British accent emphasizing his words.

-G

Dylan pushed past the last of the students, and found Blake starting to pick up speed. He reached out and grabbed her forearm. "You can't change my mind, Dylan." The dragon sighed and nodded, "I'm not planning to." Blake turned around, "Then why did you follow me?" "Well one, I love you. And two, I'm coming with you, you don't have to do this alone." Dylan could see the conflicting emotions go across her face, but they went away, "Fine. You can come along. But don't expect things to be easy." Dylan let a dragonic smirk etch across his face, "Even if it was, I'd still come after you."


	33. Chapter 33: Dragon's Bane

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.**

"The world is full of legends, some of them are true, others are made up"

* * *

Two months had passed since the Fall of Beacon. Everyone had gone their seperate ways. The newly formed Team RNJR was on their way to Haven to find any leads on what caused Beacon's Fall. Weiss was in Atlas with her father and Winter. Yang remained at home with Taiyang and occasionally Qrow, still feeling depressed after the events that had transpired. Dylan and Blake are currently in Vacuo, searching for any clues of why the White Fang had allied with Cinder's faction.

* * *

"This is the third base we've hit this month. None of these grunts know anything. All the lieutenants are either dead or missing." Dylan said to Blake, who nodded in agreement. Both faunus looked worse for wear. Dylan's overcoat and hoodie had rips and tears all over them, his pants fared a bit better. His purple armor stayed relatively unscathed due to it not being made of worldly metal but something of draconian construct. Dylan had a bit of stubble visible, which he was scratching in irritation. His hair had also gotten longer, now reaching a bit past his face.

Blake was in a similar state, her hair had also gotten longer and her clothes sported small rips and tears in them. Her bow was fine somehow.

Dylan reloaded Umbra and holstered them back onto his waist. "We should take a break. Theres a town somewhere near here." Blake told him, sheathing Gambol Shroud and leaving the facility. The dragon nodded, and followed ,"Very well. What's in the town?" "It's a town that's home to some rogue hunters. We're only going there to resupply on things, maybe get a change of clothes and a roof over our heads for tonight." She explained, not liking the idea of being around evil or rogue hunters much herself. "Might want to make that a few days, there's a storm coming. I feel it."

The two walked through the forest for a bit longer before finding a path. There was a man that looked about 26 and a woman who was around 24 walking together along the path. 'Screw it.' Dylan though to himself as he walked up to the pair. "Excuse me, sir." The man whipped around, a blade two inches away from Dylan's face. The man's eyes widened when he saw that he had almost killed someone. "I'm sorry, it's just that people don't come around these parts. Thought you were one of them bounty hunters." Dylan let out a nervous laugh and used two fingers to push the blade away. "We're not bounty hunters." He said, gesturing to himself and Blake. "Then why are you here?" The man inquired, the woman next to him eyeing the couple warily. "We're just looking for a place to rest for a bit. Maybe to resupply and get a change of clothes." Dylan explained, one hand slowly reaching towards Lux, ready for a fight if it came to that.

"Calm down kid, I'm not going to kill you. There's a town up ahead. Me and my wife live there. Theres an inn you and your girlfriend can stay for a bit. The innkeeper usually has a few rooms available. Why don't you come with us? We can help you out with anything." Dylan looked towards Blake, who looked unsure. He thought for a bit before calling her over. "We'll go with them, just until we get to the inn, alright?" She nodded, "That's fine. I just don't trust them." "I don't either, but it's the only choice we have right now. My aura's too drained to have Mávros activate my armor." He told her, then turned back to the man. "Lead the way."

* * *

The man led the couple towards a gate that acted as the entrance to the town. Dylan read the sign on the brick wall next to the gate. 'Schlem Jäger' "That names seems oddly familiar..." Dylan said to himself, unaware that Blake had heard him.

"Alrights kiddies, this is the inn. Ask the innkeeper about anything you need. She should be able to help you." The man said, then walked away with his wife towards a house further up the path. "Wow, they sure were a help." Dylan remarked sarcastically, looking at the big sign that read, 'Jäger Inn'. "Let's just go inside and get a room." Blake said, still uncomforable in the atmosphere.

"Hello travelers! What brings you here?" The innkeeper asked the couple, Dylan taking notice of the shotgun resting on the wall above her. "Yeah we're looking for a room to stay for a few days. We'll pay when we leave" Dylan told her, the woman agreeing with the payment option. "I currently have one room with one bed, if that is to you and your partner's liking." Dylan looked at Blake, who let a small blush reach her cheeks before nodding. "That's fine." The woman gave him the key. "Thanks. By the way, do you know where we can resupply and get a new change of clothes?" Dylan asked, remembering the other reasons they came to this town. "There is a market at the northwestern side of town, and there's a hunter's shop in the eastern side. They have clothing near the back part." Dylan nodded. "Thanks again."

Dylan opened the door to the room and found it to be quite roomy. "Well this is nice, for a town that's full of people who could kill us." He set down his bag and cracked his back, Blake entering the room and closing the door. "Lets rest a bit, then we can go out and get what we need." Dylan told Blake, who nodded. Dylan put the bookbag in front of him and laid his head on it, causing Blake, who was now sitting on the bed, to raise an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" She asked him, peering over the edge of the bed. "I'm sleeping on the floor. Didn't want to make you feel incomfortable." The cat faunus facepalmed. "Dyls, I've seen you naked before, laying down next to me won't bother me." "I just-" "You. Bed. Now." Blake cut him off, the dragon getting off the floor, dusting himself off and discarding his hoodie and overcoat. Dylan got into bed and faced away from her. Blake let out a sigh. "You'll get cold." She told him, then forcefully turned him around to face her. She snuggled up to the dragon, who gave up resisting and wrapped an arm around her.

* * *

The couple awoke three hours later. Dylan turned around and looked at the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand on his side of the bed. It read 4:37. "Guess we should go get those supplies we needed." He said, deciding to not put on his overcoat and hoodie, leaving them hung up on the coat rack next to the door. The dragon put on his books and looked over at Blake, who had his bookbag on her back. The two left, locking the door behind them.

As the two were walking, Blake noticed that there was a tattoo on Dylan's right arm, similar in design to the one he had when his semblance had been locked. "Hey Dylan, where'd you get that?" She asked, grabbing and pointing to his arm. "I had Màvros recreate the tattoo. This one doesnt affect my semblance or anything, it's just for looks, don't worry.

The two arrived at the marketplace, seeing more people there, buying food and such. "They seem awfully calm for being a bunch of rogue hunters." Dylan told Blake quietly, only for an old ram faunus to hear them. "That's because Zodiac isn't here." Dylan's eyes widened at the mention of the name. Blake looked at Dylan and saw his hand begin to tremble. "Z-Zodiac?" Dylan asked the faunus, who nodded. "Yes, Samuel Zodiac. He has a son who goes to the Shade Academy. Although, seeing as what had happened in Vale during the Vytal festival, I'm not sure about the whereabouts of the boy."

Dylan knew exactly what happened. He remembered it as clear as day. A few days after he and Blake had ran from the extraction point, they were both attacked by Rick Zodiac, the same man who Dylan had fought in the tournament finals before getting arrested. Rick vowed revenge for humiliating him and went in to attack him. Yet, Richard had forgotten that he not only attacked Dylan, but Blake as well. The two overpowered him and he was left hanging o the edge of a building, aura completely drained. "Take my hand!" Dylan remembered shouting to him, only for Rick to look at the dragon with hate in his eyes. "As if." Dylan growled "You're going to die just take my hand you little arrogant brat!" Rick only shook his head. "I've served my purpose in Beacon's fall. My work is done. With that, Rick let go of the ledge he was holding onto and fell into the mass of Grimm below.

Dylan shook his head to recover from the flashback. "What do you mean isn't here? He lives here?" Dylan asked the old faunus, albeit a bit harsh. The man didn't seem to notice. "Yes, he lives in a black cabin a few blocks away from the inn." Dylan bowed his head in thanks then went with Blake to buy food and then the two went to that hunter shop and walked towards the clothing area.

* * *

Dylan and Blake spent about an hour looking for a combat outfit that suited their needs, that fit them, and that looked nice.

Dylan came out first, now wearing a red muscle tee with a black and purple coat zipped that had gold metal buttons to hold the sleeves together. It had coat tails that trailed down to about mid thigh length. With that, Dylan had new pair of solid black combat pants and a new pair of combat boots, this time folded mid way. Dylan was currently having Màvros transfer the pauldrons, gauntlets and greaves from his old outfit onto his new one when Blake came out.

Dylan let a smirk show on his face, seeing that she went with something a bit more of his old outfit's style. She had a white overcoat with coat tails reaching to the start of her boots heel but had the front only end at her waist. Under that was a black front lattice crop top that only covered anything above the underside of her breast, leaving the rest exposed. Paired with that, she had a pair of black pants and black boots that went up to her mid thigh. To sum it up, Dylan thought she looked pretty hot. "I- Uh- Wow." Was the only coherent word to come out of his mouth.

Blake smirked and walked over to the cashier when she had changed back. Dylan walked up behind her and pulled out his wallet, paying the necessary amount of lien to the cashier. As the two walk out, they see a group of people gathered in a group. The dragon saw the old faunus fron before. He walked up to him. "Excuse me, sir, but can you tell me what's going on?" The old faunus turned around and looked up to meet Dylan and Blake's faces. "Samuel Zodiac has returned from his hunt." Dylan rose an eybrow. "And what exactly does he hunt?" The ram looked down solemnly, "Outsiders, Faunus, People, Grimm. Anything to satisfy his bloodlust. Now that he's back, don't expect there to be much activity around town." Dylan held back a growl and nodded his head in thanks and took hold of Blake's hand, leading her towards the inn.

When they finally reached their room, Dylan let go and sat on the bed. "Dyls..? Are you alright?" Blake asked her now distraught boyfriend. Dylan shook his head, "Just go take a shower, it's getting late."


	34. Chapter 34: Retribution

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.**

Blake got out of the shower that was in the room and saw Dylan looking out the window, his shirt off. She saw that he had three rather large scaly spots, two which were bigger and on his upper back near his shoulder blades. The other was smaller and thinner where his tailbone was. Blake reached up to touch one of the top spots, and she felt Dylan's muscles tighten and stiffen. She could here his breathing start to quicken. "Dylan, calm down, it's just me. It's Blake." She tried to soothe the panicking dragon, which worked to a degree.

The cat faunus led him to sit on the bed. "Do you want to tell me how you got those scars? Dylan hesitated for a moment, then silently nodded. "You remember how I got the scar over my right eye?" Blake nodded. "It was the same rogue hunter. I didn't tell you guys before because I thought it was too gory or gruesome for you guys. When he dragged his blade across my face, his two other partners held me down as he forcefully amputated my wings. I tried fighting back with my tail, but I was just a kid. My attacks did nothing to him. He shrugged them off and grabbed my tail and cut it off too." Dylan paused for a moment, letting what he said sink in to Blake's mind. "And in the singles battle, when I was fighting Rick, he told me that it was his father who had done that to me. That he had come to finish the job." Blake thought for a moment. "He was probably doing that to throw you off." He shook his head, "He wouldn't have known what happened. You didn't see that kid's eyes. They were filled with bloodlust, just like his father. The eyes that have been haunting me for a decade." Dylan finished talking, and wiped a tear from his eye. He got up and walked towards the bathroom, intent on taking a shower.

As the water fell over Dylan's body, he began to think. If Samuel Zodiac knew that he was here, he would come for him. And since Blake was here, she would be targetted too. Dylan knew he had no choice, the man had struck fear within the towns people. They may have been rogue hunters, but they had no ill intent or were as evil as Samuel was. The red eyed teen stepped out of the shower and dried himself off and grabbed the red hairtie he had left on the sink, tying his hair into a pony tail. He looked into the mirror, his scar visible now. The dragon ran a hand over it, his hand clenching in anger. He stepped out if the shower and was met with the sight of Blake staring right at him.

"You're going after him aren't you?" She asked him, hands on her hips. Dylan coughed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. She sighed, "Fine. But I'm going with you. I'm not letting someone who hurt the man I love get away with it so easily. The dragon cupped her cheek, his red eyes seeming to glow. "Gratias, mi fēlēs." Dylan said softly, planting a kiss on her lips. After a few moments, the two seperated. "And what was that you said?" Blake asked as she started to lay down on the bed. "Thank you, my kitten." Dylan replied, getting into the bed as well.

* * *

The faunus couple stayed in the town for a few more days, seeing as how there was a storm passing by. Dylan moved away from the window he usually stared out of and grabbed Lux, sheathing it on his back. He grabbed Umbra, then combined them into their sniper form and strapped that over Lux's sheath. Tenebris and Glacies were sheathed on the underside of his forearm, hidden from view. Blake stirred from her nap and her eyes met Dylan's, and got up.

"Mávros has been quiet lately, don't you think?" Blake asked Dylan as they walked out their room, a mask covering Dylan's nose and mouth. The dragon faunus nodded and paused for a moment, reaching into his mind to try to contact Màvros. "I'm here, what do you need?" She said, though she sounded as if she was conflicted by something. Dylan and Blake frowned as they walked down the stairs. "What's wrong with you?" The Black Dragon Emperor asked his Spirit, who remained quiet for a moment. "What are we going to do exactly?" She asked the two faunus, who looked at each other in confusion. "What do you think we're going to do?" Blake asked the Spirit, who made a noise as if she was thinking. "You're going to kill this man aren't you?" Dylan growled, "Only if I have to, and right now, it seems like a very likely option." Mávros gasped, "Why?!" Dylan rose an eyebrow, "Didn't you hear what I told Blake in the room?" "No, not really." Dylan frowned, "Where the hell were you then?" "I was looking for ways to maintain your armored form without draining too much of your aura." Dylan sighed, "I'll explain on the way."

Dylan and Blake reached the cabin, the former walking up and knocking on the door. The door opened slowly. The dragon peered in and saw nothing. "Wha-" Dylan and Blake were knocked unconcious.

* * *

Dylan stirred awake and took in his surroundings. He saw Blake strapped down onto a table to his left. The dragon tried moving to free her, only for his movement to be restrained. He looked up and saw that he had been chained up with multiple chains.

"Good, you're awake." A voice that matched the depth of Dylan's. "You..." Dylan growled out as the man made himself shown. He resembled Richard, except that his hair was in a buzzcut and the man looked to be around 7 feet tall. "Ah, you remember me. I haven't forgotten about you." The man said, walking around the chained up Blake to come face to face to Dylan. "You're that dragon who's wings I clipped. Those were good times." Dylan growled and started to struggle more against the chains, only for them to start to constrict. "You killed Mitèra!" Dylan yelled, yanking at his chains. "I've killed a bunch of dragons, even an entire village of dragon faunus. But you knew that. So please, specify." Dylan's eyes dilated in anger, "You bastard!"

Samuel let out a laugh. "I wouldn't continue if I were you. Keep it up and I kill the girl, and I know you wouldn't want that." Dylan looked over to Blake, then back to Samuel. "What do you want?" Dylan asked him, anger seeping through his voice. "Thats a question I should be asking. After all, you two came to my house." The dragon looked around the room, and saw that only Lux and Umbra, along with Gambol Shroud were taken. "I just wanted to know why you killed my village, and why you killed Mitèra." Samuel let out another laugh. "To satisfy my bloodlust, why else? It's the same reason I'm going to kill you." Dylan's eyes widened as he saw the cleaver he had in his hand.

The man started walking over to Blake. "Don't you fucking touch her!" Dylan roared out, his eyes dilating and aura pulsating. "Looks like you have some life in you. I'm going to enjoy this." He smirked evily as he stalked forward. Dylan ripped the chains off his arms, surprising Samuel and Blake, who had just recovered from her unconciousness.

Samuel swung his cleaver down on Dylan, who placed his hands on either side of the blade. Scales started to cover his face, signifying the activation of his semblance. "I will kill you!" The dragon roared out and snapped the blade in half, then pulled out Tenebris and Glacies from their hidden sheathes and stabbed the man in the arms. While he was distracted, Dylan grabbed the chains holding Blake and shattered them. "I want you to take Gambol Shroud and go outside. Its more open there, more room for me to move around." Blake nodded and took her weapons and ran past Samuel and out the door. Dylan sheathed Lux and used Màvros' ring to call back his two smaller blades. Dylan strapped Umbra into his back and kicked Samuel in the face, then ran up the stairs.

* * *

"Blake, I've stunned him for a bit, he's gonna come outside, I'm going to be snipping him from that building over there." Dylan told her, semblance deactivated and pointed towards a rather large building. The cat faunus nodded and unsheathed Gambol Shroud, wielding the katana and cleaver.

Dylan dug his hand into a loose brick and pulled himself up, somewhat running up the wall. The door of Samuel's cabin burst open, drawing the attention of a few bystanders, two being small children. Dylan looked through his sight and fired a shot, only for it to be deflected by a chain. That was on fire. The bullet whizzed past his head "Shit!" Dylan cursed, and strapped Umbra back onto his back.

Sam paid the dragon no attention as he focused on Blake, who was protecting the two children. "Move aside girl, I'll deal with you later." Blake shook her head defiantly, seeing Dylan unsheath Lux from the building. Dylan ran off the side of the building in a dive, holding Lux to his side. "Caelum Draco Gladius!" Dylan yelled out, the gem in Lux glowing the same color as Mávros' ring gem. Lux dug deep into the rogue hunter's shoulder, only for the man to smirk and yank the sword out, with Dylan still holding it, and throwing him into a building, breaking the door and the surrounding bricks.

Dylan let out a roar of fury as he activated his semblance and shot out of the rubble, Lux now on his back and his fists coated with flames and electricity. Dylan went to punch Samuel, not expecting the man to throw one of his chains at Blake and hold her in front of him. The dragon barely had time to stope before the hunter threw Blake at him and sent the two back into the building. Dylan groaned in pain and looked at Blake, who was standing up and rushing Samuel again. "Blake!" Dylan yelled out, watching her get knocked away into rubble again.

Dylan growled as flames started to form in his mouth. He let out another fury filled roar and let the flames free, eyes widening when the hunter spun his chains and caught his flames. "That's just great..." Dylan said as he ran over to help Blake up. The dragin had a moment to turn before a flaming chain wrapped around his waist and dragged him across the floor. The hunter swung the faunus into his knee and then threw him into a building, causing it to crumble from the force.

* * *

Blake gasped as she saw the unmoving pile of rubble. 'Could he be..?' She turned her focus to the crazy hunter, who was now holding the old ram faunus hostage. Blake's eyes narrowed and she rushed forward, narrowly avoiding one of the two flaming chains. Samuel threw the old faunus aside and focused his attention on Blake. Using both his chains to restrain her movement. The ravenette focused her aura on making sure she wasn't burned.

An ear piercing roar broke through the air, causing the rouge hunter and cat faunus to turn their attention towards the rubble Dylan had been burried in. There was a black glow, with tints of red and purple mixed in, erupting from the fallen debris. The pile exploded, revealing a very furious Dylan in his DragonForce.

Dylan slowly stalked forward, his Ouranós Ring glowing. Dylan opened his mouth, both his voice and Mávros' voice coming out, "Caelum Draco Armum!" The combined voice yelled out, Samuel looking on with interest. Black armor began to cover Dylan's body. Metallic talons covered his hands and feet, and two giant flexible metallic wings sprouted from where his scars were. A tail also formed, ending in a spade like shape. A helmet covered Dylan's face, a pearleascent red and purple visor covering his eyes. There were large crystals on his armor sporting the same pearlescent color. One horn sprouted from the top of his helmet, facing back, and another two formed a bit farther back. "This will be your final moments." The combined voice spoke up again, this time holding Lux and pointing the blade forward.

"Minatur innocentibus qui parcit nocentibus." The armored dragon spoke again, then dashed forward with incredible speed, ripping away Samuel's hold on Blake. The hunter, in a panic, swung his flaming chains at the armored faunus, and dragged him in. "Get over here! Filthy faunus scum..." Dylan smirked behind his helmet and took hold of the chains, then shattered them in his clawed hands. The dragon faunus drove his knee into Samuel's gut, winding him and finally knocking him to the floor. "Now, you will join your son in Hades." The voice spoke again. The man locked eyes with Dylan, "You won't. You have too many questions. Questions that I ha-" the man stopped talking, having begun to choke on his own blood. He looked down and saw Lux impaled in his neck. Dylan's armor glowed for a moment then dissappeared, most likely to where ever Mávros summoned it from. The faunus bent down in front of the dying man. "Memento Mori..." With that, the dragon pulled out Lux, wiped it free of blood and closed Samuel's eyes.

* * *

Dylan staggered back a bit, yet remained standing. He looked around him, seeing the faces of the townspeople. Suddenly, the cheered. The red eyed teen's face was full of confusion, "I don't understand? Aren't you mad?" Blake walked up to him, the old faunus behind her. "Dylan, you and Blake have freed us from his hold on this town." Dylan's face still bore confusion. Blake, who was now next to him, explained, "The Zodiac family has been causing problems for this town for ages. Forcing them on hunts they don't wish to go on. It's probably the same reason you lost your parents." She said the last part in his ear, not wanting for his past tk draw too much attention. Dylan let a smile show on his face, and sheathed Lux. "I hope we haven't caused too much trouble." Blake told the faunus, who shook his head, "On the contrary, we wish to thank you." The dragon nodded, "Don't worry about it. I'm just happy that I was able to avenge them." He said, looking up towards the sky.

The day after, Blake and Dylan were packing up their bag, both having been well rested. Dylan kissed each of Blake's covered ears. "So, where to next?" He asked her, the two a good distance away from the town after having said their goodbyes. "Right now? From what I remember, there was a small hideout in near the mine over in this section." She told him, pointing at the sector on her map. "We'll check it out, see if we can find anything." He assured her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in a hug.


	35. Chapter 35:Reminiscense and Redemption

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.**

Dylan was laying on a building looking into Umbra in it's sniper mode, his hood on covering most of his head and eyes, and his mask covering his mouth and nose, leaving only his left red eye visible, as he had his hair down in its usual style with the fringe. "Hey Blake?" He asked, looking to his right where the cat faunus was sat next to him with an encrypted scroll out and looking at a map. "Yeah?" She replied, glancing at the man next to her. "Do you ever wonder of your team is doing?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to upset her. She frowned slighty, causing the dragon faunus to begin to speak. "I'm not upset. I just haven't given it much thought. What about you?" Dylan sighed, "I try not to think about it too much. I mean I do miss them, but I know that if they have each other they'll be fine. I trust them."

* * *

Lydia, Alexis and Rapha all sat in a cafe, frowns adorning all their faces. "I can't believe Ceru's parents took him away after what happened in Vale. It's stupid!" Alexis exclaimed strongly, clenching her fists in anger. Her sister shook her head, "I can see why they did so. After Beacon's Fall, the only thing people saw was Atlas military attacking innocent people. They only took him to protect him." Rapha nodded with closed eyes to Lydia's response, agreeing whole-heartedly. Alexis gasped at Rapha, "He's your boyfriend! Don't you want him here, with you?!" Rapha's eyes snapped open, letting her see his crimson glare, which slowly began to shift to a dark blue. He said nothing, his reaction being more than enough to get her to understand. "There's nothing we can do. At least he has Chalice, but we dont know how he is over in Vacuo." Lydia told the two younger hunters, then took a sip of her coffee.

"We could always try to break him out?" Alexis offered, which caused the two hunters to stop drinking their coffee and tea, respectively. Rapha's snowy haired head turned towards her. "Vacuo is only 15 hours away on airship. It is possible to carry out this rescue mission." Betsalel spoke to the three, appearing on Rapha's shoulder in a smaller, less frightening form. Like Dylan, Rapha kept Betsalel in the gem that Betsalel provided, integrated into a necklace, allowing him to be roam freely in his smaller form.

"I guess we're going to Vacuo!" Alexis said, standing up. "We're going to need to change clothes first, we might be recognized." Her sister told her, paying for the drinks. Rapha stood up behind the two women, arms crossed.

* * *

The trio sat in a bullhead, now wearing clothes suitable for combat, if needed. Rapha was wearing a white kimono-like top, cut a bit below his waist and the sleeves cut, revealing a t-shirt under. It had a grey flexible armored chestpiece under it, but over the shirt. He wore grey fingerless gloves and armsleeves with bracers on his forearms. He wore grey pants that allowed much flexibility and grey shoes. He sheathed his two blades at his sides.

Alexis and Lydia sat in front of him, the two women in new clothing as well. Lydia wore a brown corset with gold trims and designs, black skinny jeans and black boots with black sunglasses on her head. Alexis herself chose something much more casual, wearing a grey shirt and dark grey leggings. On too of her shirt she wore a dark blue cardigan that had a its back end longer than most. She also had blue sneakers on. Alexis could hear Dylan's voice in her head saying that what she was wearing was impractical.

"We're landing in Vacuo in about a minute. Do a quick check over your weapons." Lydia told the two younger hunters, standing up as the airship touched down. Alexis looked at her sister, "Do we even know where Cerulean is?" The trio stopped walking and turned to each other. "It would have been wise to do research before carrying this out." Betsalel said, voicing Rapha's thoughts. Lydia and Alexis both sighed, "It's too late to do that now. We might as well just ask." Lydia told them, and they nodded, following behind the avian faunus.

* * *

"This is getting really annoying. People keep looking at us wierdly because we ask where the Pierce Corporation is while having weapons on us." Lydia said, sitting down next to Rapha and Alexis on a bench in a park.

A man and woman walked up to them, "Excuse me." The man said, causing the three hunters to look up. The man had his black hair pulled back in a pony tail, which was red, and was wearing a black and red hoodie with black jeans and boots. He appeared to have a purple shirt under his hoodie. The woman next to him was wearing a purple cardigan type sweater and a black skirt with black and purple leggings, ending in short black heeled boots. Both were wearing sunglasses.

The man spoke again, "I apologize for interrupting you, but my girlfriend and I noticed the three of you looking rather upset and decided to see what was wrong." The man with an accent they couldn't discern explained, to which the woman next to him nodded in agreement. "He sounds a bit like Dylan, just with a bit of an accent." Alexis whispered to the two next to her before turning her attention to the man. "It isn't anything you should concern yourself about. But do you happen to know where the Pierce Corp. building is?" The blue haired girl asked, not expecting much.

"It is near the hotel not too far from here. It's a very big building, most people tend to not miss it. You are searching for someone I presume?" The man said, gesturing to their weapons with his unoccupied left hand. 'Shit.' The undercover dragon faunus cursed, hoping they didn't make much of the Ouranós Ring on his left hand. "Yeah we're looking for an old teammate. He's the CEO's son." Alexis told the undercover Dylan and Blake. "Well, I'm glad I could be of assistance. We'll be going now, we have a flight to Anima soon." The dragon said offhandedly, and started to walk away.

Alexis looked towards Lydia and Rapha. "That was totally Dylan and Blake wasn't it?" Alexis asked the two. "Yep." Lydia responded, and Rapha nodded in agreement. "I wonder why he hid himself..." Alexis mumbled to herself, causing her sister to rub her shoulder in comfort. "Knowing our luck, we will see them again. Ask him then." Lydia said, getting up from the bench.

"Shall we?" The hawk faunus asked the two, who nodded and got up, making their way to the building to save their friend.


	36. Chapter 36: Rescue Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.**

"So how are we gonna do this?" Alexis asked her two companions, who looked at each other and shrugged. Rapha's Ursa Spirit, Betsalel, voiced his idea. "Rapha should go inside. Alexis or Lydia can act as his speaker since he prefers to stay mute. Whoever is not with Rapha infiltrating from the inside will be stationed at the roof on the building across from it.

Alexis looked at Rapha and Lydia. "I'll go with Rapha. Lydia, you have a sniper and can cover us from the building if needed." Her sister nodded her head in agreement and spread her wings, flying up onto the roof of the building. Rapha and Alexis both walked towards the Pierce Corp. building was and entered, being stopped by a guard. The man towered over the two, and he glared down upon them. "State your business." He rumbled out, crossing his arms. Alexis looked towards Rapha, who looked impassive. She turned her attention back towards the guard, "We're here to see a Cerulean Pierce. He's a friend of ours." The black-clad man scanned the two hunters for a solid minute before grunting and letting them pass and walk towards the receptionist.

"Hello! How may I help you?" The rather young receptionist asked casually, as if two hunters walking in with weapons was the norm around there. "Hi, we're here to visit a friend. His name Cerulean, he's the son of the CEO of the business." The receptionist nodded. "Ah yes, Mr. Pierce. He's upstairs in his office. Do you have an appointment?" The young woman asked, having stopped typing on the computer completely. Alexis cursed under her breath. "We don't. We were just passing by the city and we remembered that his parent's company was here, so we decided to visit." The blonde's face changed to one of deep thought before brightening back to its normal friendly state. "I'll tell him you're here. I'm sure he wont mind, he doesnt do much here aside from pacing around his office anyways." Alexis looked at Rapha, who was gripping the sides of the receptionist desk rather strongly, a small cracking sound able to be heard. "He'll see you now." The receptionist said, turning back to the computer to return to her previous task.

* * *

Alexis and Rapha took the elevator up to the fourth floor of the massive 16 story building. The elevator dinged, signifying that the duo had reached their designated stop. The silver doors opened, revealing their old teammate Cerulean, looking out of the wide window behind his desk. "I had been told you were looking for me." He said, his voice sounding dry and monotone. "Samantha said you needed to see me. Why?" Cerulean asked, turning around and placing his hands on top of his desk. Rapha held his head low, not meeting Cerulean's eyes. The blue haired man let out a hum at what appeared to be shyness in his boyfriend... he wasn't even sure if they were still together, after all that happened.

Alexis spoked up since Rapha wasn't going to. "Why-" she was cut off by Rapha, whose head shot up in what looked to be anger. "Why did you leave us?! You're 18, you can make your own decisions! You're a huntsman, you should be here with us, helping people." Cerulean sighed. "You know I would, but my parents forced me to come back home and then relieved me of Astéri Neró. I'm literally powerless to do anything against them." The long haired man said, running a hand through his hair. Rapha put his hand on one of his blades. "Then we'll have to get it back. Where did they put your bow?" The snowy haired hunter asked his boyfriend, intent on breaking him out.

Cerulean sat on his desk and thought for a moment. "Well, knowing my parents, it's probably in the Vault under the building, where the family's old hunter and huntress weapons are." He said, getting up from the desk. Alexis cleared her throat, "One problem." Cerulean and Rapha looked at her, confused. "Neither me or Cerulean are dressed for fighting." She explained, causing Cerulean to double over laughing. "Alexis, buddy, this is my combat outfit." The blue haired huntress and her shorter male teammate finally realized what Ceru was wearing. The man had an all black suit blazer with a white dress shirt under and a blue tie, which he had taken off and undone the top two buttons. As for his bottoms, he had black pants with a long blue sash going across the left side of his waist, the other side being the longer tail of his blazer. He wore knee high boots with blue accents on them.

"Speaking of which," Cerulean continued where Alexis had left off, "Why did you come wearing that?" Said female was currently fiddling her thumbs while avoiding the two mens' gaze. "Uhhhh... well you see, I had planned to leave the fighting to Rapha and Lydia..." she meekly said, laughing nervously when Cerulean and Rapha had a deadpan look on their faces. She could practically hear Dylan's head slamming the table in both irritation and an attempt to not smirk or laugh. Rapha let out a huff of air and shrugged, handing Alexis her sword. "Alright, I guess I'm fighting." She said, not really looking forward to what laid ahead.

* * *

After the trio had regrouped with Lydia, they all made their way over to the library. "To be completely honest, this is a bit cliché. I mean really? A library to hide a secret pathway?" Lydia voiced her opinion on the matter, which went unheard by the two males of the team. Alexis nodded, "So what do you think it is, a book or a paperweight?" She asked her sister, who held a contemplative look on her face before deciding, "Totally a book." Both their mouths were covered by Rapha as he motioned his with his head over to the door, which had two security guards walking past. Rapha let go of their mouths and slipped away into the shadows.

Cerulean had been one step ahead of Rapha and grabbed one of the guards and choked him to unconsciousness. Rapha phased upwards from the ground and hit the other guard with a powerful strike to the back of the neck, dropping him. The bat faunus motioned for Alexis and Lydia to move up into the Library.

"So, what now?" Alexis asked, twirling her sword idly. "Now, we search." Cerulean said, going into a bunch of shelves. The other three followed his lead, pulling out books and moving small paperweights on the tables. They did this for about an hour and fourty five minuts before Rapha pulled out a chair to sit and was immediately sucked into a hole. "...Shit." Was the only word the usually mute man said as he plummeted into the hole. "Rapha!" The remaing three said as they looked into the hole. They say what appeared to be a floor. "Rapha, what did you find?!" Cerulean asked him from the top of the hole. Cerulean's scroll vibrated as a text from Rapha popped up saying, "Drop down. I may have just found the vault." Cerulean looked at Lydia and Alexis before jumping down into the hole.

* * *

"How did you not know that this was under a chair?" Lydia asked Cerulean, who looked at her and shrugged. "Look, don't worry about it. Lets just focus on getting my bow back." He said, wanting to divert the conversation away from his lack of knowledge of his parents' own building. The two other members of DARC exchanged odd looks with each other and followed Cerulean to the massive circular locked door. "So either I input a password or we try to break in..."

Cerulean thought out loud, only for his thoughts to go interrupted as Rapha dashed forward and slashed at the door, not even scratching it. "Alright, so breaking it is out of the picture, lets try inputting a password." He said, tapping his birthday into the lock. The lock buzzed loudly, signalling the pin to be incorrect.

A loud screeching sound was heard as a door behind then opened and what appeared to be a grimm fell out of the opening, dead with a throwing knife embedded into it's cranium. Alexis crouched down and yanked the blade out, inspecting it. Lydia rose an eye in confusion, "What's so important about that knife? The Grimm's dead; we should be grateful." Alexis shook her head. "This is one of Dylan's throwing knives. I would know since he always uses them against me when we used to spar back before Beacon Tower fell. Usually they'd explode into a cluster of flames, a web of electricity or a wall of ice. I guess this one was a dud." She concluded, tossing the blade aside, only for it to beep once before making a small explosion and cover a portion of the ground in ice.

Cerulean, Lydia and Rapha looked at her, unamused. Alexis let out a nervous laugh. Cerulean shook his head. "Let's just keep going; I see an opening up ahead." The three other hunters followed behind the hydrokinetic hunter, looking out for any other traps. Lydia spoke up, "Wait, if one of Dylan's throwing knives were here then shouldnt he be here too?" Cerulean nodded, "It's possible, but I don't see why. He and Blake don't really have any business in Vacuo that I can think of."

The last part drew the attention of one of his companions. "Wait... he left us to go with Blake?" Lydia asked the blue haired man, who nodded, seeing no problem with it. "That son of a bi-" Rapha put his hand to cover Lydia's mouth, sending a glare her way. Lydia looked at Cerulean, "Doesn't that bother you?" Cerulean and the other two of Team DARC looked at Lydia with eyebrows raised. "He told us he was going after Blake at the bullhead transporting us to safety. You

were there. The sniper let out a nervous laugh, "Hah... guess I forgot." She apologized, then squinted at something in front of them. Alexis followed her line of sight and saw an opening. "Over there, there's an opening we can go through." She told the two men who had not seen it.

* * *

The four hunters weaved throug the rather large crack in the stones of the vault and saw Astéri Neró behind bullet and dust proof glass casing. There were two other weapons, twin steel fans and a katana. "Hey Cerulean, whose weapons are those?" Rapha asked him in a whisper, not wanting to draw attention from the two girls who were looking around the massive vault. "My parents. My dad held the fans while my mom used the katana. They didn't want me to become a hunter because they lost my uncle and aunt in a Grimm attack. I told them I didn't care, that I wanted to honor their memory by becoming a hunter. They let me, but once Beacon Tower was taken over, they banned me from ever using Astéri Neró." He told Rapha, but raised his voice enough so that Alexis and Lydia could hear him.

"So then what do we do?" Alexis asked the archer, who shrugged. Cerulean walked towards the case and placed his hand on the glass, only for it to release an electric shock and throw him back into Rapha, who attempted to catch him but fell over. The long haired man got up and helped up Rapha. "Alright, so just touching doesn't work. Try smashing the glass," he told Rapha and Alexis, who nodded and struck the glass case with their blades. They bounced back and alarms started to screech loudly. Lydia put her hands over her ears and shifted her Sniper into it's Axe form and swung the axe into the case, cracking it.

"I'm disappointed in you, Cerulean." A woman's voice spoke out from behind the four hunters, making them turn around and come face to face with a medium height dark blue haired woman and a tall black haired man. Cerulean glared at the two in front of him. "When aren't you, Mom, Dad?" He asked them, his fists clenched, anticipating a fight.

Rapha moved in front of Cerulean, both of his blades held in his hands, small wisps of dark grey energy seeping out of his body. "Oh? Are you going to fight two defenseless business people?" Ceru's mother asked, crossing her arms. Rapha hesitated, looking behind him at the two cases that held the weapons belonging to his boyfriend's parents. The weapons were gone. 'Shit.' Rapha and his Ursa spirit, Betsalel thought in sync.

A strong gust of wind blew Rapha off his feet and knocked him into a wall. Alexis put up a wall of ice seperating her, Lydia and Cerulean from his apparently psychotic parents. "Lydia, keep smashing the glass, we need to get my bow!" Ceru exclaimed, exasperation evident in his voice. The hawk faunus nodded and swung her axe into the glass again, cracking it even further.

Jennifer Pierce closed the gap between her and Lydia, blocking the last swing that would have shattered the glass casing. "I'm afraid you won't be able to continue to do that." The middle-aged woman said, kicking Lydia away and striking the pressure point on Lydia's hand with the hilt of her katana, making her drop her Axe. "Damn." She growled out as she unsheathed the dagger she kept with her. She used the dagger to block the vertical strike from Ceru's mother, not expecting the woman to have enough power to knock her back. She did. Lydia looked at Alexis, who was still hiding from Adler Pierce's powerful gusts of wind. "Alexis! Let the boys take care of him, I can't fight this woman by myself." She called out to her sister, who nodded and ran over with her sword in her hand, clashing with Jennifer.

Rapha got up, cracked his back and rolled his shoulders. Now he was fired up. The silent man rushed forward, using his wings to propel himself forward even more. Adler folded the fan in his left hand and held the hand out in front of him. The limb began to glow green as an even more powerful gust of wind caught Rapha. Except this time, the wind started to swirl as if it were a vacuum, dragging the bat faunus to the ground, gasping for air. Cerulean's eyes narrowed as he activated his semblance and cut throught his father's wind tunnel with his blade of water. While it was not very effective, it gave Rapha enough time to crawl out of the vacuum. "Rapha, give me one of your swords." Cerulean told his boyfriend, who nodded and threw one to him.

Cerulean caught the blade and used the hilt to smash the weakened glass. He handed the blade back to Rapha, who caught it just in time to block Adler's wind strike. Cerulean grabbed his bow and quiver, smirking as he saw that there were arrows left in the quiver. Cerulean fired one at his father, eyes widening as the man had managed to catch it with his fans. The arrow was cut in half and thrown off to the side, destroyed. Cerulean frowned and held Astéri Neró by the bottome limb and swung it as if it were a melee weapon towards his father, who used one fan to block it, and with the same fan, channeled his semblance and knocked Cerulean away.

Cerulean's mother had managed to get backed into a corner. Cerulean fired an arrow at her, only for her to cut the projectile in half, vertically. Cerulean died a little inside at that. His parents had been hunters for most of their life. There was no way that the four of then could beat them. With Dylan, perhaps they would have stood more of a chance, seeing as he was the strongest of them and had the most control of his Spirit. "But Dylan isn't here. And he wanted me to lead and protect the team in his absence." Cerulean growled in anger.

He nocked an arrow, his blue aura covering him. "Hebi, watashi no teki o kōgeki suru!" The hunter yelled out, his Spirit, Chalice, emerging from the arrow, letting out a loud hiss as it coiled around his mother and father, the two looking at him with eyes wide.

Cerulean motioned for Chalice to release them, which she complied and let out a softer hiss as she was sucked back into her gem in the bracelet he wore on his right wrist.

Adler and Jennifer Pierce stared at their son in surprise. "How..?" His mother asked, not wanting to belive what she had seen. "That was Chalice, the Golden Serpent. She's my Spirit Creature. You can thank my leader for that. He was the first of us to gain this power." Cerulean said to his parents, who now held no facial expressions. "And where is this leader of yours? Is he the white haired boy?" Adler asked, not believing that Rapha was the leader. "No. Our leader, Dylan Dragnox, isn't here. He left after the incident in Vale to go with his girlfriend and help her on her personal mission." Cerulean informed the two older adults, who only nodded in understanding. "I see. Am correct to assume that you four plan to track him down?" Jennifer asked her son and his companions, who looked between each other before Cerulean shrugged. "He may not need us now. But when he does, we'll be there to back him up." The blue haired heir told his parents, who nodded. "Very well. Your team has shown us their devotion to you. We trust that you will all protect each other." The four nodded. Jennifer and Adler smiled. "Cerulean, you can go with your team to search for your leader, or whatever it is that you four plan on doing now." Cerulean bowed his head in respect and thanks. "Thank you. I won't let the two of you down." He promised them as he began to walk out of the vault with Rapha, Alexis and Lydia.

* * *

"So, what are we gonna do first?" Alexis asked the three hunters, who thought for a moment before shrugging. "Lets go to Vale, see how things are over there. Who knows, Dylan might be there. If not, then theres always Grimm to kill by the Tower." Lydia told them. Alexis nodded, "Alright, so to Vale it is. Come on guys, let's head to the air docks." Alexis said, already walking towards the airport. "Well, shall we?" Cerulean asked the two remaining companions, who nodded and followed behind Alexis.

Cerulean looked up towards the sky. "I'll do you proud, brother."


	37. Chapter 37: The Next Step

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.**

Dylan was walking down a path through a forest, looking down at a map. "Alright Blake, mind telling me where we're going again?" He asked his companion, who peered over his shoulder and pointed at a small town not too far from their current location. "We can resupply there, then keep on moving." She told the dragon faunus, who looked towards where her finger pointed and nodded, as if to say "ok".

The couple continued to walk down the path that Blake had previously shown, reaching a town. The dragon emperor frowned as he looked around the town, seeing the people's smilig faces. He turned to Blake, "These people seem awfully happy for a town being plagued by a Geist. Something must be wrong." He told her, searching for a person to ask about the situation. He found a horned faunus in a smithy who wasn't doing anything at the moment. Dylan approached the man, who turned his head to glance at the dragon. "Excuse me, I just wanted to know what happened with the Gheist that had been tormenting the town, everyone here seems rather peaceful." The faunus chuckled, "Oh you wouldn't believe our luck. A team of four hunters came through the town and killed that Gheist in about a day or so. In fact, they left just about 5 hours ago, made the blonde on their team some new armor and infused this fine tiara his friend gave him onto his shield. They probably went to Shion Village from what I can remember."

Dylan closed his eyes in sympathy at the thought of Jaune and his loss, the dragon faunus knowing the feeling of losing someone you cared about. Dylan looked at Blake, who had done a similar action. "Thank you." Blake told the faunus, who nodded and turned to go back to his smithy, when Dylan stopped him again. "Hey, I was wondering if you could take a look at my sniper rifle real quick and see if it can be modified to transform into a shotgun, if it isn't too much trouble." The faunus shrugged, "I'm not doing much right now. Come inside, we'll see what can be done."

* * *

Dylan and Blake walked out of the horned faunus' smithy, thanking him as they walked over to the marketplace to resupply on food and water. The dragon emperor noticed that his girlfriend had been more silent than usual the entire time from they were at the smithy up to now. "Blake? Are you okay?" Dylan asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Said faunus blinked and shook her head. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Dylan frowned. "I asked if you were alright. You spaced out for a bit." The cat faunus nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." The dragon rose an eyebrow. "Alright, I won't pry. Just promise to tell me if there's anything wrong." He told her, squeezing her shoulder in support.

Dylan pulled out his wallet from his back pocket when Blake grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her so she could talk to him without being overheard by other people. "I- I want to go to Menagerie." She told him, expecting the dragon faunus to ask her why. The man nodded slowly and turned back to the merchant, who took the lien and gave Dylan the items he had bought. As The two started walking away, Blake glanced at the long haired man, and asked him, "You're not asking why I want to go to Menagerie?" Dylan shook his head. "That's your business. I just want to know if I can come with you..." the man seemed rather shy about the last part, the unoccupied hand coming back to awkwardly scratch the back of his neck. Blake thought about that for a minute. She wanted to get away from the fighting, she wasn't interested in doing that; she just wanted to go back to her home and see her parents after not having seen them for a good amount of years. Dylan gave her a sense of comfort, and bringing him with her could be a conversation starter if things became awkward.

She looked towards the man, who was adjusting one of his gauntlets. He noticed this and looked down towards her. "I'd like if you'd come with me."

* * *

"So we need to make it to this town over in this sector. It's the only one nearby that has a ship port with ships going to Menagerie. If we leave tomorrow we should be able to get there in about two to three days. So how about we head to the inn now a-" Dylan was cut off as a older brown haired teen approached him, seeming to come out of nowhere.

The dragon faunus analyzed the newcomer before raising an eyebrow, "Can I help you?" He asked the man, who said nothing and raised his tattooed left arm, a grey aura surrounding his body as he lifted the black and red haired teen and pinned him to a tree. Dylan noticed the familiar looking staff on the man's back. "Rick?" He asked, the brunette teen smirked and dropped him back onto his feet. "I see you haven't forgotten me. That's good." The dragon's eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?" He asked, his hand reaching for Umbra on his back.

The man, now identified as Rick Zodiac, had a impassive look on his face. "I just wanted you to see what you made me turn into." He said, rolling up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal even more of the red tattoo on his right arm, which Dylan now realized was akin to that of the Creatures of Grimm. "What... what happened to you?" Dylan asked, his hand shifting from Umbra to Lux, anticipating a fight. "I just wanted to show you what happened to me when you let me fall into that massive amount of Grimm." He noticed Dylan's eyes dart between him and the amber eyed huntress behind him. "I recognize you. You were at Beacon, correct?" He asked the cat faunus, who remained quiet. Dylan felt a dangerous aura radiate off her body.

Blake's eyes shone in a violent fury. "You... you cut off Yang's arm you bastard!" She unsheathed Gambol Shroud and went to swing at Rick when he stopped the blade with one finger, coated in aura. The cat faunus had a surprised look on her face as Rick blew her away with his semblance. Dylan growled in anger as he balled bis hands info fists. "You son of a bitch... how dare you... how dare you touch my BLAKE!" Dylan roared out, his tricolored aura blazed around him, his irises dilated into slits as his hand reached out and grabbed Rick by the collar of his dress shirt. "I will kill you!" His eyes shown a brighter red than usual as his body became cloaked in a smoky black aura that covered his entire body.

Rick managed to yank himself free from the dragon emperor's grasp as the aura that made Dylan unseeable cleared. Dylan's entire appearance changed. The his pauldrons remained around the same shape with the same black crystaline design, however his greaves took on a more scaly look, growing an extra spike pointing out and upwards near his shins. His bracers also changed, seeming to resemble scales as well, yet instead of pointing back towards his elbows, the multiple ridges pointed towards his hands, where Lux was held in the right. His clothing was now a black overcoat with torn sleeves, a black hooded top that was made of some type of mix between cloth and light-weight armor. On his legs he wore black combat pants with black combat boots, like before. Dylan roared in anger again and this was when Richard and Blake realized that something about Dylan had changed. Two black dragon wings sprouted from his back, along with a tail that slammed onto the dirt path behind him and his hair had risen up and turned a bit spiky in shape. Two horns protruded from his head, and the front of his face developed into a snout.

Blake stood up and watched as Dylan wrapped himself in his wings, then unwrapped himself with such a force that caused the trees around them to sway a bit. He was really mad. The amber eyed woman thought about her options. She could go and calm her boyfriend down, he wouldn't hurt her; but she could also let him attack Rick for what he did to Yang. She decided on the former since it didn't look like Rick was going to defend himself and she didn't want her boyfriend to become a murderer. "Dylan!" She called out to the angry dragon faunus, who turned around and looked down at her. Rick simply folded his arms and watched the scene before him. "Dyls please calm down. I'm fine alright? You don't have to attack him." She assured the dragon, who tilted his head before speaking. "My name is Draconius, the Dragon God. I was awoken when Dylan's anger fused together with Mávros' spirit. I do not take orders from humans. Or faunus." The being said, its voice being a mix between Dylan's firm, deeper voice and Màvros' softer, somewhat motherly voice. Blake rose an eyebrow, "That seems a bit unfair and overpowered..." she mumbled to herself before looking up at the fusion, "I really need to talk to Dylan. Can you revert back to his base form or whatever so that we can resolve this issue without any fighting?" The scaly faunus god raised a clawed finger to his face before nodding. "Very well. I shall be here whenever my power is required." With that, the wings, tail, claws and scales all receded or disappeared in a white glow.

Dylan looked at Blake, who wore a small frown. "What?" He asked her, not knowing why she seemed upset. Mávros was going to input something, yet the dragon spirit chose to remain quiet. She sighed, "Next time don't freak out and go god mode or whatever when I get hurt or attacked, okay?" The dragon faunus nodded, "I just don't want you getting hurt anymore." He said quietly to himself, then faced Rick, who hadn't moved an inch. "So, what is it that you want?" Dylan asked him, unsure of what Rick's plan was. The brunette's small smirk turned into a thin line, "I'm not here looking for a fight. I wanted to apologize. For everything." Blake glared at him, "Sorry isn't going to bring Yang her arm back!" She began to step towards the man, only for Dylan to place an arm in front of her. "Calm down. You wanted this to he resolved without violence, right? Let's hear him out." He said, albeit reluctant.

Rick explained that Cinder had seduced and mind controlled him to do her work. But her evil desires infected his mind and caused him to act out in ways he usually wouldn't have. He carried on, saying that when he was dropped from the building into the massive swarm of Grimm, he recieved the tattoo on his arm. He said that he too recieved power from negative emotions like the Grimm, yet he had no actually connection with the Creatures aside from that. He contined on explaining a bit, telling the couple about how he got there and how he managed to find them, before saying that he isn't sure how, but he was going to get answers and redeem himself for his sins.

* * *

The three went their seperate ways. Blake and Dylan on their way to Menagerie, and Rick on his path to redemption. They didn't know if they would cross paths again. But if they did, they knew that they would no longer be enemies, but allies.


	38. Chapter 38: Of Runaways and Stowaways

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.**

Dylan and Blake were on a boat, having left the port two days ago. Blake had been looking over the railing when she realized that her boyfriend hadn't come out of their cabin yet. She went inside and saw the dragon faunus on their shared bed, groaning as if in pain. The cat raised an eyebrow, "Dylan are you alright?" She asked him, concered about his current state. The response she got was a groan and a muffled reply of "No". She sat down on the bed, and looked at the time on Dylan's scroll. It read 8:30 a.m. She looked back at the ill faunus. "So what's wrong?" She asked him, running her hand through his hair in comfort. He turned to face her and she noticed that he seemed as if he was about to vomit. "I kind of forgot that all vehicles that arent land based and I don't mix. I should have pills in my bag though." He told the ravenette, who went through his bag and pulled out the bottle. He popped the cap open and just swallowed the pill without water. "Thanks, babe." He said, before shifting a bit and falling back to sleep. Blake stayed to see if he realized that his alarm was going to sound in about a minute. The alarm's irritating beeping sound cane through the scroll, drawing a few colorful words from the dragon.

He grumbled in aggrivation and sadness of being ripped away from the great thing called sleep and got dressed in the new clothing that Màvros had created when he had went into his "Ascended God Form" as she called it. From what Màvros told him it wasn't much of a difference in power in his normal form and semblance, only that now in that form instead of the two of them being seperate, they were fused into one being with a combination of both their powers and abilities. Dylan understood somewhat what Màvros had said, but he had been half asleep and didn't focus much on her words, only keeping in mind that the tattoo that covered his entire right forearm was a symbol of his new power.

Dylan and Blake left their cabin, the dragon going to the front tip of the boat to do his daily meditation, which he hadn't done since Beacon. Blake went back to her place on the railing, looking out at the ocean in front of her. And behind her. And around her. There was a bunch of water everywhere with the occasional fish that caught her eye but besides that, it really wasn't that interesting.

Footsteps were heard, causing Blake to turn around, expecting Dylan to be there. Instead, she was met by the captain. 'Good job Blake, you forogt that your own boyfriend doesnt make a sound when he walks' she thought to herself before focusing her full attention on the captain. "Yes?" She asked, curious as to why the captain had approached her. "Traveling alone?" The man asked, his voice sounding nasally. Blake's hand shot up to her weapon even though she knew that the captain posed no threat. "Now now, no threat here. Just here to chat." The older gentleman said, lowering his arms from their surrendering motion. Blake's amber eyes narrowed, "And why is that?" The captain sighed and went to lean on the railing, "Well, not many people travel on a boat on their own. It can be quite a lonely voyage... But i found out that those that do tend to have the more... interesting stories." Blake clenched her fist for a moment before leaning on the railing as well. "Maybe it's just better off being alone." She said, a bit of sadness leaking into her voice.

Two children ran past Blake, startling her and causing the captain to laugh. "Yeah that's true. But with your paranoia, a few friendly faces wouldn't hurt." Blake's eye twitched slightly in irritation, "I'm not here alone. The man at the front of the ship meditating is my boyfriend." The captain chuckled warmly again, "Well that's good to hear. I'll leave you be." With that, the old captain left Blake to her thoughts once more.

Blake heard the rustling of clothing and quickly turned around, catching a glimpse of a cloaked figure, before it turned around and vanished. Blake contemplated searching the boat for the cloaked figure but opted to not, seeing as how if it truly was a threat then it would have acted by now.

* * *

Something didn't sit right with Dylan. The man was still currently meditating at the tip of the ship. He did this so that he could talk to Màvros without any outside interruptions. Meditating also helped him tap into his Dragon Force semblance easier, since it gave him a chance to calm himself and control his aura, instead of having to rely on pure anger to unleash his semblance. Ascending to his god form also helped with controlling his Dragon Force, or so Màvros tells him.

Dylan felt a presence nearby. And then another. The first seemed to be that of a person, which didn't really cause any surprise. The presence that actually concerned Dylan was that of the aquatic creature that was approaching. It was far too large to be a Irvibane, and the crocodile grimm lived in the swamps; it would have no business being here in the first place. That left only two other reptilian grimm for Dylan to think of. A Wyrm. 'Wyrms don't usually go around splashing around in water. They're land based creatures. They don't even have wings. It's not an Anguis either. The last one I can think of was at the Battle of Beacon.' Dylan thought to himself, Mávros overhearing his thoughts. The dragon spirit decided to give her input, 'Perhaps it's a new type of reptilian Grimm? How did you know it was a reptile anyways?' The spirit asked her partner, who pointed to the Dragon God tattoo on his right arm, which was covered by the armored hoodie's sleeve and the tactical gloves he now wore with his outfit. The spirit made a sound of understanding, having remembered what his ascension allowed him to see and feel.

Dylan shook off the thought of the possible incoming Grimm, pushing it to the back of his mind; instead choosing to focus on the person whose presence he had sensed before. He glanced behind him and saw a cloaked figure standing above the cabins. He noticed that Blake had seen the figure too and frowned when it leaped off the cabins and disappeared. "I could stop meditating and go check that out... or I could act like I'm meditating and sleep..." the dragon faunus says to himself as he yawns and cracks his neck. "Looks like you're choosing the second choice." Mávros comments with a smile evident in her voice, even though dragon's couldn't really smile. Dylan only grunted in agreement and began to sit down when the presence of the aquatic grimm made itself known.

Dylan saw a fin pop up from the water. "Mávros." Was all the man said, sticking out an arm as Umbra came to him in it's sniper form. Dylan looked around his surroundings before pulling out a supressor from his coat pocket and attaching it to Umbra. He looked into his scope before firing two shots, one dust bullet hitting the grimm in the side and the other striking it right between the eyes. The shark Grimm, which Dylan had now identified as an Akula, froze up and sank to the depths of the ocean. The dragon faunus smirked and seperated Umbra back into its dual handgun form and put them with Lux in his room.

Dylan stepped out and was in the process of closing the door when he heard the Captain yell to his crew. "Ready the cannons!" The dragon faunus tilted his head to the side in confusion, then shook it off to walk up to the Captain. "The Grimm's dead. I killed the Akula a few-" Dylan cut himself off as he looked at his left hand in confusion. There was a tingly sensation coming from it. He frowned. "That can't be good." The mumbled to himself as the Captain crossed his arms. "Very well. I will take your word for it. Good day to you." The old man said, leaving Dylan so that he could go to meet up with his crew.

Dylan growled out in slight irritation at his arm and also walked away, raising an eyebrow when he saw a black ribbon in the distance. "Mávros, I'm gonna see if I can throw Gladium at that ribbon. Do me a favor and summon it back after I throw it." Mávros gave her acknowledgement and Dylan threw Gladium, which was the permanently fused form of Tenebris and Glacies, the two blades merged into one dagger that he kept sheathed on his waist. The blade spun in the air, and snagged part of the ribbon. Dylan smiled. "Mávros now." The ring on the Dragon Emperor's left ring finger glowed black as the blade flew back into into his waiting hand. He picked off the ribbon and tucked it into the pocket of his torn overcoat, and began to make his way over to Blake.

* * *

Said cat faunus was glaring at a spot on the upper level of the ship when Dylan had arrived. "Hey, Blake." Dylan called to her once he was close enough that he didn't draw attention to himself. She turned to face him. "Yeah?" The dragon closed his eyes for a moment, then winced in pain as the Ouranos Ring made his arm spazz out. "Shit, fuck that hurt." He cursed as he held his arm. Blake now wore a face expressing concern for her significant other, "Are you ok?" Dylan forced out a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. My arm's just been odd today." The amber eyed woman grabbed his arm and was about to massage it to soothe his pain when a massive serpent like shadow covered the couple. Blake's grip on Gambol Shroud re-tightened itself as Dylan slowly turned around.

"Oh. Mávros mentioned something like this happening. Didn't expect it to be now though." Dylan said, not at all alarmed by the water dragon grimm that emerged from the water. A crew member began to yell, "Code Red! Code Red!" Dylan simply smirked. "Hey!" The aquatic dragon Grimm faced the Dragon Emperor. "Fuck off." The water dragon roared in Dylan's face, blowing his fringe off to the side and revealing the scar over his right eye. "Thanks for that." The dragon faunus growled out sarcastically as he cracked his shoulders, loosening himself up.

"All hands to battle stations!" The Captain called out to his crew, all except one moving into positions. The female next to the captain told him, "Sir, we've never fought a Grimm this big!" The old captain fixed his hat, "We've never seen something this big. But we'll give 'er a fight none the less!"

Blake narrowed her eyes and leapt forward, doing handspings to scale the ship. She swung up, attempting to strike the Leviathan across the face. Dylan shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at the Leviathan. Suddenly, his Dragon Force semblance activated and his scales appeared across his body, all covered except the ones on his face. "Good to see that I don't need to feed off anger as much anymore." He said, feeling accomplished with his progress. He made a motion to attack, but his attention quickly switched to Blake who had been flung off. "Blake!" He called out, beginning to run towards her, but relaxed when she fixed herself and shot at it's face.

The Leviathan coiled and went for a downward strike at the ship. Dylan sped past Blake and held out his hand, awaiting Lux or Umbra to come flying into his hand. When the ship moved, Dylan turned his head for a brief moment and realized the door to their room was shut. "Oh you have got to be shitting me." He complained, stumbling for a second while opening the door to the room and grabbing his sword and firearms. He fired Umbra in its dual handgun form at the Leviathan's face, moving his way up to the front of the ship while Blake jumped up above him and tried to do some damage to it's face using Gambol Shroud's Katana form. The ship's cannons began to fire at the Grimm, and in turn knocked the cat faunus off, Dylan being too late to catch her. She tried to get up, only to hold her arm in pain. The dragon's anger grew, his aura flaring up. He turned his head to hear the captain yell "Get the Heavy Cannon loaded!" Dylan scoffed, "I've got your Heavy Cannon right here." He reached into his pouch and grabbed a yellow dust crystal, and ate it. His eyes flashed yellow as the dust replaced the flames in his lungs. His scaly face grew into a grin and he opened his mouth and unleashed a massive lightning blast.

The Leviathan was unfazed. Dylan growled in anger as the Grimm flattened its fins and expanded its wings. "Mávros." Dylan called out, receiving her response. "Caelum Draco Armum." He said, his red eyes glowing as his Draconian Armor covered his body. The armor adapted to his remodeled bracers, greaves and pauldrons, yet still looked relatively the same, the only difference being said armor pieces. Dylan spread his armor's wings and flew up in the air at the same time that the ship's Heavy Cannon fired and missed. The Leviathan opened its mouth and charged an energy beam. Dylan held out his right armored clawed hand, which crackled with flames and electricity. "I AM YOUR KING! YOU ARE BENEATH ME!" He yelled out to the Leviathan, who glared at him with it's red eyes.

Red eyes met red eyes as the Grimm stared into the Draconian Armor's faceplate's eyes. "Hey!" Blake interrupted the staring contest between the two dragons that had been charging their elemental blasts. A certain monkey faunus had used her back as a launch pad and activated his semblance, Via Sun. Two spectral clones went to attack, only to be bat away by the Leviathan's tail. Dylan roared as he released the lighting-flame blast at the Grimm, who shot out its breath attack. The two attacks collided, and Sun somehow managed to get on top of it's head. "Sun! What the hell are you doing?!" Dylan and Blake both yelled out at the same time.

"Awh that's cute you guys said the same thing!" Sun then realized what they had asked. "Oh you know, I'm just-" the Leviathan swung around to shake him off "-hanging around!" The Dragon Emperor growled in irritation. "Move before I end up hitting you!" He yelled out, charging up another cross elemental energy blast. The Leviathan jerked it's body and flung Sun off of it's head. Blake use Gambol Shroud's ribbon and swung herself around the boat to propel herself towards Sun and caught him, the monkey flirtatiously saying, "My hero." Blake dropped the man's body on the rock she landed on, watching as Dylan, now without having to restrain himself in order to not hit Sun, clash with the Leviathan at full force. Both of Dylan's armored, clawed hands opened the beast's mouth as he fired a Fire Breath attack from his own mouth, hoping to make it implode. It had little effect, much to the Dragon's growing anger. The Leviathan unleased its own beam attack, and blasted the armored dragon away.

Blake's face went from horror and concern to irritation. "You're not supposed fo be here!" Sun retorted with, "Looks like you can use all the help you can get!" Then he pointed to the fight, where Dylan had just roared rather loudly and slammed both fists onto the Leviathan's head and stunned it, charging a fire blast in his hand right after. Sun was about to say something, only to be shut up by Blake's "Shut up and fight," with her leaping away to her boyfriend and the Leviathan. Sun propped his head up onto his hand and was leaning on his elbow, "Yes ma'am."

Dylan summoned Lux, the blade shooting out from his right gauntlet. He swung the sword, nicking the Grimm's bone face plating and underbelly. He smirked and actually grabbed the Leviathan's jaw and pointed it towards his own faceplate. "Draco imperator, ego sum. Subici mihi dixi et vivetis!" He yelled out, this time in Draconian. The Grimm roared in his face and he spun around and smacked it with his armored tail. The grimm let out a surprisingly submissive growl before adopting an angry expressing and knocking him away. It fired another blast, this time aimed towards the ship, where Blake was at. Dylan flew to deflect the blast, only to have to avoid the same shot when Sun deflected it. "Watch it." The dragon growled out, clenching his clawed fists. Sun sheepishly smiled and apoloziged, turning his focus back to the Leviathan.

"We need to restrain it's movements." Blake yelled from the deck of the ship, the two hunters nodding in acknowledgement. Blake jumped up once more and stabbed Gambol Shroud through one of the Leviathan's wings, the Creature of Grimm roaring out in pain as it's wing was torn. "Nice!" Sun exclaimed, then leapt into the air as well, forming Jingu Bang and Riyu Bang into their combined staff form. He twirled the bō-staff around his body and slammed it down onto the grimm's head, stunning it. It roared out and slammed Blake and Sun into each other, the two about to hit the water when metal claws gripped onto the back of their tops. Dylan flapped his wings once and took off, leaving the two on the boat. "Shoot at it. I'll keep it restrained." He commanded, Lux shooting out from his right gauntlet.

He charged forward, using the unarmed hand to grab the beast's jaw and push it upwards, exposing its neck. "Shoot it. NOW!" The dragon yelled, his voice wavering as he struggled to hold up the massive serpent's jaw while stabbing at its chest. Sun and Blake tried to aim past Dylan to get to its throat, but the armored dragon was in the way. The captain however, was not as hesitant. "Fire the Heavy Cannon!" The commanded, pointed at the two dragons locked in combat. Dylan turned around and dashed back with a speed that made it look like he teleported and held both his hands forward, his palms touching and facing outward. Fire accumilated between his hands as he roared and fired, flames erupting from his mouth as well.

The combined firepower of Dylan, the Heavy Cannon, Blake and Sun managed to down the Leviathan. Dylan, now panting, recalled his armor and fell onto the ship. His aura was almost exhausted. Blake tried to help him up, only for Dylan to softly nudge her hand away. "It's not dead." He breathed out, reaching for Lux next to him and standing up with shaky legs. He jumped off the boat and onto the downed dragon. The Dragon Emperor raised his sword and plunged it down, using what remained of his aura to make the Leviathan implode on itself without causing any harm to him.

"Blake? Wukong? I could use a hand over here!" He called out, standing on the Grimm's still disintegrating corpse. The two faunus turned around and saw the dragon slowly begin to sink. Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud and shifted it into it's kusarigama form and threw it, Dylan grabbing it by the blade, not being cut because of his gloves, and yanked her boyfriend onto the boat. The dragon's face took on a slightly green shade from the extremely fast movement and he laid on the deck for a good two minutes before standing up, albeit with wobbly legs. He looked at his significant other, "That was unexpected. Please never do that again." He pleaded with her, who let a small smirk adorn her face as she knelt down and helped the once again ill dragon to their shared room.

Blake walked out and closed the cabin door. She turned to Sun, who stood patiently waiting. "He's exhausted most of his aura. He's resting now. Anyways, what was it you needed to ask me?" The cat faunus demanded, crossing her arms. The blonde monkey smiled sheepishly before the smile turned into a slight frown. "What the hell was all that?! From the whole 'I am your king' stuff to the thing he did with that Grimm? What happened to you two?" Sun kept spewing out questions, the cat faunus' irritation growing. "It's a bit complicated." She sighed out, rubbing her temples. "Basically, Dylan and the dragon Spirit inside of him, Mávros, fused together and turned him into the Dragon God, Draconius. I don't really know much about it to be completely honest, he doesn't like to talk about it much." She took a breath. "The whole 'King' stuff was probably influenced from that. As for the Grimm absorbing, i can't really tell you what that was. And nothing happened to the two of us, aside from the fact that Dylan is about 20% weaker in power compared to that of that Cinder woman if he chooses to use that Dragon God form of his." Blake finished, that having been one of the longest speech interactions the introvert had.

Sun put a finger on his chin, thinking. "So you two are going to Menagerie?" He asked, his face brightening up somewhat. Blake nodded, already knowing and disliking where the conversation was headed. "You mind if I join you two?" Sun asked, his eyes holding a sliver of hope. Blake did her best to not show distaste. "I guess you could. Just behave yourself, understood?" The blonde monkey nodded and saluted to Blake. "Yeah I got it, no _monkeying around._ Wait, where are you going?" He asked the cat faunus, who turned around and walked into her shared room and closed the door.

Sun stood outside on the deck, hands in his pocket. He began to sing a sad tune, "All by myself..."


	39. Chapter 39: Menagerie

**A/N: I took a horribly long haitus and I'm sorry ;-;**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.**

The dragon, cat and monkey faunus all stepped off the ship that had taken them to Menagerie. Besides the Leviathan incident, there hadn't been any other incidents involving Grimm, much to the relief of the ship's crew members. Dylan and Sun looked around. "So this is Menagerie? Looks like a nice place to live in. Quiet and peaceful. The people seem nice as well." Dylan mused, taking in the scenery before him, enjoying the peacefulness of the environment. Sun nodded his agreement, his arms behind his head. "I've never seen so many faunus in one place." He said, looking around. Blake nodded, "This is the one place where everyone can feel safe, no matter who or what they are." Dylan let a small smile grace his lips, then fixed his scarf as he looked around at the other faunus and took notice of how overdressed he was when compared to the faunus on Menagerie.

"Sure is crowded, am I right?" Blake scowled at Sun's remark, glaring at the ground. "Yes, yes it is." Blake said, anger and resentment in her voice. Dylan nudged the monkey faunus and gave him the signal to drop the topic. He did not listen. As the trio was walking, Sun spoke up again. "Is it always so cramped?" He asked Blake, whose response was laced with anger, "Well, when you take an entire species and put them on an island that's two thirds desert, yeah, it tends to be cramped." Dylan, who had his hands in his pockets, was about to tell Sun to once again stop, only to be ignored. "What?! You guys have that much more space? Why waste it? A little desert never hurt anyone!" Sun exclaimed, creating a vein of irritation on Dylan's forehead. "It's not like the desert in Vacuo, Sun. The wildlife here is more dangerous than in other regions." Blake told the blond man, saving him from Dylan's growing annoyance. "So, they gave us a terrible island in the corner of Remnant to try and shut us up." The dragon faunus pinched the bridge of his nose as his patience finally snapped. "Yes. That's exactly what happened. Now please shut the hell up, this is a topic that obviously brings up bad feelings from her. And I would prefer to not be dealing with an angry girlfriend right now." Dylan growled out, shoving his hands back into his pockets. Sun's eyes widened at the Dragon Emperor's sudden outburst, but said nothing, following behind the couple as Blake lead them down a path to a large mansion-like house.

The three faunus reached the tip of a hill that was a part of the path. "This is Kuo Kuana." Blake told them, Sun's reaction was widening his eyes and saying "It's beautiful," while Dylan nodded in agreemenr to Sun, "It's a lot better than Mimar, even if half my life was spent in a cave with a dragon for a mother." He muttered the last part out, thinking of his deceased mother. Sun spoke up again. "I take it all back. This place looks great! Why would anyone want to leave?" Dylan frowned. "That's not the point, Sun." The cat faunus scolded the monkey. "We asked to be equal, to be treated just like everyone else. Instead, we were given an island and told to make due. So. We did the best we could. We came together and made a home where any faunus could feel welcome... But this island, this town, will always be a reminder that we're still not equal. That we're still second class citizens."

Dylan came back from talking to a little boy who wanted to see Lux and gave Blake a hug. "It's alright my love. I find myself at peace here." He told her, his voice slightly muffled by her hair. It was true, Dylan was not acknowledging the part of his emotions that consited of anger and vengeance, as if they were not there. Sun spoke up from beside them, "Yeah, this guy's feeling pretty at home." He assured Blake, jerking a finger toward himself. Blake let herself smile, and Dylan let go of her, "Alright. Time to go home." Sun broke through the gap between the dragon and cat faunus. "Oh yeah? Which one's yours? Can you see it from here?" Blake nodded, "Kind of..." Sun pressed on, "Is it that one? Or is it that tiny one down there? I like the paint job." Blake grabbed his gauntlet covered arm and pointed it in the direction of a massive house

Dylan started to sweat a bit. 'Oh sure, her parents live in a mansion, that's real fucking great. Ain't that great? ' he thought to himself, forgetting that Mávros could hear his thoughts. 'I do think that it's pretty great Dylan!' Mávros' voice broke through Dylan's interal turmoil, startling the dragon faunus and drawing the attention of Blake and Sun, the latter which was pointing at Blake and the house. "Nothing, don't worry about it." Sun smirked and slung his arm around Dylan. "Are you sure about that? Are you sure you aren't nervous?" The monkey questioned him, the dragon growling aggressively before sighing. "Yes..." Sun smiled, "Don't worry you'll be fine." Dylan shook his head as they began walking, "It is _not_ fine, Wukong. If they get a bad impression of me, they'll make us break up, and if we break up, we'll never get married, and if we never get married, the we'll never have kids, and then the ring I bought 8 months ago would have been for nothing!" At this point, Dylan had grabbed Sun by the collar and pinned him to a wall to make sure Blake didn't hear him. The blond shook his head and laughed. "Just calm down, you'll be fine. Just go with the flow of things." The staff-wielder began to walk away. The red eyed man frowned, "Yes, because it's that simple." He muttered, catching up to Blake.

* * *

The three faunus hunters walked up the steps. Blake went up to knock, but hesitated. "What's wrong?" Dylan asked her, walking up to her side. "It's nothing... just that it's been a long time since i had seen my parents." He planted a kiss at the base of her ears. "You came all this way, no backing out now," he reassured the RWBY member. She sighed and used the knocker to knock. A long and loud bang reverbrated through the outside, causing Dylan to wince. Blake stepped back, and Sun pointed to the door, "Ok if we're being honest, that's kind of intimidating." Dylan shook his head, "It's just really said, looking around his pouches for an asprin.

The dragon faunus' head jerked up when he heard the door begin to open. A small female cat faunus with piercings on her ears about Blake's height showed her head, then completely came out. "Blake?" The woman asked in disbelief. Blake's ear's flattened, "Hi mom..." she said sheepishly, raising an arm in greeting. The woman, now identified as Blake's mother stepped infront of her daughter and embraced her. "My baby girl." She said, holding her daughter close. Blake's face held uncertainty in it, then she gave in and hugged back, tears forming in her eyes.

A man's gruff voice rang out through the hall behind the door. "Khali, who is it?" The man was wearing an open dark violet coat with a white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. He wore his beige pants and a matching sash that wrapped around his waist and was secured with a large, silver metal buckle. On the shoulder of his coat he had a silver metal shoulder guard, which was attached as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat. The white toes of his black leather boots had a shape reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips. To put it simply, he cut an intimidating figure. The man's eyes widened as he saw Blake standing with her mother, Dylan awkwardly standing a bit off to her side with Sun. Ghira Belladonna's face broke out into a warm smile.

Blake's parent's led the faunus hunter trio to a table, where tea was set. Their weapons were cast to the side, since they would probably not be seeing much use. Ghira and Kali asked about the two male hunters. "So Mr. Dragnox, you are the Dragon of Beacon?" Ghira asked the black haired man, who glanced up and made eye contact. "Beg your pardon?" Ghira repeated his question. "Are you the Dragon of Beacon?" Dylan rose an eyebrow and looked towards Blake, who shrugged. "Which dragon?" He asked his lover's father, who clarified, "Well obviously not the Grimm one. There have been stories about Beacon's Black Dragon Emperor." Dylan nodded. "That would be me, yes." Kali asked a question this time, "And how did you get this title?" Dylan coughed into his sleeve, "Well, at the beginning of our second semester I had been called by Headmaster Ozpin for a meeting of some sort. He ended up telling me the legend of Remnant's Twin Dragons. Mávros, the Black Heaven Dragon, the good dragon, chose me as her partner. And as I got stronger, I was able to unlock more of what she calls 'Hidden Potential'." He told the parents, who nodded. Ghira let out a sound of approval, much to the relief of Dylan and Blake. The conversation went on, the two continuing to ask about Sun and Dylan, the latter of whom let slip that he had been raised by a dragon and had to do some explaining about his rather hard past. Overall, it was not as bad as it could have been for the dragon faunus.

As they were drinking the tea, a familiar voice called out to Ghira and Kali. "Mom? Dad? Who was at the door?" The five faunus turned and focused on the dark haired girl who peeked her head out from a corner. "Ms. Himejima?" Dylan asked both surprise and confusion. "Actually it's Belladonna, but it's good to see you again." She said, smiling and sitting next to him. "But... how? Didn't you have purple eyes before?" She let out a small giggle and explained. "I wore contacts and changed my last name. I'm surprised Blake didn't recognize me, she even talked to me when you went through Aura depletion. As for my ears... well let's just say my" Sun looked very confused. "What's going on?" Dylan cleared his throat, "Akeno here was a huntress/nurse at Beacon, she accompanied my team on our mission." Sun nodded then went back to sipping his tea.

Kali spoke up after everything had been cleared up. "We were terrified when we heard the news. The kingdom of Vale wasn't perfect, but it certainly didn't deserve what happened. We were both so worried." Ghira chuckled, "Please, I knew she'd be fine" Kali scoffed, "That isn't the slightest bit true." She turned to Blake, "You should have seen him pacing." Sun spoke up this time, "You guys have nothing to worry about. I've seen your daughter in action before! And trust me, she's got some moves!" Dylan's cup cracked with the force he exerted when hearing Sun's words. He wasn't the only one who had that reaction. Ghira and Dylan leered at Sun, who sweatdropped. As the blond monkey attempted to save himself, Kali leaned over to Blake. "Why is he here again?" Dylan almsot snickered but covered it as a cough. Blake shrugged, "He kind of followed me here." She told the older faunus. Kali then pointed at Dylan, "And him?" Blake's eyes widened, debating what to say. "Uh..." amber eyes darted left and right, searching for what to say.

Dylan frowned as Sun kept trying to recover from his earlier "She's got some moves!" statement. His patience was finally broken when he said "I mean not to say she's not good looking- She is! Very! Or is it slightly?" The dragon faunus let a growl emimate from his throat, "And do tell, what that's supposed to mean?" He went ignored. "She's definitely above average. I mean, uh, that's why Dylan asked her out and why they've been together for months!" Four pairs of amber eyes stared at the monkey, while the pair of red eyes looked around with concern for their owner's life before settling on a glare for the monkey faunus. Sun chuckled nervously and added more tea to his cup using his tail to serve it. "This tea is really good!" He exclaimed, his voice cracking.

Kali leaned over to Blake again, "I like him." Blake's ears flattened as she saw Dylan's sour expression. "Mom!" The younger cat faunus exclaimed, nudging her mother and pointing at Dylan, who now emptily stared at the tea in his cup. The dragon sensed something ominous radiating from the door, which rang soon after. Both Dylan and Ghira stood up, the former raising his left hand to summon Gladium, and sheathed it to the new sheath on the underside of his left forearm.

As Ghira opened the door for the two cloaked men, Dylan swerved past the three faunus and walked down the steps and continued to walk along a path, ending up at a cliffside. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his overcoat. "Do you think I'll survive the drop?" He asked Mávros out loud. The dragon spirit initially said nothing, yet when Dylan took a step forward to fully look down, she stopped him. "Dylan, why are you doing this?" He sighed, sitting down by a tree that was nearby. "It's just, I feel like Blake's parent's don't like me. Have you seen my appearance? I look like someone who's been on the wrong side of the law." While Dylan said this, he traced the vertical scar along his right eye, which was always covered by his hair.

"Tch. Idiot." Mávros scolded him, and Dylan swore that if she was on the physical plane she'd smack him upside the head. "Hm?" He grunted out, wallowing in his self pity. "You know, dragons were always smart creatures. I wonder what happened to you..." Mávros told him. The faunus letout another grunt. "Dylan, her parents approve of you. What they probably don't approve of though, is your abrupt leave. You should go back and apologize." Dylan growled. "Very well." He stood up from his seat by the tree and made to walk down the path, when two figures stopped him. A young man clothed in a blend of red and white, with lemon colored hair and flaming wings on his back; along with a young woman with what Dylan assumed was a lion's tail clothed in shades of purple. "What do you want? I don't have time for you." The Dragon Emperor told the two, walking forward to go through them.

The man held out an arm. "We wish to speak to you. You are the Dragon of Beacon, no?" The young faunus rolled his eyes at his title and nodded, "Yeah sure whatever. Look I've got to go okay? If you want autographs or something here's my scroll number, have fun." With that, the red eyed man called upon his armor and spread his wings, flying through the air to the Belladonna mansion, where Ghira was still talking with the two hooded men.

* * *

Ghira turned to Sun, "Know what?" Blake answered for the monkey. "The White Fang was at the Fall of Beacon. They attacked innocent civilians and they released Grimm into the school." The fox faunus brothers looked at one another before Ghira questioned the two. "Is this true?" The question was left unanswered, as the sound of whistling air cut through the conversation. All members of said conversation looked to the steps of the Belladonna Mansion. "Yes. It's true." Dylan's voice was heared, although with a bit of an echo due to the armor he was wearing. The armored dragon-like figure walked up the steps, the armored tail swinging about lazily. The gems in the armor glowed and the armor seemingly shattered, going back into the gem on the ring Dylan wore. He stood next to Blake, his arms crossed and a frown upon his face. "I forgot to ask, why are _they_ here?" He asked the faunus on his side, more specifically aimed toward Ghira. Blake answered for her father. "They came to 'clear up' what happened at Beacon." Dylan looked at the two foxes and calmly rose an eyebrow, though the anger seeping though him was evident.

"Though it pains us to admit, it has become apparent that the Vale branch of the White Fang is no longer operating under orders of High Leader Khan." Fennec Albain nodded along with empathy. "Rather, they've elected to follow the rule of one Adam Taurus. I believe you're all familiar with the young adept and his... extreme philosophies." Dylan let out a suppressed growl at the mention of Adam. Sun spoke up, pointing at the twin foxes. "You know, Beacon wasn't the first time the Fang started shooting up Vale!" Fennec answered this time, "The High Council had their suspicions of a splinter group, but they could prove nothing until this latest incident."

Dylan's hands clenched into fists. "Incident?!" He yelled out at the same time as Blake's own, softer response of the same word. "People died! We losta lot of close friends and innocent lives because you couldn't keep your damn followers in line!" Dylan stepped forward to grab Corsac's collar, but was held back by Blake. The taller fox remained unfazed. "And it is a tragedy." Corsac told them in what appeared to be a solemn mood. "Your Grace, we came to assure you that Brother Taurus and his followers do not represent the will of the White Fang." Fennec told Ghira, looked back to the brothers from sparing a glance towards an angry Dylan, "And how can I be sure of that?" Corsac spoke this time, "We understand if you bear any skepticism towards these claims. The White Fang's tactics are admittedly more aggressive since you stepped down as High Leader and became Chieftain of Menagerie." He paused for a moment, then continued, "But this... this is no way to make our message heard." Fennec continued, "We have ample documentation from the council meeting as well as several strategies to apprehend and punish these strays if you'd care to review them." Ghira nodded, "I will. But another day. I'd like some time to reconnect with my daughter." The two foxes nodded, "But of course, Your Grace." The older one began, "We completely understand." The younger one finished. The brothers then turned to Blake. "It was a pleasure to see you again, young Blake." Fennec told her. "We were saddened when we heard of your departure from the White Fang, but understand if you can no longer support our cause." Corsac said, and let his brother finish. "It is a wearying fight after all."

Blake stepped forward, past Dylan, Sun and her parents. "Who says I'm done fighting?" Corsac hummed, "Hm... If you ever do wish to return, you need merely to come find us." Fennec inputted his opinion, "Sister Ilia would be elated." Ghira walked up and stood between the fox brothers and his house. "Goodbye gentlemen." With that, the faunus closed the doors to his house

* * *

Inside the house, Blake walked away from her family and the other two male faunus. Sun awkwardly stood for a moment before speaking, "So... those guys were creepy." Ghira looked at Sun. "I really don't like you." Dylan's shoulder moved up and down as he suppressed a chuckle and mumbled, "You ain't wrong there," then walked into the house; he had some explaining to do.


	40. Chapter 40: Past and Present

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.**

Dylan sat next to his girlfriend as he was confronted by her parents. "Look, Mr and Mrs Belladonna, I want to apologize for leaving how I did before. It wasn't right and I should have explained myself." Dylan told Blake's parents, head hung low. Kali and Ghira shared a look and subtly smiled to each other before looking back towards the dragon faunus. "It's fine. We were never upset with you, although we would have prefered to know from one of the two people in said relationship instead of a person who wasn't. Regardless, tell us how this all happened." Kali told the two young faunus, her face displaying the excitement she felt, while Ghira's face was impassive for the most part.

The dragon faunus tapped his fingers against his knee in anticipation. "So, who's going first?" He whispered to Blake, who cast him a sidelong glance and subtly shrugged. "Very well. So here's the story of how this went all happened." Dylan cleared his throat and prepared for the longest speech he would ever say. "I'll start this off from the beginning." Dylan started, going into a flashback-like state, thinking of their first "romantic" encounter.

* * *

Dylan had been wandering in Forever Fall along with the rest of the First Year teams. He still wasn't used to being on a team. Alexis seemed decent enough, and the sibling duo of Kieran and Rapha was actually a useful one, the two covered the other's weaknesses. The young dragon faunus veered off the path Ms. Goodwitch was taking them. He had seen some beautiful purple flowers that reminded him of a certain someone. If Dylan played his cards right, his plan might work. He picked three flowers. One for her hair, and two to make a corsage. Usually, Dylan wouldn't have gone through half of the effort for a person, given how he had been raised, yet Blake meant something to him, even if they only met a month ago. The hunter-in-training wandered around the forest, making his way back to the group.

"Looks like they didn't notice I was gone." He said to himself, looking between his team, JNPR and RWBY, all three teams occupied with collecting sap. "Blake." The teen called out, motioning for her to come over to him. Blake, while cautious at first, eventually went over to him after Yang had lightly shoved her. She crossed her arms. "Yes? What is it?"

Dylan sweatdropped. This was harder than he expected. 'C'mon dude! You're Dylan Kuro Dragnox, leader of DARK and the son of a dragon! You can't wuss out now!' The dragon faunus cleared his throat, "So, Blake, I was wondering... if maybe you'd like to go on a date with me at some point in the near future..?" He said, taking a hold of her left hand and putting the corsage around it. The former white fang member's face turned bright red from his public action, and she turned away. Dylan's face took on a worried expression. Blake turned back to him, face still red in embarassment and nodded. "I'd like that."

* * *

"So that's how Blake and I got together." Dylan summed up, switching between looking at Kali and Ghira. Kali gushed at her husband, "Look at how sweet he is! I remember the first time Ghira had asked me out. It was 20 years ago in fall, right here. We had-" Ghira covered her mouth, "I don't think the kids need to know about that, love. Anyways, so it's been what, a year and a half for the two of you?" The younger faunus couple nodded, content that they had appealed to Blake's family.

The faunus couple were about to leave the large house when Sun joined them. As the three teenage faunus were leaving, a thought occured to Dylan, 'I wonder how my team is... from what i remember, Alexis' sister was their temporary leader.' The dragon faunus shook his head, the thought remaining at the back of his mind. The two males looked at Blake, who crossed her arms, "What?" Sun spoke up, "Aren't you gonna show us around?" The cat faunus shook her head, "Not really, I was hoping you'd figure out the layout of the land yourself." She shrugged, not giving it much thought. The two male faunus shared a look and shrugged, the red eyed male making a motion that he would "take care of it". Sun's blue eyes narrowed for a moment before smirking, assuming he knew the implication behind his words. He walked up to Dylan, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "Just wear protection buddy." With that, Sun walked away, telling them he would return in about 3 hours. Dylan raised an eyebrow and sighed, his hand trailing down his face

Dylan grabbed Blake's arm and led her to the cliffside he had visited earlier in the day. The amber eyed girl looked over the edge. "Are you trying to tell me something?" She asked her boyfriend, who swiftly came over and dragged her away from the edge and sat her down on a flat boulder while he sat next to her on the floor. "Alright, spill. What's wrong?" His usually bright red eyes seeming to dull into a crimson hue as he looked into Blake's eyes. When she didn't answer, Dylan spoke, "It's your team, right?" She glanced at him and went back to staring at the ground. He took it as being correct. "You're worried about them. You're wondering if you made the right choice leaving. You're asking why I decided to come with you when I have my own team to worry about. Any of those questions match yours?" Dylan asked her, standing up to a crouching position in front of Blake so he could look her in the eyes.

She nodded, "I came here to spend time with my family and to get away from all the shit that happened." Dylan raised an eyebrow. Blake never cursed, only rarely if it was something really serious. "Instead of getting away from the problems, I just brought another in. My team is seperated. I should be with them! Instead, I'm here acting like everything's fine! I-" Dylan cut her off, "You came here to look for answers. Find them. Team RWBY is full of strong girls. I'm sure they're alright." Blake's eyes narrowed, "You didn't know them!" Dylan frowned, he had to tread carefully. "I might have not known them as well as you did, but that proves my point. You, more than anyone, should know how nothing with seperate you. You guys are family. Nothing will change that. They'll understand better than anyone why you left without saying anything. Yes, they might be mad, but they'll get over it. You're Team RWBY, you guys can do anything." Blake looked at Dylan with tears in her eyes. The dragon's eyes widened in concern, "Did I do something wrong?" She got up and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his torso. "Thank you." She said, albeit muffled due to her face being burried in his hooded armored sweater.

Minutes passed by, turning two hours, with the two faunus teenagers looking out into the distant sky, a comfortable silence between them. Blake noticed it was getting late, and stood up, Dylan following suit. "Hey Dylan? You ever wonder how your team is doing?" Dylan paused for a moment, his eyebrows scrunched together in thought. "I trust them. They made me a promise, to never seperate and to call if they needed anything. Haven't gotten a call so I'm assuming that they're fine and dandy." Blake let a small smile show. "You guys seem close. Must be nice to have so much trust in people." She commented, correcting it after realizing it sounded bad. "I mean that in a good way."

* * *

The rest of team DARC plus Lydia were in an inn for the moment, having stopped on their journey to rest in an actual living space.

"Rapha, what's the matter with you?!" Cerulean and Lydia yelled in unison towards the smaller male of the group. The white haired teen growled, "I'm not gonna sit back here doing nothing while Dyla is Oum knows where! He might be dead for all we know." Lydia frowned. "He's actually not dead, his aura still displays on the screen of our scrolls if we swipe right." She demonstated this by swiping past their four aura meters and onto the second part, showing Dylan's aura and heart beat.

Rapha frowned at this, "So he leaves us to go help fucking Blake, and expects us to be ok with it?!" Alexis shrugged, "You were fine with it a few months ago. Plus, he said he'd tell us if anything came up and he needed help. He's our leader, I'm sure he can handle himself."

The bat faunus let out a laugh. "I'm not worried. I'm furious. He leaves us without a second thought, and thinks its fine. What kind of _leader_ does that?" He paused. "He was never meant to be leader. He's not worthy. Neither are you!" He says pointing towards both Cerulean and Lydia, who look very confused. "Babe, what's gotten into you?" Cerulean said, trying to ease Rapha's fury. It did not succeed. Rapha walked up and looked the taller male directly in the eyes. "You. Are. Nothing. To. Me." Cerulean's eyes widened in shock as Rapha pushed him onto the ground, Alexis going to help him up.

Lydia stepped up. "You need to stop. Now." Her commands did nothing to the infuriated faunus. "And who are _you_ to command me? You are beneath me. All of you are. I am the strongest of the team." His eyes flashed a dark shade of grey, then back to normal. "I will prove it to you. I'll prove that I am the strongest hunter there is, and I deserve to lead the team- no, lead the world." Lydia laughed, "You couldn't beat Dylan before, what makes you think you can do it now?" Rapha growled. "While he's been busy abandoning us, I've been training my body and mind to be at peak physical performance. And I also acquired this." He showed them a rather dull gem that seemed to light up when Rapha held it. "I bought his off of a merchant who collected rare items and such. It amplifies my power and connection with my spirit. There aren't many other stones like this."

Cerulean, still shaken by Rapha's previous actions, spoke up, "Even with that, you wouldn't be able to find him. We won't let you." Rapha laughed. "As if _you_ could stop me."


	41. Chapter 41: The Hunt

Chapter 41: The Hunt Begins

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.**

"As if _you_ could stop me." Rapha coldly stated, getting into a fighting stance. The other three recognized that this could get ugly fast if they didn't defuse the situation. "Look Rapha, just take a deep breath and calm down..." Cerulean tried, only to be shut up by the other male. "Shut up! You're weak. You let your emotions cloud your judgment. You could have been great. Yet you let yourself be controlled. That's why you mean nothing to me now. I don't let myself be controlled."

Lydia sighed, "Well Ceru, we tried it your way. Now we do it my way." She grabbed her weapons, and passed Alexis her twin swords. Ceru grabbed his bow, although in a closed environment it would be of little use. Rapha smirked, and made a motion for them to attack him. Alexis frowned. Rapha was her friend, something was wrong, wasn't there? She didn't want to fight her friend.

Rapha tapped his sides idly as Lydia charged with her bearded axe-sniper hybrid, only for it to be deflected and for her to be knocking into the other side of the room, near a window. Cerulean drew back an arrow and fired before holding his bow by one of the limbs and swinging down as if it were a club. Rapha leaned to the side and grabbed the arrow, breaking it before using one of his blades to block Ceru's attack. Ceru appeared to have tears in his eyes, "Why?! Why are you doing this?" Rapha let out a dark laugh, "Because I've seen the light, and I've seen how horribly naive you all are to the fact that Dylan has used and exploited you with false promise. He never intended to reunite with us, all he cares about is his _beloved_ Blake. We mean nothing to him." Cerulean shook his head, "You're wrong! What the hell has gotten into you?" Rapha merely frowned and kicked his now ex-boyfriend and knocked him to the ground, then picked him up by his collar and threw him into a recovering Lydia, the two falling three stories onto the ground below.

Alexis was all that remained. "You don't have to do this..." Rapha's eyes flared up in anger, "What do none of you understand? I'm trying to help you all, to prove to you I'm telling the truth!" With that, he lunged forward, Alexis barely having time to block before he drive his knee into her stomach, her aura absorbing most of the impact. Still hurt like hell though. She coughed out, holding her stomach as Rapha grabbed her by the hair and threw her out the inn, follwing close behind.

As the three hunters stood up, they say Rapha stand before them, blades ready without having even broken a sweat. The teen rushed forward, using his fused semblances of Light and Darkness to slip past their attacks in short bursts of what appeared to be teleportation. The white haired rogue hacked and slashed at their aura, whittling it down to near nothing. "I'll finish you all with this." Rapha closed his eyes and held the gem in his hand, infusing it with aura. "Kare no tamashī o shōhi Kuma! Nijū no chikara." A black gate erupted from the ground, grimm markings coving the frame. The two doors from the gate opened and out from the hellfire stood an Ursa. Betsalel.

"Shit." Cerulean cursed, drawing back his bow firing at the Ursa, only for the arrow to disintegrate upon impact. Alexis attempted to make and ice spike, but it melted from the heat. Lydia was too shaken by Rapha's power to do anything. "Betsalel, finish them." Rapha said, voice void of all emotion. The ursa opened its maw and unleashed a flurry of flames that struck the three hunters. They all yelled out in pain as the fire ate away at their aura. Once the fire stopped, they flashed light blue, dark blue and green, before the color shattered and they fell to the ground, aura fully depleted.

Rapha walked up to their fallen bodies, taking Lydia's scroll with Dylan's information and trasferred it to his own. He took a picture of their bruised and battered bodies and crushed Lydia's scroll. "I should have killed you all. Consider this a mercy and a warning. Stay out of my way."

* * *

Rapha looked down at the scroll. Dylan was in Menagerie. "Of course he is." He sighed, putting the scroll in his pocket. He spread his bat wings and flew into the air, looking around before darting off in the direction of Vale. There was something he needed to get.

A day of non-stop flying later, Rapha was at the entrance of the kingdom of Vale. A place he once called home. He maneuvered his way through the crowds of people and broken buildings as he made his way to the docks where air ships would take people to Beacon and back. He spread his wings once more and took flight, speeding up and landing on a ruined platform. He walked towards the garage, one of the few facilities not completely destroyed from the attack on Beacon months prior. He walked past the officials and Goodwitch, using the shadow part of his semblance to remain undetected. He found his target. Drákon, Dylan's motorcycle. He went over and got on the seat to hotwire it. He opened the under-seat storage and pulled out Dylan's helmet, and frowned at the dragon-like scale design on the helmet. "Whatever." He said, putting on the helmet and revving the engine.

Glynda Goodwitch was working with Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port when the sound of a motorcycle revving was heard. They turned towards each other, "Did Dylan finally come to collect his motorcycle?" Port asked the other two who shrugged, there were no signs of anyone entering the premises. They turned towards the sound, only having to swiftly dodge the speeding motorcycle. As they got up, they looked at each other. "That was _not_ Mr. Dragnox." Glynda squinted at the retreating figure. "That appears to be... Mr. Thornsdon." She tried to use her telekinesis to drag him back to explain himself, but he drove out of range.

Rapha felt sick. "How the hell does the asshole drive this thing, its so unstable." He complained, and almost slipped off as his feet barely reached the footpegs. He had managed to evade capture, the only thing to do now was get to Menagerie. "So to get to Menagerie, I need to go to lower vale and take a ferry, simple enough." The rogue hunter told himself, driving down the streets at dangerous speeds.

* * *

Rapha got off what he dubbed "Dylan's Demon Bike" and leaned against a wall, idly tapping his blades. The ferry was almost at it's destination and Rapha was growing anxious. The scroll still showed Dylan as being in Menagerie, but he also could have just left his scroll, so the location would not be exact. He unwrapped his wings from his body and let them spread so he would not be as suspicious.

He approached a ram faunus, tapping him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, do you by any chance know anyone by the name Belladonna?" The ram faunus let out a laugh, "You're not from around here are you?" Rapha shook his head. "The mayor of Kuo Kuana is Ghira Belladonna. He lives there with his wife, Kali and their returned daughter, Blake." Rapha rose an eyebrow at the mention of Blake. The ram faunus laughed, "I see that peaked your interest. Sorry lad, I'm afraid she's spoken for. She came here with a blonde monkey faunus and some lizard-like faunus with black and red hair. Then she's been seen with the latter of the two males, its safe to say they're together." Rapha let out a forced chuckle, "I wasn't interested, but thank you. Do you mind pointing me in the direction of their house? I'm an old friend of theirs. Went to Beacon with them." Rapha explained, putting on a fake smile for the man. The ram faunus nodded with a warm smile, walking back to his market stand.

"So now I know where he is. The only thing to do now is to figure out what I'm going to do. I can't exactly march up and just ask for hi-" Rapha's face adopted a malicious smirk. He weaved past some pedestrians as he made his way over to the Belladonna house. He knocked on the door to the house, raising an eyebrow in surprise when Beacon's nurse opened up the door. He was even more surprised by the cat ears on top of her head. "Uhhhh..?" Akeno laughed, "Yes, I am a faunus, and yes, I am part of the Belladonna family. But the real question is, why are you here Rapha?"

The white haired male's mind went blank. 'Her being here makes little difference, even if she is a huntress. I'm more powerful than she is.' He thought for a moment before answering. "I came here to look for Dylan. We need him and he wasn't answering his scroll."

Akeno crossed her arms, "Then where's the rest of DARC?" He answered back swiftly, "They sent me because I'm the fastest one out of all of us in terms of flying. I even have his motorcycle with me." He said, gesturing to the black sports motorcycle next to him. Akeno squinted her eyes, but Rapha's poker face did not falter. "Alright, but you'll have to wait, he left with Blake about an hour ago, we don't know when he'll be back." Rapha nodded, "I can go look for them if you'd like." The dark haired nurse shrugged, "Do what you like. Just don't get mad if Dylan or Blake snap at you." Rapha smirked, "I plan on it" he said to himself, feeling the slight bloodlust take over.

* * *

Dylan looked at Blake as the two were walking down the path back to the house, stopping when his scroll vibrated, seeing the message: "Go back to the cliffside. We are waiting." Dylan frowned, not knowing who it was who had sent the text message. He turned back towards Blake. "Go on ahead. I just remembered I have something to do. It'll be fast. Promise." He told her, kissing the top of her head and holding out his left hand so Lux would fly to it. He sheathed his blade and attached Umbra to the flat magnetic attachment on his back. He sheathed the fused knife, Gladium, into the sheath on the sheath on the inside of his forearm. He watched Blake leave, then turned around and made his way back up to the cliffside.

He reached the top of the cliff, where two cloaked figures stood there in wait. "Who are you two, and what do you want? I was busy." The taller cloaked figure turned around and spread his flaming wings. "I believe that the fate of the world is more important." The smaller more feminine cloaked figure nodded, "You must be trained."

Dylan let out a dry laugh. "You came to the wrong place. Try looking for the seasonal maidens. They're much stronger than I am. Or you could even find the Silver Eyed warrior. She's also a strong being. I'm just a disgraced faunus with a suit of armor and a spirit dragon." The two figures lowered their hoods, revealing themselves to be the two adult faunus that Dylan had met previously. They tore off their cloaks, revealing the combat outfits they wore underneath. "Surely you remember us from before, right?" The faunus with flaming wings said, only to frown once Dylan shook his head. "Very well. My name is Apollo. And the young woman next to me is Leah. We are much like you, faunus with spirit animals that match our species."

The dragon faunus crossed his arms. "Remind me why I'm supposed to care? Aren't you guys part of a cult or something? And dude, you're like 25 but you sound like you're 70." Dylan retorted, the irritation of having been interrupted and summoned with no good reason finally catching up to him. Apollo smiled, "Yes, yes. This anger you feel. It's good. You will fight Leah, and if you succeed, then we will talk and answer all your questions." Dylan let out an agitated growl, "And if I were to refuse?" Apollo's darkened from their usual orange. "Then we will kill you and everyone you love." The red eyed male frowned. "Alright, fine. Just dont expect me to go easy on you just because you're a woman." Leah smiled, "That would be a mistake."

Dylan unsheathed Lux, twirling it around before holding it in his right hand. Leah took out a collapsable staff from behind her and twirled it in a similar fashion before stabbing it into the ground, and used her hand to beckon him over. "Tch." Dylan growled and dug his sword into the ground, bringing it up in an upward slash to throw dirt in her face. He reached behind him and seperated the front of Umbra, using the front half in the hand gun form and fired three shots at the lion faunus. Leah twirled the staff and deflected the shots before thrusting forwards at the dragon, who took the hit to his chest. He sheathed Lux and unattached the rear end of Umbra and started to rapidly fire his handguns, all his shots getting deflected. "Surely this is not the extent of your power? Show me your true nature!" She yelled at him, using the staff to pole vault and kick him in the face.

"..." Apollo said nothing as Leah pummeled Dylan to the ground. "Stop." He commanded, and the lioness jumped back. The phoenix faunus walked over and leaned over Dylan. "You are holding back. Why?" Dylan growled and pushed him out of the way, surprising them both by not being burned by the mere touch of Apollo's skin. "This isn't worth my time. I had something better to do." Leah smiled and activated her semblance, illusion. "You mean like this?" She said, holding what appeared to be Blake by the hair. "It would be a damn shame, if she were to say, fall a couple hundred feet, wouldn't it?" Leah teased, walking over to the cliff and holding Blake over it, now holding her by her tailcoat.

Dylan's mind went into a full set of rage. "Do. Not. Touch. Her." Apollo's eyes lit up in joy, "I see we touched a nerve there, have we?" Dylan growled and kicked Apollo in the face, launching the phoenix into a tree. He remained unscathed. He pointed at Leah. "You wanted me to go at full power. Fine, you'll get it." His aura flared, matching his fury. He activated Dragon Force and dashed forward, grabbing Leah by the neck and pinning her against a tree, the Blake illusion dissipating. "I know you are stronger than that. Show me more!" The enraged dragon punched her in the face, the ring on his left hand giving the punch a bit more of an impact.

Leah laughed, "That was nothing, I will show you true power!" She exclaimed, a golden light showering over her as she was covered in armor. "If you know so much about me, then you should know-" Dylan paused as he dashed forward, now encased in his dragon-like armor, "- I can do that too." He grabbed Lux and slashed at her armor, creating a deep cut in the metal. Dylan slashed again, another deep cut. He sheathed Lux in the armor's gauntlet and punched the center, where the cuts intersected. The armor shattered, and Leah fell to the ground. The lioness got up, and swung her staff at his head, only for it to stop in its place upon contact. Dylan looked down, the visor of his helmet reflecting Leah's face full of fear perfectly. "You lose." He said, placing a hand on head. Her eyes widened as she felt Dylan's armored fist hit her stomach, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Apollo began clapping, causing Dylan to turn around. "Yes, yes! This is what I wanted! To see the famed Black Dragon Emperor in action!" Dylan's armor shattered, as it usually did when deactivated, and his semblance also deactivated, leaving a slightly panting dragon faunus. "Are we done here?" Apollo nodded, "We will contact you in 2 days. We can talk then." Dylan's face remained serious, "I'll hold you to that. I expect and explination to all this."

"Yes, of course. All will be explained in due- who are you?" Apollo cut himself off, causing Dylan to turn around and Leah to stir. Dylan looked surprised, "Rapha? Why are you here?" He asked, genuinely confused. Rapha chuckled, unsheathing his blades, "I'm here..." he paused and looked Dylan straight in the eyes, "to kill you." He rushed forward, only to be stopped by Apollo. "I'm afraid you can't do that, he and I were just talking about our little business relationship. Rapha laughed, "So, you ditched us to go and fuck your whore of a girlfriend, and then train without us. We really do mean nothing to you, do we?!" The white haired bat faunus yelled out, before stabbing Apollo in the legs and kicing him away. The phoenix fell onto Leah, and the two saw Rapha approach Dylan.

"I don't know what the hell's gotten into you, but I'm asking you to stop. As your leader, and as your friend." Dylan said, his voice showing no signs of fear. Rapha laughed, "You? A friend and leader? Don't make me laugh. You are nothing." Dylan shrugged, "So be it, if you want a fight, then you'll get one." The dragon said, unsheathing Lux. Rapha charged forwards hacking and slashing at Dylan, who blocked every attack, then kicked the smaller male away. ' _He's serious Dylan. Use your semblance and finish the fight quickly_ ' Mávros advised, Dylan agreeing. He held his sword in a two handed ready stance as his Dragon Force activated. Rapha charged forward, and used the shadows from the trees to make clones of himself. The clones circled Dylan, who flared up his aura and slammed his sword into the ground, causing all the fake Raphas to disappear. Dylan unleashed a torrent of flamed from his mouth at Rapha when he got too close and focused. "Draco Armaturam Caelo!" He yelled out, the armor coming back and covering his body. "Look at him! He hides in his armor because he's afraid!" Dylan grabbed Rapha and slammed him on the ground. Then did it again. And again. Rapha groaned as Dylan stood over him, pointing Lux at his throat. "Yield."

"Never!" Rapha sank into the ground, using Dylan's shadow and appeared behing him, kicking him through a tree. "I'm stronger than you now. You can't even reach the level that I'm at. Now to finish this." Rapha summoned two clones, one from shadows and one from light, to hold Dylan in place. The dragon struggled against his ethereal captors. "Mávros!" The armored teen called out, his aura flaring as an ethereal dragon appeared behind him. Rapha smirked. "This is good. Now this will truly be a fight! Prepare to die, Dragnox!" Rapha closed his eyes and started to chant in an ancient language. "Kare no tamashī o shōhi Kuma! Nijū no chikara." The black gate holding back Betsalel emerged from the ground and opened up, revealing the massive glowing flaming ursa. Dylan stood in front of Mávros' spirit form, Rapha doing the same. "I don't want to do this Rapha. You'll die!" The leader of DARC tried to reason one last time, his plead falling on deaf ears. "Fine. We're doing it your way."

The two faunus charged each other, blades clashing as the two spirits butted heads. Dylan drove his knee into Rapha's stomach, and Rapha stabbed Dylan's armor. The armored dragon faunus headbutted Rapha and the two broke away. The two charged once again, slashing at each other, stopping at opposite sides.

Apollo and Leah watched in anticipation as the two came to a halt. Suddenly, Dylan's armor shattered as it was sent into the spirit realm to be repaired. He stuck Lux into the ground to steady himself and turned to see Rapha standing tall, smirking. He appeared behind Dylan and brought him to his knees. He yanked Lux out of the ground and pointed it towards Dylan. "I think I'll keep this, as a souvenir." He paused. "Actually. Keep it." He raised his arm back and plunged the draconian blade through Dylan's abdomen, cutting through the last of his aura and pierced through his back, cutting through his spine. Dylan's eyes widened as he looked down, then back up at Rapha. Dylan coughed and tried to pull Lux out of his abdomen, failing. His bright red eyes dulled to a crimson as his head hung, blood spilling from his mouth. "I told you. You can't match my power. You're beneath me."

He saw that Dylan's scroll had fallen out of his overcoat and an idea sparked in his head. He grabbed the black scroll and typed in 'Bellanox' as the password. "Hah. The poor idiot never changed his password. He went into the contacts and found his target. Blake. He opened up the camera and took a picture of Dylan's body with Lux through it. Then he sent a self portait of himself and the dead faunus, with the caption, "Guess who?" Rapha noticed a small box like protrusion from the other pocket in Dylan's overcoat. He grabbed the box and opened it, seeing an engagement ring. He took a picture of it and captioned it "Guess he wanted to give this to you. Oh well." Rapha hit send on all the pictures, an evil smirk returning to his face.


	42. Chapter 42: Flames of Wrath

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Dylan and the idea of team DARK/C. Rest of team DARK/C belongs to my friends. Concepts taken from FairyTail and Highschool DxD, which are also not mine.**

The Belladonnas plus Sun were eating dinner when the heard Blake's scroll go off with a message tone. "It's from Dylan. She told her family and Sun, who nodded and went back fo eating. The sound of a scroll hitting the table resonated throughout the house, along with the tears of Blake Belladonna. "Blake, did something happen?" Kali asked her, only to have Blake get up and start to run out of the house. She was unable to open the door, and just slumped against the wall adjacent to it and started sobbing.

Sun picked up Blake's scroll and saw the images sent to her. He gasped. "No..." he said, his eyes also portraying sadness in them. "What is it!" Akeno yelled, grabbing the scroll and almost dropping it, having the same reaction as Blake. She handed the scroll to her parents, whose eyes widened in surprise. The images she had been sent to her were from Rapha, who had taken Dylan's scroll from his dying body and sent it to her, along with the picture of the engagement ring that Dylan had been planning to give to her later in the evening.

"That bastard! Dylan was his leader, what the hell is wrong with him?" Sun yelled, slamming his fist on the table. Kali and Ghira went over to Blake, who pushed them away and went to Dylan's guest room, curling up into a ball on his bed. One that would never be occupied again.

* * *

Rapha kicked Dylan's body over, making him fall flat onto his face. "Like I said. Beneath me. I'm basically a god, and what are you? Dead, under my feet." He turned around towards Apollo and Leah, "Weaklings. All of you." A murmuring could be heard. The three faunus looked around. "What the hell?" A large clawed hand grabbed onto Rapha's leg, surprising the teenage faunus. A female and male voice spoke,

 **"I, who shall awaken,**

 **Am the Dragon of Heaven who has ascended**

 **beyond the boundaries set by humanity**

 **I seek the "truth" and neglect "ideals"**

 **I shall become the Black Dragon of Heaven**

 **And I shall unleash upon you my black holy wrath!"**

A massive figure, rivaling Ghira in height, stood in the place where Dylan's body once occupied. It was a dragon. Yet it seemed humanoid in stature. Two red horns protruded from the top of its head, pointing forward, and small red spikes lined his spine. Its claws were also red. The main body was jet black in color, scales covering the body, and a grey underbelly with a shendyt-like garmet made from leather and cloth. Instead of Dylan's red eyes, it's eyes were purple. "You claim to be a god, yet you act like a child. Pathetic." Its fused voice rang out, Dylan's voice being more prominent than Mávros' voice, even though it could still be heard. "Oh really, and who are you supposed to be?" The humanoid dragon laughed. "My name? It is Draconius, the Dragon God. You will not have heard of me, seeing as how my story was forgotten long ago. Very few people know of me. However, that is not of importance. You tried to kill my vessel, and for that, you must pay!"

The deity walked up to Rapha and place his hand on his head, and began to say a ritual."For it is in passing that you understand your worth. Through this, you become an ebodimemt of malice and dishonor to fall beneath all. Limited in distance and bound to death, I capture your soul, and by my hand, imprison thee." Rapha screamed out in pain as his aura was forcefully sealed into his body. The rogue hunter fell to the ground, the exhaustion from the fight before catching up to him and taking a toll on his body. "W-what did you do to me?!" He yelled at the dragon, who glared down at him. "Your aura has been temporarily sealed. If you wish for it to be returned, you best ask Dylan, if he isn't dead from the injuries you caused him." With that, Draconius spread his wings and took flight, flying in the direction of the Belladonna house in Kuo Kuana.

A knock on the door of the Belladonna house made Ghira get up from his slumber. Blake had not left Dylan's room in hours, and she had still been crying from what he last heard. After recieving the news of his death, no one left the house, so Ghira wondered who could be at the door. He opened the door, finding a cardboard box with what appeared to be Dylan's armor, clothing, weapons, and a small velvet box. "For Blake" was written on the top of the box in crude handwriting. Ghira looked around, and saw nothing, except for what he assumed was an oddly shaped black bird flying away from the house. He sighed, and left the box in front of the deceased hunter's door, hoping Blake would open the door and take the box.

* * *

Draconius flew across the ocean and over a few continents before reaching the continent of Mantle. He set his clawed feet on the ground and casually made his way around the city. "Mantle is much different from what I remember. I don't recall there being many people here. Or these massive structures called 'Buildings'." He said to himself, looking around. The people of Atlas saw him and ran the other direction, screaming. A few people called the police.

A voice began to speak in Draconius' mind. 'Am- am I dead?' It was his vessel, Dylan. Draconius sighed and flew up to a rather small building and sat on the roof. 'You're dead. Well, you're on the brink of death, so I took over. You don't mind, do you?' Draconius spoke to Dylan's soul using telepathy. 'Where's Mávros?!' The dragon faunus asked, calming down once he heard her voice. 'Our bodies fused together so that Draconius could be summoned. Our souls are still seperate, so there is no worry.' The spirit dragoness explained, trying to ease Dylan into the situation. 'Ok but what's going on? Last thing I remember was getting stabbed through my chest, and the next thing I know everything I see is black.' Dylan asked the two dragon entities, still a bit confused. 'You were indeed stabbed through the chest, but Mávros possessed you and used your dying breaths to begin the chant so that I could come forth. Do not worry, I have taken care of that Rapha character by sealing his aura and allowing those other two faunus to take him away.' Dylan nodded, although he didn't fully understand the situation, he knew he was alive, if barely. Draconius let out a sigh, he was thankful that Dylan was to some degree understanding of what was going on.

Sirens wailed as lights shown on Draconius' face. "Uh... In the name of the Atlas Military Force, I command you to surrender or you will be fired upon!" A blonde haired military officer exclaimed, pointing a rifle at the dragon. It was obvious he was frightened of the large dragon. "Surrender? I did nothing to warrant an attack on me. Might I assume that this is a threat?" Draconius asked, standing up from his seated postion, dropped down onto the street and looked around at all the military personel holding weapons aimed towards him. The blonde captain halted for a moment. "Uhhh... Yes?" He said, although he was unsure of how to answer that question. Draconius nodded, his purple eyes closing for a moment before opening again. "I apologize in advance for this." He said, actually sincere. The dragon opened its mouth was about to exhale a massive wave of fire when a new person approached them. "Jones, you idiot!" It was a female with white hair, standing around 5'8, walking towards the commotion no fear in her blue eyes. "Cease your fire!" She commanded the troops, who immediately obeyed. "Jones, what are you doing?" She asked, irritation obvious in her tone. The captain gulped nervously. "Specialist Schnee! Uh... I was taking care of a threat? He was about to incinerate us!" He exclaimed, his fear of the dragon behind Winter overwhelming him. Winter sighed, "I'll handle this," she said, dismissing the soldiers and the crowd of people who had gathered around.

'That's Winter! Maybe she can help us! ' Dylan's voice exclaimed in Draconius' head, who decided to follow his vessel's advice. "You are Winter Schnee, correct?" The dragon asked, looking down at the white haired young woman. "I am, and I take it you're not here to cause problems, or you would have done so already, right?" She asked the dragon, who nodded. "Alright, come with me." She said, motioning for the tall humanoid dragon to follow her. He complied, his tail idly swinging back and forth as he followed behind the Atlas Specialist.

* * *

"So you say your name is Draconius, right?" Winter asked the dragon, who had a cup of tea in his hand. He nodded, and Winter wrote it down in a notepad. "You say you're a deity, but you came here because your 'vessel' needs help?" The dragon nodded again. "My vessel, I think you know him. His name is Dylan Dragnox. He believes that you can help him." Draconius explained, putting the small cup of tea down "Dylan? What happened to him?" The dragon deity frowned, "Dylan's dead. Well, he will be. His former teammate betrayed him after being influenced by some type of gem that doubled his power. I belive the boy's name was Rapha. He thrusted Dylan's sword through his chest and severed his spine. The boy needs surgery if he has any hope of living. And probably a blood and aura transfusion." Draconius said, Winter writing everything down on the notepad. "Usually I would dismiss this as a side effect of some type of drug, but part of me thinks you're telling the truth. Also your appearence makes it hard for this to be a lie." Winter told Draconius, who had an idea. "I can prove it to you, if you'd like. Although it won't last long." Winter nodded and allowed Draconius to lay a hand on her head, transferring her mind to his, so she could see the events that had transpired.

Once she had gotten sucked out, she staggered for a bit, before grabbing her scroll and calling for a medical team. "I'll have to stay with you, seeing as how you're a creature that no one has seen and the medical team needs to be assured that you won't kill them." Draconius nodded, and waited for the Bullhead transport. Two medical workers came out of the bullhead and came to a screeching halt once they laid eyes on Draconius, who looked back with mild interest. "They're going to need you to revert back to Dylan if you want them to treat him." The dragon shook his head, "I'm afraid that will not be possible. The amount of time it would take for the bullhead to reach the medical center would cause Dylan to bleed out. I will fly there myself, then I will revert back into Dylan so he can be treated." Winter sighed, "Fine, the medical team and I will catch up." Draconius shook his head again. "I will just take you with me." The humanoid dragon grabbed the woman and placed her on his back, spreading his wings and flying towards the direction the Bullhead came from, Winter screaming the entire way.

* * *

Draconius landed, and ducked his head as he walked into the hospital, drawing looks from the workers. Winter quickly assured them it was nothing and had Draconius lay in a stretched as soon as they reached the pre-prepared surgery room. "Draconius, you have to revert back to Dylan now." The dragon nodded and closed his eyes, a faint black glow covering his body as he shrank 2 feet and Dylan's bruised and cut body took its place. A wound in the center of his abdomen was made very evident.

Winter clasped a hand over her mouth as she gasped, tears coming out of her eyes. She had seen what had happened because of Draconius' flashback but seeing it close-up was different. "Is he..?" The medics shook their head, "He's dead." The heart monitor that was showing a flatline started to give small beeps and showed that his heart had started beating. The medics stood in shock before the head surgeon took control, "Quick, turn him around. Gently, we have to assess what happened to his spinal chord. Ms. Shnee, I have to ask you to leave." Winter nodded and walked out of the room.

She informed Ironwood of the situation and why she hadn't answered any calls. The general actually came to the hospital to give her his condolences, having misunderstood the relationship between the two. "General Ironwood, we're not- I give up." She sighed, knowing the general had been pulling her leg to get her to lighten up.

12 hours passed and Dylan had been moved to a regular room to recover. Winter had been allowed to be in the room, seeing as how she held authority over them and probably could have gone inside of the room regardless. She looked at Dylan's sleeping body and traced the scar that went over his right eye. Her mind came to a halt when she realized something. She exited the room and sat outside on the chairs. "He's like 3 years younger than I am, I can't be thinking these things. But 3 years isn't that much time. Wait, he has a girlfriend. Who thinks he's dead." Winter paused as she processed the information in her mind, "Oh no poor Blake, she doesn't know he's alive!" She exclaimed to herself, the walked back into the room, debating if she should wake Dylan or leave him to rest. She decided on the latter and fell asleep on the chair opposite to his hospital bed.

* * *

Dylan stayed in the hospital bed for a full week before waking up, and when he did, Winter was there, eating a biscuit. He opened his mouth, finding that his throat was dry and voice raspy from lack of use. "W-Winter." He rasped, drawing her attention. The biscuit dropped out of her mouth as she hurriedly went and got a glass of water. Dylan frowned, he had a question. Winter came back and handed Dylan the glass of water. The dragon faunus went to grab the glass, but his hands kept trembling. The older Schnee went over and helped him, tipping the glass to his mouth.

"Thanks Winter. But I have a question." Dylan said, causing Winter to turn and look at him, "What is it?" "Why are you doing this exactly? I only helped you that one time and we met again at Beacon but we were never close enough to warrant this." Dylan asked, trying to sit up but failing. "I-" she was cut off as the doctor came in and saw Dylan's struggle. "I wouldn't suggest moving around too much. Your spine is still healing from being cut through. Give it a few more days. We reattached it and thankfully, we didn't have to use many cybernetics, as your spine was already starting to heal itself as the surgery was happening. You're a very lucky young man." With a smile, the doctor left the two back into the awkward silence.

Dylan looked towards Winter. "So, what was it that you were saying?" Winter's eyes widened and her pale face was covered in a blush. "I- uh.. Well you see its just that-" she sighed. Winter, contrary to popular belief, never had any romantic relations with any man, and being in the military made her unable to express the feelings she has towards the faunus. Dylan raised an eyebrow. "Winty? You okay? He asked her, raising a trembling arm to shake her from her zoned-out state. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just get some rest, I'll come get you in 4 days. You should be fully healed by then." Dylan coughed. "Wait." Winter turned around, "Yes?" Dylan frowned at the slight cold edge to her voice but brushed it off. "Thank you." He said, before going back to sleep. Winter let out a sigh of relief and walked out, her mind wandering elsewhere.


End file.
